Adventures of the Sirens
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Since Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk or commonly known as the Sirens got banished from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded. This is how their adventures in the Human World begin... in the country that will become today's Spain. (This story may not entirely like what happen in the history.)
1. Harsh Welcome

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 1 Harsh Welcome

In a Forest, three girls are lying on the ground without their conciousness. They are the Sirens from Equestria, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Balze and Sonata Dusk.

All of them slowly wake up and trying to find out what is going on. All they remembered was they are in confrontation with a unicorn wizard name Star Swirl the Bearded.

When he cast a spell and created a portal to send them away. After that, they awoken in this forest with their new unfamiliar bodies in the strange clothes.

"What are these things?"Asked Sonata as she's looking at her hands.

"Whoa! Whoa!"Said Aria as she's trying to stand on her legs.

"At least the Ponies have four legs! But these... ape-like things have only two! How are we going to walk?"Asked Aria

"How should I know? Aria!"Said Adagio

"Maybe we can find answer from those guys about what we are."Said Sonata and she's point to the group of Moorish soldiers that are riding horses in the field.

One of them turn to loo at the Sirens and quickly alarm the others and they ride their horses toward to them.

"I think they're not friendly!"Said Adagio and she's trying to runaway with Aria and Sonata but their legs are still to new for them and they quickly fall down.

"Halt Christians!"Said Moorish Commander

"Christians?! We're not Christians!"Said Aria

"From the look of you, young ladies. I believe you are."Said Moorish Commander

"What are you going to do with us?"Asked Adagio and the Moorish Commander smirks at them.

"The 18th birthday of the Caliph is the tomorrow day. He may like cute ladies in his harem."Said Moorish Commander

"And?"Asked Sonata

"I'm glad you ask..."Said Moorish Commander and he gives the signal to his men to go surround the Sirens, throw the ropes to tied them up.

"Let's move."Said Moorish Commander

"Were are we going?"Asked Sonata

"The centre of Al-Andalus, the capital of Cordoba."Said Moorish Commander

Later at the Evening, they arrive at the city of Cordoba, the Sirens are amaze by the beauty of the city. The massive Grand Palace at the center of the city.

As they walk through the door, they saw the large bridge upon the river nearby. The Mosque, the gardens and the woods in the city, filled with fruits.

All things are very beautiful for the Sirens. They never seen anything like this back in Equestria.

"We'll go to my house. Prepare you all for the Caliph."Said Moorish Commander and he's taking the Sirens to his house with his soldiers.

They riding horses through the street to the massive mansion, except for the Sirens who are being tied up with the horses.

When they arrive, five ladies walk out from mansion and come to greet the soldiers.

"Ladies..."Said Moorish Commander and his maids turn to look at him.

"I want you to prepare these ladies for the Caliph. Find the finest and the most beautiful clothes for them. I'll present them to Caliph tomorrow."Said Moorish Commander

"As you said, Master Mehmed."Said The Maids and their master ride with his men out from the mansion to the Grand Palace.

The Maids quickly takes the Sirens inside the mansion to change their clothes and prepare them for the Caliph.


	2. Gifts for the Caliph

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 2 Gifts For The Caliph

Next day in the evening, at the Grand Palace...

"For Caliph Hisham II!"Said Moorish Nobleman as he's raise his cup of wine in the air

"For Caliph Hisham II!"Said The Citizens as they're raise their cups of wine in the air.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"Said Hisham and his servant gives him a cup of wine.

The throne room are filled with people from all over the city. The throne room have the tables that prepare for the foods especially.

There are grilled fishes, grilled chickens, many types of fruits, the baked stuffs like lard breads, almond cookies and fried pasty bathed in honey.

There are many bottles of wine, carrying by many people, including the servants. The Arab-theme song are being play very loud for the entertain.

At night, the time for the entertainment had come. The first show is wrestling. Two muscular Muslim men walk into the center of the room

and wait for the signal of the Caliph. When the Caliph says start, both men starting to wrestling against one another.

After a few hours of fight, the wrestling is over with a winner who were rewarded with more foods, drinks and a few sacks of golden dinars for him.

The next show is performed by Commander Mehmed himself, what is he going to present to Caliph Hisham are

none other than the girls who he had found in the forest, the Sirens.

"Caliph and vizier! Lords and ladies of the royal court! Along with the loyal citizens of Al-Andalus! Time for the entertainment of this night by me!

My Caliph! I giving you... the most beautiful ladies from all of the Christian Kingdoms!"Said Mehmed and his the smoke from up behind him by the magicians that he hired.

After the smoke cleared, a small chamber appear and collapse down, revealing the girls in Arab clothes, who turn out to be Adagio, Aria and Sonata.

"Oh my Allah!"Whispered Hisham as he's stare in awe about the beauty of all three of them.

The Sirens are now in the very tough position. They don't know what is going on and what's going to happen.

They just wish that all of these things can go passed easily and tried to forget about this nasty situation.

"Alright... the music, please?"Asked Mehmed and the musicians are starting to play the music.

"Alright you three. Dance!"Said Mehmed and the Sirens starting to dance like the maids of Mehmed had taught them.

As they're dancing, the Caliph had his eyes locked all three of them. His eyes caught every moves of them.

He is now under the spell of the beauty of the Sirens. As the Sirens are dancing, they're also starting to sing as well.

At first, Commander Mehmed don't understand why they sing because he never heard his maids sing during the dance as well.

But as that he's keep listening, he's forget about why he's must argue with them about this. The lovely voices of them made

the entire crowd of the throne room are standing in awe for them. All people in the throne room are under their spell now.

The man who's stand near the Caliph, Vizier Al-Mansur, he is the direct victim of the voices of the Sirens.

As long as he's hearing their voices, his eyes starting to glow green. And got an order in his head.

It's the order from the Sirens. That order says "must overthrown the Caliph and took control of Al-Andalus!".


	3. Sparks of Civil War

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 3 Sparks Of Civil War

At night, after the party, the Sirens had become the "personal objects" of Caliph Hisham.

He's ordered his soldiers to take them to the Chmaber of Harem, give them foods, drinks and nice beds for sleep.

At the midnight, the Sirens wake up and make a move to the room of Vizier Al-Mansur.

They sneak into the room and found him is still under the spell of them. He's making a plan of how to overthrown the Caliph.

"Not as I had planned but we can get a use of this!"Said Adagio

"Tell me again about why we can't just use the Caliph himself?"Asked Aria

"And then one of us must become his wife? Are you serious?"Asked Adagio

"I think Sonata is not going to have a problem with that."Said Aria

"I'm not have a problem with what?"Asked Sonata

"Marrying with that teenage Caliph without love him."Said Aria

"You both want me to marry him without I loving him?! Why?!"Asked Sonata

"We didn't! You idiot!"Said Adagio

"Excuse me, ladies..."Said Al-Mansur

"May I help you?"Asked Al-Mansur

"Yes... I think you can..."Said Adagio as she's walk into the room.

"What can I do for you three?"Asked Al-Mansur

"Listening... to our voices..."Said Adagio and she's begin to sing with her two friends. After heard the voices of the Sirens,

Vizier Al-Mansur is absolutely out of his mind. He is now nothing but a mere puppet of the Sirens.

"How may I serve you, my ladies?"Asked Al-Mansur

"You will turned your ruler, Caliph Hisham of this... Al-Andalus into your mere puppet like we turned you into our puppet."Said Adagio

"As you command, my ladies..."Said Al-Mansur

Next day, the Vizier Al-Mansur comes to the Caliph in the throne room and do as the Sirens had told him.

And to make sure that everything are go as they had planned, the Sirens volunteer in almost of all times when the Caliph want

the entertain from the girls in his harem. They are also had become the Caliph favorite girls.

With the words that the Vizier got from the Sirens, the Vizier tells everything that the Sirens had ordered him to tell Caliph.

In a few years, the citizens starting to be displease with their Caliph. They saw him as nothing but a power-hunger child.

The riots are being cause everywhere in Al-Andalus. Even some governors in some cities are joined the angry mobs as well.

The reports about these drastic situations had come to the Grand Palace but Vizier Al-Mansur and the Sirens are the ones who got them

and to make sure no ones in the Grand Palace, especially the Caliph, to know about this. They burn all of the reports about the riots

and chaos that had happened in all over Al-Andalus. The Sirens are now the absolute rulers of Al-Andalus.

Unbeknownst to the Sirens, the threat is gathering up in the south, in the city called Ceuta. The governor of Ceuta named Ali Hammad

is convince all of the people and soldiers of the whole entire city to come for him. He announces that he will dethrone

Caliph Hisham and crowned himself as the Caliph under the title of the dynasty as Hammudid.

On the Hill nearby of the city of Ceuta...

"This looks not good!"Said Mehmed as he's looking at the people who surrounding the square of the city.

The center of it is Governor Ali Hammad, who is convincing the people to make himself as the new Caliph.

"Better tell this to the Caliph."Said Mehmed and he's ride with his two men back to the city of Cordoba.

A few hours, later they arrive at the harbor and set sail back to Al-Andalus.

In the city of Ceuta...

"It's time for us! To teach this boy such a lesson!"Said Ali

"YES!"Shouted The Crowd

"It's time for the new leadership!"Said Ali

"YES!"Said The Crowd

"It's time... for Civil War!"Said Ali

"YYAAAAYYYY!"Shouted The Crowd


	4. Siege of Cordoba

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 4 Siege Of Cordoba

One month later, Commander Mehmed arrive at the Grand Palace in Cordoba. He immediately tells Caliph Hisham and Vizier Al-Mansur

about the riot and accause of treason that caused by the Governor of Ceuta himself to them. Vizier Al-Mansur volunteer to be

the one who will caught him and bring him to here for the Caliph to judge. At the gate of Cordoba, the army are ready to leave

but they have to change their plan when the army of Ali Hammad arrive at the diled before the city. Vizier Al-Mansur demands

the soldiers to make the defensive force from his army immediately. The invading army arrive with a Siege Engine, many of the Mangonel Catapults

and countless of soldiers, who particularly are all of the soldiers that lived in Ceuta, along with many people in the city who know how to fight.

Both armies, the invading and the defensive army are looking at one another for a while before the siege of the city will happen.

"I will give you only one warning, Governor Hammad! Surrender! And the Caliph may show mercy on you!"Said Al-Mansur

"Words from the one who is under the rule of that child mean nothing to me. Soldiers! Attack!"Said Ali and his archers starting to shooting the arrows

to the archers that stand on the wall of Cordoba. The soldiers in the Siege Engine is try to breaking gate to go into the city.

Meanwhile, in the Grand Palace, in the Garden...

"Told you that this plan is not good!"Said Aria

"How should I know that it will end up like this?!"Asked Adagio

"We need to do something! Those meany jerks from the south are going break into the city soon!"Said Sonata

"What if we make the Caliph to be directly under out spell this time? That should have work."Said Aria

"And then what? Let this Governor Hammad kills him?"Asked Adagio

"What about we use another guy like... sons of that vizier?"Asked Sonata

"He had sons?!"Asked Adagio and Aria

"I met them yesterday. They both are very nice ones."Said Sonata

"Well... can you take us to them?"Asked Adagio

"Yep."Said Sonata and she's lead them to meet the sons of Vizier Al-Mansur.

At the gate of Cordoba...

"Keep fighting!"Said Al-Mansur and quickly goes down before the arrow will hit him at head.

"Open the gate right now! Or my men won't stop push it!"Said Ali

"In your dream! Traitor! Crossbowmen!"Said Al-Mansur and his crossbowmen shoot the fire arrows to the Siege Engine.

"All Catapults! Firer!"Said Ali and all his men that stand at the catapults shoot the rocks to the enemies.

Some rocks hit the wall while some float into the city and destroy the houses and kill some of the citizens.

"BOOM!"

As both armies are fighting against one another, the burning Siege Engine is finally open the gate of Cordoba.

"BANG!"

The gate broke to aside of the door, open the way for the remaining of the invading army from Ceuta to go into the city.

"CHARGE!"Shouted Ali and he's ride his horse with his horsemen, arms with swords and spears go into the city of Cordoba.


	5. Escape from Cordoba!

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 5 Escape From Cordoba!

At Medina Azahara...

"BOOM!"

"We better find them soon!"Said Adagio

"This way!"Said Sonata and she's run to the gates but the Governor Hammad's soldiers found them first.

"Uh-oh!"Said Sonata

"Oh great! We're trapped!"Said Aria and then two men run out from the room nearby and throw the big jars to them and let them being overlay by them.

"That's them!"Said Sonata and she's point to a group of young men who stand by the door.

"Those are the sons of Vizier Al-Mansur?"Asked Aria

"Al-Malik is my name. And this is my younger brother, Sanchuelo."Said Al-Malik

"We need your help! It's about the Caliph!"Said Sonata

"We're well aware of that."Said Sanchuelo

"But we need to help our dad first!"Said Al-Malik

"Are you girls ready?"Asked Adagio and Aria and Sonata nod to her. They walk nearthe young men and starting to sing to them.

In a few minutes, the eyes of the brothers go green and they both are under their control.

"We said... go help the Caliph first..."Said Adagio

Meanwhile, at the Statue of Al-Hakam II...

"Citizens of Cordoba! I am very sorry to everyone who lost their families in this madness that caused by us! Me and my men are truly sorry!

But we must work together in order to dethrone the evil Caliph! We need your help! Join us! And we will give you freedom, hope and-"Said Ali

"Behind you!"Said Woman and Ali immediately turns to look behind him and see Vizier Al-Mansur trying to slash him with his sword but he can blcok it with his sword.

"GUAAHHH!"Screamed Al-Mansur and Ali pushes him away from him.

"You will pay for your treacherous actions!"Said Al-Mansur and he's trying to slash him again.

Both men are fighting very fiercely. They both keep using sword against one another without know that they

heading to the wall. They both climb up on the wall and keep fighting one another. Al-Mansur orders his men to go on the other part of the wall

while he is forcing Ali Hammad to corner of the wall to meet up with them. When they both arrive at the corner of the wall. The soldiers of Al-Mansur is conpletely

blocking a way to escape of Ali Hammad. He is surrounded. There is no escape for him from his death.

"Now... I'll going to slice to to pieces!"Said Al-Mansur and then the citizens of Cordoba are starting to throw foods and rocks at Al-Mansur and his men.

Ali seizes this opportunity and quickly grab Al-Mansur and throw him off the corner of the wall. He's fall down to his death on the ground.

After see the leader of their force is defeated, the surviving soldiers of Cordoba quickly join Ali Hammad to help him in his plan to overthrown Caliph Hisham.

The crowd are cheering for his name as he smile out for the people who come for him.

At the Grand Palace...

"Now hurry! We have to-"Said Aria as she's run into the palace with her friends and they shock from what did they see before him.

Caliph Hisham is being hold as captive by a young man who stand nearby the pillar before them. His name is Al-Qasim Hammud, son of Governor Ali Hammad of Ceuta.

"Another step and I will cut his throat!"Said Al-Qasim

"You both do something!"Whispered Sonata

"We can't!"Said Sanchuelo

"But it's two against one!"Whispered Aria but both men pull out their swords and drop them on the ground.

"Good..."Said Al-Qasim and he's let go of Caliph Hisham but the Caliph turned to him and stab him with his knife in right arm of Al-Qasim.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Al-Qasim as he's fall on his knees. The Caliph run to five of them and they run out from the Grand Palace, later accompanied by Commander Mehmed.

"We can't go back now! We must flee!"Said Hisham as he's running to the stable.

"Get on the horses! We need to get out of the city!"Said Hisham

"The Caliph is right! We have no help in the city now. Father of you boys are also get killed."Said Mehmed as he's getting on his horse.

"What?!"Asked Sanchuelo

"Dad... alreadyd died?!"Asked Al-Malik

"Come on... all of you... we need to get out of here."Said Mehmed

Later at night, as people are going to the Grand Palace, all seven of them riding horses out from the city of Cordoba. Into the forest,

to find a place where they can stay and can make a plan to make the dynasty of Caliph Hisham II, the Umayyad dynasty to be back on the throne again.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room...

"All hail Caliph Ali Hammad of the Hammudid dynasty!"Said The Priest

"Allah is great!"Said Ali after he's stand up.

"Allah is great!"Shouted The Crowd 


	6. New Plans

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 6 New Plans

After left the city, they fled into the forest nearby. There, they began to planning about the retake of Cordoba from Hammudid dynasty.

Like all previous times, the Sirens use their beautiful voices to make all men to be under their spell, absorb their hatred against

the Hammudid dynasty and make them become their puppets. They ordered all four of them, including Caliph Hisham to find the groups of mercenaries

and the bandits that live nearby, perish their leaders and gather them into an army to take the capital city of Al-Andalus back to the Umayyad dynasty.

All four of them did like what the Sirens told them, everytime they destroyed the leaders of mercenaries and the bandits. The Sirens will use their voices

to make them become their puppets. Many months had passed with the training, they're ready for the retake of Cordoba back from Hammudid dynasty.

"Okay boys... hope you all are ready... for war! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Adagio

"Umm... Adagio..."Said Sonata

"What now Sonata?"Asked Adagio

"What's up with the evil laugh?"Asked Sonata

"Just following the mood, Sonata."Said Adagio

"ARGH!"Sighed Aria

"CHARGE!"Shouted Adagio and all horsemen ride out from the forest, led by Caliph Hisham and Commander Mehmed to conquer the city of Cordoba.

"Now... time for a show!"Said Adagio and she's get on her horse. Before she's going to ride out, Aria wants her to look back behind her.

Adagio looks back and saw Sonata sitting in position of invert under the belly of the horse instead. This make Adagio and Aria do facepalm.

Later, after helped Sonata with the horse riding, they ride to the city of Cordoba to watch the battle. But it's too late,

the whole army that sent by them are nothing but corpses now. They walking around but saw no sign of life, they had found bodies of Commander Mehmed,

Al-Malik, Sanchuelo and Caliph Hisham lying dead on the ground with their soldiers. The Sirens have no puppets to use now.

"So... what do we do now?"Asked Aria

"Well no worry. I have an idea now. Just take these dead bodies with us."Said Adagio and she's put a corpse of a Moorish bandit on her horse, tied it up.

Aria is also do the same, after finished the corpses of themselves. They take one for Sonata and ride back into the forest that they are currently live in.

When they arrive, they take the clothes off from the corpses, buried the corpses and take their clothes to clean at the river nearby. After clean the clothes

from the blood, they take the clothes to air them by hand them at the trees. Next morning, they wake up and take a look at the clothes. After saw that they are

dried now. They wear them upon the clothes that they are wearing again and then get on the horses and ride to the city of Cordoba.

Later, at Cordoba...

"So... why are we back with no anything to use for conquest?"Asked Aria

"That is why we must come back to find it."Whispered Adagio

"Oh wait! Wait! Wait! You want us to go back into the palace and turn the whole entire Hammudid dynasty to be our puppets?!"Asked Aria

"Of course not! The citizens will suspect about why did the new Caliph become the tyrannical ruler so quickly!"Whispered Adagio

"So what are we going to do? Manipulate their military force instead?"Asked Sonata

"That... sounds like a good idea!"Whispered Adagio with an evil smile on her face.

"Thank you! Wait! What did I just told you?"Asked Sonata

"But we need to find the leader of the military force of Cordoba first, you know that."Said Aria

"General Suleiman and Lord Muhammad Umayyad. Welcome you both to the tea shop of Abu! What can Abu do for you two today?"Asked Abu

"Mint tea and two pieces of breads for both of us like the other day."Said Suleiman

"Like what he said. Mint tea and breads."Said Lord Muhammad

"Did you heard that? His surname is Umayyad!"Whispered Adagio

"And we're going to use him and his friend in our conquest right? Then, I'm in!"Whispered Aria

"Me too!"Said Sonata

"This's going to be fun!"Said Adagio


	7. Separate Ways

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 7 Separate Ways

Later outside, in the alley...

"So why those girls want us to be here? There is nothing here!"Said Muhammad

"How should I know?!"Asked Suleiman

"AAAHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens as they walking closer to the Moorish men.

"WOW!"Said Suleiman and Muhammad and their eyes starting to glow green.

Later, at the Mansion of Umayyad, both men are discussing about a plan of how to overthrown the Caliph of Hammudid dynasty.

As they are discussing, the Sirens are keep singing, make the discussion between the two men become the argument. Mainly,

about the Christian alliance. While Suleiman wants alliance from the County of Castile, Muhammad wants alliance from

the County of Barcelona. Both men settle their problem by go separate way instead and had swear in the name of Allah

that will not overthrown just the Caliph of Hammudid dynasty but will also overthrown one another as well.

After finished their argument, Suleiman leaves the mansion, get on his horse and ride back to his own mansion.

In the meantime, the Sirens were welcome into the mansion of Lord Muhammad Umayyad and like when they were in

the Grand Palace, they have the luxury chamber of their own, wonderful foods and drinks and an awesome big and very soft bed.

Later, in the Morning...

"AARRHHH!"Yawned The Sirens and they go out from the bed and go grab the water to drink and fruits to eat.

After finished their breakfast, they dress up and go downstairs to find Lord Umayyad. Later, they found him

is getting on a horse and ride out of the mansion with many of sacks filled with countless of golden coins.

The Sirens quickly run to the stable, get their horses and ride out follow him. They following him out from

the city of Cordoba into the forest that they are once live in. Later, they go separate from him by let him

ride down to the river where the many of the surviving mercenaries and bandits are gathering up together.

As the Sirens are watching from the hill nearby, they seeing that Lord Umayyad had paid them with many of the sacks of the golden coins.

And then, all men get up on their horses and ride up to northeast. The Sirens are also following them from behind. They riding horses

across many of the forests, rivers, mountains and the towns and even the cities sometimes. For many months, they had finally arrive at the destination.

The County of Barcelona, ruled by the Count of Barcelona from its capital called Barcelona. Few days later, Muhammad arrive at Barcelona along with

his mercenaries, bandits and of course, the Sirens. At the Grand Royal Palace, Count Ramon Borrell of Barcelona welcome them into his palace

and have a talk about the whole situation in Al-Andalus, mainly its capital city of Cordoba. Count Ramon agrees to help him overthrown the Hammudid dynasty

and in return, he must pay for him by let him and his soldiers sack Cordoba. Lord Umayyad agrees with this deal and both men take a hand shake with one another.

Watch from the pillars, the Sirens are smirk out in evil as that everything are going as they had planned without know that General Suleiman is also on his move too.

Meanwhile, in Cordoba, at Mansion of Al-Musta'in...

"So..."Said Suleiman and he's stand up from his chair and walk to the window with the servant that told him about what Lord Umayyad had done.

"Lord Umayyad think that he can beat me in this game, huh? Make move before me..."Said Suleiman as he's looking at the jug of wine and a cup near on a table near him.

He's walk to the table, grab the jug of wine, pour the wine into the cup and take a sip of the wine.

"Tell all Berbers that supported me to ride to the gate of the city, wait for me until I arrive. I want them to accompany with me

while I'm on my way to the County of Castile."Said Suleiman and he's take a sip from the wine his cup again.

"As you said, sir."Said The Servant and he's run out from the chamber.

"No one mess with General Suleiman Al-Musta'in and can get away easily!"Said Suleiman and he's drink all wine in his cup and throw it away behind him.

*CLANG!*


	8. Trip to the County of Castile

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 8 Trip To The County Of Castile

At midnight, at the gate of Cordoba, General Suleiman Al-Musta'in ride his horse out from it to meet all of his Berber troops.

He's order his men to ride out from before the citizens will suspect anything else while he's let the Arabs in Cordoba that

supporting him as the infiltrators in the city. Suleiman and his men ride out from the city of Cordoba up straight to north

into the land of Toledo. It took many months to across the whole entire Toledo before they will arrive at the frontier. At sunrise, they had

arrive at the frontier of the land of Al-Andalus. Suleiman and his men looking at the village in the forest many kilometers away down below

for the last time. After that, they going across the frontier, go out from the land of the Muslims and go into the lands of the Christians.

Later, in the Forest...

"Keep your eyes open. The bandits can be anywhere."Said Suleiman and the Berbers are start looking around them.

As they are walking into the forest deeper and deeper, the fog are gather much more and more. Everything seem to be

very terror for some people. Some starting to praying to Allah to protect them while their leader is still being

thick as stone. He's keep leading his force into the fog to find a way out. When all of his troops are give up, the fire

is lightning up before them far away in the depth of the fog. Ran out of choice, Suleiman orders his men to ride to the fire

that is in the depth of the fog. All people hope that it will be an exit and when they arrive, it's turn out to be a trap that set up

by a force of the Castilians. All Castilian soldiers quickly arms themselves and ready to attack and also the Berbers but then

someone yelled out from the behind of the Castilian's force to stop the battle. The figure walks out from the shadow of the tree

and appear to be a muscular bearded man, he is none other than Sancho Garcia, the Count of Castile.

"The Count of Castile, I presume."Said Suleiman

"Yes, Count Sancho Garcia of Castile is who I am."Said Sancho

"I'm not here for the conquest. I'm here to talk."Said Suleiman

"We have nothing to talk with the Moors!"Said Sancho

"How about a deal? I didn't come here with weapons only."Said Suleiman and he's clapping his hands two times

and his four horsemen come out from the line and give them the chest filled with golden coins and precious gems.

"There will be much more of these if you help me become the Caliph but I will rule in the name of Umayyad of course."Said Suleiman

The Castilian soldiers are still stunt about this conversation as their Count is still thinking about what to do.

"Very well... we better go to the castle in Burgos."Said Sancho and he's get on his horse and ride out the fog with his men and Moors.

Later, at the Castle in Burgos...

"So... you want us to help you in your civil war?"Asked Sancho

"Yes, and as reward, golds and gems as you had demand."Said Suleiman

"Well... as that the King Alfonso the Fifth of Leon is still busy with reorganizing the Christian kingdom of the northwest.

He doesn't have much time to take care of taxes for his people, especially in the land that ruled by his count."Said Sancho

"Then we have the agreement..."Said Suleiman

"You will have support from us in your conquest against the current Caliph."Said Sancho and he's give hsi hand to shake.

"Thank you."Said Suleiman and he's grab his hand and shake it.

Meanwhile, in Barcelona...

"Hey Adagio... did you and Aria wonder what is General Al-Musta'in is doing now?"Asked Sonata as she's keep throwing the rocks hit the wall.

"Whatever it is. We shall be able to get a use from it later."Said Adagio

"And stop throwing rocks at the wall. It's really annoying."Said Aria


	9. Return of the Umayyad Dynasty Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 9 Return Of Umayyad Dynasty Part 1

After many months of training and planning, the combined army of both Moors and Christians led by Suleiman Al-Musta'in is

and Ramon Borrel are ready to leave Barcelona. They lead their army down to south across the frontier back into the Al-Andalus.

Like the other times before, the Sirens are always go with them. Few days later, they arrive at Cordoba and prepare an attack.

In the Forest...

"You know the deal... after this madness. We will have our permission to sack the city."Said Ramon

"I'm the man of my word."Said Muhammad

"Good..."Said Ramon and he's walk into the tent with Lord Umayyad to get the drinks and the foods.

After two leaders gone, the Sirens starting to sing and make all soldiers to be under their spell.

When all of their eyes glow green, they're ready to be in service of the Sirens.

"Okay... you all can go back to do whatever you guys are doing now."Said Adagio

"Yes sir, my ladies."Said Soldiers

"Now... time for those two..."Said Aria and she's walk with her friends into the tent of the leaders.

"AAAAAHHHHHHAAA! HHHAAAAAAHHAAAAAAA! HAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and both Lord Umayyad and Cout Borrell are fall under their spell.

"We're at your service, my ladies."Said Muhamamd and Ramon

"Good..."Said Adagio and she's walk out with her friends.

"So... what next?"Asked Aria

"Yeah, Dagi! What's next?"Asked Sonata

"We just have to wait until these guys ready. By our watch, of course."Said Adagio

"And what about that Suleiman guy? What if he return?"Asked Aria

"I planned to use him as the second plan but if the first plan worked. We just have to get rid of him."Said Adagio

"Well... I must said... this is the nice idea of you, Adagio."Said Aria

"I know that."Said Adagio

Meanwhile, in Burgos, in the Castle...

"The combined army of Count Borrell and Lord Umayyad had already arrived at the forest near Cordoba.

The siege of the city may be able to happen anytime."Said Moorish Soldier

"We must make the move now if we wanted to prevent them and take down the Caliph of Hammudid dynasty ourselves."Said Sancho

"No..."Said Suleiman

"What?!"Asked Sancho

"I said no."Said Suleiman

"But that would be mean we had missed our chance to take both enemies down in one place!"Said Sancho

"I'm going to let their army dethrone them first. When they're no use, we will strike them!"Said Suleiman

"Hmm... I must said... this is such a good plan."Said Sancho

"That is why I am the general of Cordoba."Said Suleiman

"So... all we have to do now... is just waiting..."Said Sancho

"Correct."Said Suleiman

"Hope you know what're you doing."Said Sancho

"Trust me and you will have gold and gems as much as you wanted."Said Suleiman


	10. Return of the Umayyad Dynasty Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 10 Return Of Umayyad Dynasty Part 2

3 Weeks later, at the Forest near Cordoba...

"It has been long time now and we didn't do anything yet."Said Aria

"Be patience, Aria."Said Adagio

"GRRRR!"Moaned Aria

"So... what time that we will attack, Dagi?"Asked Sonata

"Well... I..."Said Adagio

"Let's me deal with that. Tomorrow!"Said Aria

"WHAT?!"Asked Adagio

"You heard me! We will attack tomorrow!"Said Aria

"YAY!"Shouted Sonata

"*Sigh!* Fine..."Said Adagio

"So... what should we today?"Asked Sonata

"Train these guys for the last time. Duh!"Said Aria and she's walk back to the camp with the other two following her.

Next day, the army is ready for the attack. They all ride out from the forest with the weapons like the catapults and

the giant ballistas. They had spent time with these weapons for 3 weeks, including building them. The new seige of the

city of Cordoba is on its way. At late morning, the army arrive before the gate of the city. The gate is now of course,

fully repaired from the last seige. Count Ramon Borrell and Lord Muhammad Umayyad ride their horses to the front of their

army and give the people and soldiers of Cordoba first and only one warning to open the gate or they will use force to go in.

The citizens and soldiers of the city recognize his voice and known that he is part of Umayayd family. So they refuse to let them in.

"Then you left me no choice!"Said Muhammad and all soldiers at the catapults starting to shoot rocks into the city. All citizens run

to find shelters while the soldiers at the wall are trying fight the invading army. While the defenders on teh wall are busy,

Count Borrell orders all of his strongest men to open the gate to let the army go into the city. All strongest Christian soldiers run

to the gate and pushing the gate. Inside the wall, one of the citizens see this and run to the palace to warn the Caliph about this.

After told Caliph Ali Hammad about this, he's send a force of the 50 horsemen to wait at the gate if the invading army can break in.

But many horsemen had died when they just arrive at the gate because the rocks were shot out from the outside. The rocks killed many

horsemen. From 50, there only 20 left to fight against the invading army. Outside of the battlefield, the Sirens are watching the battle

with evil smile on their faces. They're also absorbed the tension and hatred that happening in the city in the meantime as well.

The battle continue for a week before Lord Muhammad Umayyad will be able to break into the palace and killed Caliph Ali and imprisoned his son.

After the Battle, at the Gate of Cordoba...

"Well... it's look like that we're back in power now, girls."Said Adagio and she's smile out in evil with her friends.

Meanwhile, at the Grand Palace of Cordoba...

"All hail Caliph Muhammad Umayyad!"Said Muslim Priest

"YAY!"Shouted The Citizens but they all are secretly hating him. 


	11. Rise of Suleiman and the Zirid Dynasty

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 11 Rise Of Suleiman And The Zirid Dynasty

After the latest siege of Cordoba, everything going along very well for the new Caliph and the Sirens.

But for the citizens, not just in Cordoba but also in the whole Al-Andalus, are hating their new leadership.

It's been like this for a year and it's look like that there is nothing can stop the new tyrant from spread

his power to all over the land. But in the north in the County of Castile, Suleiman and his new combined army

are on their move. After the long time wait, they will attack Cordoba and Suleiman will crowned himself as

the new Caliph of Al-Andalus.

In Burgos, at the Castle...

"My friend, we had waited for a year now..."Said Sancho

"I know..."Said Suleiman

"Shouldn't we make a move now?"Asked Sancho

"That is what I'm thinking..."Said Suleiman

"Why would you being so... calm... this is war..."Said Sancho

"Because I had a secret weapon."Said Suleiman

"What is your secret weapon?"Asked Sancho

"Infiltrators."Said Suleiman

Later, at the Gate of the Burgos...

"For Allah!"Said Suleiman

"For the God!"Said Sancho and he's ride out with General Suleiman with the combined army following them.

The army ride out from the city out into the forest, crossing the frontier into the land of Toledo.

When they arrived at Toldeo, they take a break for a few days. Then, they head out from the city and

go into the forest. Many days later, they arrive at the forest near Cordoba. They set up the camp and

both, General Suleiman Al-Musta'in and Count Sancho Garcia order their men to building the weapons for

another siege of the Cordoba that will happen soon.

Meanwhile, in Cordoba, at the Royal Palace...

"We're not going to do anything with that Kingdom of Granada?"Asked Aria

"They're nothing compare to the whole entire Al-Andalus."Said Adagio

"I didn't meant about them. Not directly, I meant about the other governors.

Do you think that they're secretly plan to overthrown our puppet?"Asked Aria

Many months ago, a family of the exiled Berbers called Zirid arrive at Granada from Senhaja region in

the North Africa and take part of the civil war. Their actions by helping the people who lost everything in

this civil war. The citizens, both Jews and Moors of Granada and its surrounding towns decided to abandoned

to the rule of the Umayyad Caliphate and choose to be under the rule of the Zirids. And this make it become

the Kingdom of Granada, ruled by the Zirid dynasty. But the Sirens had ignored them because they see an

independent petty kingdom as no threat to them.

Present time, tn Granada, at the Royal Palace...

"For Emir Zawi Zirid!"Said Vizier and he's raise his cup up in the air.

"For Emir Zawi Zirid!"Said The Citizens and they drink the wine for him, along with the vizier.

"No! For all of you! The resistances of the Umayyad Caliphate of Al-Andalus!"Said Zawi


	12. General Suleiman VS Caliph Muhammad

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 12 General Suleiman VS Caliph Muhammad

2 weeks later, at midnight, the Arabs who supporting General Suleiman Al-Musta'in prepare their weapons

and go to the gate of the city. They're secretly trying to open the gate to let the combined army into

the city. Outside the wall, the combined army led by General Al-Musta'in and Count Garcia themselves

had arrive at the field before the city of Cordoba, waiting for the gate to be open. When they open the

gate, they quickly ride into the city and begin the battle. They throw the burning woods into everything

that surround them, causing the fire to burn the city. The citizens awake from the sound and begin to

scream out in panic. The voices of the scream loud enough to awake the Grand Palace. The first who are

awake are the Sirens.

In the Chamber of the Sirens...

"Whoa! Another big mess is happening in the city!"Said Sonata

"So what're we gonna do, Adagio?"Asked Aria

"We do nothing."Said Adagio

"What?!"Asked Aria

"Why?"Asked Sonata

"Suleiman is one of our puppet remember? If Caliph Muhammad is too weak to fight against him,

we should have a new Caliph to be our puppet to rule Al-Andalus."Said Adagio

"So what're we going to do while we're waiting?"Asked Aria

"Just hide ourselves in here."Said Adagio

Later, at the Gate of the Grand Palace, the soldiers, both foot soldiers and the horsemen come out to fight

against the invaders. But with alliance from the Castilian soldiers, Suleiman and his men rally their force

to the victory over the defensive army of Cordoba. After defeated the defensive army, they immediately ride

to the Grand Palace to confrotn Caliph Muhammad Umayyad. They enter the throne room where Caliph Umayyad is

waiting for them. He's challenge General Suleiman Al-Musta'in in duel one on one with him. If he's win,

Suleiman and his supporters will be banish from the whole Al-Andalus and must go to live in North Africa.

But if Suleiman win, Suleiman can be the new Caliph. Suleiman accepted the duel and ready to fight one on one

with the Caliph of Al-Andalus. Both me, walk to the center of the throne room and pull out their swords.

After a moment of slience for a few minutes, they both begin to fight. The Sirens heard the noise of the swords

and Sonata quickly open the door and run out to look what is going on. Aria and Adagio are following from behind

to get her back. They arrive at the end of the ruler and look to into he throne room that surround by the soldiers.

At its center, the Caliph and General of invading army are fight against one another one on one to be the Caliph.

When Caliph Muhammad got the upper hand, he's about to slash at head of General Suleiman but he's flip his foot

and makes him fall. He's quickly get up and stab him in the stomach, drill his sword and killed him.

"Caliph Muhammad Umayyad... is gone... I'm the new Caliph NOW!"Said Suleiman and all of his men bow to him in respect. 


	13. Vengeance of the Hammudid Dynasty

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 13 Vengeance Of The Hammudid Dynasty

After the death of Caliph Muhammad Umayyad, Suleiman Al-Musta'in crowned himself as the Caliph of Al-Andalus

and by use the name of the Umayyad, he had the right to take whatever the remaining that belong to the real

Umayyad dynasty. For the Sirens their lives are absolutely on the top of their good lives. They have a lot of the

hatred and greed from the Caliph to the normal citizens or even from the slaves. These are the good lives for them.

Everything being peaceful for both the Sirens and whole people of the land of Al-Andalus for seven years.

But it couldn't last long, in the prison, Al-Qasim Hammad, son of Ali Hammad and the rest of the surviving

of the Hammudid dynasty are on their move.

At midnight, in the Prison...

"*Zzzz.* Hmm..."Moaned The Guard as Al-Qasim is trying to sneak a key out from his belt. When he did it,

he's set himself free and throw the guard into the cage and release the other prisoners, including his family.

He's convince the prisoners who are not the relatives of his family with gold in exchange for their support to help

them to dethrone the Umayyad Caliphate and to have the vengeance for his father. Of course, they all accepted the deal.

They all go to the weaponary chamber and take the weapons as they can take with. Later, they break itn othe stable

and take all horses and ride to the Grand Palace.

Meanwhile, at the Grand Palace...

"Pss!"Whispered Sonata

"Hmm? What now?"Asked Aria

"I can't sleep."Said Sonata

"And why should I care?"Asked Aria

"I had a feeling that something will happen."Said Sonata

"What sort of thing?"Asked Aria

"You know... we're the ones who caused the civil war."Said Sonata and then Aria's realize

that the Hammudid dynasty are still in the prison and might be break out by now.

"Hey Adagio!"Said Aria as she's waking Adagio.

"What now?"Asked Adagio

"Sonata believes that the Hammudids are on their way here."Said Aria

At the wall of the Grand Palace...

"Halt!"Shouted The Guard but the horsemen don't stop ride straight to them.

"We said halt!"Shouted The Guard #2 but the horsemen still keep ride toward to them.

"Then you left us no choice!"Said The Guard and the other guard prepare to attack but then the rocks

float out from the nowhere and hit them at heads, killed them. Upon them, two men that sent in by Al-Qasim,

by climbing the wall of course, are the ones who did that and then they go to open the gate for the horsemen who are

none other than Al-Qasim, his family and the prisoners who broke out with them and aid them in exchange for gold.

In no time, the entire palace is awoken and the bloody battle had begin. The Sirens lock themselves up in their

chamber and look around and absorb the hatred, disharmony and greed from the people who are fighting below by singing.

Suleiman run out from the palace with the sword in his hand to gatehr the remaining of his soldiers but he's got captured

before he will got a chance to do it. Now, Al-Qasim had ask him about where is Muhammad is and when he said that Caliph Muhammad

was killed by Suleiman himself. Al-Qasim smiles out and order his men to let go of him.

"In exchange, I will not kill you. You're going to spend the rest of your life in the lowly prison where I was in not long ago."Said Al-Qasim and his men grab

Suleiman, take off his crown and give it to Al-Qasim.

"Take him to the prison."Said Al-Qasim and his soldiers take him to the prison.

Next day, in the morning, all citizens are grateful and cheer in joy that the Hammudid dynasty had return to the throne once again.

"All hail Caliph Al-Qasim!"Said The Priest and all citizens bow to him to respect him as their new Caliph. 


	14. The Surviving Umayyads

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 14 The Surviving Umayyads

The Hammudid dynasty return with Al-Qasim as the new Caliph of Al-Andalus. The Sirens are now once again in the tough position.

If there're something they don't like so much, is that they must work and co-operate with someone they have the dislike in.

And they have the dislike against the Hammudid dynasty, due to them are ones who caused the uproar and also the ones who attacked Cordoba in the first place.

With his position as the Caliph, Al-Qasim orders his soldiers to find the remaining of the Umayyad dynasty, including their followers to surrender of get expulsion

from the whole Al-Andalus. With this news, The Sirens got a spark of hope in them. They may have a chance to get into one of them

and then control them and make him or her the new Caliph of Al-Andalus with them being their controllers like other times before.

At the Stable...

"Quick! Get on the horse!"Said Adagio and she's get on the horse and also Aria and Sonata. Then, they ride out from the Grand Palace and go into the city and heading to the

to the former mansion that Caliph Muhammad used to live when he was just a nobleman. They go inside and they are greeting by one of the remaining of the suriving Umayyads,

his name is Rahman. The Sirens told him that the soldiers are on their way here and are here to arrest him and his followers. So Lord Rahman makes a move by burn the mansion

and ride to the gate of the city. As the city are being search by the soldiers, along with the disguise as normal citizens, they manage to get out without being seen by anyone.

Once outside the city, with no much of supporters. They must find an ally. The Sirens advice him to go into the lands of the Christians to find one. Ran out of choice, he's accept

the deal and ride away with the Sirens and his supporters. The place that he's choose to go is called the County of Empuries. For three months, they ride their horses across the

rivers, forests, hills and then finally across the frontier and go into the lands of the Christians. They ride across the land of the County of Barcelona to the land that belong

to the County of Empuries. When they arrive, they are greeted by Count Hugh of Empuries.

In the Castle, at the Throne Room...

"I heard about your civil war, Lord Umayyad. What do you want me to do?"Asked Hugh

"I need your soldiers. I don't have much of supporters since I left Cordoba."Said Rahman

"An alliance, you needed..."Said Hugh and he's walk to sit on his throne and grab the grapes to eat.

"But do in need of something too."Said Hugh

"I know... if you help me, I'll paid you with two chests filled with gold."Said Rahman

"Hmm... nice offer..."Said Hugh and he's go to grab a jug on wine and two cups. He's pour the wine into both cups and give one to Rahman.

"For new partnership."Said Hugh as he's raise his cup in the air.

"For new partnership."Said Rahman and he's hit his cup to Hugh's cup and both men drink the wine.

Meanwhile, in Cordoba, at the Grand Palace...

"My Caliph!"Said Commander

"What is it?"Asked Al-Qasim

"We found that one of the Umayyads had escape with some of his followers."Said Commander

"So go find them!"Said Al-Qasim

"But he's said that they gone for three months now sir."Said Commander

"Who? Who told you?"Asked Al-Qasim

"His younger brother."Said Commander and he's order his soldiers to bring younger brother of Rahman in. His name is Mortada.

He was bring into the throne room with his seven followers. Caliph Al-Qasim gets up from his throne and walk straight to them.

"Now... where your older brother and his followers?"Asked Al-Qasim


	15. Battle of Espiel

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 15 Battle Of Espiel

Six years passed, Count Hugh of Empuries and Lord Rahman Umayyad are ready to leave the County of Empuries and take back Cordoba

from the hands of the Hammudid dynasty. And with the Sirens as their live holders, anything terrible are not far from them much.

But before they will leave the city, they send three Moorish soldiers as the messengers to the Caliph Al-Qasim. They challenge the

Caliph of Al-Andalus to lead his army to fight against them at the outskirt of the forest near the city called Espiel. The Caliph

accept this and order to prepare the army for this confrontation. After the the messengers return, they tell them that the Caliph

had accepted the challenge and are also on his way to the city of Espiel. So they immediately prepare the army and leave the land.

They ride across the frontier back into the land of Muslims in Al-Andalus. When the night came, they set up the camp and go sleep.

At the Camp, in the Tent of the Sirens ...

"So what should we do next?"Asked Sonata

"Like other times. Control them with our voices."Said Adagio

"Why are you always forget this kind of thing, Sonata?"Asked Aria

"I don't know. Maybe because I like to do such a duh-thing?"Asked Sonata

"Sometimes... your personality is too random to be real."Whispered Aria

"What was that?"Asked Sonata

"Nothing."Said Aria

"Well... who wants some breads?"Asked Sonata

"Sonata..."Said Adagio

"What is it, Dagi?"Asked Sonata

"Eat before sleep is not good. You shall get nightmare."Said Adagio

"Of course not! It will happen only with the food that is too rot!"Said Sonata

"Can't we just sleep now?"Asked Aria and she's fall to sleep on her mattress and so Adagio and Sonata.

In the morning, they awake and eat their breakfast. After ate their breakfast, they go out from the tent and starting to sing to all

soldiers, even Count Hugh and Lord Umayyad can't be able to resist their beautiful voices. They all are now under their spell. Then,

they all ride out to find the city of Espiel. Three weeks later, they arrive at the forest near the city of Espiel. The army of

Caliph Al-Qasim Hammad are waiting for them at outside of the city. The Sirens decided to split up their army. One that led by

Lord Rahman Umayyad will confront face-to-face. The other one that led by Count Hugh will attack from the back of the Caliph's army.

Few hours had passed, when everything were set, The Sirens immediately order an attack.

"YEAH!"Shouted the Soldiers and they ride following Lord Rahman Umayyad into the battlefield. Caliph Al-Qasim gets on his horse and

ride out with his men to fight the invading army. After all soldiers left, Count Hugh immediately ride out from the other side of the

forest and leand his army to attack army of Caliph Al-Qasim. The army of the Caliph is now surrounded! There is no escape from this

bloody battlefield. But Caliph Al-Qasim is no quiter. He's still order his men to keep fighting the invaders of both sides. But sadly,

his force is not strong to hold one another for long. He didn't brought soldiers enough in this battle. Caliph Al-Qasim does his best

to get out from the battlefield but he's get caught and get beheaded in the battlefield by Lord Rahman Umayyad. After the Caliph was killed,

The battle is stop and the remaining of the army of Caliph Al-Qasim surrender. Unbeknownst to all of them, The Sirens had absorbing their hatred

against one another through out the battle. They three are keeping stronger and stronger. 


	16. Return to Cordoba

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 16 Return To Cordoba

After gained the victory over Caliph Al-Qasim in the battle of Espiel. He and his olsiders and Christian allies march down to the

city of Cordoba. Few weeks later, they arrive at Cordoba, defeated the surviving Hammudid dynasty and send them into exile in shame.

After defeated and exiled the Hammudid dynasty, Lord Rahman Umayyad crowned himself as the Caliph of Al-Andalus and as promise,

he's paid his Christian allies with two chests filled with gold. After Christian army left, The Caliph then freed one of his surviving brother name

Hisham and after this, the good living of the Sirens had return to them. But not for long, as the time passed by. The Sirens starting to bore.

Not because of their good lives but because of no fighting between the citizens happen so much. So they decided to take the drastic step

by go out in the city and using their voices to causing the small hatred and disharmony between the people in Cordoba. Even that what they

got are not much. It's keep them to have the power to control the Caliph of Al-Andalus. Everything going very well for the Sirens for three years.

In the Inn...

"AHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens as the people in the inn are arguing and fighting each other. When they got enough fuel for their

magic. They left the inn and go out for the other place. But there are no other places but the inns and cafes around them.

"What is wrong with this city? Why there are a lot of the inns and cafes almost everywhere?"Asked Adagio

"How about caused the disharmony in the so-called Mosque of them?"Asked Aria

"No way! That place are filled with priests!"Said Adagio

"So what do you wanna do? Go out there and make those Hammudids are our puppets?"Asked Aria

"If they're not our enemies, I will do by now."Said Adagio

"And even if we want to find them. We don't even know where they are!"Said Aria

"Speaking about them, I wonder where the Hammudids are now."Said Sonata

Meanwhile, in Malaga, the surviving Hammudid dynasty are planning to overthrown the current Caliph. Another son of the deceased Caliph Ali Hammad,

Yahya Hammud is the one who is in charge of this operation. They convince the people in both, Malaga and Algeciras and also bribe them with the

remaining of the riches that they have left as much as it's really necsessary. In three years, they be able to convice people, both, citizens

and soldiers of both lands to join them and support them in all ways they can do.

In the Mansion...

"My lord. May I ask? When we will attack?"Asked Moorish Soldier

"Not for long... my friend..."Said Yahya and the soldier walk away.

"And I will make the citizens of Cordoba pay for turned their backs on us!"Said Yahya


	17. Battle for Cordoba

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 17 Battle For Cordoba

In the city of Malaga...

"All of the soldiers from Algeciras are here now, my lord."Said Moorish Soldier

"Good. We will let them rest for a day. Then, we will march out and take Cordoba back!"Said Yahya

"As you said, my lord."Said Moorish Soldier and he's leave the mansion.

Next day, in the Field...

"For Allah! And Al-Andalus!"Shouted Yahya

"For Allah! And Al-Andalus!"Shouted The Soldiers and they ride out from the city and march up noth to Cordoba.

They ride out into the forest, across few rivers and few plains. They travel for a month to get to Cordoba.

Meanwhile, in Cordoba, in the Garden of the Grand Palace...

"So... what you two wanna do today?"Asked Sonata

"Well, as that we had spend most of our time to draining the negative energy from the people in this city.

We should do such a thing like what normal ladies are doing."Said Aria

"Oh yeah? Like what?"Asked Adagio

"Baking some breads, I guess..."Said Aria

"Or... gardening?"Asked Sonata

"Sonata, if you know how to gardening, then a fish in this world can fly by now."Said Aria

"And do you think I can do that?"Asked Sonata

"Yeah... I think you can... in the future..."Said Aria

"When?"Asked Sonata

"Maybe in the 200 million years from now."Said Aria

In the meantime, at the wall of the city. Two soldiers are investigating the surrounding like normal. But then, he's see a fog forming out from the dust

are appear before him in the plain far away. Both soldiers quickly sound the alarm and order the other soldiers to close the gate and prepare the weapons.

All archers and crossbowmen are run to stand upon the wall while the swordmen and horsemen are prepare at the ground, in case of the gate has been open.

One of the soldiers ride to the Grand Palace and warning the Caliph and the Sirens about this. The Sirens run to hide in their bed chamber while the Caliph

is prepare to fight the invaders with his sword. At the wall, the invading army arrive and begin the battle. All archers and the crossbowmen shoot arrows

to defense the city from the invaders and it's look like that the invading army not much good with this kind of battle.

On the Hill, in the Forest...

"Now our chance! Follow me!"Said Yahya and he's ride his horse to the back of the city with 120 horsemen. When they arrive, they begin to climb up the wall

by throw the ropes to the rods that come out from the wall. And with all soldiers are busy with the front, they all can climb into the city with no fight.

When they all are in, they immediately run to the Grand Palace to get rid of the current Caliph of the Umayyad dynasty. In the throne room of the Grand Palace,

Caliph Rahman Umayyad is waiting for the invaders to break in with the nine of the Royal Guards. In the city, most of the people are hiding themselves in their

houses and most soldiers are busy with fighting the invading army that is at front of the city. With everything go like this, no ones will have much time to

see that Lord Yahya Hammud and his own force had already come into the city. They're now at the gate of the Grand Palace and then they break inside by

use the swords to cut the chains and the lock and go inside.


	18. Duel for Cordoba!

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 18 Duel For Cordoba!

In the Throne Room...

"BANG!"

The Hammudid soldiers break into the throne room and then Lord Yahya Hammud slowly walk inside to confront Caliph Rahman Umayyad.

Like of what happened many years before, he's challenge Caliph Rahman in a duel one on one. Winner will become the new Caliph.

Caliph Rahman accepts the deal and get up from the throne and walk to the center of the throne room. Both men are meet each other

face-to-face and pull out their swords and then starting to fight each other. Everyone in the room are silent, only the noise of

the sword hitting other sword can be hear.

Meanwhile, in the Chamber of the Sirens...

"So... what do we do?"Asked Sonata

"I'm on her side this time, Adagio. I'm tired of sit down and do nothing."Said Aria

"Well... it maybe a bit risky but... we're going to drain their hatred!"Said Adagio

"I'm in."Said Aria

"YAY!"Shouted Sonata and she's walk with Aria and Adagio to the window and starting to sing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HAAAAAHHHHAAAAA! HAAAAAAHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and the green smoke starting to float out and go into their pendants.

In the meantime, in the Throne Room, the fight between the Caliph and Moorish Lord still go on. The cCaliph grabs his cape and throw it

to his enemy in face but he's get it out in time before the Caliph going to stab him with his sword. He's go onhis left side and let

the Caliph get caught by his right foot and he's fall down on. When Lord Yahya is about to slash him, Caliph Rahman blocks it in time

with his sword. Caliph Rahman then push up and he's finally stand up again. Both men pushing their swords agains each other sword

very hard. Then, Caliph Rahman push him out and is about to slash him at head but Lord Yahya kick him, make him falls down on his back

and then he's stab the Caliph in the chest, killed him. Then, all Hammudid soldiers are cheering for him for his victory.

Later, at the Gate of the Grand Palace, Lord Yahya Hammud comes out and announce that this battle is over and he will crowned himself

as the Caliph of Al-Andalus tomorrow at noon.

Next day, at Noon, in the Throne Room...

"All hail Caliph Yahya!"Said The Priest

"For Allah and Al-Andalus!"Shouted Yahya

"For Allah and Al-Andalus!"Shouted The Soldiers

Outside of the city of Cordoba, younger brother of Caliph Rahman, Hisham, who is now just a Moorish nobleman in exile. Looking back at Cordoba

and swear that he will return and dethrone the new Caliph and make the Umayyad is the the great dynasty once again. Like other times before,

the Sirens are always go with the Umayyads. But this might be their last chance to take back Cordoba, because Hisham is the last of the Umayyad.


	19. First Riot of Cordoba

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 19 First Riot Of Cordoba

Once again, the Sirens are now force to flee for Cordoba. But this time, they have only one chance left. The last surviving Umayyad is in a big trouble.

have no foods, no home, no support or any other important things. All he have are the girls, the horses and a sword. He's continue to travel with the Sirens

to all of the border regions of Cordoba and ask for the support from the Governors. For three years that they have to live in a such a place as the tent.

The Governors of all border regions of Cordoba finally came into an agreement to give him the support. Like the times when they're in the Grand Palace

of Cordoba, the Sirens performing a traditional Arab dancing for them.

In Lucena, at the Governor's palace...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!"Said Hisham and then a Jewish Spy that was sent by him to investigate Cordoba come in to report the situation.

"So... what is the situation in Cordoba now?"Asked Hisham

"There is a riot from the citizens are happening in the city. They disagree with the Caliph to move the capital of Al-Andalus to Malaga."Said Jewish Spy

"This might be a good opportunity. If we move now, we will have the support from them to fight against the Caliph."Said Governor #1

"But what if they don't?"Asked Governor #2

"Do you have any better idea?"Asked Governor #3

"Well, I don't but-"Said Governor #2

"Then it's settled. We will move now!"Said Governor #3

Later, in the Field...

"Hurry up everyone!"Said Hisham and he's get up on his horse. All of the soldiers that sent from all border regions by their Governors join the army.

Then, they all ride out to the city of Cordoba to take it back in the rule of the Umayyad. 18 days later, they arrive and seeing that the city is conmpletely

a big mess now. The riot is still keep happening. The angry mobs are throwing the burning woods and rocks into the Grand Palace. Most of the soldiers are

at the wall of the Grand palace to keep the mobs out from the Grand Palace. As that the soldiers and the citizens are budy with fighting one another.

The invading army quickly seize this opportunity and ride into the city. one of the soldiers on the wall spot the invaders and sound the alarm. Both sides,

the citizens and soldiers immediately stop fighting and turn to look at the invading army, the mobs are shatter and fleeing to their own houses. The soldiers

are left to fight off the invaders without prepare. When Caliph Yahya heard about this, he's immediately go to get his armor suit and his sword and go out to

lead the defensive army. He's immediately called the reinforcement from the Berber warriors that set up a camp nearby the city. When the defensive army is

defeated and Caliph Yahya is surrounded, the Berber warriors immediately ride into the city and get the attention of Lord Hisham. So he's order half od his army

to go deal with the Berber warriors while he and the rest are going to execute Caliph Yahya. But Caliph Yahya sneaks out by crawling under the belly of the horse.

When Caliph Yahya escaped, he's make his way to the stable. Lord Hisham Umayyad orders the rest of his army to scatter around and find where Caliph Yahya is.

Then, Lord Hisham goes join the other half of his army and help them fight off the Berber warriors. After defeated and make the remaining of the Berber warriors

retreat and cast them out from Cordoba. He's go to Grand Palace to see that his soldiers had captured Caliph Yahya or not. Sadly, it appears that he was escaped.

After the big battle, the Sirens enter the city and go to the Grand Palace to get back to their old happy lives sicne they arrived in Al-Andalus. Next day,

in the throne room, Hisham Umayyad is now crowned as the Caliph of Al-Andalus, and of course, with the Sirens as the strings that control him.

In the Chamber of the Sirens...

"Oh yeah! I missed this big bed so much!"Said Sonata

"Finally!"Said Aria and she's pour the water from the jug and drink it.

"Mission accomplished."Said Adagio 


	20. Second Riot of Cordoba

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 20 Second Riot Of Cordoba

After expelled the Hammudids and their followers from Cordoba, Umayyad Caliphate is once again in power.

And with no enemies left, the Sirens and the Caliph are now the most powerful in Al-Andalus. For the Hammudid dynasty,

Yahya Hammud take the lands of Malaga, Algeciras, Ceuta and Tangier from the ruled of the Caliph and established

the Kingdom of Malaga, Algeciras and Ceuta. With Yahya Hammud of the Hammudid dynasty as its Emir. But even that they

had took them away, the Sirens have no interest to stop them because if they keep stopping them, they will never end

the war between one another. Just like when they ignore the rise of the Zirid dynasty in Granada many years ago.

Everything went peaceful and the whole entire Al-Andalus is under the rule of the Sirens for another six years.

In the Grand Palace, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?"Asked Aria

"Do you have a better idea?"Asked Adagio

"Well, duh! Get rid of them all!"Said Aria

"That is sound too mean, Aria! They have a little soft and squishy feelings!"Said Sonata

"Shut up, Sonata!"Said Aria and Adagio walks to the tray of breads and fruits to get some to eat.

Before she's going to take a bite on the bread, she's feel something. Hatred and anger, from below of her.

"Girls!"Said Adagio as she's drop down the bread.

"What is it, Dagi?"Asked Sonata

"Do you feel anything?"Asked Adagio and that is when Aria and Sonata feel the hatred and anger that came from nowhere.

"Where is that negative emotions came from?"Asked Aria

"Let's go check it out!"Said Adagio and she's walk out from the chamber with her friends to fidn the source of this mysterious negative emotions.

They walk into the garden and they hearing the voices of the people are yelling from the outside of the wall. The citizens are very angry for the

raising of the taxes that the Caliph collecting for create more mosques and also fix the old mosques to be bigger and better.

Outside of the Wall...

"We need our money back!"Said Moorish Man #1

"There are 3000 of mosques in this city!"Said Moorish Man #2

"Give our money back to us!"Shoued Moorish Man #3

In the Garden...

"Whoa! The citizens look angry!"Said Aria

"What should we do?"Asked Sonata

"More magic?"Asked Adagio and she's run back with her friends to their chamber, locked themsevles and go to the window.

"AAAAHHHHHHAAAA! HHHAAAAAHAAAAA! HHAAAAAHAAAHAHAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and the green smoke starting to float out from the citizens

that causing the riot outside the wall. Both, Jews and Moors are yelling louder and the riot become much more violence. The singing voices

of the Sirens also have the affect on the soldiers as well. The soldiers grow more impatience and finally allying themselves with the mob.

Due to their disagreement with the Caliph as well, then they open the gate of the palace and allow the angry mob to go into the palace.

Most of the soldiers are also join the angry mob and satrting to steal all valuables in the palace. Gold, gems and even the foods.

Then some part of the mob are break into the throne room and starting to hurt or even kill some noblemen. The surviving flee from the palace.

But Caliph Hisham isn't that lucky. The mob grab him, take him to the corridor and throw him off the balcony, killing him. Few days after

the Caliph was killed, the news about his dead is spread like wild fire and with Caliph Hisham has no successor, many Governors in Al-Andalus

seize this opportunity to established their own kingdoms. The Caliphate of Al-Andalus has come to its end. Whole entire Al-Andalus is now shattered

into the small kingdoms called Taifas. Kingdom of Granada of the Zirids and the Kingdom of Malaga, Algeciras and Ceuta of the Hammudids are also

become part of the Taifas. For the Taifa of Cordoba, after the riot and the dead of the Caliph, the position of it is now leaderless.


	21. Time to Move Up North

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 21 Time To Move Up North

For three weeks now since the born of the Taifas all over Al-Andalus, Cordoba is now leaderless and people, both, Jews and Moors

are struggle for their own lives in the city. There are chaos and madness everywhere. The city and its surrounding towns are very

relentless. No ones are happy, not even the Sirens. Without the Caliph, they can't rule these people. And without these people,

they will have no source to be as fuel for their magic. When everything are turn out to be hopeless, an old man step out from the

crowd of the Moorish people. His name is Abu Muhammad and he's swear in the name of Allah that he will rule the poeple of Cordoba

in the best way he can. When the Sirens heard about this, they quickly offer themselves as his helpers, which he accepted.

But unlike other Taifas in Al-Andalus, the Cordoba is in the state of the republic instead of being rule by the Emir.

Later, in the Garden of the Grand Palace...

"This is it, girls! We're going back to power now!"Said Adagio

"And don't screw up this time!"Said Aria

"Did I ever do that?"Asked Adagio

"Oh yeah! Did you see what had happeend to Caliph Hisham three weeks ago?"Asked Aria

"Don't have to remind me that!"Said Adagio

"Don't we should focus on how to make that old man is our puppet?"Asked Sonata

"For once in my life, this is one of the very few things that Sonata said something that are good to my ears."Said Aria

"Yeah... we better make that old man become our puppet!"Said Adagio

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go to the throne room."Said Aria and she's walk with her friends to the throne room.

When they arrive at the throne room, they starting to sing in front of him. 10 minutes later, they are shock that the new ruler

of the Taifa of Cordoba is immune to their song. All he do is just congratulation for the entertain that they just gave him and

order them to go out so he can keep working on about the mess up things that had been caused since the time that the Caliph is in power.

But the Sirens are no quiters, they keep trying for many years until the day Abu Muhammad died and give his son, Walid Muhammad the postion

as the ruler of the Taifa of Cordoba. Like other times before, the Sirens are still trying for many years to make Walid Muhammad become their puppet

but it's no use. He's still being the benevolent ruler of this land. The Sirens don't even understand of how can they can't manipulate him of his father.

Until in 1060, the Sirens are finally give up and decided the other easier victim.

In the Chamber of the Sirens...

"It's hopeless, Adagio! This place has no useful for us now!"Said Aria

"And what should I do?"Asked Adagio

"I don't know! Maybe find someone who can be manipulate by us and use him to be the ruler of this pathetic land?"Asked Aria

"Then go find one!"Said Adagio

"Then why don't you do it, yourself?"Asked Aria

"Umm... girls?"Asked Sonata

"WHAT?!"Asked Adagio and Aria

"How about... we go up north? Into the lands of the Christians?"Asked Sonata

"Well... sound good to me..."Said Aria

"And from what I saw in this passed few weeks, the military force of this city is very weak. We need a place that

have the greater military force for my new plan!"Said Adagio

"And what is your new plan is?"Asked Aria

"We're going to have the conquests for whole entire Al-Andalus!"Said Adagio

"And that is mean?"Asked Sonata

"At first, I wanted to reunited the Al-Andalus to be under the ruled of the Caliph again but... as that the milirary force is so weak...

we got the the Christians in the north are the better choice!"Said Adagio

"So..."Said Aria

"Take whatever are the belongings of you two, we're going to move out from here! To the north!"Said Adagio


	22. Kingdom of Leon and Castile

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 22 Kingdom Of Leon And Castile

At the Gate of Cordoba, the Sirens ride their horses out from the city and go up to the hill in the forest.

At the hill, they look back at Cordoba for the last time and then, they ride out to up north find a better

place to live in the lands of the Christian people in the north. they head off straight into the Taifa of Toledo

and without the guide to help like other times, they spend for many months go to many ways until finally, they manage

to go across the frontier and go into the land of the Christians. The land they are go in are once belonged to

the Kingdom of Leon. But not long ago, the County of Castile gained its position as the independent land and now

the lands of both Leon and Castile are emerged into one as Kingdom of Leon and Castile.

"Whoa! A lot had changed since our first visit!"Said Sonata as she's look up to the city of Burgos that become larger.

"According from what people told us, Castile had gained its independence and become a kingdom now."Said Adagio

"So what are we going to do here?"Asked Aria

"Like what we did to those Caliphs. This Christian King will soon be our puppet."Said Adagio

"Then let's go!"Said Aria and she's ride with Adagio and Sonata into Burgos to find the castle of the King of Leon and Castile.

Later, they arrive at the castle of the King of Leon and Castile, there, they meet King Ferdinand I of Leon and Castile.

They offer themselves as the viziers and entertainers for the crown. The King accepted and then the Sirens begin to sing.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! HAAAHHHAAAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and then the eyes of the nobles and the King starting to glow green.

"AAAAAHHAAAAA! AAAHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and then in a minute, the entire throne room are filled with silence.

And when the Sirens bow down, the nobles and the King are cheering for them. They all are under their spell now.

"Thank you..."Said Adagio

"Love you all!"Said Sonata

"Argh..."Moaned Aria

Later, the Sirens got the new luxurious chamber of their own in the castle. They become the new noble people of the kingdom.

And with them succeeded in manipulated the King of Leon and Castile to be their mere puppet. They can reunite the Al-Andalus

to be under their rule.

In the Throne Room...

"Which one would you like to conquer, your majesty?"Asked Adagio as Aria and Sonata show him the Map of Iberia Peninsula.

"Hmm... I would like to begin with the neighbor Moorish lands."Said Ferdinand

"Which one? Badajoz? Toledo or Zaragoza?"Asked Adagio

"Zaragoza!"Said Ferdinand

"Then we will prepare an army immediately!"Said Adagio

"Thank you but... I have no intention of the conquest yet."Said Ferdinand

"What?"Asked Adagio

"Why is that, your highness?"Asked Sonata

"Leon my be the rich land for the citizens but it also congested. I need more money to build more villages

and cities for the citizens of my kingdom. I will give the Emir an offer first. Pay me the tributes and I won't

raid his land and will let it stay as a kingdom."Said Ferdinand

"But... but..."Said Adagio

"Ended the discussion. Prepare an army for me when you're ready. But in this week, of course."Said Ferdinand and

the Sirens are leaving the throne room in the very unhappy mood.

Later, in the Chamber of the Sirens...

"Well... what should we do?"Asked Aria

"Just keep walking forward. We can't lose anymore. Not in this time, at least."Said Adagio as Sonata is eating a bread behind her.

Next day, the Sirens prepare an army of thousand of horsemen in the name of King Ferdinand of Leon and Castile. Then, the army left the city

and the Sirens behind and ride toward to the Taifa of Zaragoza. When they arrive, they tell the soldiers that are guarding the front door

about paying tributes of they will raid the land. When this message is reach ears of ruler of Zaragoza, Al-Muqtadir Banu Hud. He is in a great

fear and immediately order his soldiers to pay them the tributes. When the Christians got heir tributes, they march back to Burgos in Castile.

In the forest nearby, the spies of the neighbor kingdom called Kingdom of Aragon saw everything and they quickly ride back to tell their king about this.


	23. Meet Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 23 Meet Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar

For three years now, the Sirens are in the service of King Ferdinand I of Leon and Castile. They're the grand viziers and entertainers

in the royal court. Their knowledge from the time when the lived in Al-Andalus is very useful for the King. With this, the Sirens are

now the nobles and have the titles Dona. And through the singing for the entertain, they have all of the nobles and the Jimenez dynasty

to be their puppets. In three years, the Sirens had manipulated the King to collecting the tributes from the Taifa of Zaragoza and the

Taifa of Toledo for many times. The best of their doing are the great raid of Taifa of Seville and Taifa of Badajoz. It was like that

nothing can stop them from conquer the Al-Andalus to be under their rule.

In Chamber of the Sirens...

"AH! Another nice day on the big fluffy pillows!"Said Sonata as she's lay down and take a sip of the wine in her cup.

"How can you be so calm in this, Sonata?!"Asked Adagio

"What did I do wrong, Dagi?"Asked Sonata

"Do you see of how old of King Ferdinand is?"Asked Adagio

"Is that the problem?"Asked Aria

"He may die in the few years. Along with that he have three sons and two daughters!"Said Adagio

"Hey! We all know that the one named Sancho is the eldest and that is mean he's going to become the next King of Leon and Castile."Said Aria

"Yes, I know... but... what if his younger siblings trying to overthrown him?"Asked Adagio

"Well... that is going to be a big problem..."Said Sonata

"Exactly!"Said Adagio

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!"Said Adagio and two soldiers walk into the chamber.

"King Ferdinand and Prince Sancho need you in the royal court."Said Soldier #1

"This is an emergency."Said Soldier #2

"Well... we be there in 25 minutes."Said Adagio

20 Minutes Later, in the Throne Room...

"Your majesty..."Said Adagio, Aria and Sonata as they bow down before King Ferdinand and Prince Sancho.

"Dona Adagio, Dona Aria and Dona Sonata. Me and my son summon you here on an emergency."Said Ferdinand

"What is the emergency, you highness?"Asked Adagio

"I got a message from Emir Al-Muqtadir of Zaragoza. He said that my half-brother, King Ramiro of Aragon will conquer Graus,

a village in the Moorish Kingdom of Zaragoza. And with that, he will cut us off from the easiest way to go to Zaragoza."Said Ferdinand

"What do you wanted us to do, your highness?"Asked Adagio

"Go into the camp of the Aragonese soldiers and find out the battle plan."Said Ferdinand and the discussion ended. Then, the door open

and a young man in Castilian armor walk into the throne room. He will soon become the legend of the whole land. He is Rodrigo Diza de Vivar.

When the Sirens walk passed him, they feel there is something strang off him. They can feel the great resistance from them inside of him.

Like the rulers of Cordoba, Rodrigo is also the special ones.


	24. Infiltration!

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 24 Infiltration!

Many days later, in the Forest near the village of Graus, the Sirens are finally found the camp of the Aragonese. They made themselves look like the maids

and gain trust from the soldiers by their beauty, of both, the looks and the voices. Then, they were brought before King Ramiro I of Aragon and Navarre.

When the Sirens show their talents by singing to him, he's officially let them become the maids in the camp. For many days, the Sirens had to performing

the entertain, cleaning the stuffs of the Aragonese soldiers but the worst of it is many soldiers are wanted them as their "objects".

In Tent of the Sirens...

"I can't take anymore of this, Adagio!"Said Aria

"Oh shut up, Aria!"Said Adagio

"It's easy for you said because you're not yet get-"Said Aria

"Not in front of of Sonata!"Said Adagio as she's pointing to Sonata who's sit next to her.

"Uhh... what did I can't hear?"Asked Sonata

"Oh please! She is the quitest in all of us!"Said Aria

"And the point is?"Asked Adagio

"The quitest one is always the one who like the thing that people like to talk normally most!"Said Aria

"Is that kind of thing are normally being talk in public?"Asked Adagio

"Umm... what are you two talking about?"Asked Sonata

"Argh!"Moaned Aria

Meanwhile, in the Tent of King Ramiro...

"The army of the Zaragozans will arrive soon. We better prepare an army to battle."Said Commander

"I know about that but I need to know how many soldiers we have. The one who prepare the army for me didn't tell me how many men we have."Said Ramiro

"We have 220 horses and 645 men, your majesty."Said Commander

"Good. Then, I'll stick with the plan about surprise attack."Said Ramiro

"Your highness!"Said Aragonese Soldier after he's enter the tent.

"What is it?"Asked Ramiro

"The latest spy that you sent had come back!"Said Aragonese Soldier

"Then let him in."Said Ramiro and the spy's slowly walk into the tent.

"The army are away from here for 4 days, your majesty."Said Aragonese Spy

"Then we must move now!"Said Ramiro

"We're going to go out and confront them now?"Asked Commander

"No, we're going split our army into two armies. I want you to lead another army to the other place nearby. The army that lead by me will stand in the field

of the village. When the Moors come in, they will be surrounded. We will be the one who victor!"Said Ramiro

Then, the Commander comes out and announce the plan of King Ramiro to them. After that, the Commander took 300 men and 120 horses with him.

He's lead them to go across the village, into the other forest. The Sirens heard about this plan and see that as the army is splitting,

they use this time as a chance to ride out from the camp and go back to Burgos into the Kingdom of Leon and Castile.

Many days later, in Burgos, in the Throne Room of the Castle...

"So he's split up the army into two armies..."Said Ferdinand

"Yes, your highness."Said Adagio

"Sancho! You and Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar are in charge of this operation."Said Ferdinand

"Thank you, father."Said Sancho and he's get up from his throne and walk away to prepare the army.


	25. Battle of Graus

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 25 Battle Of Graus

At the gate of Burgos, the army led by Prince Sancho and Rodrigo Diza de Vivar ride out from the city with 300 soldiers to assist

the army of the Taifa of Zaragoza. The Sirens also go with them as the guides to show where is the separate army is located.

For many days, they ride across the plains, forest, woods and a few rivers and then the frontiet into the land of

the Taifa of Zaragoza. When they arrive, the saw an Aragonese soldiers are set up a camp in the field and blocking

the entrance of the village named Graus, let no citizens out, regardless that they're Jews, Moors or Mozarabs.

The Sirens point to the forest that is on the right side of the village and tell them that is the palce where the separate army is.

Before any Aragonese soldiers gonna to see them, they immediately ride away to the other way to meet the army of Taifa of Zaragoza.

Later, they meet the Zaragozan army at the river called Isabena. Then, they set up a camp and tell Emir Al-Muqtadir about the plan

that King Ramiro planned to strike him and his army. So Emir Al-Muqtadir came up with the same plan of the King of Aragon and Navarre.

In the Tent of the Emir...

"... and when the Aragonese soldiers think that they had my surrounded. Your army will came in and strike them."Said Al-Muqtadir

"Beat my uncle with his own game. Good plan..."Said Sancho

"I'm agree with this plan, your highness."Said Rodrigo

Meanwhile, at Camp of the Aragonese...

"Tell me why are we here again, please?"Asked Aria

"To make sure that the Castilians and the Zaragozans are going to be victor."Said Adagio

"And how are we going to do that?"Asked Sonata

"Do the best thing we can do."Said Adagio and they walk to the camp and reveal themselves to the soldiers.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHAAAAAA! AAAAAHHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA! AAAAHHHAAAAHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and the eyes of the soldiers immediately go green.

In short time, the soldiers in the army that is under the leadership of King Ramiro begin to argue and causing the troubles. When all soldiers

main intention become arguing with one another, the Sirens quickly run into the forest, get on the horses and ride back to their camp.

When they arrive, they go into the tent of the Emir and tell him and his the others that they had go out and spy on the Aragonese soldiers

and then tell them that they're now have intention of arguing among themselves only. Heard about this, Emir Al-Muqtadir, Prince Sancho and Rodrigo

order all Christian and Moorish soldiers to prepare for battle. Then, the Castilian soldiers ride separate from the Moorish army. They're going to

wait behind the army of the other Aragonese army. The Sirens ride out and then go separate to fidn a place to watch the battle. Later, the Moorish army

of the Zaragozan soldiers arrive in the field and starting the attack. The unprepare Aragonese soldiers immediately turn to look at and grab whatever

weapons that they can grab and run out in the battlefield. When they start battling, the other Aragonese army come out from the forest and join them.

When the Zaragozan army is surrounded, the Castilian army, led by Prince Sancho and Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, come out from the forest and surround the

army of the Aragonese soldiers. Now, the Aragonese soldiers must fight both sides. On the hill upon the village, the Sirens are sitting on the hill

and watch the battle up from there. At the evening, the battle is over and the remaining of the Aragonese soldiers are surrender, except for King Ramiro

who is got away and swear to have the remaining of his soldiers hanged for surrender to the Moors and the Castilians. One of the Moorish soldiers can't

stand his stubborn behavior. So he's grab a spear and throw it to him, poke him in the belly and make him fall from the horse, killing him.

After the battle, the surviving Aragonese soldiers ride back to their kingdom. In the village of Graus, Emir Al-Muqtadir grant a celebration for the

victory of this battle for both his soldiers, citizens in the village and the Castilians. The Sirens then ride into the village to join the celebration as well.


	26. Divided Lands

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 26 Divided Lands

Three years after the battle of Graus, King Ferdinand I of Leon and Castile died. His last command is giving his children the their own lands

to prevent the overthrowing one another. Prince Sancho is crowned as King Sancho II of Castile, Prince Alfonso is crowned as King Alfonso VI

of Leon, Prince Garcia is crowned as King Garcia II of Galicia and Portugal, Princess Urraca received the city of Zamora and Princess Elvira

received the city of Toro. With all of his children have their own, Ferdinand believes that they will not plan to destroy one another to have

a kingdom of their own. Now, he can died peacefully. For Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, he is now in the service of King Sancho II of Castile while

the Sirens are in the service of King Alfonso VI of Leon. They believe that the one like Rodrigo by side of King Sancho is a very great threat.

And believe that one day, Rodrigo will find out about them and thwart their plan to conquer all Christian lands and all Taifa Kingdoms in Al-Andalus.

Like when they're in Burgos at Castile, the Sirens use their singing voices to manipulate King Alfonso and use him to demand the tributes from

the Taifa of Toledo. They keep doing like this until in 1068, they decided to expand their kingdom.

In Leon, at the Castile, in the Chameber of the Sirens...

"I must said... this place may be a bit not large as old one back in Castile but... it's still good enough for me."Said Sonata

"Sonata..."Said Aria

"What is it?"Asked Sonata

"We live at here for three years now and you just start to complaining?"Asked Aria

"Well... when it's come to the point of it. It must be said!"Said Sonata

"Don't use that voice to me, Sonata!"Said Aria

"Why? You use it most of time! And you're not my mom to tell me what to do."Said Sonata

"Why you... little blue creep!"Said Aria and she's jump to grab Sonata and start pulling her hair very hard. Sonata is also trying to push Aria away.

"Will you two quit it?!"Asked Adagio after she's turn to look at them.

"But Aria started it!"Said Sonata

"I don't care who start this! But I want both of you behave like what people in this age normally act!"Said Adagio

"Fine..."Said Aria and she's let go of Sonata.

"Now, if you both excuse me, I'm trying to think which place is perfect."Said Adagio

"For what?"Asked Sonata

"We're not going to just conquer Al-Andalus. We will have everything! All, lands of the Moors, Jews and the Christians will soon be our!"Said Adagio

"How? Are we going to just using King Alfonso to cause all of this mess alone? I think a big job like this is too hard for one king."Said Aria

"I know... but I already had a plan!"Said Adagio and she's smile out in evil.

Later, in the evening, at the Dining Hall, the Sirens perfoming a show by singing to all of the nobles and King Alfonso. In short time,

they all are completely under their spell and ready to be at their service. Later, they have a big dinner of their own.

Next day, in the Throne Room...

"Your majesty..."Said Adagio, Aria and Sonata as they bow to the King of Leon.

"Rise!"Said Alfonso and the Sirens rise up after they bow to him.

"Your majesty, we came up with a plan to expand your kingdom."Said Adagio

"Tell me, how can I do that?"Asked Alfonso and then his eyes immediately glowing green.

"At first, your army must attack Taifa of Badajoz..."Said Aria

"As you said."Said Alfonso

"Then, your younger brother, King Garcia of Galicia and Portugal going to be angry..."Said Sonata

"And the war will be caused!"Said Adagio


	27. Fake Alliance

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 27 Fake Alliance

After got manipulated by the Sirens, King Alfonso VI of Leon immediately prepare an army and ride out to extort the tributes

of the Taifa of Badajoz, which is a Moorish Kingdom that is in the "rule" of King Garcia II of Galicia and Portugal, the younger

brother of King Alfonso. The Sirens also follow them to make sure that everything are going very well as they wanted it to be.

When the Leonese army arrive at the gate, King Alfonso order the soldiers that guarding the gate to go tell their Emir to pay him

the tributes or convert to Christianity or the other choice, expelled from their home. When the news reach to the ears of the Emir,

he immediately order his servants to pay King Alfonso the tributes that he wanted. With the tributes in his hands, King Alfonso and

his army ride back to the Kingdom of Leon. Far on the hill, two Galician soldiers saw everything that happened. After the Leonese army

had gone, they ride back their kingdom. Later, in Galician capital called Santiago, they go into the castle and tell King Garcia about

the action of King Alfonso and his Leonese army. This news make King Garcia is very angry at his brother.

In Leon, in the Castle, at Chamber of the Sirens...

"First part of the plan... accomplished!"Said Adagio and she's walk to her two friends.

"So... what is the next move?"Asked Aria

"Next move... pull King Sancho of Castile in this fight!"Said Adagio

"And when're we going to do that?"Asked Sonata

"In... three years... I think..."Said Adagio

"WHAT?!"Asked Aria

"This is war! Do you think that demanding tributes from Taifa of Badajoz for one time

are going to be enough to make King Garcia call for his older brother's help?"Asked Adagio

"Duh!"Said Aria

"It needs more than that!"Said Adagio

"Oh! Are we going to demand more tributes from them?"Asked Sonata

"Exactly!"Said Adagio

Later, in the Evening, in the Dining Hall, all nobles and King Alfonso are eating their meal peacefully. But then, a soldier run inside

and give King Alfonso the message. It's the message from his younger brother, King Garcia II of Galicia and Portugal. King Alfonso is shock

from what did he just read. The Sirens take a look at the letter and find out that King Garcia had call the eldest brother of them,

King Sancho II of Castile to defeat King Alfonso. This give the Sirens a big change in their plan. They must move the second part now.

Meanwhile, in Kingdom of Galicia and Portugal, at Santiago, in the Castle...

"I shall make our brother, Alfonso pay for what did had done."Said Sancho

"If I know that you're goign to stab me in the back, you'll regret about join him!"Said Garcia and King Sancho walks away

with his trusted knight, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar to the rooms that Kign Garcia had prepared from them to get rest.

Next day, King Sancho send a message to request his brother, King Alfonso, to bring his army to confront his army

at the field near the village called Llantada. When King Alfonso received this message, he's decide to accept the challenge.

Many days later, the Castilian army and the Leonese army arrive at the field near village of Llantada. Both sides ride out

into the field to confront one another. The battle is taking for many hours while the Sirens are sitting and watching from

the village. When they all starting to get bore, they walk to the edge of the field and begin to sing. The song is going

directly to the Kings, when their eyes glow green. They order their own armies to stop fight one another. Then, the Sirens

make the King of Castile and the King of Leon to work with one another to overthrown their own younger brother, King of Galicia and Portugal.

At the Edge of the Field...

"Second part... fake alliance with his own older brother... accomplished!"Said Adagio


	28. Sinister Plan of King Alfonso

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 28 Sinister Plan Of King Alfonso

Three years later, King Sancho II of Castile and King Alfonso VI of Leon have the agreement and begin the conquest of the lands of Galicia and Portugal.

King Sancho march his army to the northern part of King Garcia's realm while King Alfonso conquering its southern land. Before his brothers going to come

to the capital city, Santiago, King Garcia II of Galicia and Portugal flee from the city. He's ride across many of the Taifa Kingdoms until he reach the

Taifa of Seville. There, he receives a warm welcome from Emir Al-Mu'tamid Abbad and also offer him a place to stay while he's still here. In Kingdom of Galicia

and Portugal, at Santiago, King Sancho of Castile crowned himself as the King of Galicia and Portugal. He is now known as King Sancho II of Castile, Galicia and Portugal.

Among the people who witness his coronation are the Sirens and his younger brother, King Alfonso VI of Leon. After King Sancho is crowned as King of Castile, Galicia

and Portugal. He's announce out to the public that his younger brother, former King Garcia II of Galicia and Portugal will be the outcast and put him into exile.

When this news reach to Taifa of Seville, Emir Al-Mu'tamid Abbad quickly tells Garcia about this. Now, the former king of Galicia and Portugal is now have nothing left

in his life but pain from the betrayal that caused by his own older brothers, espeically from the eldest one.

In Castle of Leon, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"So what's next, Adagio?"Asked Aria

"Let's see... made King of Galicia and Portugal angry... check! King of Leon and King of Castile became ally of one another... check!

Now... step three... betrayal!"Said Adagio as she's smile out in evil.

"And how? I mean... with who?"Asked Sonata

"We're in service of King Alfonso VI of Leon! Who were you expecting? His older brother, King Sancho?"Asked Adagio

"Umm... yeah..."Said Sonata

"NOOOO!"Shouted Adagio and she's immediately cover her mouth with her hands. She's expecting that the guards will come, but they not.

"Ooh..."Moaned Adagio and she's turn to look to the window, seeing that King Alfonso is talking with his favorite and trusted knight, Garcia Ordonez.

In the meantime, the Garden of the Castle...

"So what is our next move, my King?"Asked Garcia

"We're going to take down my older brother and take all kingdoms to be mine!"Said Alfonso

"Forgive me, your majesty, but this kind of work is too big for one royalty."Said Garcia

"I know... I had told my sisters about what I am doing."Said Alfonso

"And..."Said Garcia

"They're join us."Said Alfonso

"In exchange of something else, sir?"Asked Garcia and Alfonso's give him an angry glare.

"Forgive me, your highness..."Said Garcia

"You're always my trusted knight, Ordonez."Said Alfonso

Meanwhile, in Taifa of Seville, at the Castle...

"My friend... when do you wish to return to your kingdom?"Asked Al-Mu'tamid

"No... I have nothing left..."Said Garcia

"What about your citizens?"Asked Al-Mu'tamid

"Everything all belonged to my brother, Sancho now."Said Garcia

"Very well... would you... like to come to the bouquet tonight?"Asked Al-Mu'tamid

"Thank you. I'll go change my cloth."Said Garcia and he's walk away to find his room to change his cloth.


	29. Fall of King Alfonso

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 29 Fall Of King Alfonso

Year later, the news about King Alfonso's treachery had reach to the ears of his brother, the King of Castile. In response,

King Sancho declares a war with the Kingdom of Leon. A new war between brothers of the Jimenez dynasty are on its way. Meanwhile,

the Sirens are busying with absorbing the negative energy from all humans in the city of Leon. When they return to the castle, they found that King Alfonso

and his favorite knight, Garcia Ordonez are planning on overthrowing King Sancho II of Castile. After planning, the soldier come in with a message from King Sancho.

King Sancho orders his brother, King Alfonso of Leon to turn himself to his army at Carrion River or he will be in exile if he lose in the battle.

King Alfonso accepts the challenge and raise his army to the Carrion River to confront the Castilian army. Later, they arrive at the river and both

armies ride out to fight one another until one of the Kings are fall from the horseback. Both sides fight fiercely but with someone with great leadership and great sword skills

like Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar on side of King Sancho, the battle quickly come to the end at the evening of the day. The surviving Leonese soldiers are captured along

with their King. Next day, King Sancho is crowned as the King of Leon, Castile and Galicia. After become the King of three lands, his first order is to

send his younger brother, Alfonso VI, the former King of Leon into exile, into the Moorish land of Toledo. For the Sirens, this is the dangerous time, the only to be in

the castle is to manipulated King Sancho to be on their side. But with someone like Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, who is now the man-in-arms of the King is around.

In Burgos, in the Castle, the Chamber of the Sirens...

"We have to do something to get Alfonso back into power!"Said Adagio

"How?"Asked Aria

"I'm thinking Aria!"Said Adagio

"Give up, Adagio! This is just another big failure of yours!"Said Aria

"It's not!"Said Adagio

"Then tell me how are we're going to make King Alfonso back into power?"Asked Aria

"How about asking his sisters?"Asked Sonata

"His sisters?"Asked Aria

"Yeah! He have two sisters, Princess Urraca of Zamora and Princess Elvira of Toro. Do you two remember them?"Asked Sonata

"Sonata... you're a genius!"Said Adagio

"She is?!"Asked Aria

"YAY! I'm a genius! Wait! What did I do?"Asked Sonata and Adagio walks pass her and start to collecting her stuffs.

"Pack up our stuffs, girls! We're going to Zamora!"Said Adagio with an evil smile.

"Oh! Ask help from Princess Urraca?"Asked Aria

"Do you have any better idea?"Asked Adagio

"*Sigh!* Whatever..."Said Aria


	30. Death of King Sancho

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 30 Death Of King Sancho

Next day, the Sirens ride out from the castle to find the city of Zamora, the city that ruled by Princess Urraca.

For five days, they ride across the plains, forests and rivers and finally, they arrive at the city of Zamora

there, they tell everything to Princess Urraca and Princess Elvira, who had arrived a month ago before. The city

of Toro is now also fell in the battle and become part of the Kingdom of Leon, Castile and Galicia now. With this,

Both Princesses came into agreement to help the Sirens to restore Alfonso to the throne. After that, the Sirens and

ten Zamoran soldiers ride out to the Taifa of Toledo and to bring him to live in Zamora with their sisters. The Emir of Toledo,

Yahya Al-Mamun agrees to let him go with the Sirens to stay in Zamora. Due to that if King Sancho and his soldiers came

to demand tributes from his kingdom, he's fear that they will find out and set a seige on his land. After take Alfonso with them,

the Sirens and the Zamoran soldiers ride back to the city of Zamora.

Later, in the Garden of the Castle...

"Thank you... for send them to rescue me..."Said Alfonso

"It's not a problem, Alfonso."Said Urraca

"We need your help. You're the only who can help us!"Said Elvira

"But what can I do? I'm in an exile!"Said Alfonso

"Lead the army against our brother, Sancho."Said Urraca

"That is nothing! Sancho is more powerful! He have army from three lands to support him!"Said Alfonso and he's walk away

from them, into the castle. Leaving his younger sisters standing in the garden alone with "What to do now" in their heads.

"Your majesties..."Said Adagio as she's and her friends walk up to them.

"What is it?"Asked Urraca

"I got a plan..."Said Adagio

"What is it?"Asked Elvira

Later, at the Castile in Burgos...

"Wanna fight me right, Alfonso! Fine! You will have your dead wish!"Said Sancho and he's turn to look at his man-in-arms, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar.

"Prepare an army! We're going to seize Zamora to be part of my kingdom!"Said Sancho and he's throw the letter that he's got from Alfonso away.

"As you said, your highness."Said Rodrigo and he's run out fro mthe throne room to prepare an army for his King.

2 hours later, they ride out from Burgos and ride across the land of Castile and Leon without let the horses rest,

and finally arrive at the city of Zamora after they left Burgos for many days ago. The archers on the wall are ready for the command of their

Princess for the attack. Meanwhile, the Sirens are talking with a soldier name Vellido Dolfos, the man who they will send to kill King Sancho.

Later at the evening, Vellido's ride out by the order from the Princesses to the camp of the Castilian soldiers. When he's arrive, he's get arrest by Rodrigo.

"Let me talk to King Sancho!"Said Vellido

"King Sancho won't speak with his enemy! Not much..."Said Rodrigo

"I'm here in peace! I mean no harm..."Said Vellido and then Rodrigo lets him go and walk into the tent of King Sancho.

20 minutes later, at the campfire, Rodrigo and the other three soldiers are sitting on the groudn and eating grilled chicken. Then,

they heard a loud scream in pain from tent of King Sancho. They quickly get up and run to the tent of their King.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! HHHAAAAA! AAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Sancho and he's being impale in the back by Vellido, who's using the King's sword to do this murder.

Before Rodrigo's will arrive, Vellido slash a tent apart and run out from it and get on the horse. He's quickly rush back to Zamora as fast as he can.

When Rodrigo and the other three soldiers arrive at the King's tent, they found him lying dead on the ground with his own sword stab in his back.

"NOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Rodrigo


	31. Emperor of All Hispania

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 31 Emperor Of All Hispania

After the death of his brother, King Sancho II of Castile, Alfonso returned and going to crown himself as the King of Leon, Castile and Galicia.

Once again, all three lands are united under one ruler. In Taifa of Seville, Garcia's heard about this and return. He's ask his older brother

to give him the postion as King of Galicia and Portugal once again but Alfonso's refuse and imprisoned him in a monastery till his death arrive.

At the coronation's day, the Pope crowned King Alfonso VI as King of Leon, Castile and Galicia. During the coronation, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar,

the trusted knight and man-in-arm of the deceased King Sancho II of Castile come before him with a dozen of the "oath-helpers" and forcing

King Alfonso to swear to the Holy Book of Bible that he have nothing to do in everyways about the assassinated of his own older brother.

King Alfonso then swears before, both, the public and the Holy Book of Bible that he don't have anything to do with the death of his older brother.

Princess Urraca and Princess Elvira, along with the Sirens are watching nearby with angry faces. The Sirens knew that the one like Rodrigo is a big obstacle

to their conquest. They must find a way to get rid of him quickly before they will get exposed. After being crowned as King of Leon, Castile and Galicia.

King Alfonso then dubbed himself as Emperor of All Hispania as the shorter version.

In Castle of Castile in Burgos, at the Chamber of the Sirens...

"Well... it looks like that the time that we must confront that Rodrigo had come!"Said Adagio

"Got any idea how to get rid of him yet?"Asked Aria

"No..."Said Adagio

"How about asking Count Ordonez? They seem to be a bit don't like one another, right?"Asked Sonata

"Wait! That's it! Sonata! You're a genius!"Said Adagio

"I am?"Asked Sonata

"She is?!"Asked Aria

"Yes! By using Count Garcia Ordonez, that Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar won't stand a chance!"Said Adagio

"But we don't even know what is his personality is like!"Said Aria

"I heard from Moors from Toledo that they secretly called him the crooked-mouth."Said Adagio

"And?"Asked Aria

"That is mean he is nothing but a lair, cheater, sore loser and the guy who always took a bit of everybody flowers."Said Adagio

"Sounds good to me."Said Aria

"Then let's do it!"Said Adagio

Seven years later, the rivalry between Rodrigo and Garcia turn into hatred and trying everything to send another one into exile.

But none had worked, and the Sirens, this petty little war between these two noblemen are just something that can cover them a bit longer.

They still need to get rid of Rodrigo for good. Another day ended with both sides still dont win one another. The Sirens hope tomorrow will be better.

Next day, in the Throne Room, King Alfonso, who is now got the title as Emperor of All Hispania, give order to his

two greatest knights, Count Garcia Ordonez and Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar. He orders them to go and collect tributes from

the Taifa Kingdoms in Al-Andalus. That is when the Sirens begin to sing to Count Ordonez and make him is under their spell.

King Alfonso's send Count Ordonez to Taifa of Granada and Rodrigo to Taifa of Seville. Both men bow to the King in respect

and walk out from the Throne Room. In the field where Count Ordonez is preparing his army, the Sirens walk in to have a talk with him. 


	32. Battle of Cabra

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 32 Battle Of Cabra

Next day, both armies ride out from Burgos to go into Al-Andalus. In their chamber, the Sirens are watching at army that is under command of Count Garcia Ordonez

and smirk out in evil. With someone like Ordonez under their spell, the Sirens believe that Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar is stand no chance against them.

In Chamber of the Sirens...

"They have fight against each other for seven years. Why do you think this time Ordonez will won?"Asked Aria

"We can't change the players didn't mean we can't change the battlefield."Said Adagio

"So you want Rodrigo to being the one who cause trouble in the first place?"Asked Aria

"Absolutely!"Said Adagio

"How?"Asked Sonata

"By the letter that I wrote."Said Adagio

"You mean the letter that you had gave to him in the morning before he will go into the Throne Room?"Asked Aria

"Yes."Said Adagio

"But if Count Ordonez still not be able to get rid of him?"Asked Sonata

"Then King Alfonso will do that for us. You both know how much he's hate the person who didn't follow his order."Said Adagio

"Then in both ways, Rodrigo will be our trouble again."Said Aria

"Dagi, you're a genius!"Said Sonata

"I know that."Said Adagio

For a few months, both Castilian armies are riding in the land of the Moors of Al-Andalus to find the Taifa of Seville and Taifa of Granada.

When they arrive, they demand the tributes from them. The Emirs of both lands pay them as they wanted. Then, Count Ordones orders one of his

soldiers to ride to Taifa of Seville and give Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar the letter that wrote by Adagio to him. Many days later, Rodrigo's got the letter

of Count Ordonez and he's very angry about this. Due to that the letter said that he must give him the tributes that he's got from the Emir of Seville

to him and must retire from the postion as knight in the Royal Court if he's lose in the battle near Cabra. Rodrigo's accept the challenge and asks assistance from

the Emir Al-Mu'tamid of Seville, which he's agree to help. Later, with the combined army, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar and Emir Al-Mu'tamid of Seville ride out to

the Taifa of Granada to confront their enemies. Many days later, the combined army from Seville arrive at Granada and finally confront its combined army that led

by Count Garcia Ordonez and Emir Buluggin Zirid of Granada. After a long staring at one another, both armies ride out to confront one another

and begin the battle of Cabra. Both sides are fighting very fiercely but Rodirgo and Emir Al-Mu'tamid got the upper hand with their more

well-trained soldiers. At the end of the battle, the surviving Castilian soldiers on side of Count Ordones were force to join Rodrigo's army

after he was defeated. Then, Rodrigo's order Count Ordonez to be arrest and imprisoned him after they return to Seville.


	33. The Exile

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 33 The Exile

After defeated Count Garcia Ordonez and his army, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar and Emir Al-Mu'tamid return to the Taifa of Seville

and imprisoned Count Ordonez and his second-in-command, Diego Perez. The surviving Castilian soldiers of Count Ordonez then

join Rodrigo's army. Three days later, Count Ordonez and Diego got released and return to Kingdom of Leon, Casile and Galicia.

When they arrive, Count Ordonez is the first to have the private talk with King Alfonso. He tells the King of Leon, Castile

and Galicia that Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar had attacked him and the Taifa of Granada and held him and his second-in-command in

prison for three days. Then, Count Garcia Ordonez says that Rodrigo is also skimming off the tributes that he's got from the

Taifa of Seville. With this story, King Alfonso is very angry. Because Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar had did an expedition without his

command and had defeated and humiliated his favorite knight and held him as captive for three days. Later, Rodrigo was called to

meet King Alfonso in the throne room. Then, the King gives his representative the scroll. He's open it and read it to all nobles

and knights in the court about the punishment that King Alfonso decided to give to Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar.

"I, King Alfonso VI of Leon, Castile and Galicia, had come to the decision of the actions that you had caused

during your expedition in the lands of the Moors of Andalusia. Rodirgo Diaz de Vivar, you and your wife must

be out from the Kingdom of Leon, Castile and Galicia in three days! And the citizens who help them about whatever

they ask for, will be demand to be in exile with them as well! This is the decision of I, King Alfonso VI of Leon,

Castile and Galicia, Emperor of All Hispania!"Said Representative of the King

Behind the crowd of the nobles, the Sirens are smirk out in evil about what they just heard. Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar

will be able to be threat to them ever again. Now, their plan about the conquest of all Christian lands and the Al-Andalus

to be under their rule is now safety to still be in operate. Next day, they watched Rodrigo and his pregnant wife, Jimena,

ride out from the city Burgos to their unknown fate. For the Sirens, there is no threat for them in the three united kingdoms now.

In Chamber of the Sirens...

"Can't believe your plan is actually work!"Said Aria

"How much did I had failed you, Aria?"Asked Adagio

"A lot. Including the civil war that happened those years ago in Andalusia as well."Said Aria

"Andalusia?"Asked Sonata

"The name in Christian version of Al-Andalus."Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata and she's tru nto grab bread and begin to eat it.

"So... Dagi... what do we do next?"Asked Sonata

"For now, just keep demanding tributes from those Taifas."Said Adagio

"Why should we just doing that? Why can't just send an army to raid them right now?"Asked Aria

"We can do that but it will blow our cover as well if we lose and got ask why. But if we keep demanding tributes

from them. One of those Emirs will finally have enough and refuse to pay. And that is a good reason to be use for."Said Adagio

"We have to wait?!"Asked Aria

"Look on the good side, Aria. At least, that Rodrigo guy is out of our way."Said Sonata

Meanwhile, in the Forest...

"Where're we going Rodrigo?"Asked Jimena

"A kingdom of a friend of the former King."Said Rodirgo


	34. Beginning of the Reconquista

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 34 Beginning Of The Reconquista

Seven years since the exile of Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar and his wife, nothing can stop the Sirens to raiding

the Taifa of Toledo to keep it as the tributary state. Until its new Emir named Yahya Al-Qadir had made

Taifa of Valencia became a new province of the Taifa of Toledo. Now, the Taifa of Toledo believe that

they strong enough to stand a chance against the Christian Kingdom of Leon, Castile and Galicia

of King Alfonso VI. With this news, the Sirens advice King Alfonso to lay a seige on the Taifa of Toledo.

Next day, the army ride out from the city of Burgos and go straight to the Taifa of Toledo in Al-Andalus.

Many days later, they arrive at the forest near the city of Toledo, there, they set up a camp for the seige.

But King Alfonso didn't want to do it until it's necessary. He will give the Emir one more chance, if he's still

resist to pay the tributes, the siege will go on. King Alfonso's send his messenger to the Emir of Toledo that

he's will give one more chance to him. If he's not pay, the citizens must convert to Christianity or expelled

from the land. The Emir is still refuse to pay and will not order his citizens to convert to Christianity either.

Later, at the Camp...

"Fine! then, the Emir left me no choice! Set up the army in tomorrow morning. Toledo will fall tomorrow!"Said Alfonso

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room in the Castle in Burgos...

"My Princesses! My ladies!"Said Soldier and the Princesses of Leon, Castile and Galicia turn to look at them, along with the Sirens.

"What is it?"Asked Elvira

"There is a news from the frontier of our."Said Soldier

"Which one?"Asked Urraca as she's take a sip of her wine.

"From Taifa of Zaragoza."Said Soldier

"So... what is happening?"Asked Urraca

"It's about Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar. He is now... in the service of the Emir of Zaragoza."Said Soldier

"And?"Asked Elvira

"He's got the title as El Cid... because... he's won many battles for Emir Al-Mu'tamin of Zaragoza

and also captured and took Count Berenguer Ramon II of Barcelona as a hostage and... humiliated

King Sancho Ramirez of Aragon and Navarre along with have the brother of the Emir of Zaragoza

who's oppose him and his brother... killed in the battle. He is now the man that entire Taifa of Zaragoza

are like and admire, regardless that is a Christian."Said Soldier but the news didn't concern the Princesses much.

But for the Sirens, this is keep going worse. They fear that if Rodrigo wants to come back, he might bring the army

of Zaragozan soldiers to Burgos and destroyed them and King Alfonso. In the meantime, at the city of Toledo, King Alfonso's lead

his army to fight against the Taifa of Toledo. The archers and crossbowmen on the wall of he city shooting the arrows out to them.

The endless rain of arrows fall from the sky to kill the Castilian soldiers. But King Alfonso and his men manage to open the gate

of Toledo and lead the surviving soldiers into the city. He's ride his horse straight to the castle and break in with a few men.

Emir Yahya Al-Qadir gets up from his throne and look out of the window and seeing his city and his citizens are burning and hurting.

The Emir looks back to Kign Alfonso and his men with tears in his and slowly walk up to him.

"You won... you won now... YOU WON ME! TAKE THIS PETTY LAND! I DON'T WANT IT NOW!"Shouted Yahya and he's down on his kneel and sobbing.

"You did this to yourself..."Said Alfonso

Later, the Emir is imprisoned and all citizens over the land of Toledo are now converted to Christianity.

All lands of Toledo are now part of Kingdom of Leon, Castile and Galicia. King Alfonso VI is now became the King of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo.

The siege of Toledo is over now with the Christians are the victor. And also... beginning of the Reconquista. 


	35. Seeking for Helpers

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 35 Seeking For Helpers

The news about the fall of Taifa of Toledo is spread out like wild fire, the Emirs all over Al-Andalus are worry that

this is just the first wave of of many invasions to come from the Christian Kingdoms. In Taifa of Seville, Emir Al-Mu'tamid

orders all of his messengers to ride out and send messages to request a meeting from all Emirs who interest to fight against

the Kingdom of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo of King Alfonso VI.

In Taifa of Seville, in the Castle...

"Vizier Ammar!"Said Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Ammar as he's reading the poem.

"Emir Al-Mu'tamid, Prince Rashid and Princess Zaida want to meet you right now."Said Soldier

"Is this emergency?"Asked Soldier

"From the voice that the Emir had used on me, I think it is."Said Soldier

"Very well..."Said Ammar and he's close the poem and placed it in the bookshelf. Then he's go with the soldier to the throne room.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"Your majesty..."Said Ammar and he's bow down before his Emir and his children.

"Do you know why we summon you here?"Asked Al-Mu'tamid

"No, your highness. Of course, I don't."Said Ammar

"I need to know the situation in Al-Gharb."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"You mean Morocco right? Your majesty?"Asked Ammar

"If that is the name of the land that the Christians called it, then I presume that it is."Said Zaida

"What do you need from that land, your highness?"Asked Ammar

"My men who live in Al-Gharb had told me about the great and powerful of the so-called Almoravids."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"They are no different from us. They're human beings that worshpping Islam like us."Said Ammar

"I don't think so, Vizier Ammar."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"Excuse me, my Emir?"Asked Ammar

"I heard that they had won many wars over the local Berber tribes along with that they had defeated the Ghana Empire for at least one time."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"Well... then they're quitely the powerful one."Said Ammar

"And the most important of all, they never been defeated by anyone else."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"And... what do you want from them, your highness?"Asked Ammar

"I want them as the helpers of Al-Andalus in this situation."Said Al-Mu'tamid

Meanwhile, in Burgos, at the Castle, in the Throne Room...

"I'm happy for the victory of yours over the Moors, my beloved brother!"Said Urraca as she's and Elvira are hugging King Alfonso.

"Thank you, my sisters."Said Alfonso

"So... your majesty? What is your next target?"Asked Sonata

"Still have no idea, Dona Sonata."Said Alfonso

"Then, we would like to tell you that your former subject, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar."Said Aria

"What is it? Did he dare to return?!"Asked Alfonso

"No, your highness, he is in the service of the Emir of Zaragoza."Said Adagio


	36. Decision of the Emirs

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 36 Decision Of The Emirs

After send out the invitation, many Emirs from all over Al-Andalus come to Taifa of Seville to have a discussion about the current situation.

In the Throne Room, many luxurious stuffs and good foods and drinks are serve in the meeting. While they're eating, they're also discussing

about what to do in this situation. They know that they can't just sit down and let the Christian Kingdoms conquer them. But calling out for

help from the ambitious people who are stronger than them are also a great risk too. According from the Berbers who just moved into Al-Andalus,

they found that the Almoravids have a different ambition of what Islamic people should be. They're far more austere and far more observe with the religion.

They see that the Almoravids are very hard to get along with, due to that the Emirs and their citizens are the lovers of their own cultures like such thing

as musics, arts, foods, poetries, math and science. They're also admit that they have the very weak military force.

In Taifa of Seville, in the Castle, at the Throne Room...

"We have to do something!"Said Al-Mutawakkil

"Agreed with Emir of Badajoz. We cannot just sit down and let the Christians conquer us!"Said Abdallah

"Please, Emir Abdallah of Granada. Settle down, everything we turn out just fine."Said Ammar

"So... anyone have plan?"Asked Ahmad

"Well... if you wish to know, Emir Ahmad of Almeria."Said Al-Mu'tamin as he's get up and walk to all around of them.

"We should gather into one. I have a man who can-"Said Al-Mu'tamin

"And then let one of you destroy one another after defeated King Alfonso? Forget it!

Not to mention that you have a well-trained Christian knight in your service!"Said Tamim

"Emir Tamim of Malaga, please! This is the best way to defense ourselves!"Said Al-Mu'tamin

"I believe Emir Al-Mu'tamin had a point! We can't rely on the Almoravids. We don't know anything about them,

except that they are the greater and more powerful Muslim warriors that can fight better than us."Said Al-Murtada

"It's easy for you say, Emir Al-Murtada! The Taifa of Majorca is on the largest island in the sea!

The Christians and the Almoravids are not yet know about it!"Said Abdallah

"Emir Al-Mu'tamid of Seville, what do you think?"Asked Al-Mutawakkil

"The final decision is yours to make."Said Tamim and everything go silence for 15 minutes.

"The Almoravids are Muslims like us. We should give them a chance to be trusted by us. Who's with me raise the hand."Said Al-Mu'tamid and he's raise his hand.

"I'm with you this time."Said Abdallah as he's raising his hand follow him.

"I'm in."Said Ahmad as he's raising his hand. Then, the other Emirs the raise their hands with them.

Only Emir Al-Mu'tamin of Zaragoza and Emir Al-Murtada of Majorca still don't raise their hands.

"Father! What are you doing?!"Asked Zaida

"We can't rely on the Almoravids! You know that they're more powerful than us!"Said Rashid

"They might betray us in the end! Father, please!"Said Zaida and she's turn to look at her older brother with sadness.

"I'm here, little sis, I'm here."Said Rashid as he's hugging his little sister, who's sobbing on his chest.


	37. The Prince and The Princess of Seville

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 37 The Prince And The Princess Of Seville

Later in the Evening, at the Dining Hall...

"Can't believe you did this!"Said Zaida

"This is for the sakes of both of you!"Said Al-Mu'tamid

"The way of Emir Al-Mu'tamin is the best way! Can't believe you don't agree with him!"Said Rashid

I have no desire to be branded by my descendants as the man who delivered al-Andalus as prey to the infidels. I am loath to have my name

cursed in every Muslim pulpit. And, for my part, I would rather be a camel-driver in Africa than a swineherd in Castile."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"*Sigh!* Fine!"Said Rashid and Zaida and they walk away. Let their father eat the dinner alone.

Later at night, in the Stable of the Castle...

"All clear!"Said Rashid as he's looking around and see no any guards around. He's run with his little sister to the stable and open it.

"Get your horse! Now!"Said Rashid and he's let his sister run to get her black horse while he's feeding the hay to his white horse.

After the horses are fed, they get on the backs of their horses and ride out from the stable to the unguarded gate of the castle.

Prince Rashid's open up the gate and ride out with his sister into the city. The street are clear with all citizens are asleep.

The royal siblings ride out through the gate of the city of Seville and escape from it. They ride up north and across

the Taifa of Badajoz in a few days and then into the land of Toledo, which population mostly had converted to Christianity.

They spend many days riding across the whole land of Toledo and go into Castile, to Burgos.

At the Gate of the Castle of Burgos...

"Halt you Moors!"Said Soldier #1

"Tell us what are you two doing here?"Asked Soldier #2

"My name is Prince Rashid of Seville and this is my younger sister, Princess Zaida of Seville."Said Rashid

"We would like to speak to King Alfonso VI of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo."Said Zaida and both Castilian soldiers are

stunned by the beauty of Princess Zaida when she's take off her hood. Even that they are dislike the Moors. They both believe that

that they are watching the most beautiful lady in their lives. She had a very cute face, very slim body and beautiful long black hair.

And they both are astounded by the very beautiful brown eyes of the Princess of Seville.

"Well... as that you both are royalty. We think we can make an exception."Said Soldier #1 and the other soldier nod in agreement.

"Thank you, gentlemen."Said Zaida and she's ride her horse follow her brother into the castle.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"Your highness, the Prince and Princess of Seville had come for a visit."Said The Announcer

"Let them in..."Said Alfonso and the Prince and the Princess of Taifa of Seville come in and bow down before him.

"Rise..."Said Alfonso and then he's take a look at Princess Zaida and immediately fall by her beauty.

The same thing is happened at Princess Zaida when she's look at King Alfonso and see his good-looking face.

Nearby, Count Garcia Ordonez and the Sirens are standing near the thrones of Princess Urraca and Princess Elvira.

The Sirens are wondering what is going on and they both really want to find out now.


	38. Plan of the Almoravids

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 38 Plan Of The Almoravids

The Sirens are shocked after learned that the invaders called Almoravids from the land called Morocco are going to invade the Christian Kingdoms and destroy them all.

Prince Rashid and Princess Zaida of Seville had come to them and ask for protection from them. With the beauty of Princess of Seville, the Emperor of All Hispania

decided that they can stay with them. And with them in the royal court, the Muslims and Jews in the land of Toledo get the better treat as equal as the Christians.

Meanwhile, in Taifa of Seville, Emir Al-Mu'tamid is finally finished writing his letter to ask aid from the Almoravids. Then, he's send one of his Berber warrior

to be a messenger to the Almoravid Empire in Morocco. For almost two weeks of travel, the messenger finally arrive at the new established city called Marrakesh.

At the Grand Palace in Marrakesh, the messenger had come into the throne room and gave the message snet by Emir Al-Mu'tamid and other Emirs who agree with him

to ask aid from the Almoravids. The Caliph of the Almoravid Empire, Ibn Yusuf, along with his sons, Ali and Tamin, are reading this message and found that this is

interesting that the Muslims who devoted their lives to Allah had ask their aid. But they're also heard that they wanted only to have their own cultures and also

paying to the Christian Kings to stay in the lands where their ancestors had fought so hard to ruled. The Caliph and his sons are very displease at this behavior.

"Everyone out. I would like to have a private talk with my sons."Said Ibn Yusuf and the messenger, the guards, the nobles and commanders

are walk out from the throne room. Let the royalty speak in private alone.

"Well... it seems that the Christians are finally got the idea of conquest in their minds... I would ask you two, what do you think we should do?"Asked Ibn

"It's not our problem, father."Said Ali

"They're so horrible! And so disgusting!"Said Tamin

"I know... but I have the other idea..."Said Ibn

"What is it, father?"Asked Ali

"We're going to help them. And then, cleanse their Taifa Kingdoms from the horrible behaviors of their Emirs."Said Ibn

"Well... this is a good idea, if you ask me. What do you think, Tamin?"Asked Ali

"I agree with you, brother but we still have the other problems with the Berber tribes that not yet converted to Islam. This is our major problem now.

We can't just abandon it. Al-Andalus can wait. And as time go by, they will become weaker and weaker. And when we defeated that King Alfonso,

what are the remaining in hands of the Muslim Emirs in Al-Andalus will be ours!"Said Tamin

"Tamin... I'm proud that I have you as one of my sons."Said Ibn and he's smile to his youngest son.

"Then it's settle."Said Ali

"We will wait first. For now, just make the remaining of the Berber people that still not yet converted to Islam convert to."Said Ibn

"As you said, father."Said Ali and Tamin


	39. Bad News Arrive

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 39 Bad News Arrive

A year later, the Almoravids are finally made most of the Berber tribes that not yet converted to Islam accept the new religion.

After the problem with the Berbers in their territory that worshipped the African Traditional Religion is solved, Caliph Ibn Yusuf

prepares an armada for the conquest of Al-Andalus and its northern Christian Kingdoms. They sail across the Alboran Sea and landed

at the city of Algeciras with many thousands of soldiers and horses. Then, they were invited to Seville by the Emirs who had summoned

them from their homeland. Meanwhile, King Alfonso VI of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo was just finished asking Princess Zaida of Seville

to be his Queen. For her older brother, Prince Rashid, he was name as man-in-arms in army of the Emperor of All Hispania. They both accepted

what did the Christian King offer them. Next operation of King Alfonso is the conquest of the Taifa of Zaragoza, the land where his

former subject, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar or also known by its Emir and its inhabitants as El Cid is live in. But before they could

make a move, the bad news come in.

"Your highness!"Said Soldier after he's run into the throne room and then bow down to him.

"What is it?"Asked Alfonso

"The Almoravids had arrived. They're in Seville, planning with the Emirs about fight against us."Said Soldier

"What?!"Asked The Sirens

"They're here? NOW?!"Asked Alfonso

"If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny at all!"Said Elvira

"You're lying! This can't be true!"Saud Urraca

"Your highnesses, me and my men saw them with my own eyes. But they found us first and go after us. I'm the only one who survived!"Said Soldier

"Brother! What should we do?"Asked Elvira and her older brother sit down his throne and trying to think of what to do.

"Your highness, the Almoravids are the bigger threat. We must stop them now!"Said Adagio

"I agree with this."Said Aria

"Me too! Wait! What did I just agree too?"Asked Sonata

"To fight the terrified and unknown Islamic people from the continent called Africa, duh!"Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata and then King Alfons's open his eyes and made a decision.

"We will stop these Almoravids first! Then... Zaragoza will fall!"Said Alfonso and he's get up from his throne and walk out from the throne room.

When he's arrive at his bed chamber, he's begin to write a letter.

Many days later, in Taifa of Zaragoza, at the Castle...

"Almighty El Cid!"Said Soldier and then Rodrigo's get up from his pillow and walk to the soldier.

"A letter from King Alfonso VI of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo to you."Said Soldier and he's grab the letter, open it and read it.

"What does it say?"Asked Jimena

"What is it, dad?"Asked Diego as he's holding hands of his dear sisters, Cristina and Maria. Eyes of Emir Al-Mu'tamin are filled with concern and worry.

"King Alfonso wants me to help him fight against the Almoravids!"Said Rodrigo


	40. Battle of Sagrajas

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 40 Battle Of Sagrajas

In Taifa of Zaragoza, in the Castle of Zaragoza...

"Well... Rodrigo... what do you think?"Asked Al-Mu'tamin

"King Alfonso wants me to go back to help him."Said Rodrigo

"And I guess that you don't want to do that, don't you?"Asked Jimena

"Me and Emir Al-Mu'tamin already had our own plan. I'll send my old friend, Alvar Fanez."Said Rodrigo

"But what if we need him? No worry, Jimena, I got everything under control."Said Rodrigo and he's walk away and go to his chamber.

When he's in the chamber, he's grab the paper and ink and begin to write to King Alfonso VI of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo.

Many days later, at the Castle of Burgos...

"What do you mean he won't come?!"Asked Alfonso

"He said that he'll send his old friend, Alvar Fanez with the large army ogf Zaragozan soldiers to help you in this battle."Said The Messenger

"It seems that we're lucky that we advice you to ask aid from the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre."Said Adagio

"Ladies... please... it's rude to interrupt the conversation of the King."Said Urraca

"Oh! Very sorry, Princess Urraca."Said Adagio as she's bow her head to her with her friends.

Meanwhile, in Northeastern Forest of Taifa of Badajoz...

"Here we are."Said Al-Mutawakkil

"Good place..."Said Al-Mu'tamid

"I agree. This place is perfect for set up a camp."Said Tamin

"Can't believe your children don't want us to ask help from the Almoravids. They seem nice to me, if you ask."Said Abdallah and he's get down from his horse

and walk to talk wit hthe other two Emirs. Behind him, Caliph Ibn Yusuf of the Almoravid Empire is hearing all conversation and smrik out.

"Horrible, disgusting... and so stupid!"Whispered Ibn

"When should we have them in our captivity, your highness?"Asked Soldier

"Right after, we made them trusted us enough."Said Ibn

Later, the combined army of both Almoravids and Moorish Soldiers in Al-Andalus gathered up into 25000 soldiers.

They set up a camp and then sent out the message to challenge King Alfonso who dubbed himself Emperor of All Hispania

to come with his army and confront him and his army. But of course, they offer them to convert to Islam, pay tributes

or battle until one side collapse. King Alfonso, of course, chooses to battle with them. In Burgos, King Alfonso with his allies,

King Sancho I of Aragon and Alvar Fanez from Taifa of Zaragoza, they all ride out with the combined army that gathered up from

Christians, Jews and Moors. After the combination, the army are filled with 80000 men, including 1500 cavalry.

Many days, They ride across the land of Leon, then Galicia and finally, they reach the Taifa of Badajoz,

the place hosts the battle will happen soon. When they see no enemies around, they set up a camp and begin to plan.

Next day, at dawn, the Almoravids and their allies in Al-Andalus begin to make a move. They split the army in three division

and surrounded their enemies. When the horn was blow and war drums begin to play, the fight battle begin.

The combined army of the Christian Kings quickly grab their weapons and set up a defense. But with the sound of the war drums

and strange weapons in hands of the Almoravid Soldiers, both, men and horses of the Christian Kings are begin to fear.

The horses are terrified from the sound of war drums and their riders fall form their backs. When the army lose its control,

Caliph Ibn Yusuf orders the strike attack. All three divisions quickly go out and battling the terrified enemies of them.

For both sides, this is the bloodiest battle that ever happened to them. 


	41. Aftermath of the Bloodiest Battle

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 41 Aftermath Of The Bloodiest Battle

After the Battle of Sagrajas, the force of the Christians of Castile and Moors and Jews from Taifa of Zaragoza are heavily defeated.

The half of the Castilians were died, 500 Christian Knights of the royal court get killed. King Alfonso also got an injury

at his right leg and caused him to limp for the rest of his life. For the Almoravids and their Muslim allies in Al-Andalus,

they are the victorious ones but also lost many good men. Emir Al-Mu'tamid of Seville got wounded and one of the very popular

imam name Abu Abbas of Cordoba also get killed. Both sides suffer the heavy lost but the Almoravids and their Muslim allies

recovered faster than the Christians. But before they could make another move, the messenger from Marrakesh come with a news

for Caliph Ibn Yusuf and his sons. He tells them that the remaining of the Berbers that still worship the African Traditional Religion

had caused a mutiny against the Almoravid Empire. The Caliph and his sons quickly rush back to their homeland as fast as they can

with their surviving soldiers to solve this problem. After the Almoravids left, the Christian Kingdoms and the Taifa of Zaragoza

finally got their chance to do what they originally planned. Emir Al-Mu'tamin and El Cid are still sending letter to Emir Yahya Al-Qadir,

who is now the Emir of Taifa of Valencia since he had escaped from the jail in Toledo a few months ago.

In Taifa of Zaragoza, in the Castle of Zaragoza...

"He's still refuse, didn't he?"Asked Alvar

"Yes..."Said Rodrigo

"He must see that allying with the Almoravid Empire is not a good thing at all."Said Al-Mu'tamin

"We doing it for year, your majesty. We must defeat him, if we wanted Valencia."Said Rodrigo

"We still have many other major problems around. We can put Valencia at the down of the list for now."Said Al-Mu'tamin

Meanwhile, in Castle of Burgos, in the Chamber of the Sirens...

"It seems that we have two major problems now, Adagio."Said Aria

"And what are they?"Asked Sonata

"El Cid and those Almoravids from Africa, duh!"Said Aria

"Who's El Cid?"Asked Sonata

"El Cid IS Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar!"Said Aria

"Ooh... why did he changed his name?"Asked Sonata

"He didn't changed his name! It's the title given by the Emir of Zaragoza!"Said Aria

"QUITE YOU TWO!"Shouted Adagio and both girls stop arguing.

"I'm trying to think of a plan of how to defeat them both!"Said Adagio as she's rubbing her tempers.

"How about we let them both confront each other? And let them fight until both sides fall?"Asked Sonata and Adagio's eyes go wide.

"Sonata... you never stop amazing me!"Said Adagio

"I am?"Asked Sonata

In the meantime, at the Bed Chamber of King Alfonso...

"So... want anything?"Asked Zaida

"Just your beautiful face. That would be enough."Said Alfonso as he's lying himself on his bed.

"Nothing more?"Asked Zaida as she's starting to seduce King Alfonso.

"Maybe... a little thing..."Said Alfonso and as Zaida is about to stand up, King Alfonso grabs her and pull her into his bed.

"I love you."Said Alfonso

"I love you too."Said Zaida and they both kissing one another.


	42. Newborn Prince

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 42 Newborn Prince

Four years later, the Almoravids return to help the Emirs in Al-Andalus that are on their side to fight against the Christian Kingdoms.

As for the Taifa of Zaragoza, Emir Al-Mu'tamin and his trusted knight, El Cid or known by the real name as Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, are still

working on take Taifa of Valencia to be part of Zaragoza. But that is only one of the major problems of them, they still have to fight against

the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre and also the County of Barcelona that are trying to overthrow them. With this, El Cid has begin the campaign

against the enemies of Taifa of Zaragoza, starting with the County of Barcelona. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo,

Zaida, who is now Queen and wife of King Alfonso VI, is about give birth the newest child.

In the Bed Chamber of King Alfonso and Queen Zaida...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zaida

"Keep pushing, my Queen!"Said The Doctor

"AAAH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zaida

Outside, King Alfonso and his four years old daughters, Urraca and Elvira, whom were named after his

beloved younger sisters are waiting patiently. Then, Princess Urraca, Princess Elvira, Lord Rashid and the Sirens walk up to them.

"Is my sister okay?"Asked Rashid

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zaida

"It seems that she is not much okay, if you ask me."Said Sonata

"Having baby is painful to every female beings, Sonata. Or you forgot the time when these little Princesses being born?"Asked Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata as she's starting to remember the time when daughters of King Alfonso was being born.

"QUITE!"Said Adagio and the screaming voice suddenly stop and quickly replace by the screaming voice of baby.

"She's stop screaming!"Said Alfonso

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?"Asked Young Urraca

"I think so..."Said Alfonso as he's rubbing heads of his daughters. Then, the doctor comes out from the chamber.

"My King... you and the others can come in now."Said The Doctor and King Alfonso walks with his daughters into the bed chamber.

Lying on the bed before them is exhausted Queen Zaida breathing heavily and carrying a baby boy in her arms.

"Come here my daughters, I will show you two your little brother."Said Zaida and her daughters walk up to her and take a look at their baby brother.

"What name he should being called?"Asked Zaida as she's look at her husband.

"I may don't like my older brother but... Sancho maybe a good name."Said Alfonso

"Prince Sancho of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo... is your name, my son."Said Zaida and she's kiss on forehead of her newborn son.

Meanwhile, at the Mountain Frontier of County of Barcelona...

"So... when we will attack, my lord?"Asked Soldier as he's look at the man who's controlling this operation, Count Berenguer Ramon II of Barcelona.

"At dawn of tomorrow day. We will let them come to us!"Said Berenguer

"As you said, my lord."Said Soldier and he's walk away and help the others set up a camp.

"You pay for humiliated me, El Cid!"Said Berenguer


	43. El Cid VS Count of Barcelona

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 43 El Cid VS Count Of Barcelona

As that the people in the Kingdom of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo are celebrate for born of Prince Sancho.

All Emirs of Al-Andalus, exclude Emir of Zaragoza and Emir of Majorca, are come to the Taifa of Seville for a meeting

that set up by Caliph Ibn Yusuf and his sons. Meanwhile, at the frontier of County of Barcelona and Taifa of Zaragoza.

El Cid and his combined army are crossing into the land of County of Barcelona to lay a seige on it. But his real

intention is not conquest. But just want to teach Count Berenguer Ramon II of Barcelona a lesson for being so stubborn.

In the Forest near city of Barcelona...

"There they are!"Said Berenguer as and his two men are looking the field and seeing the Zaragozan soldiers

under command of El Cid set up a camp for the battle that will soon happen at dawn.

"Why we must wait at dawn, my lord?"Asked Soldier #1

"We're going to surround them. I'll split one of five forces of mine and send

them upon the mountain..."Said Berenguer as he's look at the mountain before him.

"At dawn, when they are just awake. We will attack them!"Said Berenguer

"Good plan, my lord."Said Soldier #2

"I know..."Said Berenguer and he's get on his horse and ride back to his camp with his two men.

When he's arrive, he's order one of his commanders to lead the splitted force to go encircle

El Cid's camp and go upon the mountain behind them and wait until dawn. Then, both forces are

going to strike the second most powerful man in Zaragoza and his army. After do as what the

Count of Barcelona had told, they then set a camp and wait until dawn. Then, after waiting for

all night. The dawn has come and the attack begin...

In the Forest near the city of Barcelona...

"CHARGE!"Shouted Berenguer and he's ride his horse out and his horsemen are ride out after him.

In the field, El Cid's troops heard the voices of Barcelonan soldiers and quickly arms themselves.

In El Cid's tent...

"General Diaz!"Said Jewish Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Rodrigo

"The Barcelonan soldiers! Attacking! NOW!"Said Jewish Soldier and El Cid's quickly arms himself

and get on his back of his favorite horse, Babieca and ride out to help his soldiers in this battle.

As that most of El Cid's troops are busying with the attack that led by Count Berenger, his commander

that control the force that are hiding on the moutnain quickly ride down to help their leader in this battle.

As they keep battling, more keep soldiers keep died. Then, Rodrigo accidentally falls from his horse and is about

to get slash by the Count of Barcelona himself. But with the help of one of his men, he's found Babieca again and

get back on its back and ride out to help his surviving troops rally to the victory. At the end of the battle,

Count Berengeur Ramon II of Barcelona was once again captured since his first confrontation with El Cid many years ago,

along with his surviving soldiers and their horses. For freedom, El Cid demands gold and precious gems from the County of Barcelona,

in exchange, its Count and its soldiers will be release. The citizens agree and pay them the wealth for their Count and his men.

Later, El Cid and his army let the Count of Barcelona and his men go and they return to the Taifa of Zaragoza. 


	44. Fall of the Emirs

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 44 Fall Of The Emirs

After gained his victory over the County of Barcelona, El Cid and his men ride back to the Taifa of Zaragoza.

Meanwhile, all Emirs of Al-Andalus finally arrive at the Castle in Taifa of Seville for the meeting that set up by

Caliph Ibn Yusuf and his sons. They all don't know that they're walking into the trap that will change everything

in their lives.

In the Castle of Taifa of Seville...

"Welcome..."Said Ibn as the Emirs enter the throne room.

"Where are your sons?"Asked Yahya

"Oh! Uhh... they're just looking around, checking of course! For safety!"Said Ibn

"You're such a smart one, Caliph Yusuf."Said Abdallah

"Thank you, Emir of Granada."Said Ibn

"So... what is important of this meeting?"Asked Ahmad

"About the next move. For the protection of the remaining of Al-Andalus."Said Ibn

"And when it will start?"Asked Al-Mutawakkil

"Soon, my friend. Soon enough..."Said Ibn and he's walk out from the throne room.

"Where're you going?"Asked Al-Mu'tamid

"Get my sons and my soldiers."Said Ibn and he's close the door and walk away to get his sons and his soldiers.

"Soon... Al-Andalus will be clean from its disgusting mud!"Said Ibn

Meanwhile, in Castle of Taifa of Valencia...

"The city will be your soon... Vizier Dja'far"Said Soldier

"I know... that is why I don't tell him about the Almoravids."Said Dja'far

"Speaking about the Almoravids... if they find out about this. What should you do?"Asked Soldier

"Ask aid from the Taifa of Majorca, that is what I will do."Said Dja'far

"But what about Taifa of Zaragoza? Its citizens are also Muslims like us."Said Soldier

"I can have Muslims and Jews in my kingdom. But not the Christians! After what did

they done to Taifa of Toledo! I shall not tolerate them! Not anymore! "Said Dja'far

Later, at the Castle in Taifa of Seville...

"Alright everyone... let's start the meeting..."Said Ibn as he's walk into the throne room with his sons and his soldiers.

"As everyone know... you all... are the leaders of Al-Andalus..."Said Ibn as that his soldiers are walk to backs of all Emirs.

"You all are the people who devoted yourselves to Allah..."Said Ibn as he's looking at all Emirs. Then, walk to grab jug of wine

and pour it into the cup the wine into the cup and walk up to Emir Al-Mu'tamid of Seville.

"But... can you explain about... what... is the meaning... of THIS?!"Asked Ibn and he's splash the wine into face of Emir Al-Mu'tamid,

grab him and throw him out from the throne.

"SEIZE THEM!"Said Ali and he's run with his brother to grab Emir Al-Mu'tamid while the Almoravid soldiers arrest the other Emirs of Al-Andalus.

"Caliph Yusuf! What is the meaning of this?!"Asked Abdallah

"You all are the most shameful, the most horrible and the most disgusting Muslim rulers that I ever known and seen!

Spending most of the time of lives of all of yourselves with the wine and competing among the others!"Said Ibn as he's sit on the throne of Seville.

"You, your sons and your men are also drink the wine!"Said Ahmad

"But we learned how to use our time better than sitting on the throne and do nothing but drinking the wine!"Said Tamin

"Thank you, my son."Said Ibn

"Why did you do this to us?!"Asked Al-Mutawakkil

"I thought we were friends!"Said Al-Mu'tamid

"I have no friends from Muslims who are nothing but liars! You lied to the Great Allah that you had devoted yourselves to him!

Behind his back! You're just the men who hunger for powers and your own cultures!"Said Ibn and he's stand, walk to Emir Al-Mu'tamid and slap him at face very hard.

"We will NOT let you all do this to the Great Allah for any longer! He is now see who all really are!"Said Ibn

"Father, what should we do to them now?"Asked Tamin

"You both take them back to Al-Gharb. Exile them to the city of Aghmat. Let them live in shame..."Said Ibn as he's walk back to the throne and sit on it.

Then, his sons and the Almoravid soldiers taking the dethroned Emirs of Al-Andalus with them.

Emir Al-Mu'tamid is now regretting for not believe his son and his daughter in the first place.


	45. Fall of Taifa Kingdoms

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 45 First Fall Of Taifa Kingdoms

After most of the Emirs of Al-Andalus fell down and got arrested. Caliph Ibn Yusuf orders his generals to go out

and disestablish all Taifa Kingdoms in Al-Andalus. For the Emirs, they are now in exile in Aghmat in Morocco in Africa.

The only Taifa Kingdoms that still remain independent are Taifa of Zaragoza, Taifa of Majorca and Taifa of Valencia,

with Vizier Dja'far as its new Emir. Many days later, at the Gate of Valencia, the Almoravid soldiers arrive and enter

the city. Emir Dja'far is absolute displease with their arrival. So he's secretly send his soldiers to go surround them.

"Citizens of Valencia! I am here to tell you all that all Emirs of Al-Andalus had fall! You all are now part of the Almoravid Empire!

With our protection! The Christians in the north will never dare to mess with any of you ever again!"Said Almoravid General

and then the Valencia archers shoot the arrows when Emir Dja'far give them the signal to shoot. All horsemen of the Almoravids

are panic and and fall from their horses. Then, Emir Dja'far orders a strike on the Almoravid soldiers, demand to be merciless and left no survivors.

But luck is not on his side, the advances of the Almoravid soldiers help them be able to fight off the Valencian soldiers and escape from the commotion.

Their escape gives the new Emir of valencia a concern and worry that they might return with the reinforcement sometime later. At the shore nearby,

outside the walled city of Valencia, two Zaragozan soldiers are watching the whole event and when they finished watching, they quickly ride back to Taifa of Zaragoza.

Many days later, in Castle of Taifa of Zaragoza, in the Throne Room...

"My Emir!"Said Soldier #1

"What is it?"Asked Al-Mu'tamin

"We had witnessed the commotion that happened at the capital city of Taifa of Valencia. The Almoravids are now control most of all of Al-Andalus..."Said Soldier #2

"But the good news is Taifa of Valencia got its new Emir! It must be the vizier or an imam who had been crowned."Said Soldier #1

"That is mean..."Said Jimena

"We still have a chance to take Valencia to be our."Said Rodrigo

"You two heard that?! We still have a chance to-"Said Diego as he's looking at his younger sisters that are daydreaming.

"Huh?"Asked Cristina

"What did you just said, Diego? I'm daydreaming about that handsome Prince of Aragon."Said Maria

"And let me guess, Cristina, you're daydreaming about that young Lord Ramiro of Monzon, didn't you?"Asked Diego

"Oh! Shut up, Diego!"Said Cristina

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Burgos in Kingdom of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo, the news about the fall of the most of Taifa Kingdoms had finally arrive had the court of

King Alfonso VI, who dubbed himself the Emperor of all Hispania. All noblemen, the knights, King Alfonso and Queen Zaida and the most of all of them,

the Sirens are so much worry about all of this. They believe that Al-Andalus under control of the Almoravid Empire is too strong to fight against.

For now, they believe that all they can do is sit and wait for the miracle to happen.


	46. Conquest of Valencia

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 46 Conquest Of Valencia

Four years later after the Almoravid Empire dethroned most of the Emirs in Al-Andalus, the Christian Kingdoms

and the remaining independent Taifa Kingdoms are struggle against the new age of the land. Known by all rulers

in Al-Andalus and Christian lands, Taifa of Valencia has a bit of everything from all over the land of both,

the Christians and the Moors. And of course, its capital has a massive wall that bigger than any walled cities

of the other lands. And with its still being in the independent kingdom. This made it became target of the others.

The Christian Kingdom of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo, Taifa of Zaragoza and the Almoravid Empire.

They all set their sight on the Taifa of Valencia.

In the Castle of Burgos, in the Throne Room...

"As that we all knew, the Taifa of Valencia is nearest to the frontier of the Almoravid Empire,

we must take it first before them or the other surviving Taifa rulers will took it."Said Adagio

"I agree with her, my husband. The Almoravids won't stop until they have everything."Said Zaida

"Yes!"Said Aria

"WEE!"Said Sonata but then the happy moment got ruined when a Count Garica Ordonez opens the door and run inside.

"My King! My Queen!"Said Garcia

"What is it?"Asked Alfonso

"My men had spotted Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar and his combined army from Taifa of Zaragoza had

conquered the town of El Puig and Quart de Poblet and demanding their riches from them!"Said Garcia

"And why is this has anything to do with our conquest of Taifa of Valencia?"Asked Adagio

"His army is heading toward to it! He's also wanted Taifa of Valencia as well!"Said Garcia

Far away, in the Forest near town of Quart de Poblet...

"We have a lot of gold and gems from them, Father."Said Diego

"We did a successful job, my lord."Said Alvar

"Partly. But our real target is not yet even on my sight."Said Rodrigo and he's order his horse to walk away.

Then, the rest of his army following him and left the burning town of Quart de Poblet behind. El Cid's army are

combined from the Christian soldiers in both, Taifa of Zaragoza and Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre and the Jews

and Muslims from the Taifa of Zaragoza. Despite with the different religion that use to worship, all soldiers

are perfectly get along with one another. The commanders of the army are El Cid, his son, Diego Diaz

and his soon-to-be son-in-law, the new crowned King of Aragon and Navarre, Peter I of Aragon and Navarre.

They all march toward to the Taifa of Valencia to conquer it to be part of Taifa of Zaragoza.

Many days later, the army of El Cid arrive at the walled city of Valencia and begin the siege.

He set up a camp and order his soldiers to building the siege machines for the conquest.

"What do you need in this battle, Almighty El Cid of Zaragoza?"Asked Peter

"A few of siege towers and... catapults. A lot of catapults!"Said El Cid

"But Father! Our army is too small to storm the wall!"Said Diego

"My plan is to fight on both sides, 1 in 3 of our army will destroy the Valencian soldiers as much as they can.

For the rest of us, we're going to go surround its shores to make sure that no one can go in or out, especially,

the ones that carrying the supplies of the city."Said Rodrigo

"Cut off the supply lines. I love this plan."Said Peter


	47. Siege of Valencia

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 47 First Siege Of Valencia

With the agreement of the crown and the Sirens, Count Garcia Ordonez and older brother of Jimena named Fernando, who is wife of Rodrigo,

out from the city of Burgos with the combined army of Castilians and Leoneses. They ride across the land of Toleo for many days until

they reach the frontier and cross it into the land of the Taifa of Valencia. The army ride straight to the capital city of Valencia and

as they riding their horses through the land, three Aragonese spies sent by King Peter of Aragon and Navarre had spotted them. They all

quickly get on their horses and use the detour to ride back to the capital city where their camp is located. Meanwhile, at the city of

Valencia, El Cid and his son, Diego are riding around with their soldiers the lands of the walled city and cut off its supply lines

and ravage countrysides of its surrounding towns and villages while King Peter of Aragon and Navarre and Alvar Fanez and his men are

attacking the Valencian soldiers on the wall of the city.

Two days later, at the Shore near Valencia...

"MY KING!"Shouted Aragonese Soldier and he's ride toward to him with his two men.

"The army from Kingdom of Castile and Leon! 2000 of horsemen and 400 of archers!"Said Aragonese Soldier

"How far they are?"Asked Peter

"A day! Faster if they don't take a rest!"Said Aragonese Soldier

"Go and tell El Cid and his son about this! Now!"Said Peter

"Yes sir, your highness!"Said Aragonese Soldier and he's ride out with his two men to warn El Cid and his force.

Later, they found them are ravaging the countryside of an unnamed town near the city of Valencia. They three tell

him and his son about the arrival of the army of Leoneses and the Castilians and quickly rush back to the city of

Valencia along with his son and his force. When they arrive, they quickly establish a defensive line and waiting.

After three hours of waiting, the invading army of King Alfondo VI of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo had finally arrive.

The army are leading by the the rival of El Cid, Count Garcia Ordonez and come alongside with him is El Cid's brother-in-law, Fernando Diaz.

When they came close enough, the army of El Cid rise out to confront them. The battle is very fierce and very long. It's take a time

until the end of the afternoon when El Cid and his men gain the victory over the invaders. He's demand Count Ordonez to take his surviving soldiers

out and return to the Kingdon of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo. With the advice from brother-in-law of El Cid, Fernand Diaz, Count Ordonez did as what

Rodrigo told him to and leave him and his army alone. Then, El Cid and his surviving men return to their camp to get rest to get more streght to continue

the attack on the supply lines and the countrysides of Valencia in tomorrow. 


	48. El Cid, Emir of Valencia

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 48 El Cid, Emir Of Valencia

After defeated the army of King Alfonso VI of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo yesterday, El Cid and his men continue their mission

by ravage the countrysides and keep cutting off the supply lines of the city of Valencia while King Peter I of Aragon and Navarre and

his soldiers are still keep fighting the Valencian soldiers that shooting arrows and rocks from the massive wall of the city to them.

For many months, they don't stop doing this siege. The citizens inside the wall started to lost their faith in Emir Dja'far and then

begin to cause a minuty against him. In anger of the betrayal of his citizens, Emir Dja'far sends the soldiers who didn't fight against

the invading army into the city to punish the mutineers. For many months as the siege of the city and the mutiny is casuing, the capital

of Taifa of Valencia is now in a very weak position. The soldiers are now have no interest in fight back because there is awlays lose.

The only ones in the city who's still refuse to give up are Emir Dja'far and a few Moorish administrators of Taifa of Valencia.

The invading army of El Cid is now standing before the great walled city of Valencia and demand the citizens to open its gate.

In front of the Gate of Valencia...

"You had lost! The Taifa of Valencia is now fall! I have no intention of more harm! Let us in and we will help you all repair

whatever we had broke! I swear to the God... that if I didn't do like what I just said, I want the God to strike me with a thunder!"Said Rodrigo

"Believe in words of my father, citizens of Valencia! He is the man of his words!"Said Diego

Meanwhile, inside the wall, the Valencians begin to talk with one another about what to do in his situation while Emir Dja'far

and the administrators that still on his side are still refuse about surrender the Taifa of Valencia to El Cid and his army.

Then, the citizens finally decided and order the soldiers to open the gate and let El Cid and his army in. This cause much of anger

from Emir Dja'far and his allies and immediately go out of the castle with his sword to settle this in person. He's ride his horse

charge to Rodrigo but his son, Diego, grabs a spear from one his soldier and throw it him, poke into his belly and killed him.

Later in the castle, the administrators that still refuse to surrender got executed.

In the Throne Room...

"What now, father?"Asked Diego

"You can go back to Zaragoza and bring your mother and your sisters here now."Said Rodrigo

"No need of that..."Said Jimena as she's walk into the throne room with her daughters.

"Maria!"Said Peter and he's run to hug his beloved lady and kiss her.

"How did you get here so fast?"Asked Rodrigo and then Emir Al-Mu'tamin walks out from behind of them.

"Ooh..."Said Rodrigo

"Congratulation to your victory, El Cid. You have my respect."Said Al-Mu'tamin

"Just doing my duty, your highness."Said Rodrigo

"And as reward in all of these many years. I would like you to take Taifa of Valencia and make it as your own kingdom."Said Al-Mu'tamin

"Emir Al-Mu'tamin of Zaragoza, this... this... this is completely... wow..."Said Diego as he's slowly sit on the pillow nearby.

"Almighty El Cid or also known as Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, I give you the Taifa of Valencia as your land!"Said Al-Mu'tamin

Later, at the Evening...

"All hail Emir Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar! The Great El Cid!"Said Muslim Priest 


	49. Return of the Almoravids

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 49 Return Of The Almoravids

After El Cid was crowned as Emir of Taifa of Valencia, he is a man of his words like he said. He's send his men out, not just in the capital

but also all over the towns, villages and countrysides in Taifa Of Valencia to repair the damage that they had caused during the conquest.

Then, he's establish a law that all people, Moors, Jews and Christians can live together in peace and be treat as equal. Later, King Peter I

of Aragon and Navarre and Lord Ramiro of Monzon came to Valencia and ask Maria and Cristina, who are now the Princesses of Valencia, to marry

them, They both, of course, accept their ask for marriage. Many days later, Rodrigo arranges the weddings of his daughters and the men they love

at the new church that was just built in the city of Valencia. Later, he, his wife and his son are watching the brides and the grooms ride their

horses up north to the land of Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre. Few days later, his son, Diego, decided to leave the city to join army of King Alfonso VI

of Leon, Castile, Galicia and Toledo. And with the help of his uncle, Fernando Diaz, it is easy for the Prince of Valencia to join the army of

the former boss of his father. Everything go very well for El Cid and his wife as rulers of Taifa of Valencia for five years. But the new threat is on its way.

Meanwhile, in the city of Alger in Algeria...

"General Tasufin!"Said Ibn

"Caliph Ibn Yusuf! Welcome aboard! The armada are ready to sail as you plan, your highness."Said Tasufin

"I am here on business. There is a bit of change in the plan."Said Ibn

"We're not going to Taifa of Zaragoza now?"Asked Tasufin

"That perrty kingdom can wait. I want Taifa of Valencia first! With it as one of our strongholds,

we can still have the resources and foods that likely came from all over Al-Andalus. I meant about,

the emergency case, of course. Must think and look beyond, you know that."Said Ibn

"Then, we changed the plan, right? Your highness?"Asked Tasufin

"Of course!"Said Ibn

"Well then... all I have to do is just fix the papers about the expedition. Then, the armada can sail."Said Tasufin

"Good luck, General Tasufin."Said Ibn and his men carry him down back into the row boat and row back to the harbor.

"Okay... let's fix the papers."Said Tasufin and he's walk into his cabin to get the papers about the expedition.

Many months later, in the Castle of Valencia, in the Throne Room...

"Your highness!"Said Alvar

"What is it?"Asked Rodrigo

"The Almoravids are coming!"Said Alvar

"Where did you get this news?"Asked Jimena

"From the Moorish fishermen that saw them."Said Alvar

"Which part of the land they shall landed?"Asked Rodrigo

"A small coastal town called Gandia. Not far from here."Said Alvar

"We must stop them!"Said Jimena

"Fanez! Send all of your men to that town and evacuate people, livestocks and whatever

they wanted to take with them out from that town and waiting for me and my force."Said Rodrigo

"As you said!"Said Alvar and he's run out to get all of his men. The, Rodrigo's get up and go get the paper and begin to write down.


	50. Battle of Bairen

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 50 Battle Of Bairen

Many days later, in the Castle of Huesca, in the Bed Chamber...

"*YAWN!*"Yawned Maria

"Good morning, my love."Said Peter

"Last night was... the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."Said Maria

"Wanted another one tonight?"Asked Peter with a smirk on his face.

"I think that this is enough."Said Maria as her husband slowly get up and then she's turn to look at the other way.

Later, they enter the throne room and begin their royal business. And as they're doing their royal duties, one of his guards

tell him that El Cid had sent his soldier with message to him. He's let the Valencian soldier in and he's give him a letter

that written by his father-in-law, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar. When Peter and Maria take a look their faces completely change from

happiness to horror when they found that the Almoravid Empire is returning and going to conquer Taifa of Valencia.

The King and Queen of Aragon and Navarre immediately prepare an army and the King lead his army out and quickly rush

to Taifa of Valencia to help El Cid protect it from the Almoravids.

Later, in the city of Valencia, the soldiers had finished arms themselves and prepare their horses. They are also take some of

the catapults with them. Then, the army of the Aragonese under command of King Peter I of Aragon and Navarre had finally arrive.

Then both armies combine into one and rush out from Valencia to a town called Gandia. When they arrive, Alvar Fanez and his men had

already evacuated people and their livestocks out of town and sent them to the camp that is under the proctection of him and his army.

Later, when the armada of Almoravids had landed, they begin to travel to inland of Taifa of Valencia. They found the letter stabbed with

a knife on a tree that said "Leave now, or confront us at the plain called Bairen.". The Almroavids accept the challenge and march to where

the plain of Bairen is located. They don't know that they're walking into a deadly trap.

Later, at the Plain of Bairen...

"I see no one here, General Tasufin."Said Soldier #1

"We had been tricked. Just a set up to get us away from Valencia."Said Soldier #2

"Maybe-"Said Tasufin and then a stampede caused by thousand of horsemen of the Aragonese army is echoing through the forest

with the roar fof the soldiers who riding them and causing the horses of the Almoravids to panic and their riders fall from their horses.

"All archers and crossbowmen! Shoot them!"Said Tasufin

"When?!"Asked Soldier #1

"They don't even in our sight!"Said Soldier #2

"So move out, find them and kill them! You idiots!"Said Tasufin and all of the archers and crossbowmen

rush out to confront the Aragonese horsemen that led by King Peter. When all shooters gone, the army of El Cid

ride out into the field and reveal them to the Almoravids that arms themselves with swords and spears.

General Tasufin quickly ride out his men who still on the horsebacks to fight them, following by his foot soldiers.

In the forest, King Peter orders his men to shoot the rocks from the catapults to them. Then, get back on the horses

and ride out to fight them with swords. He lost many good dolsiders because his army is confronting the archers and crossbowmen.

But he manages to defeat them when he's lure them out into the plain to join El Cid and his force. The Almoravids also reunite

back into one army and both armies quickly ride out and battle the other one again. At the afternoon, before the sunset,

El Cid, King Peter and their surviving soldiers had defeated the Almoravid soldiers and captured General Tasufin and take him

as prisoner but before they will return to Valencia, he's manage to escape and rejoin with his surviving soldiers at the armada

and sail back to Morocco. But even that General Tasufin had escaped, the news about the first defeated of the Almoravids had spread

out all over Al-Andalus and the Christian Kingdoms very quickly like wild fire in a few days by the citizens of Taifa of Valencia.

All people, Jews, Muslims and Christians. They all are shock when they heard that these terrified and unknown people of Africa can

be defeated. For many years, most of them believe that there is no hope to fight against them. El Cid and King Peter had given people

hope to the whole entire lands of Christian Kingdoms and Al-Andalus hope to fight against the Almoravid Empire.

In the Castle of Burgos, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"It seems that Rodrigo is also has a usefulness in him."Said Adagio

"Yeah... who could thought that he and that King Peter can beat those Almoravids badly!"Said Sonata

"So... Adagio... what should we do now?"Asked Aria

"We will let El Cid and the other Christian Kings destroy the Almoravids for a while. For now, just sit and watch."Said Adagio


	51. Independence for Portugal Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 51 Independence For Portugal Part 1

Fifty years later since the Battle of Bairen in 1097 at Taifa of Valencia, the Christians in the north begin to

restore their courage and send the armies to confront the Almoravids. For many years, the Almoravids had finally

conquer the entire Al-Andalus and some parts of the Christian Kingdoms and a few of its Counties. But that didn't stop

the Christians to stop their reconquest. It actually became a fuel to make them want to do more wars against them.

As for El Cid and his family, they may be gone for fifity years but their legacy and their reputation are still

live in hearts of the Christians, Jews and Moors all over the land, regardless wherever they are in Iberia Peninsula.

There is even a poem about him and he was also celebrate as the greatest hero of all lands in the whole entire Iberia.

The royal bloodline of the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre and one of its noble family are the descendants of El Cid.

For the Almoravids, they had growing weaker and weaker. Not just because the Christians conquering them but also

the Moors and Jews who became the rebels against them as well. The most terrified Moorish rebels are in the

heartland in Morocco, these Moors called themselves the Almohads. With the Moorish rebellions and the enemies like

the Christians in the north. The Almoravids are about to fall from power. In this period, the County of Portugal is

one of the best places that have the best well-trained soldiers in all over Christian Kingdoms. The current

King of Castile and Leon, Alfonso VII, had sent the Sirens to make a deal with the Count Afonso of Portugal.

If he can win the battle of Ourique, he can establish the independence he had requested for and can make it as his own kingdom.

In Castle of Braga, in Throne Room...

"So... what's the plan?"Asked Aria

"Yeah! What's the plan?"Asked Sonata

"Quite! You two!"Said Adagio

"Goncalo! I need you and your army to lure the Almoravid soldiers out from the city of Beja.

Lure them to the plain of Ourique. When they arrive, I will lead my army out to surprise them

and then give them a big strike back to their home in Morroco!"Said Afonso

"As you said, my lord."Said Goncalo and he's walk out with his two soldiers to prepare an army.

"Hold on!"Said Afonso and they stop walking and turn tio look at him.

"I need these three to go to Beja and take a look at it. I wanna make sure that they Almoravids are

one who are being outnumbered. In the case for... back up..."Said Afonso

"US?!"Asked The Sirens

"Got a problem?"Asked Afonso

"Uhh... noo..."Said The Sirens

"Then go! Before I will report about the lack of helping behavior of you three to King Alfonso!"Said Afonso

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Geez!"Said Sonata as she's run with her friends to the door.

Later, they ride out their horses and go to city of Beja. There, they seeing the Almoravid soldiers are

patrolling all over the city. They see that the Almoravids have more soldiers than the Portuguese soldiers.

So the Sirens come up with the idea of how to make them go weaker. They enter the city, meet Governor Ismar and

request him to perform and entertain for him and his soldiers. Many hours later, the Almoravid soldiers and

Governor Ismar are watching the Sirens in Arabic girl's clothes dancing and singing to them. With the beauty

and their sexy bodies, the Almoravids immediately fall under their spell and with they keep drinking wine,

their moods are now begin to be unstable and became easy to be angry. Then, they start to fight against

one another to have the Sirens for their own.


	52. Independence for Portugal Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 52 Independence For Portugal Part 2

As the Almoravids are fighting against among themselves, the Sirens use this opportunity to escape from the hunger of ladies

of the Almoravids. They quickly changed their clothes, get their horses and ride out from the city as the Almoravid soldiers

are still fighting among themselves. Many hours passed and they all are exhausted and injured, they fall asleep on the ground

very quickly. The Sirens are watching from the top of the hill nearby and then decided to ride away for a bit for their own safety.

At dawn, the Sirens get up and ride back to the city of Braga in County of Portugal and meet Count Afonso of Portugal at the castle.

They tell him that that had made the Almoravids have more than then but they're in the very weak position by their beauty.

Count Afonso and his trusted knight, Goncalo, quickly prepare an army and ride out from the city of Braga for the battle.

All the Sirens can do are just watch them leave the city of Braga.

"Hope that they're okay..."Said Sonata

"Why did you worry about them, Sonata? They're just pawns for us!"Said Aria

"That is so mean, Aria!"Said Sonata

"You got a problem with that, idiot?"Asked Aria

"YES!"Said Sonata

"Then put into my FACE ONE!"Said Aria

"STOP IT!"Shouted Adagio and Aria and Sonata turn to look at her.

"Quit goofing around, you two! We're no little kids!"Said Adagio

"I think not all of us are..."Said Aria as she's glare at Sonata with the edge of her eyes.

Later, at the Field of Ourique...

"For Allah!"Shouted Governor Ismar and he's ride out into the battlefield with the Almoravid soldiers.

"For the God! And Portugal!"Said Afonso and he's ride out with Goncalo and the Portuguese soldiers.

Both armies crash into one another and the bloody battle of Ourique begin. Even being outnumbered,

the Portuguese soldiers are more well-trained and have the better weapons than the Almoravids.

The battle is still on until the noon, that is when the Almoravids are finally defeat and

Governor Ismar of Beja got killed. The surviving Almoravid soldiers and their allies Muslims

and Jews who don't want to convert to Christianity quickly flee from the city into the other

terratories of the Almoravid Empire in Al-Andalus. Later, they return to the city of Braga

and receive a letter from King Alfonso VII of Castile and Leon, order him to go and meet him at

the city of Zamora to discuss about the independence he had requested for earlier. Few days later,

he arrives at Zamora with his trusted knight, Goncalo and the Sirens along with some of his soldiers.

The King of Castile and Leon welcomes them all into the castle and begin to talk about the deal between

him and the Count of Portugal. Count Afonso tells him that he and his men had do as what he asked for.

He had cleansed the power of Islam from the city of Beja in his name. Goncalo and the Portuguese soldiers

are also on the side of their Count as the witnesses and the survivors of the battle. King Alfonso sees that

this man had do as what he requested for. Now, he must give what the Count of Portugal requested for.

Give the independence for the County of Portugal and let it rule itself. King Alfonso then agrees and

sign his name in the papers about the independence of Portugal called the Treaty of Zamora.

Now, the County of Portugal was turned into the Kingdom of Portugal. With its first King is Afonso, the former Count of Portugal.


	53. Almohad Reforms

The story of Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Flim Series.

Chapter 53 Almohad Reforms

After gained the independence, the County of Portugal was turned into Kingdom of Portugal. And their first action after gain

the independence is begin the conquest of the city of Santarem. They keep conquering until the siege of the city called Lisbon

is fall into their hands. The Kingdom of Portugal then begins its own culture and its own language. For the Moors and Jews

in Al-Andalus, they had won over the Almoravids and took back the remaining of Al-Andalus back into their hands. Then,

they established the Taifa Kingdoms once again, the Al-Andalus had entered the second period of Taifa Kingdoms. The people

of the Iberia Peninsula got their happiness back and peace return to them. But for the Almoravids, they had faced nothing but

destruction. Not just in Al-Andalus but also in the heartland of them. The rebellions called the Almohads had became stronger and

stronger. And five years later, the Almohads manage to defeat the Almoravids once and for all and claim whatever they wanted from them.

The Almoravid Empire is now got replaced by the Almohad Empire and like the Almoravids, the Caliph also want to add Al-Andalus as part of

his empire as well. The first Caliph of the Almohad Empire, Al-Mu'min, is demand the operation called the Almohad Reforms. Few days later,

he set sail along with his armada to the land that had become Taifa of Almeria. The Almohads also have the secret weapons that had came from

far east, from the land of China. And with these weapons, they immediately attack the kingdom when they arrive, arrest the Emir,

and more than that, exiled all Jewish people out from Almeria. With Taifa of Almeria fall into the Almohad Empire, this had

make the situation of both Al-Andalus and its surrounding Christian Kingdoms in the north are panic again.

In the Castle of Almeria, in the Throne Room...

"The Emir is on board of a Ship back to Al-Ghard as you requested, my Caliph."Said Almohad Soldier

"Good... we will rest for now. Tomorrow, find any remaining of the Christians and Jews. Make sure no them left here!"Said Al-Mu'min

"I understand about the Christians but... why the Jews too?"Asked Vizier

"I agree with the vizier, we Muslims and the Jews had been ally to one another since Islam was founded."Said Imam

"When I said no Chrisitians! That is mean all type of Christians! Roman Catholic! Orthodoxy or even Judaism!

Whatever types of Christianity that they had worshipped, they're all Christians and the Almohad Empire have

no place for the Christians! And will never have! At least in my reign!"Al-Mu'min

"Y-yes sir!"Said Imam

"A-as y-you wish!"Said Vizier and he's run out from the throne room with the imam.

Next day, the Almohad soldiers ride out from the city of Almeria and search for any

Jewish or Christian people that still live in the land of Almeria. Meanwhile, the news about the fall of Almeria are spreading out

very quickly and in no time, the news had arrive to the ears of all rulers of the Christian Kingdoms and this make most of them fear

instead of wanna fight back. They see that the Almohads are more terrified than the Almoravids that they had fought against.

Especially, when heard about the weapond that are the machines that can shoot balls with fire out and caused the great terror.

In Castle of Toledo, the Chamber of the Sirens...

"So... the new Islamic Empire from Africa with new terrified weapons... what the good lives we got here."Said Aria

"What do you think they are? Giant crossbows with giant fire arrows?"Asked Sonata

"Sonata, crossbows can't make the explosive! From what I heard, these weapons can cause the massive damage and explosion!"Said Aria

"Oh! Maybe the bigger catapults!"Said Sonata

"From what the Jewish people told me, that fireballs are faster than burning rocks on fire. So they can't be the catapults either."Said Aria

"Stop guessing! And more thinking! We need to know about these Almohads and there weapons!"Said Adagio

"How are we gonna do that?!"Said Sonata

"Just like other times before..."Said Adagio

"Ooh... noooo!"Said Aria and he's face fall on the pillow.


	54. Conquest of Seville

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 54 Conquest Of Seville

Few years later, Caliph Al-Mu'min died and his son, Yusuf, become the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire

and continue the Almohad Reforms. Seven years after the death of his father, he had a child and then set

an invasion on Al-Andalus and its nearby Christian Kingdoms. His armada arrive at Taifa of Valencia and

ravage it along with its villages and towns. And like his father, he's exile all Jews and Christians who

live among the Muslims and then turned the Taifa into a province of the Almohad Empire. Few months later,

he begin the conquest of the County of Barcelona and manage to take control of some parts of it and demand

the inhabitants to convert to Islam or got expelled from the land. The Almohad Empire is the greatest threat

that all Christian Kingdoms had ever confront with. In the Kingdom of Castile and Leon, the Sirens are still

trying to figure a way of how to defeat these terrified people of Africa. Then, they remember about the greatness

of the military force of the Kingdom of Portugal and got an idea.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"Alliance with the Kingdom of Portugal?"Asked Alfonso

"Indeed, your highness."Said Adagio and the eyes of the king begins to glow green. Much to the delightful of the Sirens.

"I agree with this idea. I will send you three as the ambassadors."Said Alfonso

"As you said, your highness..."Said The Sirens and they bow to their puppet king and walk out from the throne room.

Then, the King orders his servant to get the paper for him to write a letter. Later, he gives them to the Sirens and order

them to give it to his cousin, King Afonso I of Portugal.

Few days later, at the Gate of Valencia...

"Open the gate!"Said Yusuf and his soldiers open the gate of Valencia.

"For Allah!"Said Yusuf and he's ride out with the Almohad soldiers to begin

the conquest of the city of Seville, which is now under the rule of Kingdom of Portugal.

Meanwhile, the Sirens are riding their horses across the land of Leon and Galicia for many days. Then, finally,

after riding across the lands for many days, they arrive in the Kingdom of Portugal.

In the Castle of Braga...

"So... my cousin want an alliance..."Said Afonso after he's read the letter of his cousin.

"Yes, indeed, your highness."Said Adagio

"Hmm..."Groaned Afonso

"So..."Said Sonata

"Would you... like to became ally of Castile and Leon?"Asked Aria

"Yes... I will..."Said Afonso

"YAY!"Shouted Sonata

"On one condition..."Said Afonso

"Huh?"Asked Sonata

"He wanted something, Sonata."Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata

"And what would the great King of Portugal wanted from his cousin?"Asked Adagio

"Tell him that I can have the right to have some parts of Andalusia for my own after I conquered it."Said Afonso

Meanwhile, in the city of Seville...

"BOOM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed People

In the field, outside of the City...

"FIRER!"Shouted Yusuf and his men firing the fireballs out from the new weapons.

"With the weapons like the cannons on our side, nothing can stop us!"Said Yusuf


	55. Fall of Cordoba

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 55 Fall Of Cordoba

After make a deal with King Afonso I of Portugal, the Sirens are ready to leave the city of Braga but then two

Portuguese soldiers ride in and caught attention of the Sirens. Later, they learned that the Almohad Empire had

conquered the city of Seville and plan to conquer Cordoba next. Didn't wanted to lose more time, the Sirens quickly

rush out from the city of Braga to Toledo to tell King Alfonso VII of Castile and Leon about this. When they arrive,

they all tell the King about the deal that the cousin of the King wanted along with the fall of Seville. At first,

King Alfonso don't want to make this kind of deal, feared that his cousin may betrayed him later and then took control

of his kingdom. But with time running out and the situation is a very great danger. He decided to accept the deal of

his cousin. Then, he wrote the letter about the acceptance of the deal and plan to strike the Almohad soldiers from

Cordoba. Again, the Sirens must be the messengers of the King of Castile and Leon.

Few days later, at city of Cordoba...

"The Almohads!"Said Cordoban Soldier and the other soldiers immediately gather up and prepare to defense their city.

In the field, the Almohad soldiers walk out from the forest and brought along with them, the weapons that they use

to won in the battles in Taifa of Almeria, Taifa of Valencia and the city of Seville. The army prepare their cannons

while the Cordoban archers are standing on the wall and prepare to shoot the arrows. When the Almohads use the cannons.

Everything went black for the archers and the soldiers of Cordoba on the wall when the cannonballs hit the wall.

Later, in the Castle of Braga...

"So he had accepted the deal..."Said Afonso

"Yes, he did, your highness."Said Adagio

"Hope that he will keep his promise like what he told you."Said Afonso and then Goncalo, the trusted knight of King Afonso walks in to the throne room.

"My King!"Said Goncalo and he's bow before his king.

"What is it? Goncalo?"Asked Afonso

"My King, the Almohads had moved from Seville and attacked Cordoba. My spies saw them in action."Said Goncalo

"Oh great!"Said Aria

"We're doomed!"Said Sonata

"Not yet, Goncalo! Send your the other men of you to Cordoba and order

them to report back when they got the helpful information."Said Afonso

"As you said, my King!"Said Goncalo and he's run out from the throne room.

"For you three, go back and tell my cousin to prepare himself and his army ready.

The Almohads might make a move anytime soon!"Said Afonso

"Understood!"Said Adagio and she's run out with Aria and Sonata and ride out from Braga to tell King Alfonso about this.


	56. Protect Taifa of Silves

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 56 Protect Taifa Of Silves

Many days later, the army of the Portugueses and the army of the Castilians meet at the city of Cordoba as their Kings had planned. However,

they find out that the city is now completely under the rule of the Almohad Empire. Because they see the flag of the Almohad Empire on the

top of the flagstaff of the city. They quickly retreat into the forest, set up a camp and send the spies into the city. The spies are disguising

themselves as the Muslims and walk into the city with a warm welcome of the Almohad soldiers. In short time, they found that the Almohad soldiers

are talking about the invasion of Taifa of Silves, one of the small Moorish kingdoms near the Kingdom of Portugal. The spies quckly rush out of the

city and tell the Kings about this.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"Do you think they will won?"Asked Sonata

"How should I know?! Not part of the army, duh!"Said Aria

"Be quite!"Said Adagio and both girls stop arguing immediately.

"We still need to figure out what kind of weapon that the Almohad Empire are using!"Said Adagio

"So why don't we go with the army in the first place? They probably may encounter it."Said Sonata

"If we go, we shall not return!"Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata

"My point is find someone who are the Muslims! The Muslims that hate Almohad Empire as much as we do!"Said Adagio

"And how are we gonna find them? We can't see through their minds if they like the Almohads or not."Said Aria

"BANG!"

"Dona Adagio!"Said Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Adagio

"We need to speak with Queen Berengaria."Said Soldier

"Sorry but she's out to support her brother in the union of the County of Barcelona and Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre."Said Adagio

"You can tell this to us and we can tell to her later."Said Aria

"Well then... King Alfonso VII of Castile and Leon had told me that he and his cousin, King Afonso I of Portugal will go to Taifa of Silves

in order to protect it from the hands of Almohad Empire."Said Soldier and then the eyes of the Sirens go wide. They got what they need now.

"We tell the Queen later when she's return."Said Adagio

"Thanks for the help of you three."Said Soldier and he's run out from the throne room.

"Well girls... it seems we got we need now."Said Adagio

Later, at the evening, the combined army of the Castilians and the Portugueses arrive at the Taifa of Silves and warned the Emir about

the invasion of the Almohad Empire. The Emir then request their assistance which they agree to do. A day later, the army of the Almohads

arrive with the cannons and begin the attack. The combined force of the Castilians, Portugueses and Silvesians rally out into the field

and cause a lot of damage to the Almohad army but with the cannons on the side of the Almohads. The wind of victory float to the side of

the Almohad Empire in short time after a massive damage caused by the enemies.


	57. Contain the Crown

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 57 Contain The Crown

Defeated at Taifa of Silves, King Alfonso VII of Castile and Leon and his cousin, King Afonso I of Portugal and their surviving soldiers

quickly retreat back to their kingdoms. For the Taifa of Silves, it's fall into the hand of the Almohad Empire and turned into a province

like other former Taifa Kingdoms. After the defeat of two Christian kings, no any other Christian Kingdoms in Iberia Peninsula would dare

to act as a threat to the Almohad Empire. With no ones dare to stop, the Caliph of the Almohad Empire, Caliph Yusuf, keep conquering the

remaining of Al-Andalus and turned all of its Taifa Kingdoms into the provinces. The situation is now worse than in the time of the Almoravids.

With no one who had a courage like El Cid, none are dare to act as threat to the Almohad Empire. Just in fourteen years, the Almohad Empire

turned all Taifa Kingdoms in Al-Andalus into the provinces of their empire. With the remaining of Al-Andalus is in their control now, the Almohads

decided to expand their empire into the lands of the Christian people.

In Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"It seems that our plan to go into Al-Andalus had failed now, Adagio. All Taifa Kingdoms are now

just the provinces of the so-called Almohad Empire from Africa now."Said Aria

"Oh shut up, Aria!"Said Adagio

"We have to do something! We can't just sit down and let those terrified Almohads destroy us!"Said Sonata

"For once, Sonata. You speak a thing that I am an unable resist to agree with."Said Aria

"I don't think so! We just need a new plan!"Said Adagio

"Adagio! We should being a bit less worry about those African Muslims and more focusing on the current King of Castile and Leon!"Said Aria

"Why's that?"Asked Sonata

"We have to sing to make him and his court still in our control! Duh!"Said Aria

"Almost forgot about that. Thanks for remind me, Aria."Said Adagio and she's walk to the door with her friends and go out.

Later, at the evening, the King and Queen of Castile and Leon, along with the nobles of the royal court having the luxurious dinner

together. And the Sirens are also performing a beautiful sing for them. Their song make the King, the Queen and nobles,

all once again are in the absolute control of them. They are still be able to contain the crown of Castile as their puppet.

Meanwhile, Castle of Seville, in the Throne Room...

"The army is ready as you command, my Caliph."Said Commander

"Good work, commander. I will lead the siege myself."Said Yusuf

"Tomorrow... Santarem will once again in the hands of the Muslims!"Said Yusuf and the commander leaves the throne room.


	58. Siege of Santarem Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 58 Siege Of Santarem Part 1

Next day, the Sirens go out to check the military force of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. What they found are nothing but

the lazy soldiers who love money, foods, wine and fun. They have no intention to do such thing as battle. Their kingdom isn't

in the good position for war. Most of these soldiers never retrain themselves and the goverment didn't store the food for

emergency. The Kingdom of Castile and Leon are not prepare for battle. More than that is that the Almohad Empire is too strong

to fight against with. So the Sirens came up with a plan by tell King Alfonso VII of Castile and Leon to send spies to Seville to

see what the Almohad Empire is doing right now. The answer is yes because the crown of Castile is under their control. Later, three

soldiers ride out from the city of Toledo and ride out to Seville, the main headquarter of the Almohad Empire in Al-Andalus.

Later, at city of Seville...

"There they are!"Said Soldier #1 and he's point to the Almohad soldiers that guarding the gate of the city.

"Let's get the clothes!"Said Soldier #2 and but befiore they're going to disguise themselves as Muslims, they see an army of the Almohad soldiers

ride out from the city of Seville and heading into the forest. The three soldiers immediately ride back to Toledo to report this to the King.

When they arrive and tell the crown and the nobles about this, they are shock and begin to fear that they might heading to Toledo

but they tell that they heading to the west, not up north. That is mean they going to conquer the Kingdom of Portugal.

This please the crown and nobles very much and end the discussion. For the Sirens, they got an idea in their heads.

Later at night, at the Stable...

"Let's do it!"Said Aria and she's get on the back of her horse. Later, the three girls ride out from the stable and go out Toledo.

The Sirens ride across the land during the night non-stop and by using the detour that only know by them, they reach Braga before the dawn.

Later, the enter the court of King Afonso I of Porutgal and tell him that the Almohad soldiers are coming. The King doesn't believe at first

because they didn't do anything to disturb them this time. Later, an injured Portuguese soldier from the city of Santarem enter the throne room

and tell the King that the Almohad Empire is attacking the city of Santatem. The King immediately prepare an army and ride out to confront the threat.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room of Castle of Braga...

"So... what now?"Asked Sonata

"We will go watch later. Regardless that the battle was over when we were already there."Said Adagio and then she's begin to yawn.

"I agree with this. *yawn.*"Yawned Aria and she's fall asleep on the floor. Then, so did Adagio and Sonata.


	59. Siege of Santarem Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 59 Siege of Santarem Part 2

At afternoon, the army of the Portuguese soldiers under command of King Afonso I of Portugal and his trusted knight, Goncalo arrive at the city of Santarem

and are shocking from the sight before them. The Almohad soldiers are using the cannons to shooting the right side of the wall of Santarem.

All archers on the wall are helpless and can do only shooting arrows to the invaders. On the ground between the city and the standing point

of the Almohads. The surviving soldiers of the city are still trying to defense the city from the Moorish invaders.

At the Camp of the Almohads...

"Keep firing!"Said Commander and the soldiers at the cannons keep firing the cannonballs out from the cannons.

"BOOM!"

Meanwhile, on the Hill...

"We need to destroy that weapons before that weapons are going to destroy the wall of Santarem."Said Goncalo

"That will be my job. You lead your force to help the other survivors in the battlefield."Said Afonso

"As you said, my King."Said Goncalo and he's ride out with his own force to help the surviving soldiers in the battlefield fight.

"The rest of you! Come with me! We will strike those weapons!"Said Afonso and he's ride with his soldiers wo the place where the cannons of the Almohads are firing.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Braga...

"Psst! Girls!"Whispered Servant as the Sirens are slowly wake up.

"Hmm? What happened?"Asked Sonata

"And where are we?"Asked Aria

"That should be what I must ask you three."Said Servant

"We were just fell asleep since... what time is it now?"Asked Adagio

"It's the afternoon now. You had been slept in the throne room since the dawn."Said Servant

"Whoa! Then we must go now!"Said Aria and then the noises from their stomachs tell them other thing.

"Can we have foods first?"Asked Adagio

"Of course!"Said Servant and she's lead them to the kitchen.

Later, at the Camp of the Almohads...

"FIRER!"Shouted Commander and the soldiers at the cannons shoot the cannonballs to the wall of Santarem.

"BOOM!"

"CHARGE!"Shouted Afonso and he's ride with his force to confront the Almohad soldiers.

In the battlefield, Caliph Yusuf and the other soldiers are fighting against Goncalo and his soldiers.

When he's see that the King of Portugal and his force is riding to the cannons, he's immediately ride out of

the battlefield to confront King Afonso. He's call out for the King Afonso I to come to fight him one-on-one.

King Afonso accepted the challenge and ride out to confront him. Leaving his soldiers to destroy the cannons.

Both men ride their horses toward to each other with swords in their hands. When they are face-to-face with each other,

the noise of the sword hit other sword is echo through out the battlefield. Both sides stop fighting and immediately

turn to look at their leaders. After the horses stop running, the outcome is revealed. Caliph Yusuf's fall from his horse

with a slash on his chest. King Afonso received a big wound at his right arm. The Almohad soldiers at the camp quickly rush out

to help their Caliph, left the cannons being unprotected. Easy for the Portuguese soldiers to destroy them by push them down from the hill.

The Almohad Commander orders his soldiers to retreat back to Seville. This is the first time that the Almohad Empire has been defeated by the Christians. 


	60. Alternative Solution

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 60 Alternative Solution

After got defeated by army of the Potugueses that is under command of King Afonso I of Portugal and his trusted knight, Goncalo,

the Almhoad soldiers retreat back to the city of Seville with Caliph Yusuf, who's got injured very badly by King Afonso.

But the Caliph is not a weak man, he's manage to be able to survived for many days before his army will arrive at Seville.

When they arrive at Seville, Caliph Yusuf writes a letter to his son in Morocco, tell him that he will soon go to the better

place and he will be the Caliph of the Almohad Empire after defeat the Non-Islamic Berbers. After the letter was given to his commander,

The Caliph suddenly died before the doctors can heal him. All Almohad soldiers hung their heads down in sorrow for their Caliph

when they heard that their great ruler was died. For the Christians in the north, they are now in a new hope to fight against

the Almohad Empire and continue the Reconquista.

Few days later, in Castle of Toledo...

"Can't believe that we lost the opportunity to get those so-called cannons!"Said Aria

"Oh shut up, Aria!"Said Adagio

"And look on the bright side, we manage to convince the Kingdom of Portugal to fight against the Almohad Empire

and they actually defeated them and give hope to the Christians, Jews and Moorish rebellions!"Said Sonata

"In my view, the King of Portugal just got a lucky! That's all!"Said Aria

"Can't you watch it brighter, please?"Asked Sonata

"Nope!"Said Aria

"You're the worst Aria!"Said Sonata

"No! You're the worst, Sonata!"Said Aria

"Be quite! We have no time for arguing! We still have a time to think of what to do next.

All I have to do now is figure it out! So that is mean you two must stay quite!"Said Adagio

"Fine..."Said Aria and Sonata

Meanwhile, at Harbor of Almeria...

"Finally! The armada had arrived!"Said Imam and he's walk to the largest Ship that was just stopped.

Then, the workers carry the wood bridge in and drop it between the Ship and the harbor. Then, the Commander

who had fought alongside with Caliph Yusuf in the siege of Santarem walks out from the Ship.

"We getting unrest all over Al-Andalus. There are whispers from the Kingdom of Portugal...

some people, even the Muslims like us, saw the Almohad Empire... as weak... and vulnerable."Said Imam

"Not to worry, Imam of Seville... an alternative solution is here."Said Commander and then a man in dark robe

and black cape walks out from the Ship. He's also wearing a mask made of metal and his turban is long to covered

the back of his neck. He is the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire and also son of Caliph Yusuf. His name is Al-Mansur,

the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire. The man who will make his opponents in Al-Andalus know the meaning of "far worse than dead".


	61. One-Man Cavalry

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 61 One-Man Cavalry

After the defeated at Siege of Santarem in 1184, the Christian Kingdoms and the other enemies in Al-Andalus of

the Almohad Empire are once again has a hope to fight against their opponents and continue the Reconquista,

the war to take Iberia Peninsula back from power of Islam. But now, the Muslims of the Almohad Empire are now

also ready for reclaim the honor that they had lost during the sisge at the city of Santarem in Kingdom of Portugal.

Son of Caliph Yusuf, Al-Mansur, who is now crowned as the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire has come to Al-Andalus

to settle this problem and have a vengeance for his father in person. But first, he must defeat the rebellious Muslim Mutineers

that against the rule of the Almohad Empire first.

In Alcazar of Seville, in the Throne Room...

"So Imam Mustafar... what do our new Caliph suggest?"Asked Governor of Seville

"He's expecting Al-Andalus to be punish for its treason!"Said Imam Mustafar

"And how are we gonna do that? I'm a politician, not a warrior like you."Said Governor of Silves

"Do whatever you and the other politicians can do your way."Said Imam Mustafar

"But we don't know anymore what to do!"Said Governor of Valencia

"That is the problem of you gentlemen and your lack of imagination, Governors."Said A Voice and they all

immediately turn to look at where it came from, at the door of the throne room, Caliph Al-Mansur standing

before all of them, staring at them.

"Caliph Al-Mansur, will all respect of all of us. You and Imam Mustafar are asking for something that only

the great Allah can be able to do! We can't create more laws to stabalize the citizens! Even if the those

Muslim Mutineers have left-"Said Governor of Seville

"If the Muslim Mutineers have left, then we must draw them back. If they are here, we must draw them out.

We will squeeze entire Al-Andalus until someone reveals the whereabouts of these traitors."Said Al-Mansur as he's walking into the throne room.

"But my Caliph! We have to such brutal tactics! We Almohad Governors aren't like those Almoaraivd Governors

who are great at fighting skills!"Said Governor of Valencia

"MY CALIPH!"Shouted Commander

"What is it?"Asked Al-Mansur

"My men had spotted the camp of the Muslim Mutineers near the city of Cordoba!"Said Commander

"Prepare my horse! I will deal with them myself!"Said Al-Mansur

"But my Caliph, there are too many of them! They will-"Said Commander

"Do as what I told you, Commander!"Said Al-Mansur and he's walk out with Commander.

Few days later, in the Forest near Cordoba, the Muslim Mutineers are planning to reestabalish

the Taifa Republic of Cordoba. As they're planning, the steps of horse running is ecohing across

the forest. Then, they saw a dark figure riding a white horse toward to them. Believing that he is

the other citizen who wanted to join, they let him in. But when he's ride his horse straight into the camp

and begin to sabotage and ravage everything in his way. The Commanders order their men to prepare their weapons

and fight him. The dark figure is none other than Caliph Al-Mansur and he is so displease about the act of treason of

these Muslim people. So he treat them like he treat the Christians, Jews and Non-Islamic Berbers. So he slaughters them with no mercy.

The surviving Muslim Mutineers quickly grab whatever they can grab, get on their horses and ride away. Caliph Al-Mansur is now filled

with nothing but hatred and anger. His eyes are also turned into yellow, like eyes of the demon from the underworld.


	62. The Wrath of Caliph Al-Mansur

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 62 The Wrath Of Caliph Al-Mansur

Caliph Al-Mansur and the Almohad soldiers spend the entire four years to defeat the Muslim Mutineers that

against the rule of the Almohad Empire and trying to establish the Taifa Kingdoms. After believe that the

Muslim Mutineers had gone, Caliph Al-Mansur turns his attention to the surrounding Christian Kingdoms of Al-Andalus.

His first sight is the Kingdom of Portugal, the place where his father, Caliph Yusuf, was murdered. So he wanted

the Kingdom of Portugal to be punish for its crime. Meanwhile, the new crowned King of Portugal, King Sancho I of Portugal,

who just gained the throne three years ago, had heard about the destruction of the Muslim Mutineers in Al-Andalus and also

feared in the Almohad Empire. And when he's heard that they're going to conquer the city of Thomar from his spies in Al-Andalus,

he immediately seek help from the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. His distant cousin, Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon, he is son of

King Sancho III of Castile and Leon and also grandson of King Alfonso VII of Castile and Leon. When he's heard about this news,

he is terrified and refuse to help because he fears if he did, the Kingdom of Castile and Leon will be next to be fall. With his

own cousin refused to help him, the King of Portugal and his men are on their own.

Many days later, in the Forest...

"Keep moving!"Said Commander as the soldiers are dragging the cannons toward. All Almohad soldiers are marching along with

into the forest of the Kingdom of Portugal. Nearby, two Portuguese soldiers spying on the army of the invaders and quickly

get on their horses and ride back to the city of Braga.

Later, at the city of Braga, in the Throne Room of the Castle...

"My King!"Said Soldier #1

"We had spotted the Almohad soldiers are in our kingdom!"Said Soldier #2

"Are we outnumbered?"Asked Sancho

"They're uncountable, your highness."Said Soldier #1

"And are they moving to Braga?"Asked Sancho

"No, your highness, they're heading to Thomar..."Said Soldier #2 and the King turns to look at the woman in armor

who is also one of his trusted knights in the royal court, her named Palencia.

"Palencia! Gather an army! We will go to defense it!"Said Sancho

"As you said, my King!"Said Palencia

Later, the army of Portuguese soldiers ride out from the city of Braga and heading toward to the city of Thomar.

When they arrive, they seeing that the Almohad soldiers had already began the siege of the city. This anger the King of Portugal

very much and blindly ride out with his men to attack them in rage. Caliph Al-Mansur's notice them and order one of the cannons to

change the direction from the city to them. Then, the Almohad Commander orders to shoot once again, along with the other cannons.

The explosion causes the horses and the Portuguese soldiers to fright out. Due to that they never have any practice with something

like cannons before. The soldiers who survived from fell from the horsebacks are still run after the remaining of the cavalrymen

in the army. Seeing that the Portuguese and their King had managed to struggle out from the explosive of the cannon.

Caliph Al-Mansur gets on his horse and ride out to confront them alone. At first, the Portuguese soldiers are laugh out and jeer

at him. But when they have the confrontation with him, their laugh turn into the scream of pain and horror. The Caliph of the Almohad Empire

are striking all Portuguese soldiers that ride in to fight him. Like what he did to the Muslim Mutineers, he's slaughter them mercilessly

while his soldiers are trying to break into the city of Thomar. The Kingdom of Portugal had finally felt the wrath of the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire.


	63. Conquest of New Al-Gharb

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 63 Conquest Of New Al-Gharb

The Kingdom of Portugal lost the fortress-city of Thomar to the Almohad Empire. The King of Portugal, Sancho I of Portugal,

and his trusted female knight, Palencia, order the surviving soldiers to retreat back to the city of Braga. After the army

of the Kingdom of Portugal is out of the way. The Almohad Empire begin to conquer down from Thomar until they reach the shore.

A year later, the conquest finally reach to the shore of Albufeira. Then, Caliph Al-Mansur rename the lands that he had conquered

as New Al-Gharb and also captured 3000 of Portuguese Christians as captives. For the surrounding Christian Kingdoms, they see that

they're no match to the Almohad warriors that are under command of Caliph Al-Mansur. But when the Caliph of the Almohad Empire decided

to return to Morocco with the captives that he have. The Kingdom of Portugal is once again ready to do the Reconquista.

In Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"Why not?"Asked Sonata

"Because this is our home!"Said Aria

"But the Kingdom of Portugal is the kingdom that has the greatest warriors! At least this time!"Said Sonata

"Sonata, the Kingdom of Castile and Leon is in our rule, through its King, of course. That's mean you can't go!"Said Adagio

"And if you ask me, the Kingdom of Portugal is absolutely tireless about learn nothing!"Said Aria

"What does that even mean?"Asked Sonata

"Sonata, when the time is right. We will strike the Almohad and have entire Al-Andalus will be under our control!

All we can do now... are just waiting for that time to come."Said Adagio

"But we won't miss a chance when we got to do it right?"Asked Aria

"Not worry girls, we won't."Said Adagio

Meanwhile, at the city of Silves...

"All Moors had surrender themselves now, my King."Said Palencia

"Very good. Without the leadership of that ruthless man, everything seem to be easier."Said Sancho

"MY KING!"Shouted Messenger as he's ride his horse toward to the King of Portugal.

"Message from Commander Rodrigo..."Said Messenger and he's give his King the message. The King's open it and read it

and happy from heard that the city of Beja is now fall into the hands of the Kingdom of Portugal once again.

Upon the hill nearby, two Jewish men are looking at the city of Silves, seeing it being fall into the hands of the Christians.

They quickly ride up north to find the helpers of them, the Muslim Mutineers while below in the forest, an Almohad soldier who survived

from the assault on the city of Silves by the army of the Portuguese soldiers is also watching the city of Silves being burn as well.

Then, he's get up on his horse and ride down south into the remaining of the New Al-Gharb to find the harbor and sail to Morocco and

tell about the attacks of the soldiers of the Kingdom of Portugal to Caliph Al-Mansur.


	64. Who's in Charge?

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 64 Who's In Charge?

Few weeks later after the fall of the New Al-Gharb, the Almohad soldier who survived from the attacked at the city of Silves

by the Portuguese soldiers had managed to get on the Ship in time and sail to Morocco. when he's arrive, he's travel by horse

to the city of Marrakesh to meet Caliph Al-Mansur. Two weeks later, he's arrive at the Grand Palace and teel his Caliph everything.

In the Throne Room...

"So... these pathetic Christians think that they can take back everything conquered that easily?"Asked Al-Mansur

"M-Maybe yes-"Said Soldier and then the Caliph grabs him at neck. Pull him up from the bed to confront him face-to-face.

"More displease words, I will make you a slave like those disgusting infidels!"Said Al-Mansur

"I-I mean no! Sir! Of course not!"Said Soldier

"Good. Now go! I have a lot of things to do before prepare an armada."Said Al-Mansur and he's walk to his son bed chamber.

He's enter it and see an Islamic teenaged Portuguese girl and his teenaged son, Prince Al-Nasir, are kissing each other.

"Glad that I'm here before you gonna do something you may regret later, my son."Said Al-Mansur as he's slowly walk to his son.

"Father... me and Qamar, we're 14 now. Besides, she and her parents are also converted to Islam as you told her!"Said Al-Nasir

"But that didn't mean you can do this to her. If you got her got knocked up, her parents are on the least of your concern!

And as that you're my son and also the Prince of the Almohad Empire, you will suffer a lot for humiliated your own father!"Said Al-Mansur

"*Gulp!* Yes, father!"Said Al-Nasir

"Good. And Qamar, I would like you to leave for now. I have a few private things to discuss with my son."Said Al-Mansur

"As you said, my Caliph."Said Qamar and she's got up from the bed, wearing her turban and walk out from the bed chamber of her beloved.

"So... what do you wanna talk with me?"Asked Al-Nasir

"I will leave for mission in Al-Andalus again."Said Al-Mansur

"And like other time before, I'm in charge, right?"Asked Al-Nasir

"No. Not this time. From the what the Imams and the noblemen had told me, you had supervised an unauthorized party. Haven't you?"Asked Al-Mansur

"Well... uhh..."Said Al-Nasir

"No worry, there is no punishment. Just promise to never do this again."Said Al-Mansur

"I promise, father."Said Al-Nasir

"Good. And for who's in charge, I will let the Vizier Yujan do that job."Said Al-Mansur

"I understand that..."Said Al-Nasir with a bit of feeling of disbelief.

"Good... cause you don't deserve it. Not now."Said Al-Mansur and he's get up and walk out from Al-Nasir's bed chamber.

Many days later, Caliph Al-Mansur arrives at the city of Tangier with many thousands soldiers.

They all get their horses and weapons ready and go on the Ships. Then, the armada sail up north to New Al-Gharb.


	65. Almohad Empire Strikes Back

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 65 Almohad Empire Strikes Back

After heard that the Christian people in the Kingdom of Portugal still doing the Reconquista on the new established united land called New Al-Gharb.

Caliph Al-Mansur returns to Al-Andalus with more soldiers, more weapons and more horses. When they arrive, they immediately heading to Seville to

receive the current situation in New Al-Gharb from the Imams and the Governor. They found that most of the New Al-Gharb had been conquered very quickly.

The Portuguese soldiers and their King had been relentless, they will soon conquer the shores of the New Al-Gharb soon. Caliph Al-Mansur is displeas at

this very much and demand together an army immediately. Then, they quickly rush back to the city of Albufeira. While the Almohads are returning, two spies

sent by King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon are watching the whole event and quickly rush back to Toledo to tell their King about this.

Later, in the Throne Room of Castle of Toledo...

"Yes, your majesty, we saw them with our eyes."Said Soldier and then Queen Eleanor starts to thinking.

"What should we do, my husband?"Asked Eleanor after she's have no ideas how to deal with these terrified people of Africa.

"We will do nothing."Said Alfonso as his eyes are glowing green.

"I agree with you, your highness."Said Adagio

"They're too powerful. We must wait until these people drop their guard..."Said Aria

"And then... SMASH!"Said Sonata

"Very well..."Said Eleanor and she's get up and walk away.

Meanwhile, at Albuferia...

"They are far from us for a 10 kilometers, your highness."Said Soldier

"Commander Mustafar! I need every men arms and ready! I will not stand here and let them come to us.

I will make them feel the pain from my wrath for mess with me!"Said Al-Mansur and Commander Mustafar run

to tell the soldiers as that the Caliph get up on the back of his horse. Prepare himself for a battle that will soon come.

Later...

"BOOM!"

"Firer!"Said Mustafar

"BOOM!"

"CHARGE!"Shouted Al-Mansur and he's ride out with half of his army to confront the army of the Portuguese soldiers

that led by King Sancho I of Portugal himself. The army of Portugueses may be more than the Almohads, but with the leadership

of Caliph Al-Mansur and the cannons of their own. Once again, the Kingdom of Portugal has been humiliated and defeated once again.

Few days later, the Almohad soldiers under command of Caliph Al-Mansur and his soldiers begin to reconquer what the Kingdom of Portugal

had took from them. They relentlessly conquer the cities that they found in New Al-Gharb and captured the people who are the Christians,

then chained them up. Each groups have fifty people in chained. After retake all what the Kingdom of Portugal had took from New Al-Gharb back.

Caliph Al-Mansur and his soldiers take all captives back to Albuferia and put them into the Ships. The captives later became nothing but slaves when they arrive in Morocco.


	66. Betrayal of Pedro Fernandez

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 66 Betrayal Of Pedro Fernandez

After the New Al-Gharb was retake back into the hands of the Almohad Empire, no more Christian Kingdoms

of the surrounding land of Al-Andalus dare to mess with the Almohad Empire for five years. The Muslims Mutineers

are secretly spending their time in the southern part and the frontier between Al-Andalus and the Kingdom of

Castile and Leon. For the Sirens, they seeing that this may be the good opportunity to conquer Al-Andalus and

make it part of Kingdom of Castile and Leon. They convince King Alfonso and Queen Eleanor to gather 300000 of

soldiers and their horses for the conquest. As that they're under their control, the Sirens always get what

they wanted. So the largest army of this period is on its way to conquer Al-Andalus and clean it from Islamic power.

Meanwhile, in Morocco, Caliph Al-Mansur had spent the five years of peaceful with the constructions like

ordered his men to create the world's largest mosque, Koutoubia Mosque, Hassan Tower and Kasbah of Udayas.

In the Forest near the village of Trujillo...

"The Castilians!"Said Moorish Soldier #1

"What are they doing here?"Asked Moorish Soldier #2

"How should I know?"Asked Moorish Soldier #1

"Just go back to the camp and tell Commander Abbas about this!"Said Moorish Soldier #3 and he's get on the horses

with the other two men and ride back to their camp to tell their leader and the other leaders about this.

Later, at the Camp...

"This is none of our business."Said Abbas

"But sir! The Castilians maybe our only chance to set us free from

the tyrannical rule of the Almohad Empire!"Said Moorish Soldier #1

"I agree wit him, sir."Said Moorish Soldier #2

"They're no different than the Almohad Empire! After we helped them and established my own indepedent Taifa Kingdom

or Taifa Republic. My land will be nothing but the tributary state for them. Besides, I have a feeling that they will lose

in the battle against the Almohads, just like the Kingdom of Portugal."Said Commander Abbas

Meanwhile, in Trujillo...

"Thank you for welcome, Governor Garcia."Said Adagio as she and her friends are bow to him.

"Make youself like you're in the castle. For your men, they can do whatever they wanted, as long as those are legally."Said Garcia

"Thank you. Come on girls!"Said Adagio and she's walk with Aria and Sonata to follow the Governor of Trujillo.

In the meantime, in the army, while no ones are watching, the nobleman name Pedro Fernandez and his men are riding

out from the army, deserted it and go deep into the forest. Later, they reach the frontier and ride across it into Al-Andalus.

Later at night, they arrive at Cordoba and ask to meet the someone who can help them about meeting Caliph Al-Mansur. Hearing this,

Imam Mustafar of Seville comes out from the crowd and ask what they wanted from their Caliph.

Later, at Castle of Cordoba...

"I have a feud in the King of Castile and Leon, he is just a man with luck. He is nothing but a weak-minded man.

I wanted to take over Leon and cleanse it from his power. I don't care that if I have to allied with you Moors. If you help us,

the will-soon-reestablished Kingdom of Leon will be an ally with the Almohad Empire."Said Pedro and Imam Mustafar starting to think

about what should he do, a few minutes later, he finally came with the decision.

"If your lying, you and your men will be beheaded!"Said Mustafar

"To make sure that you can trusted us, I also came here with a news. The Kingdom of Castile and Leon had sent the soldiers

to come to conquer Andalusia of known in your Arabic language as... Al-Andalus."Said Pedro


	67. Deal of the Caliph and the Knight

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 67 Deal Of The Caliph And The Knight

In the village of Trujillo, the Sirens had finally noticed that Pedro Fernandez, the man who has a

feud with King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon had disappeared from the army with his soldiers.

The Sirens believe that they may plan to betray them so they left the Governor of Trujillo to in charge

of the army until they can get the King of Castile and Leon. Few days later, they arrive and Toledo and

tell King Alfonso and Queen Eleanor about the action of Pedro Fernandez and his men to them. The royalty,

which are under the control of them, decided to declare Pedro Fernandez as traitor. Then, the Sirens manage

to convince King Alfonso to take cares of Pedro Fernandez himself. So the King of Castile and Leon rushes out

with three knights of Order of Santiago to lead the army that he Sirens had left at Trujillo.

Meanwhile, in Morocco, Caliph Al-Mansur had received a news about the invasion of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon.

So once again, he's demand to set up an armada and sail to Al-Andalus to stop the invasion, and if they can,

they may be able to retake some parts of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon return them to Al-Andalus.

Few days later, at Trujillo...

"The King is here!"Said Soldier and King Alfonso rides his horse into the village.

"My King..."Said Garcia

"Governor Garcia..."Said Alfonso and he's come down from his horse.

"Thanks for taking care of these soldiers for me."Said Alfonso

"Must thanks those young ladies, your highness. They are quitely good

about leading, especially the one with orange-haired."Said Garcia

"I will tell Dona Adagio about this later."Said Alfonso

Meanwhile, at Harbor of Tarifa...

"Other returning to Al-Andalus..."Said Al-Mansur and the his vizier, Uthman, walks to him.

"Everyone are ready now, your highness."Said Uthman

"Should we move now, your highness?"Asked Commander

"Indeed. We must get to Seville as fast as we can."Said Al-Mansur and he's turn back to them and walk with them to get off the Ship.

Later, they leading the army to Seville by riding horses. Waiting for them o the wall of Seville, is Pedro Fernandez, the man who is

the traitor of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. A week later, the army of the Almohad Empire arrived and they finally meet each other face-to-face.

In Alcazar of Seville, in the Throne Room...

"So you will help us, if we will help you back, isn't it?"Asked Al-Mansur

"Indeed."Said Pedro

"Tell me... why did you... hate the King of Castile and Leon so much?"Asked Al-Mansur

"Because he had established an organization for the knights called Order of Santiago! He said that if I died with no heirs,

everything that I have, including the castle of mine in Extremadura Leon will become the property of the Order of Santiago.

So to prevent that to happen, I decided to join the Order of Santiago. But they refuse to let me in by order of the King Alfonso!

So that is when I realized that he wanted me dead so his precious Order of Santiago will be greater and make him has the better

support from his own citizens after the civil war that happened when he was just a child."Said Alfonso

"Don't you ever think about that organization needed a base of operation of their own?"Asked Mustafar

"Are you serious? They already has the castle in Galicia which is... very far from the sights of the King..."Said Pedro

"So you realized now?"Asked Mustafar

"Well... whatever! I have a feud against him! And I wanted him and his Order of Santiago defeated!"Said Pedro

"I like your ambition of vengeance... I also have it on your people as well. If they're nice like you are, it will be much better."Said Al-Mansur

"WOW! We're so alike!"Said Pedro

"But I must disagree about reestablished Kingdom of Leon, I don't like to make an alliance with the kingdom of the infidels.

That is completely outrage for me. It's also against the rule of the Almohad Empire."Said Al-Mansur

"Whatever... just help me beat Alfonso and his pathetic Order of Santiago. That's all I wanted!"Said Pedro

"Well then... I think we can have a deal."Said Al-Mansur and he's give his hand to him. Pedro then grabs and shake it.

"Deal."Said Pedro


	68. Battle of Alarcos

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 68 Battle Of Alarcos

After the army of Almohad Empire arrived at Seville, Caliph Al-Mansur had made a deal with the former knight

of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon named Pedro Fernandez. He agrees to help the Almohad Empire in the battle in

exchange of defeat King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon for him. With deal is okay with each other, they both

are planning to strike them and make the Kingdom of Castile and Leon suffer the losses of goods, money and people.

But unlike the other battles before, Caliph Al-Mansur didn't plan to just humiliated the Kingdom of Castile and Leon

by defeat their King and its largest army of this period. He's also planned on conquering some of their lands to be

part of the Almohad Empire as well. Few days later, King Alfonso rides out from Trujillo with his 300000 soldiers to

the conquer the city of Cordoba. There, the army of the Almohads are also waiting for them.

At Grand Palace of Cordoba, in the Throne Room...

"The combined army of the Castilians and Leoneses are 10 kilometers away from us, your highness."Said Soldier

"We better put on the defense now."Said Pedro

"No. We will confront them directly."Said Al-Mansur

"With respect, your highness. You can't left the city to be unguarded."Said Mustafar

"That is why I'm in charge you and Governor of Cordoba on this job."Said Al-Mansur

"Ooh..."Said Mustafar

"If there're no any complains, me and Lord Fernandez would like to leave and join the army now."Said Al-Mansur

"We got nothing to say now, your majesty."Said Governor of Cordoba

"Good."Said Al-Mansur and he's walk with Pedro Fernandez and heading to grand army that standing before the gate of Cordoba.

They both get on their horses and ride them to the front of the army, then the Caliph demands the gate to be open. When the gate is opened,

he and Lord Fernandez ride out with the army of the Almohad soldiers along with the Castilians and Leoneses who are working for Pedro Fernandez.

Both armies will soon meet one another at the hill caleld Alarcos Hill. Later, at noon, they are finally face-to-face to the other army.

"Surrender! And we will let you leave in peace!"Said Alfonso

"Unless you infidels have something to offer to us like this man of yours had offered us, we will not leave!"Said Al-Mansur

"Then you had already chose. You're doomed now! Count Rodrigo Sanchez!"Said Alfonso and Count Rodrigo Sanchez,

one of the leaders of the knights of the Order of Santiago, he's pull out his sword and raise it in the air.

"FOR CASTILE AND LEON!"Shouted Rodrigo and he's

"FOR CASTILE AND LEON!"Shouted Castilians and Leoneses

"FOR ALLAH!"Shouted Al-Mansur and he's ride out with Pedro Fernandez and their soldiers to fight against

the army of the Castilians and Leoneses, which are also ride charge to them as well. The Horsemen of both amries

point their spears toward to each other while their rulers and their noblemen raise their swords instead. When the

both armies clash into one another, the battle of Alarcos had began. 


	69. Enemy of My Enemy

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 69 Enemy Of My Enemy

At the evening, the Castilians and the Leoneses lose in the battle against the soldiers of the Almohad Empire,

so they retreat across the frontier back into the their kingdom. But the Almohads don't just stop at that, Caliph Al-Mansur

has give an order to pursuit them and conquer the towns and villages that they had found. Force the people to convert to Islam

or get captured as slaves. When they invading into the lands of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon, they managed to conquered many towns,

villages and several castles like Malagon, Benavente, Calatrava and Caracuel. They're also make a wide way which will lead to Toledo,

the current capital city of Kingdom of Castile and Leon. The Almohads also took 3000 of Christian people as captives which will later become

the slaves in Morocco and also took money, valuables and other goods that are beyond their calculation. When Caliph Al-Mansur had enough with

the disaster that he had caused to King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon and his people. He's order his army to return to Seville with what

they had took from the Christians. For the Kingdom of Castile and Leon, this is greatest losses that ever happened to them. They lost 150000

of their soldiers in the battlefield, including Count Rodrigo Sanchez, one of the leaders of the knights in the Order of Santiago. They lost many

citizens, goods and valuables to their enemies. The lost of this battle is also shaking the stability of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. In Seville,

Caliph Al-Mansur and his soldiers, including Pedro Fernandez and his troops got cheer and celebrate by the Almohad citizens in Seville. Then,

Caliph Al-Mansur had dubbed himself with the title as Al-Mansur Billah, means Made Victorious by Allah.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"I can't believe we lost again!"Said Adagio and she's throw the book to hit the wall.

"I must agree with you in this, Adagio. Those are best warriors and that is also the largest army

that had ever been gathered in the history of this kingdom."Said Aria

"How do you know that?"Asked Sonata

"We been here since this kingdom got established, duh!"Said Aria

"No, we didn't! It's got established a few months before we will arrive."Said Sonata

"At least we're in the service or should I say, controlled every Kings and Queens of Castile and Leon since this kingdom got established."Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata

"And... I guess we should should shut our mouths now. Let Adagio thinking alone."Said Aria and she's walk to grab

a Portuguese poem called Gerald the Fearless, or called by her and her friends as El Cid of Kingdom of Portugal.

"If... you two need me... I will be there, at that chair!"Said Sonata and sh's walk to sit on a chair and eat a bread.

"Okay... thinking Adagio... THINK!"Said Adagio as she's think about how fight against the Almohad Empire.

The military force of the Kingdom of Portugal is not strong like when its got established now. Kingdom of Castile and Leon

was just got a massive defeated. Then, she's remember about the other Christian Kingdom that has not yet fight against the Almohad Empire.

"Girls... maybe our answer can be found in our old enemy..."Said Adagio and Aria and Sonata turn to look at her.

"Who?"Asked Sonata

"The Kingdom of Aragon and Narvarre!"Said Adagio with the evil smirk.


	70. What the Almohads do in their Homeland?

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 70 What The Almohads Do In Their Homeland?

A year after the battle of Alarcos, Caliph Al-Mansur died from the poor health, his son, Al-Nasir, become the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire.

And unlike in the other times before him, the Christian Kingdoms around Al-Andalus had never cause any actions to be threat to the Almohad Empire.

So he's relive from the serious threats on that and concentrate on the conquest of Ifriqiya, the nearby land. For the Christian Kingdoms in Iberia

Peninsula, the only kingdom that not yet have any confrontations with the Almohad Empire is the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre. So the Sirens believe

that they should stop their hating toward the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre and make a good relation with its King and its citizens. So they manipulate

the King and Queen by demand them, the Sirens, to go to the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre to ask the aid from them to fight against the Almohads.

Few days later, in the Forest...

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Sonata as she's riding a horse.

"I'm think that I'm starting to be better and better about horse riding now!"Said Sonata

"Yeah... took you for many years..."Said Aria

"Just shut up and keep riding!"Said Adagio as she's riding horse. Behind her and her friends,

three Castilian soldiers and three Leoneses soldiers are riding their horses after them. They were sent

by King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon in order to protect the Sirens. When the sunset come, they set up a camp

near the river in the forest. Three soldiers are walk out to get the rods for fire, while the other three are set up a camp.

For the Sirens, they don't have to do anything because those soldiers are under their spell like the Kign and Queen.

Then, they get down from the horsebakcs and go to the river for a walk.

At the River...

"Do you wonder what are they doing in Morocco?"Asked Sonata

"From what I heard, that place is almost the desert. Only the north and a few parts are green with forest."Said Aria

"And as that no any Christian Kingdoms around here decide to conquer Al-Andalus. I believe that the Caliph,

the Imams and the noblemen in the court in the city called Marrakesh would just enjoy their lives with luxurious

stuffs in the castle."Said Adagio

"Or maybe doing war with the other nearby kingdom."Said Sonata

"Why should they did? The Almohad Empire has a lot of territories under its rule now."Said Aria

Meanwhile, at Frontier of Ifriqiya...

"BOOM!"

"Keep firing!"Said Commander and teh soldiers at the cannons fire up their cannons again and shoot to their enemies.

"BOOM!"

"Governor Hafs! I need half of your force here!"Said Al-Nasir and Governor Hafs and half of his force ride to join the army of their Caliph.

"CHARGE!"Shouted Al-Nasir and he's ride out with Governor Hafs and their soldiers.

In the meantime, in the Forest of Kingdom of Castile and Leon...

"Well... whatever are they doing now. It's not our business."Said Adagio

"Agree with you in this, Dagi."Said Aria

"Well... hope they're okay."Said Sonata

"SONATA!"Said Adagio and Aria

"What?"Asked Sonata, still unknown that she just blessed to her enemies to be safe.

"Ugh..."Groaned Adagio and Aria


	71. Touring the City of Zaragoza

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 71 Touring The City Of Zaragoza

While the Almohad Empire are busying in Ifriqiya, the Sirens and six soldiers from the Kingdom of Castile and Leon were sent

by King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon to ask aid from the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre. When they arrive at Zaragoza,

they were welcome into the court of of King Peter II of Aragon, Navarre and Barcelona and his Queen Marie, the Lady of Montpellier

and also Queen of Aragon and Navarre. At first, the Sirens using the way of talking to convince the King and the Queen,

but the negotiation immediately get cut off by the crowns themselves when they heard that these girls were sent by here to ask

aid to fight against the Almohad Empire. The Crown of Aragon immediately demand them to go out but the Sirens begging for

another chance of negotiation during the dinner. Due to themselves being the King and Queen, they must willing hear the request

and the idea of the others along with giving the second chance to the petty bad thing. So they will set up the meeting once again

in the dining hall at evening. Later, they left the Aljaferia Palace to made themselves preoccupied before the evening.

Later, in the Marketplace of Zaragoza...

"So... what should we do while we're here?"Asked Aria

"Well... the soldiers are going to tavern. So I suggest that we should going around."Said Sonata

"You suggest?"Asked Aria

"Yep!"Said Sonata

"Well... it didn't sound like a bad idea. We're also wonder what Zaragoza like since the time of El Cid."Said Adagio

"Adagio, seriously?!"Asked Aria

"Oh! Oh! For starter, I wonder why this kingdom was known as Kingdom of Aragon?"Asked Sonata then an Old Man walks to her.

"Because it was named after one of the river that flow the water into the river Ebro in this city."Said Old Man

"River Aragon?"Asked Sonata

"Sounds fearsome a bit for a river, if you ask me."Said Aria

"So... young ladies, may I be your guide in this wondrous capital city of Kingdom of Aragon, Navarre and Barcelona?"Asked Old Man

"Sounds good for me."Said Sonata

"And did you just said Barcelona? When did the County of Barcelona became part of Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre?"Asked Aria

"Did you lost the track of time? It became part of this kingdom since the 1162, during the reign of King Alfonso II of Aragon."Said Old Man

"So... how much payment this tour is?"Asked Adagio

"Not much. Just 30 golden bits."Said Old Man and the Sonata's grab the sack of gold of Aria and gives it to the Old Man who's offer them the tour in this city.

Then, he's open it to check it to make sure that there are all 30 golden bits in there and it's turb out to have 30 golden bits like he wanted.

"Follow me."Said Old Man and the Sirens are following the Old Man to his carriage and begin the tour in the city of Zaragoza.


	72. Better Relation

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 72 Better Relation

An old Aragonese man had offered the Sirens a tour in the current capital city, Zaragoza, of the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre.

The Old Man leading the Sirens to see the old Roman walls, the river of Ebro and its bridge called Puente de Piedra, meaning Bridge of Lions.

He's also show them the old Roman theater and the church called Basilica of Our Lady of the Pillar. For the six soldiers that had accompanied

them to come to the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre, they're busying with breads, wine and ladies in the tavern. When the sunset, the Sirens ask

the Old Man to drive his carriage to the Aljaferia Palace. The Old Man agrees and drive his carriage to the palace. When they arrive, they say

goodbye to him and enter the palace. Shortly after they entered, the drunk six soldiers walk in slowly and follow them into palace. When they

all entered the the throne room, King Peter II and Queen Marie of Aragon and Navarre invite them to the dining hall. The Sirens then ask the

authorization from them to perform a sing for them and the noblemen. The royalty agree with this and let them perform the sing for entertain.

In the Dining Hall...

"Thank you for letting us perform the entertain for you and your royal court, your highness."Said Adagio

"The pleasure is mine."Said Peter

"I would love to hear voices of you young ladies."Said Marie and she's walk with her husband to the dining hall.

"If you don't mind, can we change our clothes for the performance first?"Asked Aria

"You can, Dona Aria."Said Marie and she's continue to walk with her husband.

"Thanks for the ask, Aria."Said Adagio

"See! You both need me!"Said Adagio

"And who said we don't need you?"Asked Aria

"I didn't!"Said Sonata and Adagio turns to look at Sonata.

"I swear!"Said Sonata

"We will discuss about this later."Said Adagio and she's walk with her friends to find the changing room.

45 Minutes later, at the Dining Hall...

"Where are those girls? The dinner will start soon!"Said Viceroy of Aragon

"Calm down, Viceroy. they maybe on their way to-"Said Peter and all candles around the dining hall were blew away.

Then, four torchs light up from nowhere and light up the candles around the dining hall. Then, small explosion happen

before the royalty and nobles. When the smoke is clear, the Sirens appear out from it in the beautiful dresses.

"Now that's what called an awesome entrance!"Said Viceroy of Aragon

"The names are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk!"Said Adagio

"And we're here for the negotiation... and performance!"Said Aria

"Hope you all enjoy!"Said Sonata

"Here we go..."Said Marie

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAA! HHHAAAAAAHHAAAAAA! AAAAAAHHHAAAAA! AAAAAHHHHAAAAAH!"Singing The Sirens and then the eyes of the Viceroy of Aragon beginning

to glow green, follow by the three knights that sit nearby. After the 20 minutes of singing, the King, the Queen, all nobles along with the guards

in the dining hall are absolutely under their spell. When the Sirens stop, they toward to the King and the Queen of Aragon and Navarre and ask them

about have their aid to fight against the Almohad Empire.

"The answer is... yes."Said Peter

"I agree you, my love."Said Marie

"Thank you your time with us, your majesties."Said Adagio and she's walk with the others and sit on their chairs and begin to eat their foods.

"Oh! And you can eat now!"Said Sonata and then the royalty and nobles begin to eat their foods.


	73. Aiding Requests

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 73 Aiding Requests

The Sirens had finally gained end the aid from the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre in fight against the Almohad Empire. With their mission succeeded,

they left with the six soldiers that had accompanied them earlier. After they left, they report to King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon that

their mission to ask aid from the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre is succeeded. After this, the Sirens go take a rest so they can continue to rule

the Kingdom of Castile and Leon through their puppet King and Queen tomorrow. For the Almohad Empire, they're still in the conquest of Ifriqiya.

For King Peter II of Aragon and Navarre, he's still trying to figure out about how to defeat the Almohad Empire. Then, he's get up from his throne

and go to the library in the palace. There, he's do research about the history about the the Crusade Wars that happened before he will born. There,

he learned that an organization called Order of Hospitallers was formed after the First Crusade. The headquater is at the city of Jerusalem in the

Holy Land. The other organization that was founded in a decade later is the Order of Templars. The works of the both organizations are take care

and protect the Christian people who are sick, poor and injured, along with protect the Christian Pilgrims. With this information in his hands,

the King of Aragon and Navarre orders one of his trusted knights, Pedro del Pomar and Garcia de Gudal, the Bishop of Tarazona to go to the Holy Land

and ask the aid from both organizations to help him fight against the Almohad Empire.

In the Throne Room of Aljaferia Palace...

"You can count on us, your highness."Said Pedro

"With your life."Said Garcia

"Thank you. Now go, the fate of the Christian Kingdoms around Andalusia are in hands of both of you."Said Peter

"Yes, your highness."Said Garcia and Pedro and both men walk out from the throne room.

"Good luck..."Said Peter and he's sit down on his throne.

Meanwhile, in Ifriqiya, at the city of Mahdia...

"BOOM!"

"Make sure that there're no any both, Sicilians and Jews were left in the city, Pedro."Said Al-Nasir

"As you said, Caliph Al-Nasir."Said Pedro and he's walk to his horse and ride to his force.

Then, Pedro Fernandez pulls out his sword, raise it in the air and lead his combined force out

to confront the army of the Sicilians that are defending the coastal city of Mahdia.

"So... your highness... what is our next plan after we took Ifriqiya?"Asked Governor Hafs

"If the Allah has mercy, he may let us begin the conquest of the Christian Kingdom of Siciliy

and make it the Islamic state once again like it was many years ago."Said Al-Nasir

"And about King John of England... what about him?"Asked Al-Nasir

"His grovelling plea has no any meaning to me. He just wanted to converted to Islam, turned England

into an Islamic state so he can officially ask aid from us to stop the invasion of the Kingdom of France."Said Al-Nasir

"That is mean... ignored his request, right?"Asked Governor Hafs

"I have no desire to help the one who is nothing but a liar. I heard about many of his terrible acts.

Like the Emirs during the time of the Almoravid Empire, saying that devoted himself to the supreme being.

All just for the power over a kingdom."Said Al-Nasir


	74. The Holy Land

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 74 The Holy Land

At shore of the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre, at the harbor of the city called Tarragona. Pedro del Pomar and Garcia de Gudal

had booked passage on the Ship that will sail to the Holy Land with the warriors who wanted to join them to go and protect the

Holy Land from the infidels. After a week of waiting for all people who had booked passage the Ship, the Ship begin to sail to

the Holy Land. Meanwhile, in Ifriqiya, the Almohad Empire are still on their conquest of this land. The Sicilian soldiers had

become weaker and weaker while the Jews are trying to escape by Ships to go to the other Islamic states like Egypt and Turkey.

In Ifriqiya, at Gabes...

"CHARGE!"Shouted Pedro as he's leading his force to confront the Sicilian soldiers that are riding to them as well.

When both army clash into one another, the bloody battle begin. Meanwhile, at the camp, Caliph Al-Nasir is still

talking with his commanders and Governor Hafs about what will be the next city to be conquered by them.

Meanwhile, on the Ship in the Mediterranean Sea...

"Can this Ship go any faster?"Asked Pedro

"We need to get to the Holy Land as fast as we can."Said Garcia

"I'm understand about the concern that you have to your kingdom but this is the fastest that our Ship can go.

Because the widely using type of Ships of today are the Cog Ships. As you see, it has only one mast."Said Captain as he's show them the mast.

"Oh... no..."Said Pedro

"Hope that the God will help us go faster."Said Garcia

"Me too..."Said Captain and he's walk to his cabin.

Two months later...

"LAND HO!"Shouted Sailor #1

"Over there!"Said Sailor #2

"The Holy Land!"Said Garcia

"We made it!"Said Pedro and later, the Ship landed at the harbor and two men carry a piece of wood and put it down as bridge.

Then Bishop Garcia and Pedro walk out from the Ship with the warriors who come with them.

"Do you know how far from Jerusalem is?"Asked Garcia

"It's a far one. But if go by horses, it can help you a lot."Said Man #1

"So where can we get horses?"Asked Pedro

"At the stable."Said Man #2 and he's point to the nearby stable that filled with many horses.

Later, they buy all horses and ride them to go to the city of Jerusalem.

Meanwhile, in Ifriqiya, at city of Kasserine...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"Shouted Sicilian Soldier as he's ride his horse away from the battlefield with the other survivors.

"Your highness, the Sicilians beginning to retreat now!"Said Pedro

"Kasserine is our now. Nothing can stop us to take Ifriqiya to be under my rule!"Said Al-Nasir


	75. Release the Knights

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 75 Release The Knights

After arrived in the Holy Land, the Aragonese knight, Pedro del Pomar and Garcia de Gucal, the Bishop of Tarazona,

bought the horses from the men at the dock and ride to the capital city of the Holy Land, Jerusalem, with the warriors

that come with them. When they arrive, they shocking to see that the city are under the rule of the Muslims of the other

Islamic Empire called Ayyubid Empire. They see that the only way to get into the city are to disguise themselves as the Muslims.

Later, at the Evening...

"There!"Said Pedro as he's point to the Muslim Arabs that riding a cart toward to the city of Jerusalem.

Then, Pedro's ride his horse with the Crusader warriors that come with him. They ride their horses charge at them

and use their swords and numbers of their force to threaten them to give them the cart. When they give them the cart,

they knock them out of consciousness and take away their clothes, left only the underwears of them on them.

Then, they disguise themselves as the Muslims and riding the horses and the stolen cart into the city. With their disguise,

they can go pass the guards easily but then when they face the crowd of Islamic poeple in the bazaar. They're beginning to be

scare off and their cover can blow in any minutes.

"Stay put, everyone."Whispered Garcia

"We need to find where the Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers are."Said Pedro

"Umm... sir!"Said Crusader Warrior #1 as he's called out to an Arab man. Then, he's walk to him.

"What is that idiot doing?"Asked Crusader Warrior #2

"Do you know where the Order of Templars and the Order of Hospitallers are?"Asked Crusader Warrior #1

"Imprisoned in their own headquaters, Temple Mount and Muristan."Said Arab Man

"Thank you."Said Crusader Warrior #1

"I'm still don't believe it!"Said Crusader Warrior #2 and the he's coming back to them with the information.

Later, they split up, Bishop Garcia takes on force to Temple Mount while Pedro leading the other force to Muristan.

When they arrive, the guards are refuse to let them in but when they said that the Sultan order them to come, the guards

let them in. When they're in they immediately go to the dungeon.

In Dungeon of Muristan...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

One of the prisoners stand up and open the hole of the door to look.

"We're from the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre in Iberia Peninsula. We're here to ask help from you."Said Pedro

"My name is Guerin de Montaigu, the current Grand Master of the Order of Hospitallers."Said Guerin

"No worry, we will et you out of there in-"Said Pedro

"Hey! What's going down there?!"Asked Guard

"Oh no!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"We're doomed!"Said Crusader Warrior #2


	76. Deal for the Knights

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 76 Deal For the Knights

"What are you people doing?!"Asked Guard as he's walk down to them.

"We're not releasing the prisoners!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"Ah-ha! You're trying to release them!"Said Guard and then the Crusader Warriors grab him, punch him and throw him to hit the wall.

The guard falls down to unconsciousness. Then, Pedro's grab the key from the guard and use it to unlock the doors and let the prisoners out.

"Thank you, for set us free."Said Guerin

"We have no much time! We must return to the shore! There is a Ship waiting for us!"Said Pedro

"Not yet! We must set Jerusalem free from the power of Islam first!"Said Guerin

"But we're just ant compare to the whole entire Ayyubid soldiers in the city!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"He's right! We didn't have much men to fight the entire city!"Said Crusader Warrior #2

"Don't you Crusaders are here to fight against the infidels?!"Asked Guerin

"Yes, we are!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"But we didn't expected to see the capital city of the Holy Land to be dominated by the Muslims!"Said Crusader Warrior #2

"We must leave!"Said Crusader Warrior #3

"We need you to come with us! Go to Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre. If you help us fight against the Almohad Empire,

I will talk to King Peter about send you the reinforcement to set free of this city."Said Pedro and the Grand Master of

the Order of Hospitallers begin to think. A moment later, he's got what he must say back to Pedro.

"If you lied to us, I will make sure that your head will never be connect with your shoulders ever again!"Said Guerin

Later, they throw the unconscious guard into the room and locked it. Then, they run out and confront the other guards that guarding the prison.

An hour later, they manages to defeated all of them and retake their own headquarter back. Then they ride out the horses to Temple Mount to meet

Bishop Garcia and his men. When they arrive, they' are shock to see that they're now chained up and being pull down into the dungeon.

Meanwhile, in Toledo, in the Garden of the Castle...

"Why the King and Queen of Aragon and Navarre take this kind of mission for so long!"Said Adagio

"Maybe not them. But maybe their soldiers."Said Sonata

"How did you sure about that?"Asked Aria

"Maybe because they had set sailed out into the sea to a holy place to find the helpers?"Asked Sonata

"How did you know that for sure?"Asked Adagio

"Just a hunch!"Said Sonata and she's grab a bread and eat it.

"Argh!"Said Adagio and Aria

"What?"Asked Sonata

"Well... look on the good side. The Almohad Empire is stil busy with its conquest of that Ifriqiya place."Said Aria

In the meantime, at Temple Mount in Jerusalem...

"CHARGE!"Shouted Pedro and he's ride out with his force and strike the Muslim guards that working at the Temple Mount.

With their good skills as warriors, they manage to win over the Muslims, even being outnumbered. Later, they go into the dungeon

and set free of the Bishop and his warriors, along with all knights in Order of Templars. Grand Master of the Order of Templars,

Phillipe de Plessis, thanks all of them for come here and liberate them from the power of Islam.

"We must go now. If you all helped us fight against the Almohad Empire, I will give King Peter of Aragon and Navarre a request

for the reinforcement for both Orders."Said Pedro

"Then let don't lose anymore time!"Said Phillipe


	77. Death Wishes!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 77 Death Wishes!

Later at night...

"All clear!"Whispered Pedro and he's walk out with everyone following him from behind.

"Be slience, everyone."Whispered Crusader Warrior #1

"Agreed. Can't let these infidels know we're here."Whispered Crusader Warrior #2

"Just shut up and keep walking!"Said Garcia and he's follow them to the stable. Then, Pedro's open the door the knights

of both, Order of Hospitallers and Order of Templars, go get more horses and weapons for their own.

"Okay everyone. Let's move!"Said Pedro as he's get up on his horse and they ride them out follow him.

But just a 10 minutes later, the Ayyubid soldiers come out from nowhere and point their crossbows, swords and spears to them.

"How did they know about us?"Asked Garcia

"Going somewhere else?"Asked Voice and the owner of that voice is slowly walk out from the his troops and pull out his sword.

It was the Arab man that gave them the information about where the Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers being imprisoned.

"It's you!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"Unbelievable!"Said Crusader Warrior #2

"The name is Amram and I am the new commander of the military force of Jerusalem."Said Amram

"Let me guess, you're going to arrest us, didn't you?"Asked Pedro

"Quite right."Said Amram

"So come and get us!"Said Phillipe

"You got death your wish!"Said Amram and he's raise his sword into the air.

"FIRER!"Shouted Amram as he's slash his sword down to the ground and his crossbowmen fire out the arrows.

But they jump down from the horses and let them run away and all arrows missed. Then, they raise up and run to

fight them, except for Bishop Garcia, who's run into hide instead.

"Now I know why your rescue party was failed, Bishop Garcia."Said Pedro as he's fight an Ayyubid soldier.

Meanwhile, in Ifriqiya, at Shore of Zarzis...

"All Ships are ready now, my Caliph."Said Pedro

"And all men will be ready before noon as you had told me."Said Governor Hafs

"Makre sure that all weapons are checked and supply everything that still need to be supply.

Because there will be no sail back to this shore to resupply, regardless whatever it is."Said Al-Nasir

"As you said, my Caliph."Said Governor Hafs and Pedro and they walk away from him.

After they're out of his sight, the Caliph gets on his horse and ride back to Castle of Zarzis.

Later, he's go to the bed chamber of the caslte where is beloved wife, Queen Qamar, is waiting for him.

"How was the plan?"Asked Qamar

"How was your plan?"Asked Al-Nasir as he's approach her at her waist. Then, quickly grab her at legs and carry her up.

"I have waiting for this moment for a long time!"Said Qamar

"How long, my love?"Asked Al-Nasir

"Let's see, we're not young adults right? I must say that it since we're teens."Said Qamar

"Then you got your death wish!"Said Al-Nasir and he's throw her into the bed and jump follow.


	78. Time to Go

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 78 Time To Go

In Jerusalem...

"After them, you fools!"Said Amram and his men get on their horses ride after Pedro and his force.

"They're right behind us!"Said Garcia

"Shoot them!"Said Amram and his archers shoot arrows to them.

"FASTER!"Shouted Pedro and he's order his horse to go faster along with the riding toward to the gate of the city

that they came in at the afternoon. But when they about to go out, the Islamic horsemen arrive with swords and spears in their

hands and ready to fight them. The Grand Master of Order of Hospitallers turns his horse to the left side and then, the others

also change their direction of riding and go on the left side as well. Amram orders the horsemen that are blocking the gate

to keep blocking it while he and his men are after the Christians. As the Christians are keep riding to find an exit, more Ayyubid soldiers,

both Muslims and Jews keep coming out from nowhere. Pedro and the others know that they're waiting for the time for horses to tired.

When the horses tired, they will be force to run by their own which will be easier for them to catch him and the others. So they take a drastic

idea, by confront the horsemen that guarding the gate. He's turn his horse to the right and ride to find the gate with the others.

Later, they found it and quickly ride to the gate directly. The Islamic horsemen set up a defense but Pedro and the others jump out from

their horsebacks, float through the heads of horsemen and landed behind them. Pedro and his men had succeeded in rescue the Order of Templars

and Order of Hospitallers out from Jerusalem that is being occupied by the Muslims. Then, they immediately run through the gate and run as fast as

they can and find a palce to hide. Commander Amram and his men ride out to find them, knowing that they can't be too far. They go looking around

the city, the watering holes and the woods nearby. But there is no sign of them, it's just like that they had vanished in the thin air.

So they give up their search and go back into the city. In one of the watering holes, Pedro comes out from it and so did the Bishop of Tarazona,

the Knights of both Christian organizations and Crusader Warriors. Knowing that they're now safe, they set up a camp with whatever they can find and go to sleep.

Next morning, they begin the journey back to the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre.

Meanwhile, at the Shore of Zarzis in Ifriqiya...

"To the Ships! Now!"Said Governor Hafs as the Almohad soldiers are running to the Ships.

"Hope there is still room for me and my men."Said Pedro Fernandez

"Go on."Said Governor Hafs and he's let Pedro and his troops ride their horses on board of one of the Ships.

"It seems that the armada has been prepared as I had ordered, good work, Governor."Said Al-Nasir as he's ride his horse to him.

"The largest ship is yours, your highness."Said Governor Hafs

"As reward for doing so well, you can be on board of that Ship with me as well."Said Al-Nasir

"Thank you, my Caliph."Said Governor Hafs and he's get on his hrose and ride with hsi Caliph to the largest Ship. When they're on board,

Caliph Al-Nasir orders the armada to sail to the island of Jerba to continue the Almohad Empire conquest of Ifriqiya.


	79. Return to Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 79 Return To Kingdom Of Aragon And Navarre

A morning later, the Crusader Warriors had found an abandoned campsite and take whatever that are useful for them

and begin their journey back to Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre. They keep walking across the the Holy Land for many

days and it seems to be endless for them. But when they're about to give up, they manage to arrive at the port city

that their journey in the Holy Land had begun, Jaffa. Lying before them is the first city in Holy Land that Pedro

and his Aragonese friends had stepped on.

"I don't believe it!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"Me too!"Said Crusader Warrior #2

"GOD HAD SPARED US!"Shouted Garcia

"OH YEAH!"Shouted Crusader Warrior #3

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Knights

"We did it!"Said Pedro and he's run into the city with the others following him from behind.

They quickly run to the harbor and booked passage on a Ship that will sail to Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre.

But to their shock, they are no Ships that will sail to Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre in today. All they can do

is just wait for the miracle to happen. And as time go by, the Ayyubid Empire is keep expanding out its power from

Jerusalem to the other parts of the Holy Land that still in hands of the Christians. For fourteen years, there is still

no sign of Ships from Iberia Peninsula come. When the Crusader Warriors and the knights of both Christian organizations are

about to give up and find their own way to go, a Cog Ship with flag of Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre had arrive with the new Crusaders.

Pedro, Bishop Garcia, the Grand Masters and their warriors run to greet the newcomers to the Holy Land and bless to them in a battle with

the infidels. After gave them a bless, they go on the Ship and continue their journey back to Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre.

In the Cabin...

"Can't believe that we will be home soon!"Said Pedro

"Again, God had spared us."Said Garcia

"Oh please! I know that you're Bishop! But can you please don't drag the God into everything else?"Asked Crusader Warrior #1

"Hey! You can't talk to the Bishop like that!"Said Crusader Warrior #2

"This is none of your business!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"Okay you two stop! RIGHT NOW! We're Crusaders! So act like one! Your friendship got broke is what your enemies wanted!"Said Crusader Warrior #3

"Wise one, you are."Said Guerin

"Thank you, Grand Master of Order of Hospitallers."Said Crusader Warrior #3

Meanwhile, in Ifriqiya, at the city of Annaba...

"There it is. The last stronghold of the Sicilians in Ifriqiya."Said Governor Hafs

"Finally..."Said Al-Nasir

"MY CALIPH!"Shouted Almohad Soldier as he's ride his horse toward to his Caliph.

"What is it?"Asked Al-Nasir

"The message from Pedro Fernandez."Said Almohad Soldier and he's give the message to his Caliph.

Caliph Al-Nasir's open it and read and his face is immediately full of joy when he's foudn that

Pedro Fernandez and his force manage to conquered one of the largest cities in Ifriqiya.

"Now the Jews had been officially expelled out from Ifriqiya."Said Almohad Soldier

"Good... now let's end this conquest."Said Al-Nasir


	80. The Negotiation

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 80 The Negotiation

Pedro del Pomar, Bishop Garcia and the Crusader Warriors manage to rescue the Order of Hospitallers and Order of Templars

out from their prisons and escape from the Holy Land that is being occupied by Islam. After the escaped from the Holy Land,

they continue their journey back to the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre that they had started fourteen years ago. When the Ship

sails passed the near shore of the land called Ifriqiya. They seeing the last city that is the stronghold of the Sicilians, Annaba,

being burn by the Almohads. At the castle near the shore of Annaba, on the top of the roof of the castle, two Almohad soldiers

put the flag of the Almohad Empire on its top, make the announcement that the city is now under their rule. At the harbor of the city,

they seeing the surviving Sicilians trying to get on their Ships and sail out as fast as possible.

"Now we know what the Almohads are doing in Africa."Said Pedro

"Captain! Can we go faster than what we are?"Asked Phillipe

"I have only one sailing mast. Like most of the Ships in this time."Said Captain

"Then hope that the God will help us."Said Garcia and then, just like a miracle, the wind's coming from nowhere

and blow the sail. The Ship begin to go faster and faster. The captain, the crew and the passengers immediately joy out

and cheering out for what just happened to them. Few weeks later, the Ship finally arrive at Tarragona, the coastal city

of Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre. Pedro and Bishop Garcia walk out with all members of both, Order of Hospitalelrs and

Order of Templars. They purchase new horses and ride to the capital city of the kingdom, Zaragoza.

When they arrive, they quickly ride to the Aljaferia Palace.

At the Gate of Aljaferia Palace...

"Glad to managed that you and the Bishop can do it, Pedro."Said Guard

"No time for talking. We need to meet King Peter and Queen Marie right now!"Said Pedro

"Just like the old time, they're still in the throne room."Said Guard

"Thank you."Said Garcia and he and Pedro leading the Crusader Warriors, along with the Grand Masters

and of both organizations to the throne room of the royalty of Aragon and Navarre.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"My King! My Queen!"Said Pedro and he and Bishop Garcia bow down to their King and Queen.

The Crusaders, the Grand Masters and all members of the organizations from the Holy Land also bow to them.

"For fourteen years, Pedro del Pomar and Bishop Garcia of Tarazona. Where have you been?!"Asked Peter

"The Holy Land... it's being dominated by the infidel Muslims, your highness."Said Pedro

"Well that's explain a lot... and may I ask? Who are these people?"Asked Marie

"The Crusaders that we met. Along with the Grand Masters and all Knights of the Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers."Said Pedro

"It seems that you both had succeeded your mission. And along with the reason that the Holy Land is now being occupied by the Muslims.

You're not going to be punish. You both are free to go and can still being in your positions."Said Peter

"Thank you, your highness."Said Pedro and Garcia and he's stand up and leave with the Crusader Warriors.

"King Peter and Queen Marie of Aragon and Navarre, we're here before you to aiding you to fight against

an Islamic people called Almohads. We're usually fight with no request but... due to the Holy Land is

being occupied by the infidels. After we helped you, we would like to ask help from you to retake the Holy Land."Said Guerin

"Deal accepted."Said Peter


	81. Siege of Al-Damus

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 81 Siege Of Al-Damus

After a negotiation with the Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers, King Peter II of Aragon and Navarre had gatehred an army in a few days later

and ride out to the city of Monzon. The main objective is to make the new Caliph of the Almohad Empire in Morocco to come to Iberia Peninsula and fight

the Christians just like the old time. The main target of this operation is the fortress-city of Al-Damus or known as Ademuz by the Christians.

Later, at Monzon, in the Castle...

"So... your highness... what's the plan that you have in this operation?"Asked Pedro

"Just go in and destroy things that the Muslims don't let us have."Said Peter

"Including their lives?"Asked Sancho

"Yes, Sancho, including their lives."Said Peter

"So we will just ride our horses in and fight them until one side surrender?"Asked Guerin

"Absolutely."Said Peter

"Pedro, how can he be the King of Aragon and Navarre?"Asked Phillipe

"By being crowned by the most powerful man in Europe while he is in Rome."Said Pedro

"And... who would that be?"Asked Guerin

"Here's a hint. He was borned in the Holy Roman Empire."Said Pedro

"Enough outline talking. We must prepare for the battle."Said Garcia

"Said that from a Bishop who's like to run and hide."Said Pedro

"My King! Your trusted knight just make a tease on my honor!"Said Garcia

"BE QUEITE!"Said Peter and the chamber goes completely silence.

"Thank you for the co-operate, gentlemen."Said Peter

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"That's what I heard, your majesty."Said Soldier

"Good. You can go now."Said Alfonso and the soldier leaves the throne room.

"So... what should we do?"Asked Berengaria

"We will... do nothing..."Said Alfonso as his eyes are glowing green.

"I... agree with you..."Said Berengaria as her eyes are glowing green.

"Good choice, your highnesses. Very good choice."Said Adagio

Many days later, at Al-Damus...

"When my spies controlled the gate and sent the signal to us. That is when we will attack."Said Peter

"Good plan, your highness."Said Pedro

"I must take back from what I said about you in the early days. You're good at planning."Said Phillipe

"I guess that... we must see the look of the battlefield first before we will judge anything else."Said Peter

"Like what the ancients always say, don't judge the book by its cover."Said Guerin

"In this case, it should be don't judge battle by feeling."Said Garcia

"Yes... because it must be judged by the warriors... and the look of the battlefield."Said Pedro

"If we're done talking, we still have a siege to lay on."Said Peter

"You're right, your highness. Let's go."Said Pedro and he's walk out with his King and the Grand Masters to their horses

and waiting for the signal from the spies. Then, on the top of the tower, one of the spies sending a signal by waving a torch to them.

"There!"Said Guerin

"ATTACK!"Shouted Peter and he's ride out his horse with his trusted knight, Aragonese and Navarrese soldiers along with the Grand Masters

and their Christian knights from the Holy Land.


	82. The Most Powerful Man in Europe Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 82 The Most Powerful Man In Europe Part 1

After laid a siege on the city of Al-Damus, the Christians in Iberia Peninsula once again become a threat

to the Almohad Empire. King Peter II of Aragon led his army with support of the Order of Templars

and Order of Hospitallers to conquer the city of Al-Damus and manage to liberate the city from

the power of Islam. The surviving Almohad citizens that managed to escaped from custody of the Christians

go out and warn the remaining of Al-Andalus about the action that the Aragoneses and the Navarreses had caused.

This warning had spread out in Al-Andalus and New Al-Gharb like a wild fire and in short time, it's also spread

into Al-Gharb or known by the Christians as Morocco as well. These words had reached to the ears of Caliph Al-Nasir,

who was just finished from the Almohad conquest of Ifriqiya. For the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre, they thanks for

the support that the Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers had gave to them and King Peter is also keep his promise.

He's give one in three of his knights and soldiers to go with them to the Holy Land to retake it from the Muslims.

At the Harbor of Tarragona...

"Thanks for the support of you, Grand Masters."Said Peter and he's bow to the Grand Masters in respect.

"Thank you to you and your soldiers as well for supporting us."Said Phillipe

"Despite that we helped you, we're still owed you for this. The Holy Land is a very important place in the world."Said Guerin

"Hope that the God will grant you victory."Said Pedro as he's shaking a hand of one of the Crusader Warriors.

Later, they go on the Ships and begin their journey to the Holy Land in order to retake it.

Meanwhile, in Palace of Marrakesh, in the Throne Room...

"This ia very great crisis, your highness."Said Vizier

"I agree. These infidels must be punish!"Said Governor Hafs

"I can be a gude for you in Iberia Peninsula, your highness."Said Pedro and Caliph Al-Nasir's turn to look at him.

"I'm also has a target in my mind."Said Pedro

"But not now."Said Al-Nasir

"But... why?"Asked Governor Hafs

"Let the Christians have a small celebration. I will show them my power next year!"Said Al-Nasir

In the meantime, in the Holy Roman Empire, in the city of Praguein the Saint Vitus Cathedral,

a Pope is sitting in his chamber and reading a book City of God. Then, the Pope's close the book

and put it on the bookshelf. Then there are three knocks at the door. he's walk to it and open it.

Before him are four French soldiers, one of thm has a message from the King of France.

"It's for you, Pope Innocent the Third."Said French Soldier


	83. The Most Powerful Man in Europe Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 83 The Most Powerful Man In Europe Part 2

In Morocco, at Harbor of Ceuta...

"This operation has been planned for year! It must be as what had Caliph Al-Nasir had in his mind!"Said Governor Hafs

"No worry, Governor. Me and my men sure that the armada will be prepared for sail in a week!"Said Captain

"You better do it, Captain."Said Governor Hafs and he's walk to his horse, get on its back and ride away with his two men.

Few hours later, they arrive at their mansion. There, the Governor begins to write a letter to Caliph Al-Nasir. After he

finished writing the letter, he's give it to one of his men and order him to give it to the Caliph of the Almohad Empire

by his own. The messenger immediately rides out from the city of Ceuta to the capital of Marrakesh.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in the Garden...

"Sometimes, it's good to be in the garden."Said Sonata as she's playing with a flower in her hands.

"Yeah... whatever..."Said Aria as she's and Adagio looks at the gate of the castle.

"Umm... anything wrong with the gate of the castle?"Asked Sonata

"We're not looking at the gate, Sonata."Said Adagio

"Then what are you two looking at?"Asked Sonata

"Outside. Wondering what are happening right now."Said Aria

"About who?"Asked Sonata

"The Moors that are dominating the the lands that were once part of Kingdom of Castile and Leon."Said Aria

"Actually, they were once part of Umayyad Caliphate and then Taifa of Toledo before-"Said Sonata

"The point is we're wondering what are happening to them because they're now in the hands of the Moors once again."Said Adagio

"Ooh..."Said Sonata and she's pick up another flower and begin to smell it.

Few days later, in Marrakesh, at the Gate of the Palace...

"I'm here to see the Caliph."Said Messenger

"Do you have an appointment?"Asked Guard

"No but-"Said Messenger

"Then you have to wait until the Caliph called you. Have a nice day."Said Guard

"But this message is from Governor Hafs! And he's order me to-"Said Messenger

"Wait! From Governor Hafs?! Then... you can go in..."Said Guard and he's let the messenger walks in.

"Thanks..."Said Messenger

"Have a nice day... again."Said Guard

Later in the Throne Room...

"My Caliph!"Said Messenger and he's bow before his Caliph.

"Rise..."Said Al-Nasir and the messenger's rise himself up.

"Why do you came here?"Asked Al-Nasir

"Governor Hafs ordered me to gives this message to you."Said Messenger and Caliph Al-Nasir's grab the letter from his hand.

Meanwhile, in Saint Vitus Catherdral at Prague...

"That is why the King Philip II of France wish to speak with you."Said French Soldier #1

"With your leadership, all Christian Kingdoms in Iberia Peninsula will agree to let us help them."Said French Soldier #2

"If the Moors be able to defeate them, the Kingdom of France will be the next Christian Kingdom to be fall."Said French Soldier #3

"Please... Pope Innocent the Third... you're the only one who can do it."Said Frnech Soldier #2 as the Pope is thinking about what to do with this situation.

One thing for sure is that he can't just ignore this, the Almohad Empire needed to be defeat in order to make Europe is pure land of Christianity.

Then, he finally make the decision of this situation.

"Can you buy a horse for me? I would like to go for a negotiation with these Iberian kings."Said Pope Innocent


	84. The Most Powerful Man in Europe Part 3

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 84 The Most Powerful Man In Europe Part 3

A week later, at Harbor of Ceuta...

"My Caliph!"Said Governor Hafs and he's bow down along with his men as Caliph Al-Nasir and his men ride the horses toward to them.

"It's good to see you again, Governor Hafs."Said Al-Nasir

"And the armada?"Asked Pedro

"Ready to sail as the Caliph had planned, my friend."Said Governor Hafs

"Good. Now you and your men can return to Ifriqiya. I heard that there are a few groups of Jews still left in that place."Said Al-Nasir

"No worry, your highness. We will make sure that there will be no any of them were left in the land."Said Governor Hafs

"You better do."Said Al-Nasir and Governor Hafs and his men rise up and walk away.

"Now... time to be on board."Said Al-Nasir as he's ride his horse to the commanding Ship of the armada with Pedro and his men.

Meanwhile, at Frontier between Kingdom of France and the Holy Roman Empire, in the Forest...

"So... where is the location of this meeting?"Asked Innocent

"The capital of Paris."Said French Soldier #1

"I thought you know."Said French Soldier #2 and then give him a bread.

"Sorry, my friend. I'm very old now."Said Innocent

"Don't disrespect him. He is the most powerful man in Europe, you know that."Said French Soldier #3

"No worry, I'm not the kind of the cruel person who like to have a man who disrespect me beheaded."Said Innocent

"That is mean... you forgave me... easily like that?"Asked French Soldier #2

"I am a Pope. Not a merciless executioner."Said Innocent and then he's grab cup of water to drink.

"And beside from King Phillip and me. There are others that will join this meeting?"Asked Innocent

"The Dukes and the Counts from the other territories in the Kingdom of France."Said French Soldier #1 before takes a bite on his bread.

"All feared about the Almohads invasion of Iberia Peninsula."Said French Soldier #2

Few days later, at Medinat Al-Fath at Strait of Gibraltar...

"Here we are, your highness. The Iberia Peninsula, the frontier between Christians and Muslims in Europe."Said Pedro

"Doesn't it the only frontier of Christians and Muslims in Europe?"Asked Almohad Soldier #1

"If you read history book, you will know that the Islamic Emirate of Sicily is now known as Christian Kingdom of Sicily

since 1072. You can thanks for the people called the Normans from the north for that. They're ones who conquered it."Said Pedro

"So this is what Al-Andalus look like."Said Almohad Soldier #2

"Neat."Said Almohad Soldier #3

"The Christians like Pedro and his troops prefer... Andalusia more, I think."Said Almohad Soldier #4

"Less talk and more actions! So... Pedro... which Christian Kingdoms you have in your mind?"Asked Al-Nasir

"The Kingdom... of Castile and Leon!"Said Pedro


	85. The Most Powerful Man in Europe Part 4

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 85 The Most Powerful Man In Europe Part 4

Three weeks later, at the village of Salvatierra...

"FORWARD!"Shouted Al-Nasir and he's ride his horse with his men to fight the Christian knights.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Villagers

"This way! This way!"Said Castilian Knight

At the Salvatierra Castle...

"The evacuation is nearly completed now, Grand Master Ruy Diaz de Yanguas."Said Castilian Knight

"Good... and... did any of our men had found the traitors?"Asked Ruy

"You mean Pedro Fernandez and his troops? Nope. We didn't see any of them."Said Castilian Knight

Meanwhile, at the Hill nearby...

"It looks like that Caliph Al-Nasir of the Almohad Empire and his men are having fun."Said Pedro ashe's watch the village of Salvatierra

being burn by the Almohads and see the Castilian knights in the other organization of Kingdom of Castile and Leon called Order of Calatrava

being defeat by the them.

"This's give me so much pleasure! I wonder what is the face of King Alfonso will look like when he's heard about this."Said Pedro

Few days later, in the Throne Room of Castle of Toledo...

"WHAT?!"Asked Alfonso

"Yes sir! The Almohads had returned!"Said Castilian Soldier #1

"They burned the village down and also defeated all knights of the Order of Calatrava!"Said Castilian Soldier #2

"But luckily, most of them manage to survived."Said Castilian Soldier #3

"But we also didn't act as a threat to them! It's the Aragoneses and the Navarreses!"Said Alfonso

"Calm down, my husband."Said Eleanor

"How can you and the nobles like Archbishop Rodrigo Jimenez de Rada and those girls are being so calm in this situation?!"Asked Alfonso

"Your highness, our solution has already on its way, remember?"Asked Rodrigo

"Hope that so-called the most powerful man in Europe will be able to help us like what you had expected,

Archbishop of Toledo."Whispered Adagio and then Aria and Sonata begin to laugh out a bit.

"Don't underestimate the might and power of Pope Innocent III! Young ladies!"Whispered Rodrigo

"Besides, you ask his help without the permission from the King and the Queen..."Said Aria with a smirk.

In the meantime, at Paris, in Throne Room of Louvre Palace...

"Thanks for the nice invitation, King Phillip II of France."Said Innocent as he's sit down.

"My pleasure, Pope Innocent III. Now... let's start the introdcution."Said Phillip

"I am Count Theobald IV of Champagne."Said Theobald

"I am Duke Arthur of Brittany."Said Arthur

"I am Count Raymond VI of Toulouse."Said Raymond

"My name is Countess Hoan of Flanders."Said Joan

"Archbishop Alberic Humbert of Reims in who I am. It's good to meet you, Pope Innocent III."Said Alberic

"And these five Bishops are the rulers of their own Dioceses."Said Phillip as the the Bishops give him a bow of their heads.

"Can they talk?"Asked Innocent.

"It is the greatest coincidence in my life, they all are mute. They can communicate by writing only."Said Phillip

"Well... all of your highnesses... I heard that you all are concerning about the threat of the Muslims from Africa."Said Innocent

"We had gathered the best warriors from every Counties, all Duchies and all Dioceses in the Kingdom of France to this palace.

They're all waiting for our answer."Said Theobald

"It's agreement, Count Theobald."Said Joan

"In this case, both are same."Said Theobald

"Argh!"Groaned Joan


	86. Talk with the King of Castile and Leon

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 86 Talk With The King Of Castile And Leon

After the meeting with the King, the Counts, the Duke, the Archbishop and the Bishops in France. Pope Innocent III set out a journey

to the Iberia Peninsula in order to gather all rulers in its Christian Kingdoms for a meeting to solve the problem about the invasion

of the Almohad Empire from Africa. He's travel by horse with twenty armed men accompany him. They travel out from Paris and go across

the southern part of France in six months. Later, they arrive at the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. King Alfonso VIII and Queen Eleanor

are quite surprise abotu the arrival of the the most powerful man in Europe along with the twenty of French warriors. The Pope then explains

that the King of France is concerning about the threat of the Almohad Empire and will give all Christian kings in Iberia Peninsula the support.

"Thanks for the offer but... I must refuse..."Said Alfonso

"WHAT?!"Asked The Sirens

"Your highness! Please rethink again!"Said Rodrigo

"I don't wanted to be known as the weakest king ever of Kingdom of Castile and Leon!"Said Alfonso

"My husband... ask help from the others... make you're not the weak person."Said Eleanor

"Besides, your highness. You're also ask aid from the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre and they're also defeated them!"Said Adagio

"And instead it was us who's got conquered! Not them!"Said Alfonso

"Alfonso..."Said Eleanor and her husband turns to look at her.

"Everything and everyone deserve a second chance, including the thought."Said Eleanor and then King Alfonso's slowly sit down on his throne

and begin to think. Then, he's close his eyes. A moment later, he's got an answer that he must say out as he's sudden open his eyes.

"Pope Innocent the Third..."Said Alfonso and he's stand up.

"Send out the letters to all Christian kings around Andalusia. Tell them you need them in a meeting in the three weeks."Said Alfonso

"Archbishop of Toledo, write the letters to the Holy Land to ask the aid from the Crusaders from there."Said Alfonso

"As you said, your highness."Said Rodrigo and he's leave the throne room with Pope Innocent III and the French warriors.

The Sirens are smile out in evil, knowing that wind of victory may flow to them in the nearby time.

Meanwhile, in the Bazaar of Seville...

"Thanks for bought my fruits."Said Merchant #1

"Hope you will come next time."Said Merchant #2 and the young man in the hood walks away with three sacks filled with fruits.

Later, he's get on the horse and ride to the gate and go out from the city of Seville. He's heading into the forest and

ride across the river and finally meet the campsite of the Muslim Mutineers.

"Did you got the fruits, Yusuf?"Asked Abbas

"When did I made you disappointed, Dad?"Asked Yusuf and he's give him three sacks of fruits to him.

"Musa! How did the new weapon going?"Asked Abbas

"Going very well! Oh! And the Jews had baked 50 breads like you had ordered!"Said Musa

"Thanks to all of you."Said Abbas

"Well... father... when do we attack? We can't live like this forever!"Said Yusuf

"I have a feeling that if we wait for long enough. The help we need will come to us."Said Abbas


	87. The Meeting

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 87 The Meeting

Few weeks later, at Aljaferia Palace in Zaragoza...

"So the King of Castile and Leon wanted me to meet him and the King of Portugal in a meeting?"Asked Peter

"Yes, it is, your highness."Said Castilian Soldier

"And if I refuse?"Asked Peter

"Well... you may... made Pope Innocent III-"Said Castilian Soldier

"Pope Innocent III! Here?!"Asked Peter

"If you mean Pope Innocent III who is the most powerful man in Europe that came from the Holy Roman Empire. Yep, he's here."Said Castilain Soldier

"And why don't said about him in the first place?! I must make myself look good as possible as I can! Must get everything of mine that are finest!

I must look like the great king before him!"Said Peter

"And you said you will never act as an idiot."Whispered Marie

Meanwhile, at Harbor of Tarragona...

"Hope the God will look after you, Pedro del Pomar."Said Garcia

"Hope you will be okay too, Bishop Garcia de Gudal."Said Pedro and he's walk up to the Ship and then go on board with the other Aragonese soldiers.

"Bye..."Said Garcia as he's waving his right hand to them as the Cog Ship is sailing away into the sea to the Holy Land.

A month later, at Castle of Toledo, in the Dining Hall...

"Thanks for invitation a month ago, King of Castile and Leon."Said Peter

"What about you, King Afonso II of Portugal?"Asked Alfonso

"It's nice to have a dinner in the place where my ancestors came from."Said Afonso

"So... where is the special guest of yours?"Asked Peter

"You mean Pope Innocent III?"Asked Alfonso

"Yes! I had made everything about myself finest! Even brought two finest Aragonese soldiers with me!"Said Peter

"I don't think Pope Innocent III is going to care about your finest things, Peter."Said Afonso

"Gentlemen..."Said A Voice and then Pope Innocent II walks out from the darkness of the other room.

He's walk toward to them and then a servant pulls a chair out for him to sit. After he's sit, he's grab

a cup of water and drink up then put it down.

"Thanks for wasting your time with me, all kings..."Said Innocent as he's pick up a spoon and begin to eat his Gachas.

"So... Pope Innocent III... what would you like to talk with us?"Asked Afonso and then Pope Innocent III's put his spoon down, grab a napkin and cleaning his mouth.

"I am here in the names of the King, the Duke, the Archbishop, the Bishops and Counts of France.

They are all concerning about the invasion of the Muslims called Almohads from Africa."Said Innocent

"I have a bad feeling about this..."Whispered Aragones Soldier #1

"Me too!"Whispered Aragonese Soldier #2

"I am here in order to make sure that you all can be able to get along with each other."Said Innocent

"What do you mean by that? We all are getting along!"Said Peter

"But your brother-in-law, Count Raymond VI of Toulouse had spoke otherwise."Said Innocent

"WHAT?!"Asked Peter

"He said about how much you three are focus on against each other about expanding the kingdoms instead of defeat the infidels from Africa."Said Innocent

"Ooh! That's big one for hurting the hearts of the Kings!"Whispered Aragonese Soldier #1

"I agree with you."Whispered Aragonese Soldier #2

In the darkness of the other room, Adagio, Aria and Sonata are listening carefully about everything that Pope Innocent III and the Kings are discussing.


	88. Find the Crusaders

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 88 Find The Crusaders

Few months later, at city of Jaffa in the Holy Land...

"After a year of waiting..."Said Pedro and he's walk with his Aragonese soldiers, buy the horses and ride out to the city of Jerusalem.

the Aragonese force are riding for a few weeks, they finally arrive at the city of Jerusalem. When they arrive at the capital city of

the Holy Land. They still can't believe that the city if still under the Islamic rule. They know that they can't find the Crusaders

here, so they left for the other place in the Holy Land.

Meanwhile, Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"So... that is mean we're going to let them share Al-Andalus?"Asked Sonata

"Adagio, there has to be the other way! I don't wanna share the price with those kings!"Said Aria

"If I had the other idea, we will be in the throne room and speaking with King Alfonso and that so-called most powerful man in Europe by now!"Said Adagio

"I'm still wonder. Why Pope Innocent II is being called as the most powerful man in Europe?"Asked Sonata

"Because, first. he's came from the Holy Roman Empire. And second, he is the Pope!"Said Aria

"I get about the Pope part but what kind of guy who named his empire as Holy Roman Empire? That's a bit funny for an empire."Said Sonata with a little laugh.

"From what I read of history books, a thousand years ago, there is an empire called the Roman Empire. It was known as one of the greatest empire of Europe and Africa.

And then its got divined in two called Western Roman Empire and Byzantine Empire. And after the Western Roman Empire collapsed,

the kingdoms like France, Castile, Aragon, the Holy Roman Empire along with the so-called Heptarchy in England

got established and trying to recreate the glorious Roman Empire."Said Aria and Sonata and Adagio are staring at her in awe.

"What? I have nothing to do but read books!"Said Aria

A year later, in Jaffa...

"We had rode in the entire Holy Land! But no sign of the Crusaders!"Said Aragonese Soldier #1

"We should give up and ask the King to send the letter to the King of France for more support!"Said Aragonese Soldier #2

"*Deep breath!* *Sigh!* Fine! We will leave tomorrow..."Said Pedro

"Hope that King Peter will be in the mood of listen to us when we get back!"Said Aragonese Soldier #3

"I hope about that too, my friend."Said Aragonese Soldier #4 and then he's step on a hand of someone who's sleeping on the ground.

"OUCH!"Screamed Old Man

"Sorry, sir!"Said Aragonese Soldier #4

"Watch your step, young man!"Said Old Man

"Sorry, sir. We're just feel so bad about ourselves."Said Aragonese Soldier #4

"Yeah... we're looking for the Crusaders but see none of them."Said Aragonese Soldier #3

"The Crusaders?! More like the drinkers of wine if you ask me, young man!"Said Old Man

"Wait?! What do you mean by that?"Asked Aragonese Soldier #4

"After failed in many battles to retake the Holy Land from the Ayyubid Empire, they, along with

the Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers lost their faith and became the people who like

to spend their money and time with being the losers in the tavern and spending their lives with wine!"Said Old Man

"Go get leader Pedro, I will go find them. Can you tell me which tavern they are now?"Asked Aragonese Soldier #4 as the other run to get Pedro and the others.

"There is an only one! The best and the biggest tavern of the city!"Said Old Man

Later, at the Tavern near the Harbor...

"Here it is, Saladin's tavern."Said Pedro as he's look at the place in amazement. They admit that it is a one large tavern.

"Let's get them!"Said Pedro and he's walk into the tavern with his men.

"Welcome to Saladin's tavern! I am Saladin, the owner of this tavern! What can do for you?"Asked Saladin

"We're looking for the Crusaders."Said Pedro

"At the top of the tower, they're always there. It is the largest and best room of me! They paid with 1 in 3 of gold of them! They made me a rich man now!"Said Saladin

"Thank you for the information."Said Pedro and he's walk with his men to go upstairs of the tower to find the Crusaders.


	89. Rethink Time

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 89 Rethink Time

In the Forest of Kingdom of Castile and Leon...

"Now let test our new weapon. All who carry them! Walk out!"Said Abbas and the Muslims and Jews

that carrying the new weapons with them walk out from the lines and prepare them for use.

"According from the information that I have, the gunpowder was invented in China. Its destructive power can cause a lot of damage."Said Jewish Scientist

"We all knew about that from the Almohads, we just wanna know why the smaller version that you and your men had invented that you named as muskets

are better than the massive cannons of the Almohad Empire? Because... look at the size..."Said Abbas

"Sometimes, you can't judge things by size, sir. With the muskets that be able to carry by the hands of the soldiers, the shooters can defeat the ones who

are using the cannons from the far away. They don't have to shoot arrows from bows and crossbows that can't go through the armors of the enemies."Said Jewish Scientist

Meanwhile, in the Holy Land, at the Top of Tower of Saladin's tavern in Jaffa...

"We need you guys back!"Said Pedro

"I'm still say what I had said to you and your friends before, NO!"Said Guerin

"We have no faith and honor of bring the Christian knights anymore!"Said Phillipe

"You both are the Grand Masters! Act like one now!"Said Aragonese Soldier #1

"He's right! You all are the proudful knights!"Said Aragonese Soldier #2

"You guys had forgotten the way of warriors with honor!"Said Aragonese Soldier #3

"We no need of honor! We just fight to survive!"Said Crusader Warrior #1

"Besides, work as bounty hunters are much more better. Got a lot of money to pay so we can stay at this tavern."Said Crusader Warrior #2

"I love my new life as bounty hunter."Said Crusader Warrior #3

"But bounty hunters are criminals! It's part of the illegal works!"Said Pedro

"Who's care?!"Asked Guerin

"WE CARE YOU-"Shotued Pedro

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down..."Said Aragonese Soldier #3 and he and the others grab their leader.

"We better left them. It's no use to talk with them."Said Aragonese Soldier #3 and he's left with the others.

After that moment, every words that came out from the mouths of the Aragonese warriors are still echoing in the heads of the

proudful warriors-turned-bounty hunters. Are they no longer proudful and have no honor? Are they nothing but crooks for hire?

Later, at Harbor of Jaffa...

"We don't need them. We can beat the Almohad Empire with the help of the French soldiers."Said Pedro

"BOOM!"

"It's from the wall of the city!"Said Aragonese Soldier #4 and he's run with the others to find what caused the explosion.

In the meantime, Outside of the Wall of Jaffa...

"Last stronghold of the Christians..."Said Amram

"Umm... sir... aren't the Muslims and jews in the city are going to be killed along with the Christians,

if we attacking them without send out soldiers in to rescue?"Asked Ayyubid Sergent

"Every battles must have the sacrifice. Besides, I have no doubt that they're working with them to have the good lives in that city."Said Amram

Meanwhile, in Forest of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon...

"BANG!"

The bullets shot out from the muskets by their users and hit the dummies for target practice.

After the first line, the next line walk in and shoot to the same dummies. Then, another line in.

After the tests, they are celebrating for the success and useful of the new kind of weapon they had invented.

"You scientists done a good job."Said Yusuf

"Thank you, kid."Said Jewish Scientist and then he's see a young Muslim woman in her hands are staring at him and Yusuf.

"I think someone is looking for you."Said Jewish Scientist and Yusuf turns to look beind him and run to hug the woman who's stand behind him.

"Aisha! I thought you were in Seville!"Said Yusuf and he's run to hug his wife.

"I got a news for you."Said Aisha

"What is it?"Asked Yusuf and then she's whisper something to his left ear. This is the thing that will change his life forever.

"Oh... my... Allah!"Said Yusuf

Later, at Jaffa...

"We need to get everyone to safety!"Said Pedro as he's carrying an Old Man that he had spoke with earlier.

"Need some help?"Asked Guerin

"What are you and your men doing here?"Asked Old Man

"Do the job of the knights! Defense this city!"Said Phillipe and he's smile out. After heard that, the Aragoense soldiers and the Old Man form a smile on their faces as well.


	90. Battle of Las Navas de Tolosa Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 90 Battle Of Las Navas de Tolosa Part 1

After realize their true beings, the Crusaders along with the knights of Order of Templars and Order of Hospitallers helping the Aragonese soldiers defense

the city of Jaffa in the Holy Land from the Ayyubid Empire. The battle took time for four months until they finally defeat Commander Amram and order the

surviving Ayyubid soldiers to leave Jaffa alone. Then, Pedro del Pomar tells them about the situation in the Iberia Peninsula and some of the Crusaders along

with all knights of Order of Templars volunteer to join this. Then, they book passage on a Ship to go to Iberia and sail away. Left the other Crusaders and

the knights in order of Hospitallers are fighting against the Ayyubid Empire in the Holy Land. Few months later, the Cog Ship that they're on board had arrive

at the harbor of city of Tarragona and go to the capital of Zaragoza but find out that King Peter is in another meeting with the other kings and Pope Innocent III.

So they go to the Kingdom of Castile and Leon by horses and have an audience with the royalties.

Later, in Throne Room of Castle of Toledo...

"It's good to see you again, Grand Master Phillipe."Said Peter

"It is an honor to meet all Christian kings of this land. But more than that..."Said Phillipe and he's bow down to Pope Innocent III, the most powerful man in Europe.

"Your highnesses!"Said Castilian Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Alfonso

"The Moors and Jews who opposed the Almohads wanted to have an audience with you."Said Castilian Soldier

"Should we let them in?"Asked Peter

"This might be a trap!"Said Afonso

"May I ask you, are they said that this is important?"Asked Alfonso

"They told me that they had liberated the village of Malagon and Fortress of Calatrava

from the Almohad Empire. That is what they told me to made me trust them."Said Castilian Soldier

"And you believe them easily?"Asked Afonso

"By look at the eyes, King of Portugal. We can see... what him or her... truly is... by look into the eyes."Said Castilian Soldier and after that,

it was a 7 minutes of silence until the King of Castile and Leon decided to let them in. Few minutes later, the Moors and the Jews walk into the throne room

and bow down to the Christian royalties before them. They told them about the new weapons that they had created and they offer themselves to help, in exchange

of let them establish their own Taifa Kingdom with a promise to be a tributary state to the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. The Kings and the Pope agree to this and

let them help them. Then, they bring a Moorish shepherd before them. His name is Martin Alhaja, he is the Mozarab. He told them that the Almohad Empire is already

here and they're planning for the conquest to retake the entire land of Toledo and make it an Islamic state once again.

"So you know where they are exactly?"Asked Afonso

"Plains of Las Navas de Tolosa near the village of Jaen, your highness."Said Martin

"Then we better go there!"Said Peter and he's get up with the others and go the door.

"Wait hold on! You need me! I can guide you!"Said Martin

"What do you think, father?"Asked Yusuf

"I believed him with my life, my son."Said Abbas

"All you have to do is divine the army into two divisions. One division will keep the main army of the Almohad Empire busy

while I leading the other division through the Despenaperros Pass to get the camp where the Caliph of the Almohad Empire is."Said Martin

"For the shepherd, you knew a lot about the brutal tactics."Said Peter

"My uncle was a soldier in this castle before he retired."Said Martin

"Then we will stick to this plan. Abbas Nasrid you and the mutineers, both Muslims and Jews are with, the knights of Order of Santiago,

King Peter II of Aragon and Navarre and King Afonso II of Portugal. Me, Grand Master Phillipe and his knights will go with my army to defeat Caliph Al-Nasir."Said Alfonso

"Great plan..."Said Jewish Scientist

"Let's do this!"Said Yusuf

Later, the combined army of Jews, Moors, Castilians, Portugueses, Aragoneses, Navarreses, Leoneses, French, along with the knights

from both, Order of Templars and Order of Santiago ride out from the city of Toledo and go toward to the plains of Las Navas de Tolosa.

After they left, the Sirens are also secretly following them from behind. They have a feeling that this is going the most interesting battle

that ever happen since they arrive in this world. All people from Iberia Peninsula, come and united together as one, regardless of their differences.

They're now have the common purpose, defeat the invaders from the other land that are conquering them.


	91. Battle of Las Navas de Tolosa Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 91 Battle Of Las Navas de Tolosa Part 2

Few days later, they arrive at the Despenaperris Pass, the army split into two forces and go separate ways.

The first force goes to the battlefield in order to fight the main army of the Almohad Empire to distract them

from their campsite while the other force are crossing the Despenaperros Pass to get to the camp and capture Caliph Al-Nasir.

Later, at the Plains of Las Navas de Tolosa...

"We're safe here. The camp is protected on all sides."Said Yusuf

"Well done, my son."Said Abbas and they turn to look at the two Christian kings and the new Grand Master of Order of Santiago, Pedro Arias.

"So... what plan do you have in mind? Surround them or clash head to head?"Asked Abbas

"Clash head to head."Said Peter

"Our job is to keep most of the Almohad soldiers busy while the division of King Alfonso is

sneaking across that dangerous cliff to the camp of the Almohads."Said Afonso

"And about the time to attack?"Asked Yusuf

"Very soon..."Said Pedro

Meanwhile, at Despenaperros Pass...

"Be careful, everyone."Said Martin after's almost slip up.

"May I ask why're we here again?"Asked French Soldier #1

"To sneak behind the Caliph, duh!"Said French Soldier #2

In the meantime, on the Hill nearby...

"It looks like that both forces are about to be in postion in short time."Said Adagio

"This is going to be greatest battle since I came to this world."Said Aria

"Who would thought that a civil war many years ago will lead to this!"Said Sonata

"Yeah... even me never think of this."Said Aria

"So... which side will win?"Asked Sonata

"I think the Christians and the Muslims and Jews that against the Almohads, duh!"Said Aria

"And how did you sure?"Asked Sonata

"One word, Sonata. Team work."Said Aria as she's laying down on her back.

Few hours later, the force near the battlefield had set up everything they needed and begin the battle.

They ride out into the battle with all weapons they have, including the new one that are known as muskets.

When the Almoahds saw this, they immediately alert their Caliph. Caliph Al-Nasir then order half of soldiers

in the camp to go out to confront them, seeing he has numbers on his side. He's sent 20000 soldiers into the battlefield

with eight cannons to fight against the Christians and their Muslim and Jewish allies, which only have 10000 soldiers.

The horsemen of both sides ride into one another and then they clash. All swords and spears had been swinging around in order

to defeat the enemies. For the Almoahd soldiers that are working on the cannons, they are still dragging them to be in the right position.

But the Jewish and Moorish shooters will never let that happen. Yusuf Nasrid orders all men that arms with muskets to go out and defeat

the Almohads that are working on the cannons. Meanwhile, at Despenaperros Pass, King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon and the combined army

had managed to crossed with all 4000 men are still alive with the help of the Mozarabic sherperd named Martin Alhaja. There, they ride to

the camp of the Almohad Empire and begin the attack. Caliph Al-Nasir is shock to see his enemies had came from behind of his back and panic.

He's jump out from his tent and run to his horse, left the rest of his 2000 men to fight against the Christians. Panic from the surprise attack,

Caliph Al-Nasir rides out into the bloody battlefield in the plains of Las Navas de Tolosa. He has no choice but to join his army in the battlefield.

Later, the surviving Almohads from the camp run out and join their army in the battlefield. Then, King Alfonso and his force ride out to continue the battle.

The Almohad army is now surrounded. There is no escape from the Christians, Jews and Moors who filled with wrath and hunger of vengeance.

"FOR CASTILE!"Shouted Alfonso after he's slash at an Almohad soldier.

"FOR ARAGON!"Shouted Peter after he's slash at an Almohad soldier.

"FOR PORTUGAL!"Shouted Afonso after he's slash at an Almohad soldier.

"FOR AL-ANDALUS!"Shouted Yusuf after he's slash at an Almohad soldier. Then, all four them raise their swords in the air and hit one another swords.

Then, all four go separate and ride out to help their men fight against the Almohad soldiers.


	92. Conquest and Marriage

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 92 Conquest And Marriage

Finally, the Almohad Empire has been defeated. Caliph Al-Nasir himself is injured and order his surviving soldiers to retreat back to

the shore near the Strait of Gibraltar and return to their homeland. The Christians and their Muslim and Jewish allies are celebrating

for the victory over the Almohads. When they return to Toledo, they got greeting by Pope Innocent III and Archbishop Rodrigo of Toledo

and then King Peter II of Aragon and Navarre and King Afonso II of Portugal return to their kingdoms with their surviving soldiers.

For the French, Moors and Jews that gave the help, King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon set up a feast and celebration in the both,

the markets and the castle. All people are celebrating for the victory that they got. For the Kingdom of Aragon and Navarre and Kingdom of Portugal,

they are also celebrate for the victory that they had received as well. Next day, in Toledo, the Frenchs, Muslims and Jews leave the city and return

to their homes. The Frenchs return to their kingdom while the Muslims and Jews ride into the remaining land of Al-Andalus to establish a Taifa Kingdom.

For the knights in the Order of Templars and the Crusaders, they return to the Holy Land to continue their fight against the Islamic Ayyubid Empire.

Few days later, in the Forest near Arjona...

"It looks like that Governor of Arjona is still has a believe that the Battle of Las Navas de Tolosa is just a rumor."Said Jewish Scientist

"So... my son... should we go tell him?"Asked Abbas

"Truth must be told, father..."Said Yusuf and he's walk to get his horse.

"Hold on, Yusuf."Said Abbas and Yusuf turns to look at his very old father.

"I may still be a living being. But I am very old now, I may see your child when he or she was just a little baby."Said Abbas

"What do you mean?"Asked Yusuf

"The Taifa of Arjona... is for you... and your wife to rule... my son."Said Abbas and he's walk to hug his son.

"I-I'll do my best..."Said Yusuf and he's hug his father. Then, release him and go to his horse and get on his back.

"Everyone! For Allah! For Al-Andalus!"Said Yusuf and he's ride out.

"FOR ALLAH! FOR AL-ANDALUS!"Shouted Soldiers and they ride follow their leader. Yusuf and his men, both, Jews and Muslims

to conquer the city of Arjona and its surrounding villages in order to set them free from the power of the Almohad Empire.

"That... is my son..."Said Abbas and then Aisha walks up to him.

"And also my husband..."Said Aisha as she's groping her belly that carrying the unborn child of her and Yusuf Nasrid.

"One great Nasrid, he is."Said Jewish Scientist

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming!"Said Sonata and she's open the door and see a young beautiful woman before her. Standing before her is Princess Berengaria of Castile and Leon,

daughter of King Alfonso and Queen Eleanor of Castile and Leon. She is also a very close friend with the Sirens, especially Sonata. Despite that she is

their close friend, that didn't stop the Sirens to use their singing power on her. She is also under the control of them as well but only when she almost

find out about that they're the ones who are controlling her parents like puppets.

"Hi. I am here on a good news for you! I wanted to tell my best friends personally!"Said Berengaria

"What is it?"Asked Adagio

"I, Princess Berengaria of Castile and Leon, will get marry!"Said Berengaria

"WHAT?!"Asked The Sirens

"Marry with who?!"Asked Aria

"Duke Conrad II from the Duchy of Swabia. He is son of Emperor Frederick III of the Holy Roman Empire!"Said Berengaria

"You're going to marry him because he is the son of the very great person?"Asked Aria

"Yeah... where's the love?"Asked Sonata and then face of the Princess of Castile and Leon changed from happiness into sadness.


	93. Shipping Plan of Adagio

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 93 Shipping Plan Of Adagio

In a Village near the City of Arjona...

"RETREAT!"Shouted Almoahd Commander and he's ride out with his surviving men. They were defeated by Yusuf Nasrid and his men.

After a week of conquest, they manage to set free and gain more allies from the Muslims that are also secretly oppose the rule

of the Almohads. And not just the Muslims but also the Jews that were forced to live in the forest and the abandoned places.

They join the force with the Muslim Mutineers and helping them in their conquest of the city of Arjona. After took four villages,

its countrysides and its supply lines. Yusuf decided that this is the perfect time for take the city of Arjona from the power of the Almoahds.

"Thanks for liberated us from the Almohads, brave warriors."Said Moorish Elder

"Just doing our job, Elder."Said Yusuf

"You had done a great thing, my love."Said Aisha and she's kiss her husband on cheek.

"Thanks, dear."Said Yusuf and he's turn to look behind him, at his force.

"Joseph! How was our men doing?"Asked Yusuf

"I know you wanted to take Arjona now but most of our men need to rest..."Said Joseph

"You have the Jews working with you?"Asked Moorish Elder

"You don't like them?"Asked Aisha

"No, not about that. I just thought that after the Almohads came, I thought I never going to see the Jews in Al-Andalus again!"Said Moorish Elder

"Ooh..."Said Aisha

"Well... you all did so well today... you can go to rest."Said Yusuf

"Thank you, my friend."Said Joseph and he's give everyone in Yusuf's force the permission to go rest in this village.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of Princess Berengaria...

"GO AWAY!"Shouted Berengaria

"Your highness! Please!"Said Soldier

"If you don't come out, you parents had already gave us the permission to break it and take you to meet the Duke of Swabia."Said Soldier #2

"TRY IT! SEE HOW CAN JUST A FEW MERE MEN CAN BREAK IN!"Shotued Berengaria

"I don't understand! yesterday she's happy when she's heard that there is someone came to ask her to marry

but now she's go sad instead!"Said Soldier #1

"Women are one of the most complicated things in the world, even Pope Innocent III can't figure that out."Said Soldier #2

"Speaking about the most powerful man in Europe, where is he now?"Asked Soldier #1 as he's pull out his sword.

"Probably on his way back to Prague or... on the other mission."Said Soldier #2 after he's pull out his sword.

After finished their conversation, both men poke their swords into the door and begin the breaking. When the door broke,

they both go inside, only to find out that she had already escape through the window by the blanket of her bed.

"This can't be good!"Said Soldier #1

"You bet right."Said Soldier #2

Later, in the Marketplace...

"Tell me again that why we have to come with you?"Asked Aria

"Easy! I don't wanted to be alone!"Said Berengaria and then a man turns to look at her but she's quickly hide herself under her hood.

"Dona Aria! You almost blow my cover!"Whispered Berengaria

"THIS IS... TERRIBLE!"Whispered Adagio

"Why's that?"Asked Sonata

"We can't be with her all the time! We need to contain her parents!"Whispered Adagio

"Why we can't just made her power-hunger lady and dethrone her own parents?"Asked Sonata

"That is the back up plan! The first plan is to make her in love with someone else!"Said Adagio

"Why can't we just make her in love with that Duke Conrad of Swabia? Wasn't that solve the problem?"Asked Sonata

"That would be a good plan, Sonata. Except for the part about make her in love with... the... Duke."Whispered Adagio and then Adagio's got an idea in her head.

"Hmm... this may work!"Whispered Adagio and she's look up at Sonata and Aria.

"Aria! keep Pricness Berengaria company! We will go out for a while!"Whispered Adagio and she's order Sonata to go with her. Then, both girls ride away to find

what they're looking for. Princess Berengaria then turns to look at them and ask why they left her from Aria.

"They... are going to... uhh... buy more foods!"Said Aria

"Well... they better hurry..."Said Berengaria as she's rider her horse away with Aria following her.


	94. Rescue Princess Berengaria

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 94 Rescue Princess Berengaria

Later, in the Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Dona Adagio?"Asked Alfonso

"Yes, your highness. I believe we let them knowing each other in the other way. They maybe able to accept each other.

And the time is right, they both will reveal their real identity to each other."Said Adagio

"I like this idea."Said Eleanor

"What do you think, Duke Conrad?"Asked Alfonso

"I agree with her, your highnesses. I'm also dislike the idea about marrying the one I don't love."Said Conrad

"Then, we have the agreement. You and your men can disguise yourselves as the commoners like Princess Berengaria."Said Rodrigo

"And all you have to do is being nice to her and when the time is right. Your feeling for her will come... I guess."Said Sonata

"It's worth for me to try."Said Conrad and he's walk with his men out from the throne room tochange their clothes to make them

look more like the common citizens in the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. When they finished changing, they ride out from the castle

in search of the disguised Princess of Castile and Leon with Adagio and Sonata with the foods that they had promised to bring to them.

Meanwhile, in the Countryside, at the Old Farmhouse...

"This place should be perfect for hiding from my father's men."Said Berengaria and she's get down from the horseback.

"I... will take care of the horses."Said Aria and she's take the horse of hers and her Princess to the nearby stable.

"Thank you, Dona Aria."Said Berengaria and she's walk into the the old farmhouse and investigate it. The house may look old

but the other things in the house didn't look old like the house. Then, she's spot the remaining of the breads, a jug and cups of wine,

along with a few tray of fruits and a dish of grill meats are on the table.

"We're not alone..."Whispered Berengaria as she's looking around. Then, she's hearing the voice of shaking.

She's go into the other room and find that the wardrobe is shaking. She's fear but still wanted to know what inside.

She's slowly walk up to it and then open it. What she's find out is a shock to her to see an old man, his son and their dog are being tied up.

"What the heck?!"Asked Berengaria and then three shadow figures appear behind her and the tied up old man pointing his hands behind her.

"Hmm? What?"Asked Berengaria and she's see three men are standing behind her. She can tell that these guys are the invaders of this house.

"Aww... look what we have here!"Said Thief #1

"What a very pretty lady she is?! Would you mind if I keep her for myself?"Asked Thief #2

"After you finished your affection on her, I wanted to sell her as slave along with those behind her."Said Thief #3

"Again?! I thought we already have the agreement! That lady was just appeared and I saw her first!

Besides, you already have that old man, his son and their dog for sell as slaves!"Said Thief #2

As the thieves are arguing, Aria's watching this from the window outside and quickly get to the stable,

get her horse and ride out to find Adagio and Sonata immediately. She's ride into the city of Toledo and

then meet Adagio, Sonata and the disguised Duke Conrad and his men. She's tell them about what happened to

Princess Berengaria and the farmers. After finished the story, they quickly rush to the countryside to find that farm.


	95. The Unexpected Love

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 95 The Unexpected Love

They are riding across the forest and then a few hours later, they finally arrive at the villages that mostly appear

to be as the countrysides. Aria's leading them to the farmhouse where Princess Berengaria are currently are. Meanwhile,

at that farmhouse, Princess Berengaria herself is running around to find a way to escape from the thieves that are after her.

"Going somewhere?"Asked Thief #1 after he's blocked the way in front of her. So she's run to the left, about to reach the exit

but the other thief come with a scythe in his hand and close the door. Then, he's about to slash her but she's immediately turn

right to the window and then jump through it. The thieves then open the door and go to get her. Princess Berengaria is trying to

escape but she's step on her dress and fall down. The thieves finally captured her and then pick her up and carry her with them.

When they closed and locked the door, they took the disguised Princess of Castile and Leon to the bedroom to 'play' with her.

As they are going to the bedroom, the young Duke of Swabia, his men and the Sirens had arrived and the disguised Duke orders

his men to break into the house and then they go in to find the Princess of Castile and Leon. He's order his two men to release

the old man, his son and the dog while he and the others are going to find Princess Berengaria. When they reach the bedroom,

they are seeing the thieves are trying to take of her hood and her cloth. So the Duke and his two men immediately go to fight the thieves.

Outside, the Sirens are watching and hearing the incident from the horsebacks.

"It seems that Duke Conrad and his men are enjoying the fight."Said Sonata and then one of the thieves is throw out from the window.

"OUCH!"Shouted Thief #3 after got threw out from the window. Then, he's get up and jump back in but got throw out again and this time, he's fall unconscious.

In the bedroom, the Duke and his men are figthing the other two thieves and when they both are about to punch him, he's jump out and kick them at chins. Then,

pick one anoteher up and throw to one anotehr before both of them will feel no more dizzy that they got from the kick. Now, all three thieves are knocked out.

Later, outside of the Farmhouse...

"Take them to prison."Said Conrad and the Duke's men take the tied up thieves to prison of the castle.

"Thanks... for saved me back there."Said Berengaria with a blush on her face.

"It's the duty of the nobles to protect the people, both men and women who are helpless."Said Conrad

"Young man, me, my son and our dog would like to thanks you, your men and these ladies for helped us."Said Old Man

"Wait! Doesn't this young lady is part of your family?"Asked Conrad but he actually knew who she is, he's just pretend that he didn't know.

"No, she's not. But we thanks her as well, she is the reason why you all are here."Said Old Man and he's turn to look at his son.

"What are you waiting for, Garces? Go get a chicken and cook it!"Said Old Man

"As you said, father."Said Garces and he's run to the chicken coop.

"This maybe too much, sir... but... can we... have a private dinner... just me and him, please?"Asked Berengaria

"Ooh... really wanted to take that step, huh?"Asked Old Man

"What?! N-No! We just met each other!"Said Berengaria with a supreme blush on her face. the face of Duke Conrad is also very red as well.

"Why did she fell for him so easily? I don't get this!"Whispered Sonata

"There are a lot of things that you don't know, Sonata."Said Aria

"And somethings are too mysteriouse to figure out."Said Adagio

"And some people in the castle told me that secrets never exist..."Said Sonata while the disguised lovers are look at each other are looking

at each others and then, both grab the hands of one another and then follow the Old Man and his dog into the house.

"So... is this what people called unexpected love?"Asked Sonata

"Everything in the world are mostly unexpected, Sonata."Said Aria and she's walk in with Adagio and Aria into the house.


	96. Taifa of Arjona

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 96 Taifa Of Arjona

Few days later, in a village far away in Al-Andalus, near the city of Arjona. Yusuf Nasrid and his men are

ready to leave the village and take Arjona from the Almohads.. They ride across the plains and the forest and

at the evening, they reach the outskirt of the forest and see the city of Arjona. There, they set up a camp and

prepare themselves for the battle to liberate the city from the Almohad's rule.

In the Tent...

"All fences had been created as you ordered. Now, we're protected on all sides."Said Joseph

"Well done, Joseph."Said Yusuf

"So my son... how do you are going liberate the city?"Asked Abbas

"Split up into two divisions. The first will luring the defenders while me and the others sneak in

and capture the Governor."Said Yusuf and then his five-weeks-pregnant wife looks at him with raise an eyebrow.

"Is that all? What about if you get caught?!"Asked Aisha

"Aisha, this is not time for wife-husband caring."Said Yusuf

"But-"Said Aisha but her husband put his finger on her lips.

"Aisha... what are really matters to me... are seeing my father, you, and my unborn child in you survived."Said Yusuf

"But I wanted you to be there... and see him... or her... growing up..."Said Aisha

"I will be okay... I promise."Said Yusuf and he's hug his wife.

Three hours later, everyone in the camp go to sleep. At dawn, they wake up, eat their breakfast and set up an army. Then,

split the army into two divisions as Yusuf had planned. He's send the first division to attack the gate in attempt to lure

the Almohad soldiers as much as possible they can come to defense the gate. And in no time, it worked. Countless Almohad soldiers

run in with crossbows, spears, swords to defense the gate of the city. As they're busy with the first division, the second division

led by Yusuf himself is sneaking into the city by climbing on the unguarded walls. When they enter, they quickly convince people who

secretly opposing the Almohads to reveal themselves and join them. The citizens refuse to help them but also don't try to stop them as well,

so, Yusuf believes that what they can do for them. So he's order his men not to attack the citizens who don't stop them. They ride to the Castle of Arjona.

There, Governor Al-Ahmar of Arjona is watching the fight at the gate from his balcony, know nothing about the infiltration of the other division.

Later...

"Governor Al-Ahmar!"Shouted Almohad Soldier and he's run to his Governor.

"What is it?"Asked Al-Ahmar

"There are the infiltrators in the city! They're here to destroy you!"Said Almohad Soldier

"WHAT?!"Asked Al-Ahmar and he's quickly run to grab his sword, cape and armor.

"Let's go get the other soldiers! I'll meet them at the front!"Said Al-Ahmar

"As you said, sir!"Said Almohad Soldier and he's run out from the room. When he's out of the room, he's run to the front and then take off

the uniform of the Almohad soldier and reveal himself as Joseph. Then, he's run to hide behind the wall and wait with Yusuf and the others.

When the Governor of Arjona's run out, they come out from hiding and seize him.

"Governor Al-Ahmar of Arjona, you're under arrest."Said Yusuf and his two men pick him up and take him away.

"Thanks for help of all your, my friends."Said Yusuf

"You're a great conqueror, Yusuf. And I believe you can be a great Emir as well."Said Joseph

"Position as Emir, I accepted. But... there is no conqueror but Allah."Said Yusuf

Later, the parade of the army of Yusuf's men are walking across the street to the Castle of Arjona

and heading to the castle. Some surviving Almohad soldiers turned to work for them while some others runaway

to the other places. At the throne room, Yusuf Nasrid and his beloved wife were crowned as the first Emir and Emira of Arjona,

established the Nasrid dynasty and Taifa of Arjona.


	97. Reveal True Identities

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 97 Reveal True Identities

Nine months after established the Nasrid dynasty and the Taifa of Arjona, Yusuf is seeking a way to take the remaining Al-Andalus

from the Almohad Governors that are occupying them. The Muslim major cities in Al-Andalus are only just Granada, Malaga and Almeria.

Despite the civil war in the heartland of the Almohad Empire, the Governors of these three cities are also the powerful ones.

One of the private armies of these Governors is large enough to put an end to him and his kingdom. He's need ally. But he's learned

from the history about what happened to the first Taifa Kingdoms after they asked aid from the Almoravid Empire. So he's cant just

ask help from the other Islmaic Empire like the Ayyubid Empire that ruling from Egypt to all shores of Red Sea and also the Holy Land.

At the Balcony of Castle of Arjona..

"What should I do?"Asked Yusuf after he can't figure any idea out. Then, his wife, Aisha, walks up to him.

Her belly is now completely heavy and big because of the baby inside of her.

"My love?"Asked Aisha and her husband turns to look at her.

"Aisha..."Said Yusuf and he's hold hands of his wife.

"I don't know what to do..."Said Yusuf

"Then you don't have to! We have what we wanted now!"Said Aisha

"In the passed few months there are other Taifas established. The rulers of these Taifas were once the Governors that

worked for the Almohad Empire but due to that they're having a civil war in Al-Gharb, they have to take care of them later.

It's our greatest opportunity to bring peace and justice back to Al-Andalus!"Said Yusuf

"My son is right, Aisha."Said Abbas as he's walk out from the door of the balcony.

"This is the greatest chance of us. No matter whose sides won, the Almohads or the Marinid rebellions,

I believe that what are they calling themselves. Once they done with one another. They will come for Al-Andalus."Said Abbas

Meanwhile, in the City of Toledo, at the Tea Shop...

"So... which one you like, my girl?"Asked Conrad

"You know me..."Said Berengaria

"Well then... we both would like the same ones that you had served us two weeks ago."Said Conrad

"As you said."Said Waiter and he's walk to the bar to give the order to the bartender.

"So... what do you wanted to tell me?"Asked Conrad

"Well... why don't you tell yours first?"Asked Berengaria with a blush on her face. Despite they both using their own names,

they both had confirmed to each other that they're not the persons who they thinking in the first place. But now, to reveal their

love to each other. They must reveal their secret identities to each other as well. They both are staring and thinking for a long time

about who should be the first. Then, the waiter returns with a pot of tea, its cups and a dish of steamed breads and serve them to them.

"Thank you."Said Conrad and Berengaria and they both let just enjoy their tea time for now.

After finished their tea time, Conrad and Berengaria paid for each other and then go to a place

where no ones around. So they can reveal their true identities to each other.

"Well..."Said Conrad

"Okay..."Said Beregaria

"Conrad... I am Pricness Berengaria of Castile and Leon."Said Berengaria at the same time as Conrad is speaking.

"Berengaria... I am Duke Conrad from Duchy of Swabia."Said Conrad at the same time as Berengaria is speaking.

Then, they both stare at each others in shock and amazement. They both are hiding the true identities! They both are royalties!

They both are so much alike each other! After the time of 9 months that they had spent together, they both are now in love with each other.


	98. Prince Muhammad Nasrid

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 98 Prince Muhammad Nasrid

Both, Duke Conrad and Princess Berengaria had revealed their true identities to one another. And it's turn out that

no any anger happen, only love. They found that they're so much like each other and just like the other times, this

date end peacefully. Meanwhile, in Castle of Taifa of Arjona, Emir Yusuf Nasrid had set up a meeting with his wife,

his father, his vizier, his military leader, Joseph and the Imam of Arjona. They all are discussing about make an

alliance with the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. At first, Emira Aisha, the vizier, the Imam and Joseph disagree about this.

But when Yusuf's father, Abbas, tell them that if they wanted to take Malaga and Almeria to be part of this kingdom, along with

the defense from the other Christian Communities like Kingdom of Aragon, Kingdom of Portugal, Kingdom of France of even the far away

ones like Kingdom of England, Kingdom of Sicily, Kingdom of Naples, Republic of Venice and Republic of Genoa.

In the Throne Room...

"Those are... a lot of the Christian lands..."Said Joseph

"So do any of you change your minds? Vizier Maliki?"Asked Yusuf

"I agree with you and your father, my Emir."Said Maliki

"Imam Hosha?"Asked Abbas

"As long as we keeping an eye on them, I have no problem with the people in Kingdom of Castile and Leon as our allies."Said Hosha

"Joseph? And my beloved Aisha? What do you two think?"Asked Yusuf

"I saw that King Alfonso being so tolerate to us compare to the other Christian kings,

Kingdom of Castile and Leon is the best choice to make an alliance with."Said Joseph

"My love?"Asked Yusuf

"If it's good for our son's sake, I'm in."Said Aisha

"Joseph! Tomorrow, you and your three men go to Toledo and give the Kingdom of Castile and Leon a peace treaty."Said Yusuf

"As you said, my Emir."Said Joseph and then Yusuf's get up and go to write a letter. Then, everyone leave the throne room,

left only Emira Aisha, who's still feel so unsure about this decision. Later, she's get up from her throne and walk out from

the throne room. As she's walking the hall, she's feel the pain from her stomach.

"Argh! Oh no..."Said Aisha as she's the pain keep coming more and more.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"Shouted Aisha and two Moorish guards run in to check their Emira.

"Go get my husband! Go get the doctor!"Said Aisha

Later, Outside of the Bed Chamber of the Emir and Emira...

"So soon, isn't it?"Asked Abbas

"Yeah..."Said Yusuf

Meanwhile, in the Bed Chamber, on the Bed...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Aisha as she's pushing like what the doctor had told her.

"Keep pushing!, my Emira."Said Doctor

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Aisha as she's push again and harder this time.

Later, the sound of screaming of the Emira stop and replace by the screaming voice of the baby instead.

Emir Yusuf walks into the bed chamber to take a look at his wife and his child.

"You got a baby boy, your highness."Said Nurse as she's carry a baby boy and then give him to his father.

Yusuf's slowly approach his son and then carry him to show him to his beloved wife.

"So my son... what name you and your wife may give to him?"Asked Abbas

"What about Muhammad? You know how much the Muslims like us like this name."Said Aisha

"Named him after the prophet who founded Islam? Sounds good to me."Said Yusuf as he's look at his son's face.

"My little Prince Muhammad Nasrid of Taifa of Arjona..."Said Yusuf


	99. The Wedding

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 99 The Wedding

At Gate of Taifa of Arjona...

"Have a good journey, Joseph."Said Abbas

"Hope that the Great Allah will look after you and your men."Said Yusuf

"Hope that the God will take care of the kingdom and you as well."Said Joseph and he's ride our with his three men to the Kingdom of Castile and Leon.

Few days later, in Castle of Toledo, in Bed Chamber of Princess...

"Thanks you three, you ladies are the best!"Said Berengaria

"It's no big deal, your highness..."Said Adagio as she's brushing the hair of the Princess.

"We're glad to help, right Aria?"Asked Sonata as she's checking the wedding dress of the Princess.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..."Said Aria

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming!"Said Adagio and she's walk to open the door and see Queen Eleanor standing before her.

"Your highness..."Said Adagio and she's bow before the Queen of Castile and Leon.

"Berengaria, my daughter. May I speak to you?"Asked Eleanor

"Come in, mother."Said Berengaria and Queen Eleanor's walk in.

"I would like to give you this."Said Eleanor and she's give her a box and open it.

Inside the box is a necklace with Lapis Lazuli that is at center of the black pearls.

"Your necklace..."Said Berengaria

"It's actually belong to the ancestor of us, Queen Matilda of England, the wife of William the Conqueror."Said Eleanor

"Ooh... I don't know what to say..."Said Berengaria

Meanwhile, in Chamber of the Guest...

"Our father must be proud of you, little brother!"Said Henry

"Thanks for the cheer up, Henry."Said Conrad as he's looking at his older brother in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're still jealous that I will receive the throne of the Holy Roman Empire one day."Said Henry

"You know how much better being of Emperor instead of just a Duke."Said Conrad

"Oh come on! Don't let the positions separate us! "Said Henry as he's give his brother a hug.

"Yeah... you're right..."Said Conrad as he's smile out for a bit.

"But that is because today is the day I will get married."Said Conrad

Later, in the Church of San Roman of Toledo, the groom, which is the young Duke of Swabia had arrived with his brother,

Prince Henry VI of the Holy Roman Empire and their men. They go to talk with the guests and then meet the King Alfonso VIII

and Queen Eleanor of Castile and Leon. Later, everyone go to sit at their chairs and Duke Conrad is go to wait at the altar.

After everyone had sit down for a moment, the song begins to play and then the door is open, and the bride, Princess Berengaria

of Castile and Leon walks inside and heading to the altar. When she's arrive, both sides, the Duke and Princess, they look into the

eyes of each other with love for one another.

At the Altar...

"To all royalties, nobelmen and knights. We're here as witnesses of this young Duke of Swabia and the young Princess of Castile and Leon.

They both... had found each other and then their love for each other had grown. Now..."Said Rodrigo and he's turn to look at Duke Conrad.

"Duke Conrad II of Swabia, do you take Princess Berengaria of Castile and Leon as your lawfully wedded wife?"Asked Rodrigo and

"I do."Said Conrad and Bishop Rodrigo's turn to look at Princess Berengaria.

"And Princess Berengaria of Castile and Leon, will you take Duke Conrad II of Swabia as your lawfully wedded husband?"Asked Rodrigo

"I do."Said Berengaria

"If there's anyone who wanted to say that they both shouldn't marry one another, please say now or forever be silence."Said Rodrigo and after's seeing

that there're no ones in the chruch wanted to say "no" to them, the Bishop of Toledo's continue his duty in this wedding.

"As that there're no ones wanted to interrupt now, I can say that you can kiss the bride now."Said Rodrigo and Duke Conrad's immedaitely grab his bride and kiss her.

Now, Duke Conrad II of Swabia and Princess Berengaria of Castile and Leon are now husband and wife.

"Ooh... my daughter is married now..."Said Eleanor

"*Crying!*"Cried Alfonso and he's grab his cape and blow on it.

Meanwhile, in a Plains in the nearby Countryside...

"Yes! We did it!"Said Joseph as he's look at the walled-city of Toledo.

"Let's go!"Said Joseph and he's ride with his three men toward to the capital city of Kingdom of Castile and Leon.


	100. Peace Treaty

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 100 Peace Treaty

Later at the evening, Joseph and his men manage to arrive at the city of Toledo, capital of Kingdom of Castile and Leon.

Due to that the Jews look not so much different from the Europeans, they don't have to disguise themselves like the Muslims

that came from Africa and Arabia. With the nighttime arrive, they must find a place to rest first. Joseph's found a hotel

and pay for him and his men to stay for a night. Next day, they get off and heading to the castle of Toledo. When they about

to enter, the guards stop them and don't let them in.

"You have to let us in! We got an important mission to do!"Said Joseph

"Sorry but... the King and Queen have no appointments with anyone today."Said Guard #1

"And we have our duty to do here. So go."Said Guard #2

"Listen! We were sent by the Emir of Arjona himself as his representatives to meet King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon!"Said Joseph

"We don't take order from Moors!"Said Guard #1

"We're no Moors! We're Jews!"Said Joseph

"Still can't let you in, sorry."Said Guard #2

Meanwhile, at a Pavillion in the Garden...

"Thanks."Said Berengaria after the servants serve tea and steamed breads to her and Duke Conrad.

"So..."Said Conrad

"If you wanna ask about our 'little fun' last night, not in the public!"Said Berengaria

"Very sorry my love, have no intention of-"Said Conrad

"I SAID GO AWAY!"Shouted A Voice

"What the heck?!"Asked Conrad and Berengaria and they both get up and go to take a look at the source of the voice.

They walk to the gate of the castle and found that the guards are trying to stop four Jewish men from entering the castle.

"What's going on here?!"Asked Berengaria

"Your highness!"Said Guard #1 and he's let go og Joseph.

"These Jews are trying to go into the castle without permission!"Said Guard #2

"You didn't give us the permission to go in!"Said Joseph

"Silence!"Said Guard #1

"ENOUGH!"Said Berengaria

"You two stop beating up them and let us talk to them! NOW!"Said Conrad

"As you said, sir..."Said Guard #1 and Guard #2 and they step aside and the Duke and the Princess walk to them.

"So... who are you?"Asked Conrad

"My name is Joseph. We came from Taifa of Arjona on an important mission."Said Joseph

"What kind of mission?"Asked Berengaria

"The kind that my Emir believe to be a good business to both sides."Said Joseph and the Duke of Swabia and the Princess of Castile and Leon

are thinking and look at each other for a moment before they figure out about what to do. Then, they finally got the answer.

"Come with us."Said Berengaria and she and her husband lead them to the throne room of the castle.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"So your leader manage to made himself and his wife as Emir and Emira after all."Said Alfonso

"I'm still can't believe that he will stop at just a Taifa."Said Aria

"Ahem!"Said Adagio

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Aria

"Come with me."Whispered Adagio and she's take Aria and Sonata with her to the other place, in the library.

Later, in the Library...

"So... what idea you got this time, Adagio?"Asked Aria

"From what that Joseph told us, his Emir is seeking for alliance and business partner."Whispered Adagio

"And...?"Asked Sonata

"We're going to give them what he wanted."Whispered Adagio

"WHAT?!"Asked Aria and Sonata

"Hey! This is library! Be quite!"Whispered Adagio

"Sorry!"Whispered Aria and Sonata

"But seriously?! Are you going to let them do business and become ally of each other?"Asked Aria

"Yeah! What if those Muslims betrayed us?"Asked Sonata

"Trust me, they won't and don't dare to. I mean... look at the territory of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon..."Whispered Adagio

"You judge thing by size?"Asked Sonata

"Seriously?"Asked Aria

"Size does matter... sometimes..."Said Adagio

Later, they return to the throne room and use their magic that controlling the King and Queen of Castile and Leon

to make a peace treaty with the Muslims and Jews from the Taifa of Arjona. The treaty established for the support,

exchange goods of the others, defense one another's territory and support the other kingdom in its conquest.


	101. Search for Information

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 101 Search For Information

The Kingdom of Castile and Leon and Taifa of Arjona had made peace with one another. Nine months later, Princess Berengaria

has give birth to her firstborn which she named him as Ferdinand. Few years later, she's got pregnant again by her love, Duke Conrad II of Swabia

and give birth to two twin girls, she named one after her mother, Eleanor and named other one after herself, Berengaria. The time of joy and peace

has arrive at Kingdom of Castile and Leon and its ally, Taifa of Arjona. But it couldn't last long, King Alfonso VIII of Castile and Leon had died

because of his old age. Next year, Queen Eleanor also died as well. With his duty as the Duke in a fary away land of Swabia, Conrad must return to his home

and left his beloved Berengaria, who is now Queen to raise their children alone. For the Sirens, the reign of Queen Berengaria is going to be so boring for them.

In Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of Princesses...

"Thanks for the gift, Dona Sonata."Said Eleanor as she's hugging a doll that gave by Sonata.

"Your welcome."Said Sonata and she's walk to rejoin with Adagio and Aria.

"Are you done playing with those girls? We have an appointment with the Queen of Castile today."Said Adagio

"Speaking of her, why did she renamed the Kingdom of Castile and Leon as Kingdom of Castile?"Asked Sonata

"To make it shorter, duh!"Said Aria

"Alright! Stop arguing! We have an appointment, remember?"Asked Adagio

"Fine..."Said Aria and Sonata and they following Adagio to the throne room.

Later, at the Throne Room...

"Your highness..."Said Adagio as she and her friends are bowing down before their new puppet, Queen Berengaria of Castile.

"Rise..."Said Berengaria and the Sirens stand up.

"Why did you called us, your highness?"Asked Aria

"As that you see, there are many Taifa Kingdoms had established after the end of Almohad Empire in Andulasia..."Said Berengaria

"And?"Asked Sonata

"I wanted to know about the move of Taifa of Arjona. Not that I don't trust them but... we need to know how much expansion they got now."Said Berengaria

"And you wanted us to go there personally?"Asked Adagio

"Exactly."Said Berengaria

"Why can't just send soldiers there?"Asked Aria

"I made a wrong move, they will believe that it was us who broke the treaty and started a war."Said Berengaria

"I must admit with her. That is a good reason."Said Sonata

"Very well... you can go and prepare yourselves for your journey now."Said Berengaria and the Sirens walk out from the throne room.

Later, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"Tell me again why did we have to let these Kings and Queens to bossing us around?"Asked Aria

"If you wanted to become the primary suspect about the treason of ruling the kingdom through

its King and Queen, you can be with them all time and make them your slaves if you wanted."Said Adagio

"Nah... me and my big mouth..."Said Aria after she's finished her packing.

Next day, they ride out from the castle and and heading out of Toledo. They riding non-stop until the yreach the frontier

between the Christian Lands and Al-Andalus. There, they stop and take a break after a long ride. Later, at afternoon, they get up

and ride across the frontier into Al-Andalus. Then, the nighttime has come and they set up a camp for sleep at night but as they're setting up a camp.

They see an army of horsemen are riding from far away are heading to them but when they're about to reach to them. The army ride to the right and heading

to the large city called Jaen. The army has a flag of its own, which is not flag of the Taifa of Arjona. The Sirens believe that must be an army of the other Taifa.

Later, at morning, they packed their stuffs and continue their journey to Taifa of Arjona. Five hours later, they finally arrive at one of the villages of Taifa of Arjona.

In the Village of Taifa of Arjona...

"Go out for research. Gather all useful informations about Taifa of Arjona."Whispered Adagio and Aria and Sonata nod to her. The, the girls split up to find information.

Aria's go into a wine shop where an Arab man is selling his wine to his customers. There, she's go to ask about the Emir of Taifa of Arjona but the owner of the wine shop

know nothing about his plan. For Sonata, she's go into a tea shop and found something interesting, a group of Berber mercenaries.

In Tea Shop...

"Hi!"Said Sonata and the Berber mercenaries turn to look at her and because of her beauty, they invite her to sit with them.

"I... would like to know about the expansion of Taifa of Arjona. Is the Emir is planning on something big?"Asked Sonata

"Not much, pretty girl."Said Berber Mercenary #1

"Just a little mere conquest."Said Berber Mercenary #2

"Mere conquest?"Asked Sonata

"He planned to take Granada to be his new capital city."Said Berber Mercenary #1

"Really?"Asked Sonata

"Yeah... don't why don't conquer Valencia. That place is surround by so many incredible things, including its great walls."Said Berber Mercenary #3

"Why do you wanted to know, pretty lady?"Asked Berber Mercenary #4

"Oh! Just for... umm... a friend of mine... would like to live in a capital city of a great kingdom!"Said Sonata

"Is she Muslim of Christian like you?"Asked Berber Mercenary #2

"Oh she is-hey wait! How did yo know I am a Christian?!"Asked Sonata

"You dont't wear any of what should Muslim lady is wearing."Said Berber Mercenary #3

"And are you guys... really wanted that?"Asked Sonata after see the way that the Berber mercenaries are looking at her. They wanted her 'affection'.

"I-I gotta go!"Said Sonata and she's quickly run out as the Berber mercenaries struggling themselves out from the table at the same time. Buy her time enough

to escape from them and 'hunger for lady'. She's quickly run to find Adagio or Aria for her own safety.

Meanwhile...

"Argh! Got no useful information! I can't believe I'm saying this but hope that Aria and Sonata are luckier than me."Said Adagio and then Sonata's run bump into her.

"OUCH!"Shouted Adagio and Sonata

"What the heck is wrong with you, Sonata?"Asked Adagio

"Never mind of that! I got a useful information!"Said Sonata

"You got an information?!"Asked Aria as she's walk out from a trash can.

"How did you got in that trash can?"Asked Sonata

"One word. Doggie problem."Said Aria

"So... about the information?"Asked Adagio

"Oh yeah! Come here! We can't say this in public!"Said Sonata after seeing the Berber mercenaries are coming.

So she's grab Adagio and Aria to a nearby land and begin to talk about what she know from the Berber mercenaries.


	102. Trade and Support

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 102 Trade And Support

After know about the conquest of Granada by the Taifa of Arjona, the Sirens quickly ride out from the village

and heading to the frontier between Christian Lands and Al-Andalus of Iberia Peninsula. But on the way there,

they met a group of merchants and few soldiers from Taifa of Arjona are heading in the same way as they are.

The Sirens join them so they can be much more safer on their journey to Kingdom of Castile. They see that

the carts are filled with the goods like foods, muskets, gems, golds, musical instruments, cannonballs,

box filled bullets and the merchants are also pulling a few of cannons with them.

"Sorry for interrupt sir but... what are these for?"Asked Sonata

"After established a peace treaty with Kingdom of Castile, we Muslims and Jews are allow to go there for trade."Said Moorish Merchant

"All of these are for sell?!"Asked Aria

"Are your Emir allows you guys to sell muskets and cannons to the Castilians?"Asked Adagio

"Yes, yes he did."Said Moorish Merchant

Few days later, they arrive at the the capital of Toledo in Kingdom of Castile and set up the carts

and goods for sell to the Castilians in the city. For the Sirens, they immediately heading to the castle

and tell Queen Berengaria about this. The Queen orders her servants to prepare a carriage and the troops

for her depart of the castle. Then, she's order Archbishop Rodrigo to take care of the royal business while

she is in the city. For the Sirens, they also come with her.

In the Throne Room...

"I know I can count on you, Archbishop Rodrigo."Said Berengaria and she's walk with the Sirens out from the throne room.

"I don't even know why I must here?"Asked Rodrigo as he's still being confuse why the Queen called him here and

then give him a very little detail about what to do. Besides, he never do any royal business before.

Later, in the Marketplace...

"The Queen! The Queen is coming!"Said The Man after's see a carriage of the Queen with the horsemen riding around it are coming this way.

When the carriage arrive, the man at the back of the carriage come down from it, grab a wood box, put it at front below the carriage and

open its door. Then, Queen Berengaria and the Sirens walk out from it and all citizens around are bow down for them.

"Rise, my subjects..."Said Berengaria and her people slowly stand up. Then, she's notice the Muslims and Jews in the center.

They are none other than the merchants that the Sirens had told and met earlier. So the Queen walk to them with the Sirens following from behind.

"So... you're the ones that Dona Adagio and her friends met earlier?"Asked Berengaria

"Yes, your highness."Said Moorish Merchant

"And did Emir Yusuf Nasrid allows you and your men to come here?"Asked Berengaria

"Yes, your highness. He's ask us to do trade with the Kingdom of Castile."Said Moorish Merchant

"And about the conquest?"Asked Berengaria

"Conquest? What conquest?"Asked Moorish Merchant

"I heard that your Emir are going to send his army to conquer Granada, isn't it?"Asked Berengaria

"Well... from what I heard. He wanted to make sure that there would not much of Taifa Kingdoms got established."Said Moorish Merchant

"I think he's right, your highness."Said Adagio

"We saw the other Muslim army was going to the city of Jaen many days ago when we're in Andalusia."Said Aria

"Pretty much."Said Sonata

"Oh! Then you must saw an army from the Taifa of Baeza now."Said Moorish Merchant

"How many Taifa Kingdoms got established?"Asked Berengaria

"Not count us from Taifa of Arjona that is ally to this kingdom. There are Taifa of Baeza, Taifa of Lorca

and Taifa of Menorca. But... there might be many more to come. It is a good opportunity to do because

the Almohad Empire is about to lost its power in Al-Gharb. The other dynasty is on its way in the city of Fez."Said Moorish Merchant

"And... there's anything that your Emir had requested you to give to me?"Asked Berengaria

"Oh yeah!"Said Moorish Merchant and he's give her a letter.

"It's really important, if I remember correctly."Said Moorish Merchant and the Queen of Castile opens the letter and read it.

Later...

"Tell your Emir that he will have my support in his conquest of Granada."Said Berengaria and he's give her letter to the merchants.

"As you said, your highness."Said Moorish Merchant and he's get in his cart before they will go out from the city. For the Castilians,

especially, the military force, they have the brand new weapons to use. The muskets and cannons.


	103. Kingdom of Granada Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 103 Kingdom Of Granada Part 1

After got the message and do trade with the merchants from Taifa of Arjona, Queen Berengaria has wrote a letter

back to Emir Yusuf Nasrid to tell him her decision about his conquest of Granada. Unbeknownst to all people of the

Kingdom of Castile, the rulers of Taifa of Arjona also sent the ambassadors to the heartland of the Almohad Empire,

Morocco, in order to aid and make a peace with the newly established and growing Marinid Empire.

In Castle of Arjona, in the Throne Room...

"Well... it seems that the Queen of Castile is kind enough to give what we wanted."Said Yusuf

"Then should we cancel about make peace with the Marinid Empire?"Asked Aisha as she's playing with her baby son in her arms.

"Of course not!"Said Yusuf

"Why?"Asked Aisha

"Remember what Imam Hosha had said? Keep an eye on the Christians..."Said Yusuf

"And what does the newly established Marinid Empire has anything to do with this, my son?"Asked Abbas

"If the Kingdom of Castile betrayed us, we has other ally that we can rely on."Said Yusuf

"Wait, your highness! Did you read history books? Do you know what had happened to the first period of the Taifa Kingdoms?

The Almoravids came to Al-Andalus because those Emirs ask them to come and then Caliph Ibn Yusuf of the Almoravid Empire

arrested them and exiled them to live in the land near frontier of his empire in Al-Gharb."Said Maliki

"With both a Christian Kingdom and an Islamic African Empire on our side. Both sides don't dare to hurt one another without us get involve."Said Yusuf

"Great plan, my son."Said Abbas

"I admit that is a very great plan!"Said Aisha

"The rest is up to Joseph. He and his men should be in Fes by now."Said Yusuf

Meanwhile, in Castle of Fes, in the Throne Room...

"Indeed, Sultan Abd Al-Haqq."Said Joseph

"And if I refuse?"Asked Abd

"Well... my Emir ordered me to give the same message to the growing Kingdom of Tlemcen in case that you had refused."Said Joseph

"Hmm..."Moaned Abd

"My empire will be ally to the Taifa of Arjona... on one condition..."Said Abd

"And... what do you wanted, your highness?"Asked Joseph

"I wanted him to sent army or at least, the new weapons, the muskets. I wanted my men to arms with the muskets

in order to defeat the remnants of the Almohad Empire. Mainly, in the city of Marrakesh..."Said Abd

"We can do that, sir."Said Joseph

"Hope that your Emir is the man of his words..."Said Abd

Many days later, Joseph and his men left Fes and go to the remnants of the Almohad Empire in the north. They go across the Strait of Gibraltra

and landed at Algeciras and continue their joruney back to Taifa of Arjona. Meanwhile, at the forest near Granada, the army of Castilians had come

to meet army of Muslims and Jews from Taifa of Arjona. Both armies combined into one and of course, the leader of this invasion is Emir Yusuf Nasrid himself.

Before the end of the day, when the sunset, Emir Yusuf rides out and lead his combined army to confront the Almohad soldiers and the Almohad Governor that are

defending Granada from them. Joseph and his men are riding in the forest and then they see the smoke are floating out from somewhere else from their right side.

They decided to take a look and when they were there, they're seeing the city of Granada are being attack by the Castilians and the Arjonans. Joseph and his men

immediately ride to join and help them conquering the city. At dawn, the surviving Almohad soldiers and the Governor himself are surrender

to the Castilians and the Moorish and Jewish Arjonans.

At Destroyed Palace of Granada...

"You did it, your highness..."Said Joseph

"No... we did it."Said Yusuf and he's hug his general.

"But sadly... this place got burned."Said Joseph

"No worry... I have the other construction in my mind... Alhambra Palace..."Said Yusuf

"Wait... you're going to make Granada the capital of your kingdom?! Because that is the palace of your dream!"Asked Joseph

"Granada is at the right center, isn't it. With a few make ups, Granada is going to be toughter than we ha conquered it."Said Yusuf

"Kingdom of Granada, huh? Sounds good to me."Said Joseph


	104. Kingdom of Granada Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 104 Kingdom Of Granada Part 2

After the successful in conquest of Granada, Emir Yusuf Nasrid ordered the best constructors that he could find to build

a new palace called Alhambra Palace for him, his royal family and servants to live in. He then moves the postion as capital

to Granada and established the Kingdom of Granada. For the Castilians, they got the payment as gold and gems from the Nasrid dynasty

themselves. As his palace are being build, Emir Yusuf seeks for control all over the cities that are in the power of the Almohad Empire

in Al-Andalus as much as he can get before the people in the Kingdom of Portugal will finish their conquest in New Al-Gharb. For many years,

the Kingdom of Granada expanding its terrotiry to east until its finally reach other major city called Almeria. With Almeria is part of the

Kingdom of Granada. Emir Yusuf and his soldiers turn their attention to the western part of Al-Andalus. His goal is take Ceuta from the Taifa of Malaga.

At Harbor of Almeria...

"Are all Ships prepared?"Asked Yusuf

"The fleet are ready to sail as you plan now, my Emir. Only if... the Castilians arrive in time, of course."Said Joseph

"They better hurry..."Said Aisha

"I understand many plans of you, my son. But... don't go on land would easier?"Asked Abbas

"I bet that the former Almohad Governor, Emir Ibn Zannun, had already predicted that."Said Yusuf

"Take the oversea land... really a good idea."Said Aisha

"But don't you think that the oversea territory is not going to be heavily guarded?"Asked Abbas

"That is why the Ships are the Ships for trade, father."Said Yusuf

"They may not be much good as the Warships are but... they are not look dangerous enough for conquest."Said Joseph

"Do the unpredictable things, good plan."Said Aisha

"But that would be mean not many of cannons on the Ships for use."Said Yusuf and then a noise of horse riding are coming nearer and nearer.

Then, a Castilian army sent by Queen Berengaria herself had arrive. The army is led by the new Grand Master of Order of Calatrava, Gonzalo de Novoa.

"Glad that you and your men come in time."Said Yusuf

"My name is Gonzalo de Novoa, the new Grand Master of Order of Calatrava."Said Gonzalo

"My plan is easy. Get on board, hiding and when the Ships arrive at Ceuta, you and your men jump into the party with us."Said Yusuf

"I like this plan. Simple and sharp!"Said Gonzalo

"Then let's get on board."Said Joseph and he's ride his horse to be on board of the Command Ship. Both armies combine into one and

go on board on all Ships in the fleet. Emir Yusuf's hug his beloved wife and his aged father before depart to the Command Ship with

the Grand Master of Order of Calatrava. When all soldiers are on boards of all Ships, Joseph orders the fleet to sail to Ceuta.

Many days later, the fleet sails across the Alboran Sea from Almeria to Ceuta and with posing as the trading Ships,

the inhabitants suspect nothing from them until some Ships in the fleet show their cannons and open fire at the Royal Walls of Ceuta.

The Malagan Governor of Ceuta orders all soldiers to go to the walls to defense the city with all weapons they have while the other Ships

of the Granadan's fleet had landed at the harbor.

"FOR ALLIANCE OF CASTILE AND GRANADA!"Shouted Gonzalo and he's ride out with Emir Yusuf, General Joseph and their men to fight against the Malagan soldiers.

The musketeers, archers and crossbowmen are also come out from the Ships and begin to shooting at the Malagan soldiers. The horsemen are riding all over the city

and kill Malagans who dare to resist to surrender. As time go by, the battle soon come to an end and the Governor of Ceuta got captured and imprisoned along with

the Malagans that still resisting them after they lost in the battle. Unbeknownst to Emir Yusuf and his allies, the messenger of Governor of Ceuta is still alive

and he has the message for Emir Ibn Zannun in his hands. Seeing that there is no Ships are available, he's decided to go by a boat.

Few days later, at Castle of Malaga, in the Throne Room...

"They wanted to declare a war on me, huh?! Fine! The Kingdom of Granada got its wish!"Said Ibn and he's turn to look at his commanders.

"Go to the harbor, prepare the fleet for me! I will go to retake Ceuta by my own!"Said Ibn

"Yes sir!"Said Moorish Commanders and they both run out to get their horses and go to the harbor.


	105. Kingdom of Granada Part 3

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 105 Kingdom Of Granada Part 3

Few days later, at Harbor of Malaga...

"Are the fleet ready, Captain?"Asked Ibn

"Everything had been prepared as you ordered, my Emir."Said Captain

"Very well... EVERYONE! GET ON BOARD!"Shouted Ibn and all od his soldiers immediately get their weapons, their horses

and whatever that they need in this siege with them and get on board of every Ships in the fleet as fas as they can.

"SAIL OUT!"Shouted Ibn and the entire fleet begin to sail down to south to retake Ceuta from Kingdom of Granada.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"What a boring time?!"Asked Aria

"Yeah... we didn't absorb magic for a long time!"Said Sonata

"What did you two expected?! Just move out from Kingdom of Castile to Kingdom of Aragon?"Asked Adagio

"Nope!"Said Aria and Sonata

"Then stop complaining!"Said Adagio

"How about a performance at dinner? Since Berengaria became Queen of Castile, we didn't perform her a sing for her since her coronation."Said Sonata

"I'd like to."Said Aria

"Well... as that we have no other choice..."Said Adagio

Later, at Evening, in the Dining Hall...

"AAAAHHHHHAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and eyes of the Queen, her children and the nobles begin to glow green.

"AAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens and the green smoke appears out of thin air and floating to the gems of the Sirens.

After got more powers, the Sirens once again feel stronger and more powerful. After stop singing, they get back to their chairs

and eating their dinners with the royalty and the nobles.

Meanwhile, at the Royal Walls of Ceuta...

"Prepare the weapons!"Said Castilian Soldier #1

"Prepare the weapons!"Said Castilian Soldier #2 and he's run with the other two to warn their commanders about the Warships from Taifa of Malaga.

"All cannons! FIRER!"Shouted Gonzalo and the soldiers at the cannons shoot the cannonballs out to the Malagan Warships.

But some of the Warships manage to landed at the harbor and send out the soldiers with Emir Ibn Zannun to retake Ceuta.

Meanwhile, at Governor's Mansion of Ceuta...

"BOOM!"

"You highness!"Said Joseph and Emir Yusuf Nasrid turns to look at him.

"No need to tell me. I know what to do."Said Yusuf and he's walk to get his armor and sword.

Later, on the Street...

"KEEP GOING!"Shouted Ibn and he's ride with his horsemen toward to the Governor's Mansion.

Then, Emir Yusuf's ride out with his men from the shadow of the nearb lane and go after him.

"HEY!"Shouted Yusuf and his enemies turn to look at him.

"I'm in charge ot Ceuta now."Said Yusuf

"Then I just have to get rid of you!"Said Ibn

"Do it, if you dare. One on one."Said Yusuf

"Challenge me... is the greatest mistake of yours!"Said Ibn and he's ride out to slash at his opponent.

"Slight towards me... is also a great mistake!"Said Yusuf and he's ride out to slash at his opponent.

Both horsemen ride to one another in furious and then clash. The noise of swords slash can be hear throughout the whole street.

When the horses stop run, the outcome is revealed. Emir Ibn Zannun's fall from the horseback and die.

"Ooh..."Said Yusuf and he's look at his big slashed wound at his rib.

"FOR KINGDOM OF GRANADA!"Shouted Yusuf and he's lead his horsemen to fight against their opponents.


	106. Plans of the Kings

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 106 Plans Of the Kings

Two decades later, Queen Berengaria retired from her position as Queen of Castile and give the throne to her only son, Ferdinand III.

For her daughters, they go on separate ways. Princess Eleanor stayed as royal advisors for her older brother with her mother.

For Princess Berengaria, she's become the Lady of Leon. The Kingdom of Castile once again has a King as its ruler. And like the other

coronations before his time, the Sirens will always perform an entertain with their song to turn the entire dynasty of the King to be their puppets.

For the Kingdom of Granada, Emir Yusuf managed to conquered the Taifa of Malaga and then annexed it, along with the cities like Ronda, Zahara, Alora

and many others. The Kingdom of Granada is now the largest Islamic Kingdom in Iberia Peninsula.

Next day, at the Throne Room...

"So... what should I do as King of Castile?"Asked Ferdinand

"How about the conquest, your highness?"Asked Adagio

"There are many Taifa Kingdoms got established in Andulasia. Mostly from the former Almohad Governors who made their own dynasties."Said Aria

"And don't you wanted to expand your kingdom, your highness?"Asked Sonata

"They has a point, my son."Said Berengaria

"I agree."Said Eleanor

"So... which cities I should take first?"Asked Ferdinand and then Adagio's give him a map of the land.

"Cordoba was once the capital of the great Umayyad Empire. It is a very great city."Said Adagio

"Have many wondrous things in that city."Said Aria

"Including its beauty!"Said Sonata

"So your highness, what do you think?"Asked Adagio

Meanwhile, in Granada, in the newly built Alhambra Palace. After created the Kingdom of Granada, Emir Yusuf and Emira Aisha Nasrid,

founders of Nasrid Dynasty had died. Father of Yusuf, Abbas, who is now almost a hundred years old. Promise to take care of their child,

his grandson, Prince Muhamamd Nasrid, who are only just twenty years old man.

"Rest in peace, my son... and my daughter..."Said Abbas as he's touching at heads of coffins where his son and his daughter are being in.

"I will do what I can do best to protect the Kingdom of Granada. You both have nothing to worry."Said Muhammad

Unbeknownst the Emir, his grandfther or even the nobles and the military commanders. Two Muslim men are watching the event from the window

upon the tower. Then, they come down and heading to the stable, get horses and ride out into the city. They ride otu from Granada and ride

toward to the east and then up north. Five days later, they arrive and across the frontier between the Kingdom of Granada into Taifa of Murcia.

When they arrive at the capital, Murcia, they immediately go to tell their Emir, Ibn Hud, the last descendant of the Banu Hud Dynasty of

Taifa of Zaragoza from time of El Cid.

In Alcazar Seguir, in the Throne Room...

"So... the Emir has died... perfect!"Said Ibn and he's get up from his throne and walk to the window and look outside.

"If I'm be able to take that Kingdom of Granada, I will be able to reclaim the greatness of the Banu Hud Dynasty

and make the remaining of Al-Andalus as my KINGDOM!"Said Ibn with an evil grin.

"Send out our every best spies to all over Al-Andalus! Follow every moves of the Christian Kingdoms

and other Taifas! Including the Kingdom of Granada!"Said Ibn and his soldiers immediately run off to find some men for this work.

"Nothing... can stop me!"Said Ibn

Later, many Muslims and Jews ride out in a small groups in forms of few men out from the city of Murcia.

Some ride out into the Christian Lands, into the Kingdom of Aragon and Kingdom of Castile. Others stayed in Al-Andalus

by go to the other Taifa Kingdoms and to the Kingdom of Granada.


	107. Another Mission to Kingdom of Aragon

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 107 Another Mission To Kingdom Of Aragon

At the gate of Toledo, the army of Kingdom of Castile under command of King Ferdinand III of Castile

are ready to leave the city. Before depart, a group of Muslim men arrive. These Muslims said that they

came as ambassadors from the Taifa of Baeza, they told him that their Emir, Abd Bayasid, heard that the

Kingdom of Granada had made an alliance with the Kingdom of Castile. So he decided to do the same. At first,

King Ferdinand's refuse, due to that he was taught to don't trust the infidels easily. But when the Sirens begin

to sing, he's immediately change his mind.

At the Gate of Toledo...

"So tell me... after we made this alliance, what do we get from each other?"Aked Ferdinand

"You will have the trade with our kingdom. Along with the assistance in the military force."Said Muslim Ambassador

"Well... now that you mentioned it... we could some help as well."Said Ferdinand

"Actually, it was us who need help."Said Muslim Ambassador

"What?"Asked The Sirens

"One of our major city, Jaen, is being attack by the army from Taifa of Murcia."Said Muslim Ambassador

"By who?"Asked Ferdinand

"The man who said that to be the direct descendant of the Banu Hud, the great dynasty that

was once ruled Taifa of Zarogoza. He said that he descended from that dynasty."Said Muslim Ambassador

"His name is...?"Asked Ferdinand

"Ibn Hud."Said Muslim Ambassador

Meanwhile, in Throne Room of Castle of Jaen...

"The city is our, my Emir."Said Moorish Commander

"Well done. My first step on Taifa of Baeza is complete now."Said Ibn

"And when did we attack the capital, your highness?"Asked Moorish Commander

"When the great Walls of Jaen has been tested."Said Ibn

Later, at Castle of Baeza...

"King Ferdinand of Castile..."Said Abd as he's bow before the King of Castile.

"Emir Abd Bayasid..."Said Ferdinand and he's give a hand to him. The Emir then rises and shake his hand.

"Glad that you accept my deal."Said Abd

"So... what is your plan?"Asked Ferdinand

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room in Castle of Toledo...

"Are you sure about this, your highness?"Asked Adagio

"I know that you three dislike the Kingdom of Aragon but we need to make sure that one day in the future.

We can be the greatest and the most trusted ally of one another. We can't rely on the Moors for long."Said Eleanor

"Argh! Can't believe that we must work in court of the Kingdom of Aragon again!"Said Aria

"Quit complaining, Aria!"Said Adagio

"Yeah! How much of bad that son of King Peter II of Aragon can be?"Asked Sonata

Few days later, in Throne Room of Aljaferia Palace of Zaragoza...

"Your majesties..."Said Adagio as she's and her friends are bowing before the new King and Queen of Aragon.

Sit on the thrones are King James I of Aragon and his wife, Queen Violant from Kingdom of Hungary.

Both of them are in the black clothes and look very scary.


	108. Conquest of Majorca

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 108 Conquest Of Majorca

Later, at dinner, the Sirens perform an entertainment from the royalty and nobles of the Kingdom of Aragon and with their singing voices,

they manage to control all of them and make them their puppets. Afetr dinner, they go to their guest room and take a look on the map of

the Iberia Peninsula. Then, they see three spots on in, those spots are turn out to be three islands called Balearic Islands. The largest

of all of these three island is the one in the middle name Majorca. The Sirens see that this is the opportunity to lure the Kingdom of Aragon

away from conquer Al-Andalus. So the Kingdom of Castile will be able conquer it much easier. Next day, the Sirens present the idea to the

royalty which they accept. Then, they send out the letters to call more commanders to accompany King James in this conquest.

At Lord's Mansion in Montcada...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Then, a man in green robe opens the door and see the messenger of King James is standing before him.

"Lord Guillermo of Montcada, I have the message from King James, the ruler of Aragon, Lord of Montpellier and

Count of Barcelona."Said Messenger and he's give the message to the Lord of Montcada. Then, he's open it to read.

"I'll go get, Ramon. Then me, him and my men will go to join in a few days."Said Guillermo and he's go inside while the messenger

go back to his horse and ride away to find the other commander for this conquest.

Inside the Mansion...

"RAMON!"Shotued Guillermo

"What is it, uncle?"Asked Ramon and he's run down from upstairs.

"We got a meeting to be in with the King."Said Guillermo and he's show his nephew the letter.

Few hours later, at Mansion in County of Cerdenya...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

The door opens and the servants of the mansion leading the messenger to the office of the Count of Cerdenya.

"Count Nuno Sanchez of Cerdenya, I have the messege from King James, the ruler of Aragon, Lord of Montpellier and

Count of Barcelona."Said Messenger and he's to the Count of Cerdenya. He's open it and read it. Then, turns to look at the messenger.

"I'll be there in few days. I have a lot of duties to do here."Said Nuno and the messenger leaves and ride to the harbor to get the

other message to the Viscounty of Narbonne in Kingdom of France, Republic of Genoa and Order of Templars.

Few days later, Lord Guillermo of Montcada, his nephew, Ramon and Count Nuno Sanchez of Cerdenya have arrive at the Aljaferia Palace

and then go inside to discuss about the conquest of Majorca with the King.

In the Throne Room...

"So we're going to just sail to there and wait for the Genoeses, the Frenchs and the knights from the Holy Land?"Asked Nuno

"Of course not, we will keep conquering the shores and the surrounding two islands. For the island of Majorca, we will need them."Said James

"Not risky much, I'm in."Said Ramon

"If my nephew agree, then I agree."Said Guillermo and everyone turn to look at the Count of Cerdenya.

"Well... if it for the greater of the Kingdom of Aragon..."Said Nuno and he's nod to them as agreement to join.

"Then let's prepare the fleet!"Said James

"We're on it!"Said The Sirens and they immediately run out from the throne room.

"They're really nice girls, if you ask me."Said Ramon

Later, at the Stable...

"This is easier than we thought!"Said Aria

"With the Aragoneses are busying with taking those islands and the Portugueses are conquering New Al-Gharb.

Nothing can stop the Kingdom of Castile and their Muslim allies to controlling Al-Andalus!"Said Adagio

"So... where're we going again?"Asked Sonata

"To the harbor and as ka captain to prepare a fleet for the conquest of Majorca, duh!"Said Aria as she's get on her horseback.

"So let's do it!"Said Adagio after she's get on her horse and then ride out with her friends to the harbor to prepare the fleet for the conquest of Majorca.


	109. Cheer Up and Deals

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 109 Cheer Up And Deals

Few weeks later, at Tarragona, the fleet has been prepared as the Sirens ordered. The King of Aragon and his noblemen come with

15500 soldiers. 500 are well-trained knights while the rest are just normal Aragonese soldiers. And with the trade that they

had done with the Kingdom of Castile, they also have the muskets and the trebuchets to use in the battle. With the soldiers, weapons

and horses had been on board of all Ships in the fleet. King James orders the sail and go to conquer the Balearic Islands.

The Sirens are also join this expedition as well. They spend all of their time in the cabin and practice sword fighting skills.

Meanwhile, in the mainland, the combined army from Kingdom of Castile and Taifa of Baeza are lay siege on the city of Jaen in order

to liberate it from Taifa of Murcia.

At Islet of Pantaleu...

"Here we are. Islet of Pantaleu, it's the uninhabited so we can establish a camp or settlment here."Said Ramon

"Thanks for the advice, my nephew."Said Guillermo

"I need 30 men, 4 trebuchets and 15 of horses down here. We will set up a first camp here!"Said Nuno

"First camp?"Asked Aria

"The other camp must be settle on Islet called Dragonera over there."Said Nuno and he's point to the nearby islet that has a shape so much like dragon.

Later the fleet split into two divisions, first division has 10 Ships are staying at Pantaleu while other 15 are sailing to Islet of Dragonera.

When they arrive, they set up a camp at the nearby an Ancient Roman necropolis. But due to that both camps can't be expand much any larger.

The Aragonese King and nobles have no choice but to stay on the Ships where they will be safer with more weapons. Later at night,

in an Ancient Roman necropolis on Islet of Dragonera, there a large group of 50 Muslim men are watching the camp and fleet of the Aragoneses from there.

Meanwhile, in Taifa of Baeza, in the Forest near Jaen...

"Can't sleep?"Asked Ferdinand and Emir Abd Bayasid turns to look at the Castilian King.

"I didn't think that be an Emir would be this hard."Said Abd

"Don't wanna say this but... you did this to yourself. In exchange of luxurious things, you must have a great responsibility."Said Ferdinand

"I know... but it's too much..."Said Abd

"So... what do you wanna do? Let that Emir Ibn Hud from Taifa of Murcia has what his wanted?"Asked Ferdinand

"No... I don't want a tyrant to rule my people. After retook Jaen, I wanted you to contact to Emir Muhammad Nasrid of Kingdom of Granada.

Tell him that I wanted to give him Taifa of Baeza to be part of his kingdom. And if it's alright, I wanted to be as just a Governor of Baeza."Said Abd

"If that is what you wish for... I can do that for you."Said Ferdinand and he's give him a hand shake.

"Now, go to sleep. Tomrrow will be a fierce day."Said Ferdinand and he's walk with Emir of Baeza back to the tent to get sleep.

Later, in the morning, at Aragonese Camp on Islet of Dragonera...

"*YAWN!*"Yawned Soldier as he's get up, grab his sword and go out to check outside. Then, he's see a group of 10 Muslim men are walking toward to the camp.

"MOORS! MOORS!"Shouted Soldier and then the rest of the camp immediately wake up. On all 10 Ships, the Sirens jus wake up and see everything. So they warn

King James and Count Nuno Sanchez about this. All soldiers, both in camp and on the Ships grab the weapons and ready to battle. But when the Muslims show their

weapons and throw them away, the Aragoneses slowly disarm themselves.

"My name is Ali Abed. Me and my men are coming in peace. All 50 of us are in exile from the order of Governor Abu Yahya."Said Ali

"Why should we trust you?"Asked James

"We spending entire of our lives on these islands. We knew the areas and we also have supplies."Said Ali

"My King, what do you think?"Asked Nuno

"What did you did to made your Governor exiled you?"Asked James

"We opposed the rule of the Almohad Empire and caused a riot against it! We wanted freedom!"Said Ali

"Well...?"Asked Aria

"Dagi, what should we do?"Asked Sonata

"I got this."Said Adagio and then she's begin to sing, soon Aria and Sonata did the same. The voices go into

the heads of the King of Aragon and Count of Cerdenya. Making them decide the situation in the way that the Sirens wanted.

"I would like to trust them if they prove what they told was right."Said James

"I agree with you, your highness."Said Nuno


	110. Siege Operations

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 110 Siege Operations

After make a deal, King James I of Aragon and his noblemen finally got the guides for their coqnuest of the island of Majorca.

They told them that the capital city is Medina Mayurqa and to go there, Ali and his force decided to join them and guide them to the capital.

In the Cabin of the Command Ship...

"To go to Medina Mayurqa, we must sailed to the settlment called Calvia and landed there. Then, we must go across the highlands

to go to the capital of Palma to finish the conquest and captured the Almohad Governor, Abu Yahya."Said Ali

"That just it? We landed at that settlement and walk through it?"Asked Guillermo

"That is very stupid plan!"Said Nuno

"So do you noblemen have other choice to introduce?"Asked Ali

"Well..."Said Guillermo

"Everyday of everyone are always taking risks, Lord of Montcada."Said James

"Argh... fine!"Said Guillermo

"Then we will go as what you told us."Said James and he's walk out from the cabin to told his plan to the captain.

"Hey wait! Where's Sonata?"Asked Aria and she and Adagio is looking around and find out that both, Sonata and

nephew of Lord Guillermo of Montcada, Ramon had been disappeared from the cabin.

"Where did he and that boy could be?"Asked Adagio

Meanwhile, at the Bottom fo the Ship, in the Storeroom, Ramon and Sonata are kissing each other and Ramon is massaging Sonata's body slowly.

They both are seducing each other but then an interruption come in. They hearing someone is coming to this way. They quickly get up and hide

themselves behind the barrels. Then, a knight walks in and open a barrel and grab an apple out and eat it. Then, he's leave without know anything.

"PHEW!"Said Ramon and Sonata

"That was close!"Said Sonata

"So... when the conquest done?"Asked Ramon

"I agree on that."Said Ramon

Later, on the Deck, King James had finished his conversion with the Captain and then the fleet sail out from shore of the Islet of Dragonera

and go to the Island of Majorca to conquer it. At dawn of the next day, they arrive at the shore of Calvia and landed the fleet there.

Later, they left the Ships with all weapons and move toward to inland to find the settlement of Calvia. Behind the rocks, two Muslim soldiers

are watching them moving into inland. They quickly get their horses and ride to Medina Mayurqa to tell Governor Abu Yahya about this.

Meanwhile, at City of Jaen...

"BOOM!"

"Keep firing!"Said Abd

"BOOM!"

"FORWARD!"Shouted Ferdinand as he's riding his horse and leading the combined army into the battle.

The combined army of Castilians and Baezans clash into army of Moorish Murcians and the bloody battle begin.

The cannons, catapults, archers, crossbowmen and musketeers of both sides are keep shooting to each other non-stop.

The Murcians are lucky with the massive Walls of Jaen that constructed by since the time Almohad Empire, it is not easy to storm.

Later, at Governor's Mansion of Majorca...

"Send out 1 in 3 of the soldiers with you! The rest will be remain here and guarding the city. Do you understand my order, Commander Al-Jawlani?"Asked Abu

"As you said, Governor Yahya."Said Al-Jawlani

"And don't failed me..."Said Abu as his commander is leaving. Later, he's set up arrive at his army, get on his horse and ride away with it.

Meanwhile, at Settlement of Calvia...

"Hiya!"Said Aria after she's kick at face of a Muslim soldier to unconscious. Adagio is using her sword to fight in the battle against two Muslim soldiers.

For Sonata, she's only running away and then she's slip up and her sword was thre away and nearly poke at head of three Muslim soldiers but only got their turbans.

"Oops..."Said Sonata and she's get up to get her sword while those three are running away. For the King of Aragon, his noblemen,

their soldiers and their Muslim allies, they are mainly fighting at Muslim Majorcan soldiers that are running all over the settlement.

As time go by, the siege is completed. Settlement of Calvia had became their base for this conquest. Meanwhile, at Jaen, the Castilians

and the Baezans had been defeated, the sisge was failed and they have no choice but to retreat back and let the Moorish Murcians occupying that city.


	111. Ravaging the Villages!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 111 Ravaging The Villages!

After took the Settlement of Calvia, the fleet from Viscounty of Narbonne in Kingdom of France had arrive

at the Island of Majorca. King James and his men go to shore to greet and welcome to them to join this conquest.

Meanwhile, Ibn Abed and his men are racing against time to find more Muslims and Jews who are secretly opposing the rule

of Governor Abu Yahya, the Almohad Governor who's still loyal to the Almohad Empire. But more important than that, he's also

heard a news about an Almohad Commander named Al-Jawlani are hunting the Christians that are living in the island. He must rescue them

before they will got captured or killed.

In the Forest...

"*YAWN!*"Yawned Soldier #1

"Sir, we need to rest."Said Soldier #2

"We can't rest! We must find more allies as many as we can. Besides, we have to rescue every Christian citizens on the island."Said Ibn

"Sir, they're infidels! We 're helping the ones from Kingdom of Aragon should be enough!"Said Soldier #2

"They're humans like us! And every humans have hearts, have feelings..."Said Ibn

"And do you think that the Christians will be that tolerate to his enemies?"Asked Soldier #2

"I know they won't, unless his enemies surrender and offer something like convert to Christianity

or pay them with a lot of money. These are the best choices, we knew that."Said Soldier #1 and then the noises of horse riding coming from

many ways around them and then his men that he's sent out to 800 villages around the mountains had return with more Almohad opposers, along with

the food supplies like goats, chickens and oats and more horses for ride.

"Most refuse to come but... they gave us a lot of supplies."Said Moorish Commander

"Good enough. Now, let's get back to Calvia."Said Ibn and he's ride his horse back to shore to find Settlement of Calvia with his army.

Unbwknownst to them, many villages of them are had been invaded by the army that was sent from Medina Meyurqa after they left.

The villagers are terrifiying, but no any Muslims and Jews had been harmed. Only the Christians who live there, they all were captured

as prisoners for the plan that Commander Al-Jawlani has for them.

"Why're we doing this, sir?"Asked Sergent

"If I failed, Governor Yahya will still has a great defense."Said Al-Jawlani

"Sir, I don't think they're going to fight for us."Said Sergent

"They're not for fight, they're walls."Said Al-Jawlani

"The living shields?! Sir, that is very-"Said Sergent

"Do not question my command, Sergent!"Said Al-Jawlani

"Yes sir..."Said Sergent

"You and your force will take them back to Medina Mayurqa for Governor Yahya, understand?"Asked Al-Jawlani

"Yes sir..."Said Sergent

"Good. Now, go!"Said Al-Jawlani and he's go to get his men and then take the prisoners back to the capital.

Later, at Settlement of Calvia...

"We're back! And we have the reinforcement as we... promised..."Said Ibn as he's looking at the Christian Frenchs from Viscounty of Narbonne

and the Aragoneses are talking and eating food together. But soon stop when Ibn Abed ans his men arrive.

"Are these the reinforcement of yours, King James? A bit disappoint for numbers and behaviors."Said Ibn

"Who is he?"Asked French General

"Our Muslim allies that I had spoke about earlier."Said James

"Ooh..."Said French General

"By the way, where are the Count of Cerdenya, Lord of Montcada, his newphew and those three ladies?

And more important than that, I saw only the fleet of the Frenchs. Where's the fleet of the Republic of Genoa

and knights of Order of Templar? Are they late or something?"Asked Ibn

"The Republic of Genoa and the knights of Order of Templar aren't yet arrive and they were assign to landed

and conquer the Island of Minorca in the name of Kigndom of Aragon."Said James

"And your nobles?"Asked Ibn

Meanwhile, in the Tent...

"Why should you lead?!"Asked Nuno

"Because I wanted to!"Said Guillermo

"I'm younger and I'm a better warrior than you, old man!"Said Nuno

"We'll see about that!"Said Ramon

"Argh..."Groaned The Sirens as they are listening to the annoying conversation about

who will lead the first division into the highlands of Portopi to go to Medina Mayurqa.


	112. Battle of Portopi Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 112 Battle Of Portopi Part 1

Later, King James, French General and the Muslim Leader come in and break the argument before it will go uglier.

And with that they can't decide who will lead the first division, the King then gave it to Lord Guillermo of Monctada

and his nephew, Ramon. When the problem solved, they quickly prepare their army and split them into two forces.

In the Tent...

"As we know, Lord of Monctada and his newphew will be the leaders of the first division. The second division will be led

by me and Count of Cerdenya. For the third division, will be the led by Ibn Abed and General from Viscounty of Narbonne.

Any questions?"Asked James but everyone still keep quite.

"Good. And tell every soldiers to make sure that their belongings and the supplies are enough.

Because, there will be no turning back to this settlement for resupply until it's

really emergency."Said James and he's turn to look at the Sirens, who also look at him.

"You three, stay with with the soldiers that were ordered to guarding this place."Said James

"Which mean..."Said Sonata

"You three are in charge here while we're gone."Said James

"YAY!"Said Sonata

"I like that."Said Adagio

"Whatever..."Whispered Aria

"Good luck, ladies."Said James and he's walk out with the commanders.

"This is going to be fun!"Said Sonata

Later...

"MOVE ON!"Shouted Guillermo and he's ride out with his force to the highlands of Portopi.

"MOVE ON!"Shouted James and he's ride out to the other way to go to the highlands of Portopi.

"MOVE ON!"Shouted Ibn and he's ride out with his Muslim soldiers and French warriors to the highlands of Portopi.

All three divisions go into the separate ways because Ibn had told them that the highlands are big, have many cliffs

and also very dangerous places. But due to that it is the shortest and fastest way to Medina Mayurqa, they must take the risk.

Meanwhile, on the Mountain...

"There they are!"Said Muslim Soldier #1 after he's see the force of the Lord of Monctada are heading to this way.

"Then let's go tell the Commander!"Said Muslim Soldier #2 and he and his partner get on their horses and ride back to their camp.

Later, at the Camp...

"COMMANDER AL-JAWLANI!"Shouted Muslim Soldiers and he's walk out from his tent and see that his spies had returned.

"The army of the Christians are heading to us!"Said Muslim Soldier #1

"How far?"Asked Al-Jawlani

"If not rest, they will be here at afternoon."Said Muslim Soldier #2

"Set up the defense! I wanted all of you to be ready for the battle!"Said Al-Jawlani and all soldiers in the camp immediately

stop whatever are they doing and get the armors, shields, weapons of their own and prepare themselves for the coming battle.

"Let see how great in combats of you infidels are!"Said Al-Jawlani and he's put his armored turban on his head.

Later, at Afternoon, the force of Lord Guillermo of Monctada are finally arrive and begin to ride into the highlands.

They don't know that they're heading into a trap, at the nearby foothill, the army of Muslims under command of

Commander Al-Jawlani are waiting for them. When half of the soldiers of the force are in sight, the attack begin.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Al-Jawlani and the archers and corssbowmen shoot to the unaware Aragonese soldiers and killed many of them.

Then, the Moorish horsemen come out from the other foothill and begin attack. The Christians are now surrounded.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Al-Jawlani as he's looking at the struggling Christian warriors. Then, Lord Guillermo of Monctada

turns to look Commander Al-Jawlani with furious in his eyes. Then, he's ride his horse toward to him. Commander Al-Jawlani also

rides out to confront him. Both men pull out swords and then clash into one another. After the duel, Lord of Monctada's fall from

his horse and die in front of his army and his newphew.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Ramon and he's ride toward to the Moorish Commander and prepare to slash at him. But Commander Al-Jawlani manages to

ride out in time and prepared himself for another duel. Again, he's charge at his enemy with sword and then clash into one another.

The outcome is shocking the Aragonese soldiers. Now, they lost the Lord of Monctada and his nephew.

"Who wanna be next?"Asked Al-Jawlani


	113. Battle of Portopi Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 113 Battle Of Portopi Part 2

At Settlement of Calvia, in the Tent...

"How the repairing the houses going?"Asked Adagio

"Going well..."Said Aria

"And what about the fences, Sonata?"Asked Adagio

"Go good as well!"Said Sonata

"Then we got another thing to do, rename it!"Said Adagio

"Umm... why?"Asked Sonata

"Cause I planned to named this part of the island as Calvia!"Said Adagio

"Without the King authorization?"Asked Aria

"Ahem! We're the ones who controlling the King, remembered?"Asked Adagio

"And what do you wanna call this settlement?"Asked Sonata

"Let's see..."Said Adagio and she's open the map of the Balearic Islands to take a look.

"Here one is known as Bendinat..."Said Adagio as she's looking at the seaside village on the map.

"How about call this settlement La Porrassa?!"Asked Sonata

"Seriously?"Asked Aria

"Have any better name, genius?"Asked Sonata

"Did she just-"Said Aria

"STOP!"Shouted Adagio and both of them stop talking for a few minutes.

"So... La Porrassa?"Asked Sonata

"Argh! Fine..."Said Adagio

Meanwhile, at the Highlands of Portopi...

"ARGH!"Shouted Aragonese Soldier #1 after he's got slash by Muslim soldier and fall from his horse.

"There're too many of them!"Said Aragonese Soldier #2 before was killed by Muslim crossbowman.

After an hour, the Christians are still being surrounded and more of them are dying. At the end of

the battle, few Aragonese soldiers manage to escape from the Moors and ride down from the highlands.

"Should we follow them, sir?"Asked Moorish Soldier

"No. They will bring the King of Aragon to us!"Said Al-Jawlani with an evil smirk.

Later, the surviving horsemen that rode down from the mountains finally found the army of King James

and Count Nuno Sanchez of Cerdenya. They tell them that the Muslims had ambushed them at the foothills

up there and killed almost of them, including Lord Guillermo of Monctada and his nephew, Ramon.

Found out that two of his nobles got killed, King James I of Aragon get really furious and really upset.

Then, the combined army of the Muslim allies and the Frenchs of Ibn Abed had arrived. Both armies fused

back into one and go up into the highlands to take revenge on the Muslims that killed many of them, including

Lord of Monctada and his newphew. Later, they arrive at the spot that the fist division got attacked.

All they found are the corpses of the horses and the soldiers of both sides are lying death on the ground.

At both foothills, the Muslim soldiers of Commander Al-Jawlani are watching and waiting to attack them.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Al-Jawlani and his soldiers immediately go out to attack the Christians and their Muslim allies.

But this time, the army of Aragoneses got numbers on their side. Including their French and Muslim allies,

they have more men than their opponents. So they manage to defeat the soldiers and be able to get their hands on

the archers and crossbowmen that are on the upper foothills. Seeing that his men are losing, he's order the horsemen

to ride down from the upper foothills immediately.

"What the heck?"Asked French General after he's heard Commander Al-Jawlani shouted.

"Oh my Allah!"Said Ibn when he's see the army of Muslim horsemen, armed with swords and spears, are riding down from the upper foothils.

With this sudden strong contingent, many of the Aragonese, French and some of the Muslim soldiers of King James begin to panic.

Many of them turn back to ride down from the highlands.

"For shame, knights, shame!"Said Nuno after he's seeing many of his soldiers are fear and runaway.

"We must secure our position here and fight them off!"Said James as he's seeing that the armed Moorish horsemen are coming closer and closer.

"FOR GOD/ALLAH!"Shouted James and Ibn and their men immediately return to the army and prepare themselves to confront the incoming horsemen.

All spears of both sides point out to one another, then King James ride out with his army to confront the army of the Moorish horsemen.

The horses of both sides run with all of their speed and then the big clash happen.

Later, at Evening...

"Surrender..."Said James as he's pointing his sword to neck of the fallen and injured Commander Al-Jawlani.

"Fine..."Said Al-Jawlani and two Aragonese soldiers pick him up and put him in with the other surviving soldiers of him.

"So Ibn... any place for rest for tonight?"Asked James

"There is a seaside village called Bendinat not far from here. It's also among the 800 villages that are under my command."Said Ibn

"Can you and your men take us there?"Asked Nuno as his men are busying with taking care of the corpses of Lord of Monctada and his nephew.

"With pleasure."Said Ibn


	114. Rumor of Treasure

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 114 Rumor Of Treasure

After a bloody battle against the Moors, Ibn Abed and his 50 men lead their Christian allies to the seaside village called Bendinat.

There, they were welcomed its inhabitants. They prepared them foods and helping them set up the tents for sleep for the coming night.

After that, they spend the time before midnight to celebrate for the very great battle and mourn for who lost in this battle, including

Lord Guillermo of Monctada and his newphew, Ramon. Next day, they make a ceremony to bury both of them and honor them for their greatness.

They buried them beside the pine tree and named it Pine Tree of Monctadas.

"Hope that God will welcome and take care of them in their afterlife."Said Nuno and all Christians stand quite and mourn for the two fallen nobles.

For the Muslims, they take off their turbans and show their respect to the fallen nobles of Kingdom of Aragon. After the ceremony, King James walk

away and look up at the mountains. Wishing to find the city of Medina Mayurqa soon.

Meanwhile, at Governor's Mansion of Medina Mayurqa...

"WHAT?!"Asked Abu

"They all got killed, sir! For the survivors, they got captured as prisoners at their camp!"Said Soldier

"This is unacceptable! They only just going to get this island but the treasure as well!"Said Abu

"Sir! Did you believe that the treasure of the pirates since the establishment of Al-Andalus is real?!"Asked Soldier

"It is real! And those infidels wanted it! I know they will wanted to have those golds and gems in their hands after they find out about this!"Said Abu

"Sir, you're out of the way now. We're talking about protect the capital of this island."Said Soldier

"Ooh... set up the defense! Order all soldiers to patrol the walls around the city! IMMEDIATELY!"Shouted Abu

"What about the Christian captives?"Asked Soldier

"Bring them out as well. They good for our protection."Said Abu

"As you said, Governor."Said Soldier and he's run out from the room to tell the other soldiers.

Meanwhile, at La Porrassa, in the Tent...

"Hey, what're you reading?"Asked Aria after notice that Sonata is reading a book.

"An old diary of the Muslim pirates that I found in an old house."Said Sonata

"What do you expecting fro mit? That it will tell you where those pirates hiding their treasure?"Asked Aria

"Well... I didn't see that yet... but-"Said Sonata

"Seriously?! What kind of pirate that will wrote down about the hiding place of his or her treasure?"Asked Adagio

"But-"Said Sonata

"You really think that you can find the treasure by just read a diary?! Forget it!"Said Aria and she's walk out from the tent.

Unbeknownst to the Sirens, two knights had heard all of their conversation and wanted that diary. So they go in to get it.

"I guess she's right... no ones would wrote down about the hiding place of his or her treasure?"Asked Sonata and she's put on

the table and walk ou with Adagio to get something to eat. Then, the knights walk in and grab the diary and get out. Then, they go by horses

to the seaside village of Bendinat, the place where they heard that their King and his army are currently stay.

"We got a lot of money nearly at our hands! HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed The Knights


	115. Siege of Medina Mayurqa Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 115 Siege Of Medina Mayurqa Part 1

Later, at the Evening, at Bendinat...

"MY KING!"Shouted The Knights and all people in the camp and the village turn to look at the new arrivals.

"What are you two doing here?"Asked Nuno

"We're here with this book."Said Knight #1 and he's give it to the Count of Cerdenya.

"It is a story life of the Moorish pirates that were once operated around these islands before

the time that the first Taifa Kingdoms will established."Said Knight #2 as the Count and the King are reading the book.

"We will figure this out later. For now, we need to rest after the bloody battle. Besides, Lord of Monctada and his newphew..."Said James and he's turn

to look at his own men with the sadness on his face. The knights realize what had happened to them now.

"Hope that the God will take care of them."Said Knight #1

The combined army of King James I of Aragon are still staying in the village of Bendinat due to the death of Lord Guillermor of Monctada

and his nephew, Ramon. Then, they move up on to the highlands and go acrossing the mountains and finally, they see what are they coming for,

the city of Medina Mayurqa, the capital of the Balearic Islands. From the mountains, they see that the walls of the city are very strong and

well-guarded. So King James orders his men to build two trebuchets, a catapult and the Muslim allies also build a mangonel for the army.

For the Muslims in the capital city, they're also preparing their siege engines along with the Christian captives.

At Governor's Mansion in Medina Mayurqa...

"The army of the Christians are camped at the north of the city."Said Sergent

"And?"Asked Abu

"Shouldn't we send out the army?"Asked Sergent

"No. Let them come. I have the Christian captives as the defense!"Said Abu

"But sir! They're human beings too! We can't-"Said Sergent

"Don't questioning me, Sergent!"Said Abu

"Yes sir..."Said Sergent and he's leave the room.

Next few days later, the weapons and siege engines had been prepared for both sides. All soldiers are in armors and armed.

With everything prepared, King James and Count Nuno ordered his all soldiers on them to go out and take the capital of this island.

They all go down from the mountains with their siege engines to conquer the city. As they're approaching the city, the Moorish soldiers

on the walls show them the beated and tied up Christian captives and threatening that if they're going to attack the city, they must attacking them as well.

But the captives yell out that they will die in glory and peace if the Aragoneses and their allies manage to conquered this city. Hearing the pleas, King James,

Count Nuno and their soldiers are astound with this and also the Muslims soldiers on the walls. Despite that they're infidels to them, the Moorish soldiers also

show respect for the sacrifices that their prisoners. So they take them back to the prison.

Later, at Governor's Mansion of Medina Myurqa...

"WHAT?!"Asked Abu

"Yes sir. I'm saw this with my own eyes."Said Moorish General

"Sir, we still have the choice. If don't wanna fight, we can just say now to them."Said Moorish Sergent

"I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO THE INFIDELS!"Shouted Abu

Meanwhile, at Walls of Medina Mayurqa...

"What do you mean we won't fight them!"Said Soldier #1

"Yeah! They killed Lord Guillermo and his nephew!"Said Soldier #2

"As they loyal followers of them! We will have revenge for them!"Said Soldier #3

"But-"Said James

"If you don't lead us to confront the infidels, you're not fit to be King."Said Soldier #1

"WHAT?! How dare you to said that to the King?!"Asked Nuno

"King James always make him look so fright in his black clothes and armors. Just to hide his sadness

about lost his father, King Peter II of Aragon in the battle of Muret at young age."Said Soldier #2

"Silence!"Said James and everyoen turn to look at him.

"Unless the Moors surrender, we will not attack. I have honor as King and one of the duties

of the King... is to give life of the other. No matter who they are."Said James


	116. Siege of Medina Mayurqa Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 116 Siege Of Medina Mayurqa Part 2

With Governror Abu Yahya and the relatives of Lord Guillermo of Monctada refeuse to make peace with one another, both sides must continue

their battle against one another. The Aragoneses and their allies shoot rocks from their catapults to the walls. The siege keep going for

more than three months and finally, they managae to break the walls and the defense towers of the capital city. The Moorish soldiers order

the immediate evacuation while the Christians and rebellious Moors and Jews are entering the city.

At Gate of Bab Al-Kahl...

"IN, IN, EVERYTHING ARE OURS!"Shouted Six Aragonese Knights as they're riding their horses into the city.

The leader also carry a banner of Crown of Aragon with him. They heading to the nearest tower, go up, cut off the flag

of the Almohad Empire and replace with the banner of the Crown of Aragon.

"SANTA MARIA! SANTA MARIA!"Shouted Aragonese and French Soldiers as they're entering the city both both run in and horse riding.

50 of the Christian soldiers gather into one group and charge out with spears pointing out the enemies.

"Help us Holy Mary, Mother of Our Lord!"Shouted All 50 soldiers as they're charging to their enemies. The Moorish soldiers

prepare their swords and spears to fight but with the fast of the incoming, they must jump out of the way or get killed.

As the soldiers of both sides are fighting, the inhabitants of the city are fleeing from the city. There are thousands of the

Almohad Muslims managed to run out from the city. For King James, Count Nuno Sanchez and Ibn Abed, they're heading to the place where

Governor Abu Yahya is, his mansion.

Later, at Governor's Mansion of Medina Mayurqa...

"BANG!"

Ibn Abed had kicked the door open and run inside with King James and Count Nuno. They all looking around the hall but see nothing.

So they split up, King James goes upstairs while Count Nuno and Ibn Abed are going into the backyard garden. There, they found two boys are hiding.

One is a teenager and another one is a little 3 years old boy.

"Come out. No weapons, we swear."Said Ibn

"Are you crazy?"Asked Nuno

"They're just kids. They can't do any harm but bite or punch!"Said Ibn

"Well..."Said Nuno and he's put his sword back with Ibn. Then, the boys slowly walk out from the hiding.

"No worry, you're safe. You two are sons of Governor Yahya, I presume."Said Ibn and the boys nod to him.

"Your side is losing, if you surrender. We can guarantee the safety of you two."Said Ibn and the boys looking at one another for a moment.

Then, the teenage boy gives his hand to Ibn to shake, which he's accept.

"Come."Said Ibn and he's walk to the exit with the Muslim boys and Count of Cendenya.

Meanwhile, Upstairs, King James I of Aragon is still running around to find where Governor Abu Yahya is. When he is about to give up and go downstairs,

Governor Abu Yahya is standing next to the ruler with the sword in his right hand. Then, he's walk toward to the young King of Aragon. King James quickly

pulls out his sword and prepare to fight his opponent.

"Finally, we meet. King James of Aragon..."Said Abu and he's point his sword to the King of Aragon.

"You're just six years older than my firstborn son. A mere young man can't win the elder with experience."Said Abu

"Only elder of the people who worshipping Islam, Governor."Said James and Governor Yahya's slash his sword to King James but he's block it with his sword.

Both men swinging their swords to slash at one another ferociously. The noises of the sword hit at other sword are echoing around. The noises of the duel

go down to the downstairs and attract the others. The sons of Governor Abu Yahya look up and quickly run upstairs to look at their father. When they arrive,

the found that their father is in a sword duel with the King of Aragon.

"DADDY!"Shouted Little Boy as his older brother is carrying him. Then, King James turns to look at them. The faces of the children are filled with terrified

and worry for their father. Then, something come to his mind. Is he's going to do this in front the sons of this man? Is he going to killed their father before them?

Then, King James thinking back to the death of his father, King Peter II of Aragon, who died in the battle of Muret by hands of the French warlord

name Simon IV de Montfort. He doesn't wanted to be like that warlord. Never. Then, King James keeps his sword and turn his back on the Almohad Governor.

"What?"Asked Abu

"I'm the King... not a Warlord..."Said James as he's walking away to the ruler. But that doesn't keep Governor Abu Yahya from stop the duel. He's run to King James to slash

him at back but then Count Nuno Sanchez arrives and then cut right hand of Governor Abu Yahya that holding the sword out.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Abu as he's fall down to the ground.

"DADDY!"Shouted Little Boy as his older brother is look in shock of what jush happened. Then, Ibn Abed arrives and comfort the boys.

For King James, he is astounding of what just happened to Governor Yahya.


	117. Easy Fights

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 117 Easy Fights

Medina Mayurqa, the captial of Island of Majorca was finally fallen. The combined army from the Aragoneses, Frenchs and rebellion Muslims

had conquered the city and take whatever they wanted. For the Muslims that are not allies, there options are surrender or escape, if they're

not yet got captured, of course. King James I of Aragon had confronted Governor Abu Yahya but before their duel could be finish, Count Nuno Sanchez

of Cerdenya comes in and cut the right hand of Governor Yahya, who is about to slash at King of Aragon before the eyes of children of the Governor of Majorca.

After the fall of the city, King James renamed the city as Palma Majorca and order to build a cathedral on the burned monsque called Cathedral of Santa Maria of Palma.

Along with the the new palace on the mansion of the Governor called Royal Palace of La Almudaina. Then, the King's split the army into many forces to conquer the rest

of the Island of Majorca as that he, Count of Cerdenya and Ibn Abed are discussing about the conquest of Island of Minorca. In the meantime,

a Ship from the Republic of Genoa had landed at the Island of Ibiza. They're here to conquer it in the name of the Kingdom of Aragon.

At Shore of Island of Ibiza...

"General Otto, I'm still unsure about this!"Said Knight #1

"Including you, we're just a mere group formed from 50 knights."Said Knight #2

"This island has not much inhabitants. I'm sure of that."Said Otto

"And how did you know that?"Asked Knight #1

"Our dear friend, King of Aragon told me and this island is not much big. And with only settlements are just a small fishing village

and a coastal town that created since the time of the great and glorious Roman Empire with the Moors have no desire to expanding.

It will be easy for us to conquer this island."Said Otto

"Then, I presume that the inhabitants mainly must be the fishermen with no brutal tactics?"Asked Knight #2

"Indeed."Said Otto and then two men brought him a horse and he's get on its back and ride up to the nearby hill.

There, he's see a small fishing village called San Antonio from where he is.

"Well..."Said Otto

Meanwhile, at Castle of Capdepera...

"That is a very dump plan!"Said Ibn

"But sir, we all are tired!"Said Soldier #1

"We need to rest!"Said Soldier #2

"Then you have to let us rest and sail out in the morning."Said Soldier #3

"Argh! Fine..."Said Ibn

"Can't believe he's agree!"Said Aria

"Why he can't?"Asked Sonata

"Because create the big fire that see from that island is not how to conquer it!"Said Adagio

"Look on the bright side, The Kingdom of Aragon got a tributary state of its own."Said Sonata

"Do you realize that everything always being neutral, right Sonata?"Asked Aria

"Yes, yes I know."Said Sonata

Next day, at the Island of Ibiza, at San Antonio...

"Okay! We surrender!"Said The Muslims as they're surrendering themselves to the Genoese knights are pointing their swords to them.

"What an easy fight, isn't it?"Asked Knight #1

"Agreed."Said Knight #2

In the meantime, at Village of Capdepera...

"More fuel! We need more fuel!"Said Ibn as his soldiers are running and throwing the rods and other things

that can be use as fuel for the big fire to large enough to see it from the Island of Minorca. On the Island of Minorca,

at the port its capital called Ciutadella, the Muslims are witnessing the fire that growing bigger and bigger and the smoke

that coming out from it. Among those Muslims are the thousands that were once lived in Medina Mayurqa and believing that

the Christians are now burning the island. So they tell this to everyone. In short time, the entire population are terrifying

about this news. The military force of the Moors also too weak to fight against, the only to survive this is to make a peace with them.

At the Palace of Ciutadella...

"Then we have the agreement. We will send the emissaries to there to negotiate with the Christians."Said Moorish General

"Yes."Said The Commanders as they're nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the Town of Ibiza...

"Surrender!"Said Otto

"Yes, yes we do!"Said The Muslims as they raise their hands up in the air.

"Easy, isn't it?"Asked Knight #1

"You already said that!"Said Knight #2

"Can't I use it again?!"Asked Knight #1

"Yes, yes you can."Said Knight #3


	118. Alliance Crisis

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 118 Alliance Crisis

After finished their business with the Kingdom of Aragon, the Sirens return to the Kingdom of Castile and continue supporting King Ferdinand III

of the conquest of Al-Andalus. They be able to made him spent all of his adulthood with the Reconquista. With the leadership of the Sirens through King Ferdinand,

Kingdom of Castile managed to conquer Taifa of Niebla and also conquered the important cities of Al-Andalus like Badajoz, Cordoba and Seville. This give the Castilians

the gateway to conquer the rest of Al-Andalus, as time go by, the Castilians had annexed the cities like Carzorla, Ubeda, Merida, Huelva, Jaen and Murcia to be part

of the Kingdom of Castile. For the Kingdom of Aragon that just finished with the conquest of Majorca, the Aragoneses now got new target as Taifa of Valencia.

And for the Kingdom of Portugal, the Portugueses still busy with conquering the New Al-Gharb. Unbeknownst to all Christian Kingdoms of Iberia Peninsula,

the Kingdom of Granada are secretly helping the Marinid Empire to enter Europe and colonized the Algeciras, Gibraltar, Tarifa, Rota and Ronda.

Not yet satisfied the hunger for power of the second Sultan of the Marinid Empire, Yusuf Al-Haqq, he's prepare an army from the colony in Algeciras to attack

the Christian Lands. For few generations, the Kingdom of Castile and Kingdom of Granada manage to have peace with one another, the its ending is coming soon.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"How long that this had happened?!"Asked Alfonso

"We really don't know sir! King Alfonso XI of Castile! Mercy, please!"Said Soldier as his King is grabbing him at neck in anger.

"Tell me where they are! I will finish them!"Said Alfonso

"The're approaching the Emir of Granada as we're speaking! They're at a small town called Ecija!"Said Soldier

"Trying to get the Kingdom of Granada from us?! The Marinids will see about that!"Said Alfonso and he's drop his soldier down.

"Go get Viceroy Gonzalez Lara! Tell him that I wanted an army for my next conquest of Andalusia!"Said Alfonso

"As you said, your highness!"Said Soldier and he's quickly get up and run to get the Viceroy of Kingdom of Castile.

At the dark corner, the Sirens had witnessed and heard everything. All they have in their heads are just another

land in Al-Andalus that will soon got Christianized, nethier of them or the King of Castile know what is really going on.

Meanwhile, in Kingdom of Granada, at Ecija, the second Emir of Granada, Muhammad II, is discussing with Sultan Abu of Marinid Empire.

Unlike his father and his grandfather, Muhammad II has no desire to has his kingdom just a tributary state, he wants the independence.

And with the Marinid allies, he believes he will have his wish come true.

"Do you understand your mission, right Sultan Abu?"Asked Muhammad

"Indeed."Said Abu and he's give his hand to Emir Muhammad. Then, the Emir of Granada grabs and shake it.

"You can go now. Unless you wanna have a talk with the Castilians when they arrived."Said Abu

"Thanks for reminded me."Said Muhammad and he's ride his horse away in field that filled with the heat of the Sun with his men.

When the Emir and his guards out of the sight, the Sultan of the Marinid Empire can begin the plan.

"Everyone... follow me!"Said Abu and he's ride toward to the town of Ecija with his large army.

Later, at the Kingdom of Castile, at Gate of Toledo...

"TANG!"

After the large wooden door opened, the army of the Castilians under command of King Alfonso X of Castile and his Viceroy Gonzalez Lara to confront

the Moorish invaders of Africa, the Marinid Empire. They don't know that they're heading into a trap set by the Sultan of the Marinid Empire and Emir of Granada.


	119. Battle of Ecija

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 119 Battle Of Ecija

The army of the Castilians ride across the forests, plains and rivers. When they reaches the frontier, they look back behind them

and then continue to ride into the remaining of Al-Andalus. Meanwhile, King James I of Aragon and his soldiers set a fleet and sail

from the Balearic Islands to conquer the Taifa of Valencia.

Many days later, at Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"Argh... I'm SOOOOO BORED!"Said Sonata

"You should be glad that we're safe in this castle."Said Adagio

"Yeah... we know sword skills and horse riding that doesn't mean we must join the battle."Said Aria

"I wish that this all done and all lands are united as one!"Said Sonata

"We have to wait like... at least 200 years of that?"Asked Aria

"How do you know?"Asked Sonata

"Take a look at how much big of Al-Andalus is now, Sonata!"Said Aria

"In just a few hundred years, I'm sure that the Kingdom of Granada will be history!"Said Adagio

"But didn't we and the Muslim Granadans are allies?"Asked Sonata

"They may helped the Castilians in the siege of Seville and hlped King Ferdinand III conquered the Taifa of Niebla

but this goody relationship won't last long. If not our King, then it would the Emir of Granada who decided to stop this alliance."Said Aria

"Just because of different religions?"Asked Sonata

"You just know that, Sonata?"Asked Aria

"Yes, yes I am."Said Sonata

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming!"Said Adagio and she's open the door and see the yound adult lady standing before her. She's come with the Sirens

after the end of the conquest of Majorca by the Aragoneses. Her name is Violant, the noble lady from the court of Crown of Aragon.

"Queen Violat? What are you doing here, your highness?"Asked Adagio

"Did any of your girls had ever go through the pregnacy before?"Asked Violant

"No, we're not, your highness. But we also... have few 'ventures' with the knights."Said Violant

"Ooh... you girls are so lucky..."Said Violant

"Why is that?"Asked Aria

"Beause I have a baby boy in me."Said Violant

Meanwhile, in the Forest near Ecija...

"There they are!"Said Soldier #1 and he's point to the Moorish soldiers that patrolling the village of Ecija.

"Let's go tell his highness."Said Soldier #2 and he's get on his horse with his partner and ride back to the camp.

Later, at the Camp...

"We must make sure that villagers will be safe. The Emir would not appreciate if one of his citizens got killed by our actions."Said Gonzalez

"Then we need to lure them out. If we send a small force in, walk straight to them like a parade. They can't resist that."Said Alfonso

"And then we turned back and let them go after us."Said Gonzalez

"Let's do this!"Said Alfonso and he's walk with his viceroy to their horses and begin the plan.

Viceroy Gonzalez and his force ride to the village and lure the Marinid soldiers out as they planned.

Both groups ride up to the north to the trap of King Alfonso X of Castile but then, an unexpected thing happened.

Sultan Abu Al-Haqq orders the crossbowmen and musketeers on the horsebacks to shoot to the Castilians before them.

The Marinid troopers shoot out the arrows and bullets from the crossbows and muskets of them. The shots killed many of

the Castilians, including Viceroy Gonzalez of Castile. Seeing his plan went wronged, King Alfonso orders his men to ride out

and attack them directly in the field. But with coming unprepared for the weapons like muskets, many Castilain soldiers died in

the battlefield and the survivors were forced to retreat back to Toledo.

"Heheheheeee..."Laughed Abu

Later, in Granada, at Alhambra Palace...

"So... whose side won?"Asked Muhammad

"The Castilians ran back to Toledo in fear, my friend. The freedom of Kingdom of Granada will soon happen."Said Abu

"Delightful!"Said Muhammad


	120. Painful Truth

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 120 Painful Truth

After the battle of Ecija, King Alfonso X of Castile is really upset but soon change into happiness when his wife,

Queen Violant tells him that she is pregnant. Nine months later, the Queen gave birth the new prince of Kingdom of Castile,

whom she named Sancho. For King Alfonso, he's still carry on the plan to defense the Kingdom of Granada from the Marinid Empire

without know that both Moorish Kingdoms are actually working together. Both sides keep waging war against oen another with the Marinid Empire

and the Kingdom of Granada always will be the victorious side. The war passed to son of King Alfonso X of Castile, Sancho IV of Castile.

Like his father, he's focus on release the Kingdom of Granada from the Marinid Empire blindly without seeing the real intention of the Emir of Granada.

Then, the war passed to his son, King Ferdinand IV of Castile and just like his predecessors, he's still lost in the war against the Marinid Empire.

After he died, his son, Alfonso XI became the King of Castile and continue the war against the Marinid Empire. For the Marinids and Granadans, they believe

their side will be the victorious one just like other time before. They had made a great mistake to underestimated the intellect of the new King of Castile.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"Are you sure about this, Adagio?"Asked Aria

"Why did we have to volunteered about this?"Asked Sonata

"To see what is really going on! For few generations of Kings of Castile since King Ferdinand III and his descendants had failed to

conquer the remaining of Al-Andalus from the Marinid Empire. Besides, New Al-Gharb had been finished off by the Kingdom of Portugal

and the Kingdom of Aragon is busying with taking the island called Sardinia from the Republic of Pisa. This is our chance to take all

of Al-Andalus to be part of Kingdom of Castile!"Said Adagio

"Fine..."Said Aria

"This gonna be so boring and dangerous!"Said Sonata

Later, they ride out from the city of Toledo and go toward south to Cordoba and then Seville. After the many days of horse riding, they reach the frontier

and acros into Al-Andalus. Instead of heading to the villages near frontier of Marinid Empire and Kingdom of Granada. The Sirens ride their horses to the

capital city of Granada instead. There, they disguise themselves as Muslim servants and go to work in the Alhambra Palace. But many days passed, they still

got no useful information from there. When they're about ask the Emir to quit, they immediately go to hide when they seeing that Emir Muhammad IV of Granada

is talking with Sultan Othman Al-Haqq of the Marinid Empire.

In Alhambra Palace, in the Throne Room...

"Since the time of great Muhammad II and now, the Kingdom of Granada got I, Emir Muhammad IV of Nasrid dynasty

as its ruler."Said Muhammad and he's grab a cup of wine to drink Then, he's give another one to Sultan Othman of the Marinid Empire, which he accepted to drink.

"And it's been a long time since our ancestors had established this alliance. For our ancestors."Said Othman and he's raise his cup.

"And for freedom of Kingdom of Granada."Said Muhammad and he's hit his cup with his ally's cup and they drink the wine.

"Soon... your kingdom will be liberated from the rule of the infidels and take back all that their ancestors took from Al-Andalus."Said Othman

"WOW! Sultan Othman! You think so big!"Said Muhammad

"Indeed. If the Christians can do reconquest, why shouldn't we?"Asked Othman

"Well... you know the motto of my kingdom. There is no conqueror but Allah."Said Muhammad

"Sounds a bit... silly..."Said Othman

"Then go tell that to my ancestors."Said Muhammad and as he and the Sultan of the Marinid Empire continue their discussion, the Sirens quickly go back to their room,

packed their stuffs and leave the palace as fast as they can by horses. They ride out from Granada up north straight to Cordoba back in the Kingdom of Castile. There,

they take a rest for a day and then continue the journey back to Toledo. Many days later, they return to Toledo and give this information to the King and Queen of Castile.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"I don't believe this! They are ones who asked for peace from my ancestors!"Said Alfonso

"We heard that with out own ears, your highness. Accepted it, the Muslims of Kingdom of Granada had betrayed us."Said Adagio

"Maria... what should I do?"Asked Alfonso as he's looking at his Queen that came from Kingdom of Portugal.

"You're the one with intellect, Alfonso. Not me, I don't know either."Said Maria

"How about... the conquest?"Asked Aria

"What?"Asked Alfonso and Maria

"Lay a siege and take his kingdom as payment for this betrayal."Said Sonata

"What do you think, your highness? Conquest or let them keep cheating behind the back of yours?"Asked Adagio and King Alfonso XI's sit down

on his throne and shut his eyes down and thinking about what to do with this situation. A moment later, he's open his eyes and stand up.

"I'll go get Lord James Douglas from Kingdom of Scotland, ask for the support from him and his soldiers in the coming battle!"Said Alfonso as he's walk down

toward to the door and open it and then leave the throne room.


	121. Luring the Emir

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 121 Luring The Emir

After a meeting with Lord James Douglas of Scotland, both men settle that the Kingdom of Granada must pay

for its betrayal and conspiring with the Marinid Empire in many previous campaigns against the Kingdom of Castile.

Then, the King of Castile and the Lord of Scotland lead their combined army from both, Scottishes and Castilians,

out from the city of Toledo to the western frontier of Kingdom of Granada. The plan is go to the frontier and ravage

few towns of the Muslims in order to lure Emir Muhammad IV in the capital of Granada out to them.

Later, at Village of Torre Alhaquime...

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed People

"Keep going!"Said Alfonso and he's ride with his men to defeat the surviving Granadan soldiers.

"FOR CASTILE AND SCOTLAND!"Shouted James and he's ride out with his men to fight against the Muslim horsemen.

The horsemen of both sides point out their spears as they're riding their horses toward to their opposers.

When they clash, many horsemen of both sides got killed. And as both sides keep fighting, more fire keeping spread

across the village. Now, the entire village is set on fire. Seeing that this village is now have no people, King Alfonso XI of Castile

and Lord James Douglas of Scotland decided to leave and head toward to the other town. Later, they arrive at Olvera and in short time,

they have the entire town being burn and many Muslims and Jews got killed. Then, they head toward to the other town, Pruna, and just like

what they had done to Alhaquime Torre and Olvera. They burned it and killed many civilians. After finished, King Alfonso goes up at the

nearby hill with Lord James Douglas with some of their men. There, they see the town of Teba 25 kilometers away from where their army are.

"We're close now. Let's go take that town!"Said Castilian Soldier

"No!"Said Alfonso

"Not yet!"Said James

"Why, sir?"Asked Scottish Soldier

"We're here to cleanse ourselves from the sins, remember that right, Lord Douglas?"Asked English Soldier

"I know you Englishmen are hating me and my men from Scotland but this is the time that we can't figh one another.

That is what our enemies wanted us to do!"Said James and the English soldiers look down in shame.

"We will go back to Cordoba to resupply and get rest. Tomorrow, we will lay a siege on that town."Said Alfonso

"And from I heard from the Muslims and Jews, they calling it Teba."Said Scottish

"Whatever. We have to go back now. Besides, it will be dark soon."Said James as he's look up into the sky and seeing the sunset

and the darkness of the night is coming. They go down from the hill, rejoin the arm yand heading back to Cordoba. Unbeknowst to them,

a group of three Muslim soldiers had watched from behind and heard everything in the conversation of them. They quickly get down from the hill,

get on their horses and ride to the capital of Granada.

Later, at Midnight, at Alhambra Palace, in the Throne Room...

"This better be a good thing to hear or your heads will no longer connect on your bodies."Said Muhammad as he's sitting on the throne with his vizier standing nearby,

along with the other military men around the room, one of them is muscular and in position as General.

"Of course, my Emir. We have a... dire news!"Said Granadan Soldier #1 and the face of the Emir quickly go unamused.

"Go on..."Said Muhammad

"The Castilians and the Scots had burned the towns of Olvera, Pruna and Torre Alhaquime!"Said Granadan Soldier #2

"WHAT?!"Asked Muhammad

"And they planning to attack the town of Teba tomorrow!"Said Granadan Soldier #3

"My Emir! With all respects, you must lead your army out there to confront them."Said Vizier

"I'm not gonna do that! I maybe a great horse rider and the great Emir! But I'm just 15 years old!"Said Muhammad and he's turn to look at the muscular Berber General.

"Besides, I don't know why Sultan Othman left you with us if all of what're you going to is standing there and-"Said Muhammad and then the Berber General throws a

knife to him, nearly hit him at face. The Emir of Granada immediately sweating and terrifying as he's looking at the ruthless muscular man.

"I mean... whenever you heard a dire news... which is... now..."Said Muhammad

"If would be an honor if you fight for us, General Abi Ula."Said Vizier but General Abi Ula responds by walking out from the throne room to prepare an army.

"I suggest that... is yes..."Said Muhammad

"Better don't doubt him, your highness. Sultan Othman said himself that this man never been defeated by anyone before."Said Vizier


	122. Battle of Teba Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 122 Battle Of Teba Part 1

Next day, the army marches out from Cordoba and heading down into the Kingdom of Granada with the siege towers. Their target is the town near frontier

called Teba. While at Teba, an army of Moorish Granadans under command of the ruthless Abi Ula is waiting for them. General Ula has 2000 horsemen

and 5000 of foot soldiers so the Muslims have numbers on their side. With all things set, he's go out with all of his horsemen and 300 foot soldiers

to the river name Turon to wait for the arrival of the Christians. They set up a camp near the river Turon in order to block the Castilians and

their foreign Christian allies. But King Alfonso XI of Castile and Lord James Douglas of Scotland had discovered the plot so they go to the down

a bit more to south by follow the river and then cross it. Then, they heading to the town of Teba and begin the attack at the walls of the town

and its castle. While the walls are being attack, two Jewish men ride out from the city into the forest to the river Turon.

Later, at Camp near River Turon...

"Just as you and the bankers had expected, sir."Said Jewish Man #1

"They chose to prevented you by follow the river and come to the town later."Said Jewish Man #2 and General Abi Ula walks to his horse,

get on its back and ride away. Soon, all of his horsemen and all of his foot soldiers quickly follow him. Left the two Jewish men behind.

"Did he ever talked?"Asked Jewish Man #1

"Maybe to what only need to be said."Said Jewish Man #2

Back at the town of Teba, the Castilians bring in the siege towers to make the attack on the walls go easier but it still hard to go through

the walls because of the two cannons from two towers of the castle in the town that keep shooting at them and the foot soldiers.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Teba...

"Their siege engines are destroying the walls! The Castilians will be soon into town!"Said Moorish Banker #1

"Where is that ruthless Berber General when the high-class citizens like us needed him?!"Asked Moorish Banker #2

"This is worse than I thought! We cant just stand here and do nothing! We must evacuate all people out!"Said Moorish Banker #3

"His plan is the worst! We shouldn't trust General Abi Ula in the first place!"Said Moorish Banker #1

"Now you finally agree with me! He's see us as nothing but baits!"Said Moorish Banker #2

"We should give him a little bit more time! He and his army maybe on their way here!"Said Moorish Banker #3

As the three bankers are discussing, Lord James Douglas and his seven men are slowly moving pass the door of their room

without get see by them and their guards. Then, they split up in two teams with four members for one. Both teams go separate

and heading to the difference towers to find and destroy the cannons. When they arrive, they killed the guards and push the cannons

down from the towers to prevent more shootings. With the cannons stopped, the siege towers of the Christians are now unstoppable.

Meanwhile, at the Hill near the Forest...

"No more cannonballs out, your highness."Said Castilian Soldier #1

"Good! Now prepare the massive invasion!"Said Alfonso

"As you said, your highness."Said Castilian Soldier #1

"MY KING!"Shouted Castilian Soldier #2 as he's run to his king.

"What is it?"Asked Alfonso

"They had returned!"Said Castilian Soldier #2 and then 2000 Moorish horsemen ride out from the forest with spears point forward.

And worse than that, their spears are wrapped with clothes and they're burning! All of them follow their leader, General Abi Ula,

toward to the siege towers of the Castilians. Then, they throw the burning spears to the siege towers and begin the burning of them.

Now, all of the siege towers of the Christians are being burn. King Alfonso and his soldiers can't just believe what they just saw.

"YEAH!"Shouted Abi and his horsemen as they're burning the siege towers of their enemies.


	123. Battle of Teba Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 123 Battle Of Teba Part 2

Before the Castilian soldiers and their foreign Christian allies, are the burning siege towers of their own.

The army of the Moorish horsemen armed with burning spears are burning them and stop the forward postion of

the army of the Christians to go captured the walls and into the town of Teba. All of them can't believe of

what just happened. The King of Castile, Alfonso XI of Castile is now very angry with this.

"Sir... what is your next command?"Asked Castilian Soldier and the King turns to look at him.

"Mount time..."Said Alfonso

Later, near the Walls of Teba...

"BANG!"

"ARGH!"Screamed Castilian Soldiers after they got shot by the Moorish horsemen. As all Christian soldiers are retreating back,

the Moorish horsemen following them and using their short muskets to shooting them down one by one. Then, a new army of horsemen

arrive. It's leading by King Alfonso and his Castilain soldiers. They all mounted with the spears straight point ahead of them.

General Abi Ula saw this and leads his mounted warriors to confront them. Both sides point out the spears to one another as they're

riding their horses as fast as the horses can run. And then, both sides clashed. The soldiers of both sides fall from their horses when

the spears of the opposers stabbed or impaled them. As the horsemen of both sides are battling, two military leaders are confronting at

one another until both of them fall from their horses. Then, they begin the sword duel. King Alfonso trying to slash at the Moorish General

but he's can be able to blocks all of his slash. When the King tired, General Abi Ula slash back at him but only wound at the right shoulder.

When he is about to beheaded the King of Castile, the King uses all of his strength to swing the sword and slash the Moorish General at the both

hands of his.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Abi as he's fall down to the ground. The King stares at him for a moment and get to his black horse and ride away to rejoin his army.

After he left, the Moorish General trying to get up, even have no hands. After he be able to stand up, he's walk toward to his sword and look at it. Then,

turns to look at his right hand that still bleeding.

Later, at Walls of Teba...

"FIRER!"Shouted Castilian Soldier and the other five shoot burning arrows into the city. The five Siege Towers that survived from the attack begin to continue

the battle to take the walls of the town of Teba as the foot soldiers are pushing the gate to be open so the invasion force can go in. After a long afternnon,

they fianlly captured the walls, opened the gate and send in the invasion force. King Alfonso leads a small force with him to the castle of Teba to capture the

bankers that running this town. When he's arrive, he find out that all of them are now surrendered to Lord James Douglas of Scotland and his men.

"Mercy, we beg you! We're just bankers!"Said Moorish Banker #1

"Please!"Said Moorish Banker #2 and Moorish Banker #3

"Well..."Said Alfonso but then the sound of swords hit the ground happen.

"GRRRRR!"Moaned Abi and he's showing them his hands that are now swords being tied with by pieces of clothes.

"Must say. Very impressive warrior, you are."Said Alfonso as he's pull out his sword and prepare to fight.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Shouted Abi and he's run to kill the King of Castile.


	124. The Duel!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 124 The Duel!

In the Castle of Teba, the Moorish Berber General, Abi Ula, run to King Alfonso to kills him for cut off his hands. But then, the King of Castile

pulls out his sword and defense himself in time and both men begin the duel. The Moorish bankers and the Scottish knights watching both men

are fighting each other ferociously. As the duel are keep going, the Castilians soldiers and the other foreign Christian allies are ravaging

the town of Teba as its citizens are trying to escape from them. The archers and crossbowmen in Siege Towers still keeping shooting arrows from

their crossbows and their bows.

Meanwhile, in the Forest near Teba...

"What should we do?"Asked Berber Soldier #1

"We must go and tell Sultan Othman about this."Said Berber Soldier #2 and he's get on his horse and also his partner.

Then, they both ride into the forest to the Kingdom of Granada to tell its ruler. So they can go to tell their Sultan about this.

Later, at Alhambra Palace in the Throne Room...

"FAILED?!"Asked Muhammad

"We saw it with our eyes, your highness."Said Berber Soldier #1

"Still don't wanted to believe that General Ula will be defeated."Said Berber Soldier #2

"Your highness, with all due respect. We must make sure that there would be no more lost.

Ask the direct help from the Sultan of Al-Gharb and his Grand Army of Al-Gharb."Said Vizier

"*Sigh!* Fine! Go to Al-Gharb and tell Sultan Othman that I need his help to defense my kingdom."Said Muhammad

"As you said, your highness!"Said Berber Soldiers and they both run out of the throne room.

"Hope that Allah will spare my kingdom. If not, the Islamic power in Europe will come to an end!"Said Muhammad

Meanwhile, in the faraway land. A new Islamic Empire is on its rise. Established by the man named Osman and now,

his son, Orhan, got crowned as its Sultan. Now, he is leading his army against the great Byzantine Empire.

The rise of the Ottoman Empire is on its way, along with the continuation of the spreading of power of Islam in Europe.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Teba...

"ARGH!"Shouted Abi as he's trying to slash at King Alfonso again. But again, the King of Castile can blocked it.

When the Moorish General slashes at him again, he's tryign to push King Alfonso down and then kick him at his left leg

and cause him to fall down on the ground. When General Ula is about to strike, Lord James Douglas of Scotland quickly

run to help King Alfonso.

"NOOOO!"Shouted James when he's jump into stop the Moorish General but only got killed instead when he's slash down.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Alfonso and he's quickly get up and immediately stab the Moorish General in his stomach and punch him at face,

his helmet floats out from his head and landed at the corner of the room. Then, pick him up and throw him out from the window of castle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Abi as he's falling down to his lethal fate.

"For you three! You're under arrest!"Said Alfonso and the Scottish knights immeidiately seize the three Moorish bankers.

When they're being take away, King Alfonso XI of Castile turns to look at the lifeless body of the Lord of Scotland.

Then, pick him up and take the body with him, along with the helmet of General Abi Ula.


	125. Attempt of the Portugueses

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 125 Attempt Of The Portugueses

Few weeks later, at the city of Ceuta...

"Captain Al-Azafi! Sail the Ships!"Said Othman

"Sail the Ships!"Shouted Al-Azafi and his crew immediately release the mask. The other Ships immidiately do the same.

Then, the Ships begin to sail up to the city of Tarifa, the Muslim city that the Kingdom of Granada had given to them.

Unbeknownst to them, the fleet of the Kingdom of Portugal sent by King Afonso IV of Portugal also heading to the place

where are they going as well.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"This battle got to be such a great lesson for the Moors in the Kingdom of Granada."Said Sonata

"Or may make them hate the Castilians more and got the idea about doing the reconquest as well."Said Aria

"Didn't we heard that already?"Asked Sonata

"Shut up, Sonata!"Said Aria

"Why do you have to be so mean, Aria?"Asked Sonata

"Because I wanted to!"Said Aria

"You're the worst, Aria!"Said Sonata

"No, you're the worst Sonata!"Said Aria

"BE QUITE!"Shouted Adagio and both girls immediately stop arguing.

"I need to focus on about what will happen next!"Said Adagio

"Why do just sent spies to the Kingdom of Granada to infiltrate in?"Asked Aria

"I don't have to because King Alfonso had left few of his men there for investigation."Said Adagio

"Where and when did you heard that?"Asked Sonata

"When I'm talking with him when just returned."Said Adagio

Later, at the Harbor of Tarifa...

"Admiral Manuel Pessanha! We're in position!"Said Portuguese Sailor

"Tell everyone to have themselves armed. For who that are down below, I need them to be in charge of cannons."Said Manuel

"As you said, Admiral!"Said Portuguese Sailor and he's run to tell all Ships to be prepared about the battle station.

But before they can shoot, an explosion happened before the Ship of Admiral himself. This causes everyone and the horses

on the Ships to panic. The Admiral's look around to find the source of what caused that explosion. That is when he saw the

fleet of the Marinid Empire is coming toward to them.

At the Marinid Command Ship...

"FIRER!"Shouted Al-Azafi and all cannons of his Ship fire out to the Portuguese fleet.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The cannonballs hit all Ships in the fleet. One of the cannonballs hit at the anchor controller of the Portuguese Command Ship,

without it, nothing will hold the anchor. With the anchor dropped into the sea, it made the Ship stop sailing and the other Ships

behind come and crash it and also the entire fleet. All sailors released all horses, grab all weapons and their belongings as much as

they can take with them jump out from the Ships. Later, they arrive at shore and witnessing the entire fleet of them are being burn.

"This is not over yet! Follow me! We will take that city by ourselves!"Said Manuel

"But sir! We lost many men and many horses! All cannons of us are being burn with the Ships! We're no threat to the Moors now."Said Portuguese Sailor

"Fine... let's head back to Lisbon."Said Manuel and he's get up on the back of the horse and ride with his men following from behind.

Meanwhile, in the City of Tarifa...

"Sultan Othman of Al-Gharb..."Said Muhammad and he's bow before his ally and his army.

"Looks like that you're going to need my help after all. I also believe that it is also a good opportunity to do a reconquest of our own."Said Othman

"I agree. Come... we have a lot discuss."Said Muhammad and he's lead the Sultan of Al-Gharb to his mansion.


	126. Good News and Bad News

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 126 Good News And Bad News

In the Mansion of Tarifa, Emir Muhammad IV of Kingdom of Granada and his brother, Yusuf, who was just finished

from his construction called the Gate of Justice that is the new entrance of Alhambra Palace, are discussing with

Sultan Othman of the Marinid Empire about the battle against the the Castilians from the north. They agreed about

to have another battle but before they can make a move, Emir Muhammad IV of the Granada suddenly got assassinated

by an unknown assassin. Due to that no ones know who the assassin is, so they all blamed that he or she must be a spy

from the Kingdom of Castile. This news had made Yusuf is very much angry at the Castilians.

In Toledo, in an Alley...

"So... do your mission accomplished?"Asked Adagio as the mysterious assassin who murdered Emir Muhammad IV of Granada approaching her.

When he's stop walking, he's show the her a turban filled with blood of the Emir of Granada to her. Then, tell her about the plan to attack of them.

"Good!"Said Adagio and she's give him her money.

"Thank you for your service. Now you can go and do whatever you wanted now."Said Adagio and the mysteriosu assassin walks back into the

darkness of the shadow of the alley and disappear. Adagio's walk to her horse and ride it back to the castle.

Meanwhile, in Mansion of Tarifa...

"All hail Emir Yusuf of Granada!"Said Imam as he's put the royal turban on head of the newly crowned Emir of Granada.

"YAY!"Shotued Granadan and Marinid soldiers

"For my beloved brother Muhammad IV of Granada, hope that Allah will take care of him in his last journey..."Said Yusuf and he's sit down on his throne.

"I assure you that the Kingdom of Castile will pay for its action."Said Othman

"Thanks... Sultan Othman..."Said Yusuf

"You better let your soldiers have foods and fun as much as they wanted. Because tomorrow is going to be a bloody day!"Said Othman

"The same place as we planned?"Asked Yusuf

"Of course, no place is better than this city!"Said Othman

Next day, at Toledo...

"The message from the Portugueses, your highness."Said Soldier and he's give it to King Alfonso. After he's read it, he's really happy about this.

"The Kingdom of Portugal will join with us in this battle during our way to Tarifa."Said Alfonso

"That's great!"Said Soldier #1

"Oh yeah!"Said Soldier #2

"WOO-HOO!"Said Soldier #3

"For God! For Castile!"Said Alfonso and he's ride out with his army to the city of Tarifain Al-Andalus. And as promised, during the journey of them to Tarifa.

An army of the Portugueses join them to help them take that city and stop the invasion of the Muslim people from Africa once and for all.

In the meantime, at Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"Still can't believe that you did that!"Said Aria

"Do I have a choice?"Asked Adagio

"Poor Emir of Granada! He's leave the world too soon!"Said Sonata

"He's just a mere mortal king, Sonata! Death is usual for them!"Said Adagio

"But he's too young!"Said Sonata

"Just because he is childless that doesn't mean... oh forget it!"Said Aria

"Whatever. We got what we wanted now and don't even has to use our lovely voices."Said Adagio

"I'm still think that it is such a bad idea, even that it was already been done."Said Aria


	127. Battle of Tarifa

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 127 Battle Of Tarifa

Next morning, the Muslim soldiers of Kingdom of Granada and the Marinid soldiers set up a massive defense force

at the river called Rio Salado near the city of Tarifa. They have 3000 of horsemen and 8000 of foot soldiers.

They all are waiting for the army of the Castilians to arrive so they can attack. Unbeknownst to them, the Christians

had found the other way to go by hil that lead to their camp. This give them the advantage because they will be able to strike

the Muslims without go across the river by go in or across its small bridge. But they can't let all soldiers in the army to

go with so the Kings decided to sent a force of them, under the leadership of Carillo de Albornoz, the Archbishop of Toledo.

The Archbishop's forces split up from the army and head back down to the river to use the way that the Moors believing that they will use.

Meanwhile, at the Camp of the Moors...

"Still have no sign of the Castilians."Said Marinid Soldier #1

"Then still have nothing to report."Said Marinid Soldier #2

"Hey wait!"Said Marinid Soldier #1 and he's point to the 1000 horsemen that coming toward to them.

"The Christians!"Said Marinid Soldier #1

"THE CHRISTIANS!"Shouted Marinid Soldier #2 an he's run with his comrade to tell everyone in the camp to prepare themselves.

All Muslim soldiers immediately grab their weapons and their horses and prepare for the coming battle. They all then go to the river

for the confrontation. When both armies see one another, they stop and stare and one another for a moment.

"CHARGE!"Shouted Carilloz and he's ride out with his horsemen to fight the Muslim soldiers. For the ones that still stay

and guarding the camp, the main army of the Christians come down from the hill behind the camp and begin the attack.

The archers, crossbowmen and musketeers begin to shooting out to their opponents while the soldiers that armed with swords and spears

are attacking the enemies in the old fashion way. The both divisions of the Christians are forcing the divisions of the Moors back to be

together as one so they can have them surrounded. But even that they were already surrounded, the Muslims are not going to give up easily.

One of the Moorish warrior shoots to the King of Castile, Alfonso XI of Castile, but he's jump down from his horse and fall on the ground.

The Moors immediately seize him and use him to make sure that the Castilian and Portuguese soldiers are going to give up.

"Surrender! Or this Castilian King will died!"Said Othman as his men are holding the King of Castile in their arms.

"Actutally... he will died. No matter what the outcome of this battle is."Said Yusuf and he's pull out his swords from the back.

"Make him kneel..."Said Yusuf and the Marinid soldiers put King Alfonso down, make him kneel before the Emir of Granada.

"You all... are about to witness... the death of your great King..."Said Yusuf and he's raise his swords in the air and make it look like a scissor.

Meanwhile, the Archbishop of Toledo and some his musketeers go upon the hill for the attempt to rescue their King.

"Make the lines!"Said Carilloz and his men create two lines with four men in each lines. The ones at the front are sit down.

"Load."Said Carilloz and his soldiers loading the bullets and gunpowder into the muskets.

"Aim."Said Carilloz and all eight musketeers aim their muskets to the Emir of Granada.

"FIRER!"Shouted Carilloz and his men shoot out and one of the bullets shot at the left hand of Emir Yusuf while others injured the other Muslim soldiers.

The King of Castile immediately get up and rejoin his army while the Castilians and the Portugueses pull out their weapons and prepare to attack once again.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Alfonso and Othman and both armies fight one another once again.


	128. Conflicts of the Brothers

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 128 Conflicts Of The Brothers

After the battle of Tarifa, the Castilians and the Portugueses managed to stop the invasion of the Muslims and

conquered the city of Tarifa. With the last city of them got conquered, the Marinids were forced to flee and unable

to enter the Iberia Peninsula ever again. The Kingdom of Granada is now on its own to against the Christians.

For King Alfonso XI of Castile, he has two children with his Queen from Portugal named Maria, whom were gave to him

as a price for the help that he had gave during the battle of Tarifa. King Alfonso also continue the Reconquista

by lay a siege on the city of Algeciras and take it from the Kingdom of Granada but the Moorish Granadans also fight

back by trying to reconquer Jaen from the Castilians but failed. As the war of both kingdoms growing, so did the conflicts

between brothers who are the sons of both rulers of the two kingdoms. After both rulers died, the rivalry of their sons finally

broke out into hatred, anger and jealousy of one another.

In Alhambra Palace of Granada, in Court of the Lions...

"Let go of me, brother!"Said Muhammad as that his brothers, Ismali and Qays are holding their own sister, Aisha, with dagger at her throat.

"Please! Ismail, Qays, don't do this! We're siblings!"Said Aisha

"Be quite, Aisha!"Said Qays and he's made the dagger touch her neck but not yet slit it.

"One last chance, Muhammad. Our dear little sister who just 17 years old died or gave up the throne?"Asked Ismail

"I..."Said Muhammad as he's look at his younger sister. The tears had filled her eyes. That is when he made the decision.

"I... will give the throne to you... Emir Ismail II of Granada..."Said Muhammad as he's look down to the ground in shame.

"Thank you... for Emir Muhammad V of Granada..."Said Ismail as he's order his younger brother, Qays to let go of Aisha.

So he's immediately shoves her to Muhammad, who grab her before she will fall.

"You both are not my brothers. You both are demons!"Said Aisha

"Oh! And one more thing... as that now I am Emir, I declared you both... BANISHED!"Said Ismail and his older brother and his younger sister

turn to look at him in shock. They both are still can't believe that their own siblings did thid to them. In the shadow, near the left entrance

of the Court of the Lions, the youngest of the siblings, Muhammad VI is watching with an evil smirk on his face.

"One down... two to finish!"Whispered Muhammad

Meanwhile, in Kingdom of Castile, in the Dining Hall of Castle of Toledo...

"GET MORE OF THESE FOR ME, YOU WORTHLESS SLAVES!"Shouted Peter as he's throw a jug of wine and the dishes to his servants.

"A-a-as you said... your highness!"Said Servant and he's and the other helping get the dishes and jug and quickly go the kitchen.

"Petty low-class, worthless, sutpid people..."Said Peter and he's pull out his sword and ready for the time when his servants enter, if they late, they will get killed by him.

Unbeknownst to the King of Castile, he is being watch by the Sirens and his own younger brother, Henry, who had enough with the bad behaviours of his

older brother toward to the servants and the people of the Kingdom of Castile. They all see him as nothing but a vicious beast in form of mortal.

"So... are you three in?"Asked Henry

"Of course!"Said Adagio and he's grab and shook hand with the Prince of Castile.


	129. Betrayal of the Brothers

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 129 Betrayal Of The Brothers

With their older brother and their older sister, Muhammad and Aisha got exiled from Kingdom of Granada, Isamil ordered the Imam of Granada

to crowned him as the new Emir of Granada. With the support from his brothers, Qays and the youngest Muhammad. He is now has the power over

the entire kingdom. But unbeknownst to Ismail and Qays, the sin that they had caused will come faster than they thought, and it will be did

by the person whom they trusted most. Meanwhile, in Kingdom of Castile, the tension begins to rise from both, the people and the politicians.

Prince Henry and the Sirens are plotting a plan to end the tyrannic rule of King Peter, the vicious man who is nothing but a beast in form of

mortal from the throne. The Sirens choose to go separate from the Prince of Castile. While he's going to France, they are going to Kingdom of Aragon.

In Aljefaria Palace in Zaragoza, in the Throne Room...

"So... will you help us, your majesty?"Asked Adagio

"And what... do your Prince Henry of Castile has to offer for me?"Asked Peter

"Well..."Said Aria

"Umm..."Said Sonata

"How about... the Jews?"Asked Adagio

"The Jews?"Asked Peter

"I heard that you having a physician who is a Jewish in your court. Does he mean anything to you?"Asked Adagio

"I like the Jews because these people appear to be so smart and have the very active imaginations. Why do you ask?"Asked Peter

"Which means the Jews have the fairly treat in your kingdom, right?"Asked Adagio

"Indeed."Said Peter

"Prince Henry of Castile is sort of having a hatred toward the Jews. If you help Prince Henry becomes the new King of Castile,

the Jews who no longer wish to stay in Kingdom of Castile can legally move to the Kingdom of Aragon anytime they wanted."Said Adagio

"More subjects for me to rule, hmm... sounds good to me. Besides, this may be my chance to make my citizens love me more."Said Peter

"Thank you for your kindness, King Peter IV of Aragon."Said Adagio

"And due to that Prince Henry is now in the service, fighting for the King of France against England.

Would you be kind enough to let us stay here for a while, please?"Asked Sonata

"I don't know..."Said Peter

"How about we perform a show for you? May that change your mind?"Asked Adagio

"Maybe..."Said Peter and then the Sirens begin to sing.

"HAAAHAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAAAAA!"Sung The Sirens

"Ooh..."Said Peter as his eyes begin to close. As they keeping singing, his eyes then slowly closing down.

Later, when the eyes close down. The King then opens his eyes once again, revealed his green eyes.

The royalty of Aragon is once again under the control of the Sirens.

"So... are you kind enough to let us stay here for a while, your highness?"Asked Adagio

"Sure... you ladies can stay as long as you wanted."Said Peter

"Thanks for you kindness, your majesty."Said Adagio as she's walk away with her friends.

"Goodbye!"Said Aria

"Nice to meet you, His Majesty Not King Peter of Castile."Said Sonata

A year and 6 months later, in Dungeon of Alhambra Palace...

"Muhammad? Where are you?"Asked Ismail

"He said he will be here."Said Qays

"May late again. Just like other times."Said Ismail

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

All of the sudden, the shootings happened and Emir Ismail II of Granada and his supporting brother, Qays, got killed.

Three men walking out from the dark corner. Two appear to be as bounty hunters and the one behind them is none other than

the youngest brother of Emir Ismail and Qays, Muhammad.

"I will pay more for you two, if you get rid of the corpses from here with no one see. There is an old door at the end of the tunnel,

leading to a woods behind the palace. You can bury them there."Said Muhammad and the two bounty hunters begin to carry their killed

into the tunnel that the Prince of Granada just told them.

"You two are good brothers... but your service for me are no longer needed. From here on now, I am now the Emir Muhammad VI of Granada."Said Muhammad


	130. Return of Emir Muhammad V

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 130 Return Of Emir Muhammad V

In Al-Gharb, in Ceuta, at the Tea Shop...

"Are you sure this is the place?"Asked Muhammad

"Did I ever lie to you, brother?"Asked Aisha

"Never."Said Muhammad

"Then go in."Said Aisha and let her older brother walks inside a tea shop to find the

famous historian, also the founder of the sociology, historiography, demogaphy and economics

and of course, he is the man who is the author of the book called Muqaddimah.

"Sorry, sir. Is the man named Ibn Khuldun here?"Asked Muhammad

"Right over there."Said The Waitress and she's point to the aged man who is drinking a tea,

eating steamed bread and reading a book at the table near the window. So the former Emir of Granada

walks up to him and sit before him.

"Are you Ibn Khuldun?"Asked Muhammad

"Yes, yes I am."Said Ibn and then he's take a sip of cup of tea.

"And who are you, anyway?"Asked Ibn

"I am the former Emir of Granada, Muhammad V, the right heir to the throne of Granada!"Whispered Muhammad

"Are you really is the former Emir?"Asked Ibn and then Muhammad shows him the ring on his finger.

The ring itself has a coat of arms of Granada on it. This enough to makes the historian believe in him.

"Wat do you wanted from me?"Asked Ibn

"I will offer you the work as my vizier. If you help me and my sister restore me to the throne."Whispered Muhammad

"And how in the world am I going to do that? I am a historian, you knew that."Whispered Ibn

"I got a plan. In far north, there is a kingdom called Kingdom of Castile, its current king, King Peter of Castile

was known to be such a vicious man who will get rid of what that are useless to him. Offer him a peace treaty,

and the Muslims and Jews in his kingdom will be more useful citizens to his kingdom. The Christians mostly believe

that we have high intelligence, which appear to be right."Whsipered Muhammad

"So that starting to make me believing that they're jealous of us that we can outsmart and have what that they don't have."Whispered Ibn

"Another good theory, you just said."Whispered Muhammad

"Well... as that we're sort of getting along by just met. Perhaps, working as your vizier sounds good to me."Whispered Ibn

"Then come with me."Said Muhammad and then Ibn gets up, pay for the tea and the bread and go out with the no-throne Emir.

Later, at Apartment of Ibn Khuldun...

"Here is the plan, you go to talk King Peter of Castile and offer him a peace treaty. When he's accept it, tell him that

in order to make this peace treaty is official, you must restore Emir Muhammad V back to the the throne and slay his brother

who had overthrown him. When he was restored, the peace treaty will be official."Said Aisha

"Sounds like a good plan."Said Ibn

"Then lets do it!"Said Muhammad

Later, all three of them go crossed the Strait of Gibraltar by a ship. While Ibn Khuldun is heading to

the Kingdom of Castile by horse, the former Emir of Granada and his sister are heading to Granada.

A week later, in Toledo, in the Throne Room of the Castle...

"Let me get this straight, if I made the peace treaty with the Kingdom of Granada.

The Moors and Jews in my kingdom will have more capable for the kingdom?"Asked Peter

"You do know how much greatness in science, math, history, languages and demography that we Muslims and our Jewish friends have, right?"Asked Ibn

"I am already awared of that. Those knowledge had gave us to see how much the common purpose that we both, the Christians and Muslims have."Said Peter

"You know that?"Asked Ibn

"Indeed. Everyone, Muslims and Christians. We all were once part of the great Roman Empire. When its fall, both sides, trying reestablish it

with our own religious way to ensure that this religion will be dominant one. But... sometimes... have allies as people who have the difference

beliefs from us always give the advantage."Said Peter

"This is mean... you're agreed, right?"Asked Ibn

"Absolutely!"Said Peter

Later, the King of Castile then writes a letter to the Emir of Granada. challenging him to come if his army

is great enough to retake Seville to be an Islamic city once again. Emir Muhammad VI of Granada accepts the challenge

and lead an army out from the capital to Seville. When the Moorish Granadans arrive, the archers, crossbowmen and musketeers

on the walls of Seville begin to shoot the soldiers down. Then the gate opens and the large army of horsemen led by King Peter himself

ride out from the city. Seeing that his army is outnumbered, the Emir of Granada orders the retreat but one of the Castilian archers manage

to shot at him right in the shoulder and he's accidentally fall from his horse. The next thing he see is that the sword of King Peter swings

to his head and cut his head off.

Later, at the Throne Room in Alhambra Palace of Kingdom of Granada...

"The head of Emir Muhammad VI of Grananda, your majesty."Said Ibn and he's give the purse that containing the head of the dead Emir to Muhammad and his sister.

"Due to the sudden dead of Emir Muhammad VI of Granada, as his brother, you must return to the court and become the Emir once again."Said Imam

"I would be glad to accept this position back."Said Muhammad


	131. Castilian Civil War Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 131 Castilian Civil War Part 1

After fight for the King for France for so long, Prince Henry returns to Iberia with his own private army of Frenchmen of commander

named Bertrand du Guesclin. They heading toward to the Kingdom of Aragon and as he had planned with the Sirens a long time ago.

And like what the Sirens had promised, the King of Aragon gives him a warm welcome, they conspire with one another to overthrow

his brother, King Peter of Castile. Both leaders came to agreement that if King Peter IV of Aragon helped him in this war, he will

give all Jewish people in his land to them. But unbeknownst, to them King Peter of Castile also had a help from the Englishmen as well.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"Well, looks who's here... Edward the Woodstock, Prince of Wales and Aquitaine."Said Peter

"King Peter of Castile, the Cruel Beast of Castile."Said Edward

"I prefer just... the Cruel..."Said Peter

"So... why do you called me and my army, your highness?"Asked Edward

"My brother, Henry, plotting a plan with the Aragoneses and the Frenchs to take me down!"Said Edward

"Then need my help, I presume?"Asked Edward

"Indeed. I heard that... the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of France are currently having a war

with one another... about to gain control of territories and secure the position of the French throne to be exact."Said Peter

"You studied history well."Said Edward

"As the King of Castile, it is my duty to know what is happening in the neighbor lands. At least, in Europe."Said Peter

"Speaking about territory, an Aragonese messenger gave me this letter."Said Edward and he's show the King of Castile the letter and then give it to him.

"Said that it must be in your hands first to read."Said Edward and King Peter's open it and read it.

"Challenge me in the plains near town of Montiel, huh?"Asked Peter and he's give his vizier the letter.

"The time?"Asked Edward

"Didn't said."Said Peter

"To ensure the victory is ours. Better move now."Said Edward

"Are your army really that ready? They're just arrive."Said Peter

"My men are always ready, your highness."Said Edward

Meanwhile, in Aljefaria Palace in Zaragoza...

"Here is the plan. Me and King Peter of Aragon will confront will brother and Prince Edward face-to-face.

For Bertrand and his men, they will be camping near on the other side of the forest in order to block their army.

When we defeated them, we will forcing Peter to heading to Bertrand. that is when you must offer him a shelter

by using a nearby castle. We will use detour to get their first. When I arrive, that... is the end of my brother's life!"Said Henry

"Sounds liek a great plan!"Said Peter

"And what do I get from this?"Asked Bertrand

"I wil write a letter to newly-crowned King of France and have you rewarded with positon as Constable of France."Said Henry

"Then I'm in!."Said Bertrand

"Then let's prepare our army! We must leave immediately!"Said Peter

"Agree. Let's go!"Said Henry and he's walk with the King of Aragon and military officer from France to prepare an army.

Leaving the Sirens, who were watching them from behind of the pillars alone.

"Hey! I wanna ask something!"Said Sonata

"What is it now?"Asked Adagio

"What is Constable mean?"Asked Sonata

"The First Officer of the Crown, duh!"Said Aria

"Ooh... then why don't he said the First Officer of the Crown of France in the first place?"Asked Sonata

"Maybe because it is a one long phase?!"Asked Aria

"Oh... now I get it."Said Sonata


	132. Castilian Civil War Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 132 Castilian Civil War Part 2

In the same time, both armies ride out from their capitals and heading to the place where they confront one another.

The Castilians that are on the side of Prince Henry also follow the trail of King Peter of Castile to Montiel, they

mostly are the people from Leon and Galicia. When the armies confront one another, the army of King Peter and

Prince Edward are surprise to see the army of the people of Leon and Galicia come out from behind of their army

and helping their opposers defeating them.

At Plains of Montiel...

"FIRER!"Shouted Peter and the Aragonese musketeers shoot to the enemies with their muskets.

"Destroy the monster and their allies!"Said Henry as he's fighting against to English soldiers.

"Destroy the traitors and their allies!"Said Peter as he's fighting against two French soldiers.

"Your highness! We need the bigger ones!"Said Aragonese Musketeer as he's loading his musket and

then shoot out to an incoming Castilian horsemen with spear of King Peter of Castile, killing him instantly.

For the King of Aragon, he do as what his musketeer requested and ride with some of his horsemen back to the camp

to get the cannons and the rest of the soldiers that are guarding the camp. When he's return, he do as what he got requested.

"Everyone! Retreat!"Said Peter and all Aragonese soldiers, French soldiers and Castilian soldiers of Prince Henry immediately

retreat back into the forest. The army of King Peter of Castile and Prince Edward of Wales and Aquitaine quickly go after them.

But when all of their opponents diappeared into the forest, they shoot the cannoballs out from the cannons to them. They shoout out

for multiple times and many musketeers, crossbowmen and archers also come along and shoot out as support as well. The combined army of

King of Castile and Prince of Wales and Aquitaine is now fractured. With the loud sound of shooting cannons, people screaming, confusion, death.

These had made the army splited up into many small forces that running around in the plains to survive. Prince Edward calls all of his suviving soldiers

back and demand to leave this place and return to England, leaving King Peter of Castile and his men in the madness.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Castilian Soldiers after the explosion happened to them. The arrows with fire from crossbowmen and archers still keep falling down

from the sky. The surviving soldiers of King Peter of Castile who still wanted to live immediately deserted the army and return to Toledo.

King Peter of Castile is now standing alone in the battlefield. No allies, no soldiers. He is now alone. Seeing that his opposers had stopped,

he's quickly get on the nearest horse and ride to out find shelter to hide but then an army of horsemen led by his brother, Prince Herny quickly come

out from the forest and chasing him. They forcing him to go to go to the way they wanted. To the Castle of Montiel, where Bertrand du Gesclin and his men

are waiting for him. As King Peter riding nearer to the castle, lesser and lesser the horsemen of his brother disappear until his own brother disappear in

the forest with his men as well. King Peter believed that his brother had gave up and go away. Then, he's found an old castle where the Frenchmen are camping at.

Exhausted and very tired, the King of Castile asks them for help.

"This castle is in your territory. So go on."Said Bertrand

"Thank you. And one more thing, if my brother, Henry and his men arrive. Show no mercy."Said Peter

"As you said."Said Bertrand and he's walk away back to the camp. When the King of Castile enters the castle,

A group of Castilains run out from the shadow and seize him. Then, Prince Henry and King Peter IV of Aragon walk

out from the shadow of the room.

"I should have know..."Said Peter

"Sadly... you don't..."Said Henry and then he's pull out his sword and then stab in stomach of his older brother

for many times until he died from bleeding to much. Now, the Cruel Beast of Castile had been slain.

"Hope that God will accept you. If not, you still has a place in the Underworld with the Demons."Said Henry


	133. Destruction of Algeciras

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 133 Destruction of Algeciras

After the death of King Peter of Castile, his brother, Prince Henry got crowned as the new king of the Kingdom of Castile.

For the others, like Bertrand du Guesclin, he got the position as the Constable of France as promised. While Prince Edward

the Woodstock of Wales and Aquitaine is suffering with an illness that he got when he came to Iberia. And as England as

France still keep the war between them going, the new King of Castile also turns his attention back to the Kingdom of Granada.

But unbeknownst to king Henry, Emir Muhammad V of Granada and King Ferdinand of Portugal are conspiring to against Castile.

In Granada, in the Throne Room of Alhambra Palace...

"Your highness!"Said Ibn

"What is it?"Asked Muhammad

"The King of Portugal and his men wish to see you."Said Ibn

"Let them in."Said Muhammad and then his Emira, Safforah, turns to look at him.

"But... but... they're infidels!"Said Safforah

"This is our home, my dear Safforah. Nothing to be scared."Said Muhammad

"Well then... let them in..."Said Safforah and the vizier, Ibn Khuldun go to orders the guards to let the infidels come in.

Later, the King of Portugal and his soldiers walking toward into the throne room and bow before the Emir and Emir of Granada respectively.

"King of Portugal, is that who you are?"Asked Muhammad

"The name is Ferdinand of Portugal, your highness. I am here with a news that everyone in Iberia should have knew by now."Said Ferdinand

"About the civil war of the Castilians? Yes, yes we knew."Said Safforah

"As we both knew, King Henry had expelled all Jewish people who refused to paid taxes to him without reconsider. Most of the Jews are heading down

here or moved next to the neighbor kingdoms such as my kingdom, Kingdom of Aragon. He is a usurpur of the throne of Castile! Despite the violence

behavior of his older brother, Peter. At least that tyrant knows how to embraced in the cultures and customs of the others who are difference from him,

even that it was for his own entertainment! But that upsurper Henry! He has no respect in them just because they're the other type of worshippers of

the other type of Christianity! That is why I need your help, the Muslims originally are allies of the Jews since your ancestors begin the conquest

of that Kingdom of the Visigoths that once ruled the entire Iberia."Said Ferdinand

"Hmm..."Groaned Muhammad and he's begin to think about what to do. Help or abandon the Jews?

"Very well... what is your plan, King Ferdinand?"Asked Muhammad

"Which city is the nearest coastal town of the Castilians, your majesty?"Asked Ferdinand

"Algeciras, why?"Asked Safforah

"We will let reoccupied it while me and my men attacking the the lands in Galicia."Said Ferdinand

"Great deal, I accepted."Said Muhammad

Few days later, in the Throne Room of Castle of Toledo...

"YOUR HIGHNESSES!"Shouted Soldier

"What now?!"Asked Adagio

"We're having a talk with King Henry and Queen Juana here, as you see."Said Aria

"Yeah! So rude!"Said Sonata

"But this is an emergency! The Moors are attacking Algeciras right now as we're discussing!"Said Soldier

"Called one of the greatest knights of ours! Prepare for battle!"Said Juana

"No! I will teach then such a lesson myself!"Said Henry after he's stand up. Then, he walks out of the throne room to prepare the army himself.

Meanwhile, at Algeciras...

"BOOM!"

"Destroy all those Christian infidels! Leaving no survivors behind alive!"Said Muhammad as his horsemen are riding into the fortress-town and destroy everything that

needed to be done in the necessary way to destroy the Castilians. The crossbowmen and musketeers shoot out to the unprotected civilians that attempted to flee from

the city. Only a handful of the Christians be able to escaped from this madness. With no any Christians are left in the town, the Moors then begin to burning the city to ruins.

To ensure that this city will be useless to the Castilians and the other Christians. In the nearby forest, two Portuguese soldiers are watching the entire event in awe.

"Oh my God! The Moors left nothing to live!"Said Portuguese Soldier #1

"The comers from the East are usually strange, my friend."Said Portuguese Soldier #2

"Let's get back to Lisbon and report this to His Majesty King Ferdinand of Portugal."Said Portuguese Soldier #1 as both men get on their horses and ride back to Lisbon.

Leaving the burning town of Algeciras behind, after the fire was gone. The army of the Casitlians led by King Henry himself arrive and see that it is too late.

The fortress-town of Algeciras is now nothing but a ruins.

"CURSE YOU MOORS! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS!"Shouted Henry


	134. The Dog, the Djinn and the Vampire

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 134 The Dog, The Djinn And The Vampire

Few days later, in Chamber of the Sirens in Castle of Toledo...

"The King is very frustrated!"Said Sonata

"Already know that, Sonata."Said Aria

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to figure how tough up the army of the kingdom!"Said Adagio as she's reading a book about the legends of the entire Iberia.

"Why don't tell that to the soldiers?"Asked Sonata

"Yeah. 'Cause that is high way better than just reading a book about nonsense stuffs."Said Aria

"Star Swirl the Beareded thought that this world has no magic. We're going to prove that he is wrong!"Said Adagio

"How?"Asked Sonata

"Even that this world has the other magical beings, they may not be a good help or even good as the ones in Equestria."Said Aria

"But I believe these three are very useful!"Said Adagio as she's looking on the pages of that have the demonic-like vampire,

a monstrous black dog and a sorcerer-like humanoid tree that carrying a staff.

Meanwhile, at Vigo in Galicia...

"Count Fernando de Castro and Lord Alvar Peres, I presume."Said Ferdinand and the two noblemen before him bow before him.

"Tell me, why would the noblemen of Galicia turn on the King of Castile from all of the sudden?"Asked Ferdinand

"The expulsion of the Jews of his had caused a riot and a disturbance in our lands."Said Fernando

"They maybe Jews but they're also our citizens. And also the citizens of the King of Castile himself."Said Alvar

"Wanted me join me for the lossed of the brilliant minds, I guess?"Asked Ferdinand

"Indeed."Said Fernando

"And what I will get from this?"Asked Ferdinand

"We will created a movement against King Henry and declared that Galicia will left the Kingdom of Castile to join Portugal."Said Alvar

"Deal... accepted..."Said Ferdinand as he's hand over his hand to the Count of Trastamra and both men shake hands of one another.

Next day, in Toledo, the Sirens had prepared themselves and go on an expedition to find the legendary monsters of Iberia that are hiding

somehwere else in this peninsula. Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Portugal had asked aid from the Kingdom of England for support in the conquest

to take Galicia from the Kingdom of Castile. The Englishmen accept this and join them in the conquest. In just five months, the entire Galicia

accept the rule of the Kingdom of Portugal and become part of it. For the Sirens, they are about to give up their search for the legendary monsters

that may provide the help to the Kingdom of Castile. When they take a break in a cave, Sonata had found an old tomb, an old lamp and an old chest.

Along with a skeleton in a cloak. That is when Adagio recognize the skeleton in the cloak. She's immediately grab a book and take a look.

"No way... it can't be! The skeleton... it's him!"Said Adagio

"Who?"Asked Sonata

"The old Jewish hermit who defeated that demonic vampire named Count Estruch! This must be his final destination in this world!"Said Adagio

"He must guarding these until the final day of his life."Said Aria

"So... what are in these?"Asked Sonata

"The tomb must imprisoned Count Estruch. For that lamp, must be the Djinn he brought with from the land of the Arabs.

For that chest... maybe that monstrous black dog, I think..."Said Adagio

"Well... the only to find out..."Said Aria and then Sonata's pick up the lamp and rub it. Then, the lamp begins to shake

and then a smoke comes out from it and them forming into a shape of humanoid. Then the humanoid tree in Arab cloak with a staff

appears from the smoke. Then, he's shoot lightning out from his staff to the tomb and the chest. Releasing the vampiric demon

and a monstrous black dog from it. They all turn to look at the Sirens, who seem to be shock and scare.

"Sonata, I will let you know one thing before we will get killed. You're the worst!"Said Aria


	135. Ferdinand Wars Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 135 Ferdinand Wars Part 1

In the cave, the Sirens are hugging themselves as the three monsters are approaching them.

And when Aria's said that Sonata is the worst for the believe that this maybe the last time,

an arguement then broke out.

"NO! You're the worst, Aria!"Said Sonata

"No! You're the worst, Sonata!"Said Aria

"GIRLS! SERIOUSLY?!"Asked Adagio as the monsters are approaching her. When they closed their eyes and expecting that they will kill them.

They were surprised when they didn't got slashed or bit by them yet. When they open their eyes, they saw all three of them bowing before them.

"Masters..."Said Count Estruch

"Count Alfred Estruch, I presume."Said Adagio

"Indeed."Said Alfred

"I am Hodei, the Djinn of Weather! The storms, thunders, clouds and lightnings are always at my command!"Said Hodei

"ROG! ROG!"Barked Dip

"This is Dip, it's the Emissary of Devil."Said Alfred

"What are your first command, masters?"Asked Alfred

"We?"Asked Aria

"Your masters?"Asked Sonata

"The ones who released us will have us in his, her or their services until the day that dead come to take our masters away."Said Adagio

"Luckily, we're immortals."Said Aria

"What?"Asked Hodei

"It's a long story."Said Adagio

"Just for short, we came from an alternate dimension that inhabited by the sapient ponies.

And then, we got banished here by a unicorn wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded."Said Sonata

"Sonata..."Said Aria

"What? I'm just teeling them the truth!"Said Sonata

"Are you expecting that they're going to believe what did you just-"Said Aria

"We believe you."Said Hodei

"What?"Asked The Sirens

"Consider that we're also the supernatural beings as well."Said Alfred

"ROG! ROG! ROG!"Barked Dip

"Well... now let's get to the point why we released you."Said Aria

"We're working for the King and Queen of Castile. The kingdom is in need of something that is unbeatable."Said Adagio

"And you wanted us to fight for the kingdom, huh?"Asked Hodei

"Right guess."Said Sonata

"And what do we get from this?"Asked Alfred

"You can have foods and home to live."Said Adagio

"Hmm..."Groaned Alfred and Hodei

Meanwhile, in forest of Galicia...

"KEEP GOING!"Shouted Castilian General as he's riding his horse toward to the combined army of Englishmen and the Portugueses with his horsemen.

Both sides prepare their weapons and ready for the clash, when the clash happened. The confusion and dead are everywhere to be found in the battlefield.

The Englishmen that are housecarls and the hirdmen are charging out to them. The Portuguese archers and crossbowmen shoot the arrows out to the invading Castilians.

In just an hour, the army of the Castilians almost got wipe out. The survivors retreat back to Leon for their own safety. The Englishmen and the Portugueses celebrate

their victory over the Castilians by return to Santiago to get the foods and drinks.

Later, in Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!"Asked Henry

"Yes, your highness."Said Castilian Soldier #1

"They killed our General with no mercy."Said Castilian Soldier #2

"Since when I was in the service of the King of France, I thought the Englishmen and the Portugueses were already learned such a lesson!"Said Henry and he's turn to

look at his wife, who seems to be worry and then turn to look back at his own two soldiers, who survived from the slaughter by the Englishmen and the Portugueses.

"And can't call the Frenchmen all times. They also have their own war against England."Said Henry and then he's closed his eyes and thinking how to fix this bad situation.

"Your highness!"Said Adagio after she's enter the throne room with Aria and Sonata. Then, they bow before their King and their Queen.

"We may have a solution you are seeking."Said Adagio and then she's show them Count Alfred Estruch, Dip and Hodei.

The three monsters of legend that are in the tales to fright children are now standing before the royalty of the Kingdom of Castile.

Their first action before them are bowing before them in respect like they bow to the Sirens, who are their true masters.


	136. Ferdinand Wars Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 136 Ferdinand Wars Part 2

The Sirens had brought three monsters of legend to the royal court of the King and Queen of Castile.

The Queen Juana is about to called the guards but King Henry stopped her and ask the Sirens about why

they bring the monsters here. When the Sirens told them that these monsters have the powers to defeat

the opposers of him. King Henry's smirk out with a sinister in it. The Sirens saw that smirk and they

all smile out in evil for the succeeded of their plan to have the legendary monsters to fight for the

Kingdom of Castile. Then, the Sirens request King Henry to have their own private army. With the King

and Queen of Castile are under their spell, they granted them this wish. Now, the girls are now have

their own private army with their three monsters as its generals.

Later, in Galicia, in the Forest...

"You three know what to do right?"Asked Adagio and Hodei, Count Estruch and Dip nod to her.

"Then show those people in that fort who is the true ruler of Iberia!"Said Aria

"Yes, masters!"Said Hodei and Alfred and they walk out with Dip following them. When they're in the open field and revealed themselves to

the Portugueses and the Englishmen in the fort. Hodei then raises his staff into the air and then from all of the sudden, the storm clouds

gather up in the sky and the sounds of the thunders are echoing throughout the entire land. When the soldiers in the fort starting to get

notice of the sudden change. They all prepare their weapons and the archers and crossbowmen aim their weapons directly to the monsters.

But before they can shoot out, a lightning falls down from the sky and explode the left wall of the fort.

"BOOM!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed The English soldiers and Portuguese soldiers

"ATTACK!"Shouted Alfred and he's turn himself into bat and fly very fast into the fort with Dip running after him. When they both arrive, they begin

the attack. Alfred turns himself back to his normal form and using his sword to slashing and he also bite the soldiers while Dip is doing only biting them.

But they both also not just bite them, they also sucking their blood out and leave them as the corpses with no blood inside.

"RRROOAAAAA!"Shouted Alfred as he's beheading two English hirdmen. For Hodei, he is still send the lightning down from the sky to destroying

the fort and the foreign soldiers that are occupying it. The English housecarls and their hirdmen are trying to escape but Count Estruch and Dip slay them with no mercy.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed English soldiers and Portuguese soldiers after they got into the explosion caused by the lightnings.

The surviving soldiers run out from the fort, scatter into many differen ways. Some are leaving while some are heading toward

to Hodei with attempt to kill him. But Hodei can always strike them with his lightning before they can even hurt him with their weapons.

"You mere mortals are no match to my greatness!"Said Hodei as he's still raising his staff into the air and keep creating the storm clouds,

thunders and lightnings to strike his opposers. After an hour of the slaughtering, no of the English or Portuguese soldiers were survived

from the attack. Hodei also burning the fort down to ashes by using lightnings to strike it. Nothing were left behind, no ashes, no corpses. Nothing.

"So... Adagio... do you think that we still need our own private army?"Asked Aria

"I'll reconsider about that later."Said Adagio

"Why we can't have our own private army?"Asked Sonata

"Because they may kill them if we're not around to order them."Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Sonata

Later, they all return to the Kingdom of Castile and tell King Henry and Queen Juana about their victory.

This is very much please the King and Queen of Castile and decided that these monsters can stay with them

in the service of the Crown of Castile. This made the monsters of the Sirens are very happy.


	137. Ferdinand Wars Part 3

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 137 Ferdinand Wars Part 3

As the Castilians are celebrating for their victory, the Portugueses and the Englishmen are angry and sad by the lossed

of their soldiers. King Ferdinand of Portugal sent few men to investigate the fort that was attacked. When the soldiers

arrive, they are completely shock after see that no fort or the soldiers of both kingdoms survived. Strangest of all,

there were only slashed, bitten bodies and burned bodies. They are wondering of what could had done this. At first, they

thought it was the Castilian soldiers armed with swords only come to attack and burned the fort down. But with the bitten

marks on the burned corpses, they think not. And with no wolves or bears live nearby, they really don't know what caused

this attack. For the Portugueses and their English allies, this is a mystery that needing to be solve immediately.

In Castle of Lisbon, in the Throne Room...

"Rise... Count Joao Teles de Menezes of Barcelos..."Said Ferdinand and the Count of Barcelos, who knelt before him rise up.

"What do you called me for, your highness?"Asked Joao

"I need you and your fleet. Engaged into a battle with the Castilian fleet, you and your men shall."Said Ferdinand

"Location?"Asked Joao

"Saltes Island near city of Huelva in Kingdom of Castile."Said Ferdinand

Later, at Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"They challenged us?"Asked Juana

"This is unacceptable! How dared they to challenge us?!"Asked Henry

"You know that one who wrote that letter is the King of Portugal, right, Your Majesty?"Asked Sonata

"Ahem!"Coughed Adagio and Aria

"Oops! My apology, your highness."Said Sonata

"Go get Admiral Fernando Sanchez de Tovar immediately!"Said Henry

"As you said, Your Majesty!"Said Soldier and he's run with other soldier to go get the Admiral of Castile.

After got called, Admiral Fernando Sanzhez de Tovar comes bfore the King and Queen of Castile. They told him to sailed his

fleet to the Saltes Island near Huelva, where the fleet of the Kingdom of Portugal is waiting for him and his ships. After got

the order, he immediately prepares all ships in his fleet and gathering the crews for ships as many as he can while in Kingdom

of Portugal, Count Joao Teles de Menezes is also preparing his fleet and its crews as well. Both fleets completed the preparation

in the same time and set sail to the battlefield. And just like the time before, the Castilians also bring the Sirens and their monsters

with them to help in this battle.

Later, at the sea near Saltes Island...

"There they are!"Said Adagio as she's point out to the Portuguese fleet.

"I got a plan... no worry."Said Fernando and he's look up to the men on the topsails.

"HOIST THE MAINSTAY! ALL SHIPS! HOIST THE MAINSTAYS!"Said Fernando all every men on the topsails of every ships in his fleet

begin to hoisting the mainstays of their ships up and then the men downstairs begin to roring the ships backward.

At the Portuguese's Command Ship...

"Why they suddenly retreating?"Asked Portuguese Sailor #1

"I have no idea either."Said Portuguese Sailor #2

"They may believe that we may show mercy if they retreating. And when we lower our guards, we will be doomed by them."Said Joao

"So... what do we do sir?"Asked Portuguese Sailor #1

"Stay here or follow them?"Asked Portuguese Sailor #2

"Tell Lieutenant Afonso to follow them."Said Joao

"As you said, sir."Said Portuguese Sailor #1 and he's run with the other sailor to tell Lieutenant Afonso to follow them.

Then, the Portuguese fleet begins to following the Castilian fleet. They still following for an hour until the Castilian fleet

stop and release all mainstays of every ships.

On the Castilian's Command Ship...

"We're in position!"Said Aria

"Good! Now, if you three don't mind..."Said Fernando and the Sirens order their three monsters to come the deck and then Hodei raises

his staff into the air and then the storm clouds suddenly appear and the sounds of thunders are crashing echoing through the sky.

The Portugueses now have no idea what just happen but still determine to fight. Suddenly, every ships in the Casilian fleet begin the

attack by shooting burning arrows from their crossbows and their archers to them. All loaded catapults shoot out the burning rocks to the

ships of the Portuguese fleet. Then, the lightnings come down from the sky and strike some ships. With the Portuguese fleet is starting to

be vulnerable. Some ships of the Castilian fleet sail out to the opposing fleet and let their sailors to jump aboard those ships to attacking the

crews of them. Count Estruch and Dip is also go aboard one of the ships in the Portuguese fleet. With those two mosters aboard of that ship, no crew of

it survived from the attack that led by Count Estruch and Dip. The assault of the Portuguese fleet still keep going for two hours until Count of Barcelos,

who is the leader of the fleet surrender and order his surviving crews on the survivied ships to retreat back to Lisbon. The Castilians were victorious once

again in this wars. But so did the Kingdom of Portugal, because Count Joao knows the secret of the success of the battle now.

Later, in Castle of Lisbon, in the Throne Room...

"Is this true, Count de Menezes? The Kingdom of Castile having three demonic beings working for them?"Asked Ferdinand

"I can't believe this either but... I saw everything with my own eyes! A black monstrous dog and a vampire knight were slaying my men!

A tree sorcerer-like man was creating a storm clouds, thunders and lightnings and be able destroyed some of my ships! We won't win them!"Said Joao

"I will not surrender to King Henry and Queen Juana of Castile because the secret weapons such as monsters of them! I have another plan, maybe risky.

But shall work, it may. All we need are more soldiers to guarding the city for everyday and everynight."Said Ferdinand


	138. Ferdinand Wars Part 4

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 138 Ferdinand Wars Part 4

After a massive defeated the naval fleet of Kingdom of Portugal by the hands of three monsters that working for

the Sirens and the royalty of Kingdom of Castile, King Ferdinand of Portugal set up a risky plan by using the capital

of his kingdom, Lisbon, as battlefield. He's send out the message to challenge the Castilians in the battle that will

decided the outcome of this war to them. King Henry accepts the challenge but before he could make a move,

his time in the world of living had come to an end. With his death, his son, Prince John, become the next ruler of Castile.

And he will continue the war against Portugal like his father. And as that it is his first battle, he's decided that he don't want

to use the three monsters in this battle.

In Lisbon, in Throne Room of the Castle of Lisbon...

"We have enough of this!"Said English General

"But we needing all men of yours, General! This is the final battle of this conflict."Said Ferdinand

"His highness never lie."Said Joao

"Fine! But this must be the last battle!"Said English General

"It will be, General."Said Ferdinand

Later, Count Joao of Barcelos and the English General prepare their armies and combine them into one. They send all archers

and crossbowmen to all towers and walls of Lisbon while the foot soldiers are evacuating the citizens, their pets and their livestocks

out from this capital city. With no more people and their pets to worry, the soldiers of Kingdom of Portugal and their English allies

now can battle against the enemies with no worry. As they're waiting, the army of Castilains ride out from the city of Toledo and heading

toward to Galicia to create an armada for an invasion.

In Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"What do you mean? Change our target?"Asked Aria

"The Moors of Kingdom of Granada can wait. This is our chance to absorb Portugal back

into the Kingdom of Castile and turn its back into a mere county once again!"Said Adagio

"I agree with that, the Moorish royalty in Granada are fighting for the throne oftenly."Said Sonata

"How do you know that?"Asked Aria

"I read many Arabic books, duh!"Said Sonata

"I'm still can't believe that you can remember those. I always believe that you're brainless."Said Aria

"I'm not!"Said Sonata

"Yes, yes you are!"Said Aria

"Are not!"Said Sonata

"Are too!"Said Aria

"Are not!"Said Sonata

"Are too!"Said Aria

"Are not!"Said Sonata

"Are too! Are too! Are too! ARE TOO!"Said Aria and then a Castilian knight named Arthur bursts in.

"Did somebody called me?"Asked Arthur

"I said 'are too' not 'Arthur'."Said Aria

"Ooh..."Said Arthur and he's leave.

"Argh! What had I ever done in my previous life so I must stucking with these two in my life."Whispered Adagio

Later, at the Harbor of Lisbon...

"Shoot them!"Shouted Fernando and his soldiers shoot the cannons out to the walls of Lisbon. The Castilian fleet

then landed at the harbor and send down the foot soldiers, archers, crossbowmen and horsemen down to fight against

the Portuguese soldiers and their English allies. Then, Admiral Fernando orders his men to shoot cannonballs to the

gate of Lisbon. When they did, they destroyed the gate of Lisbon and open it for the Castilian soldiers on land to go in

and conquer it. On the balcony of the the Castle of Lisbon, King Ferdinand of Portugal is watching his kingdom is being

conquer by the neighbor kingdom that came by sea. Seeing fire and explosion everywhere, the King of Portugal is now defeated,

partly by his enemies and another part by his own confidence that believing that his side will be the victorious one.

He's come out from his castle and ask for peace from the newly-crowned King of Castile.

"I surrender... just please... stop!"Said Ferdinand

"On one condition, I must have your daughter as my wife."Said John

"But she is my only heir!"Said Ferdinand

"Portugal will once again return to the position as a county. So there would be no trouble like this again."Said John

"Fine..."Said Ferdinand

"And called off your English allies. Demand them to return to their homeland immediately if they don't wanna get arrested."Said John

"Understood..."Said Ferdinand and he's walk to find the English General to give him an order to disembark his soldiers and return to England.


	139. Portuguese Interregnum Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 139 Portuguese Interregnum Part 1

After called off the English army, King Ferdinand of Portugal signs a treaty with King John of Castile and

then give his only child, Princess Beatrice to him. Once again, both kingdoms are at peace but then, in 1383,

King Ferdinand died and he has no heir to the throne. The Sirens knew about this and use their magic on King John

and order him to go to Kingdom of Portugal and had himself crowned as its king. But when did, the Portuguese nobles

immediately accause him as the outside and will never let the king from the other kingdom to be in charge of this kingdom.

The Portuguese nobles order their own soldiers to throw the King of Castile out and they also banned him from enter Portugal.

King John of Castile is now really furious and feel betrayed. Due to the his marriage with Princess Beatrice of Portugal,

he believes he has the right in the throne. But with the people of Kingdom of Portugal resisting him to be their king, he has

no choice but to start a war with the people of Kingdom of Portugal again.

In Castle of Lisbon...

"We found him! Sir! We found the heir to the throne!"Said Portuguese Soldier as he's running toward the hallway to the throne room.

When he's enter the nobles and the vizier immediately turn to look at him and surprise from what did he just said.

"ME AND MY MEN! WE FOUND THE HEIR!"Shouted Portuguese Soldier

"Who?"Asked The Vizier

"Your highness, Duke John of Lancaster, who is the young man that your daughter is in love with now?"Asked Portuguese Soldier

"Well... the Grand Master of Order of Aviz, of course... why do you asked?"Asked John

"It is him... the heir to the throne... it is him!"Said Portuguese Soldier

"Where did you get this information?"Asked Joao

"From the merchants... one of them, an old one said that... he looks a bit like

King Peter the Just by both, the face and the behavior."Said Portuguese Soldier

"King Peter has an illegitimate child with a common woman? I don't believe it!"Said Joao

"Many things are weird in this world, my friend."Said John

"If this will please you all, I be able to get him for all of you."Said Portuguese Soldier

"No need. I would like to go by myself."Said John

Later, Duke John of Lancaster travels with his men to the castle of the knights of the Order of Aviz in one of

the nearest countrysides. But unbeknownst to them, two Castilian spies sent by the Sirens also secretly following

them as well. Later, at the evening, the Duke and his men arrive and go into the castle to have a talk with Grand Master John.

At the Meeting Room of Aviz Castle...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Grand Master John

"Grand Master! This is serious!"Said Duke John

"Me? The son of the great king of Portugal?! AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Grand Master John

"Are you really think that me and my men traveled far from the capital to a countryside

to just tell you a joke?!"Asked Duke John and this makes the Grand Master of Order of Aviz feels a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Youg Highness... it's just that..."Said Grand Master John

"Sounds impossible?"Asked Duke John

"Indeed, sir."Said Grand Master John

"It is the truth. Accept it or not, you're the heir of throne of this kingdom."Said Duke John and he's get up.

"Have a nice day, Grand Master."Said Duke John and he's walk out from the meeting room and rejoin his men.

Leaving the Grand Master of Order of Aviz thinking of what did the Duke just told him. Then, the Duke and his men

begin their journey back to the capital city of Lisbon. Nearby, in the bushes, the Castilian spies had heard

everything that the Duke of Lancaster and the Grand Master of Order of Aviz had talked with. They make the evil smiles

on their faces and then get on their horses and ride back to the Kingdom of Castile.


	140. Portuguese Interregnum Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 140 Portuguese Interregnum Part 2

After heard the news that the heir of Portuguese throne is the Grand Master of Order of Aviz, the spies immediately rush back to

the Kingdom of Castile, to capital of Toledo and tell their king about this. After heard this, King John of Castile, under the spell

of the Sirens, order the Castilian Admiral named Fernando Sanchez, to gather a fleet and take 5000 men and 2000 of horses

with him to attack one of the harbors of the Kingdom of Portugal. Meanwhile in Portugal, the situation starting to go worse,

with no king or queen to lead them, the noblemen like Lord Pedro Alvares, Grand Master of Order of Hospitallers,

demand to leave Portugal and allied with Castile. In Portugal, there are riots, chaos and the disease called Black Death

is spread out everywhere. Count Joao Afonso of Barcelos and Duke John of Lancaster and his English soldiers that still hiding

in this kingdom are now in the very dark situation.

At Aviz Castle, in the Grand Master's office...

"This is very bad..."Said Aviz Knight #1

"Very of very bad..."Said Aviz Knight #2 as he's looking at the rioters are causing troubles in the village and some people

that are lying on the ground crawling and struggling to live from the attack and the disease.

"Like fire across from Holy Land to Africa and Europe, the Black Death spread."Said Duke John

"And also going worse with something like this is happening..."Said Joao

"So... are you still gonna still sit like that?"Asked Duke John ans he's turn to facing Grand Master John of Order of Aviz.

"Portugal needs you, your Highness."Said Joao

"But-"Said Grand Master John

"No but! As the heir of throne of Portugal, you cannot just sit here and do nothing!"Said Joao

"If you're not going to lead the kingdom, we will."Said Duke John and he's leave with Count Afonso.

Meanwhile, at Harbor of A Coruna in Galicia...

"You are the greatest Castilian warriors! *cough!*"Coughed Fernando

"We will show those traitors who is their king now!"Said Pedro and he's walk with the coughing Admiral of Castile to aboard the Command Ship.

"FOR CASTILE!"Shouted Pedro

"FOR CASTILE!"Shouted Castilian Soldiers and they grab all of their weapons and taking their horses to aboard all ships in the fleet.

When all armed men and all warhorses are aboarded, the fleet set sail to conquer the Kingdom of Portugal, the place that Lord Alvares

chose for this attack is the port town named Alentejo.

Many days later, in the Sea...

"Let's see what we got here."Said Fisherman #1

"Okay."Said Fisherman #2 and he's helping his friend pulling the net up and found some fishes.

"GUYS!"Shouted Fisherman #3 and the other two turn to look at him.

"LOOK!"Shouted Fisherman #3 and he's point to the Castilian fleet and heading nearer and nearer.

"We must go back to the town! Now!"Said Fisherman #3 and his two friends immediately drive the ship back to the town of Alentejo.

On the Command Ship of Castilian Fleet...

"Those fishermen are heading back to town, sir."Said Castilian Soldier #1

"Let them, I wanted to see my brother's face again."Said Pedro

"Where should we landed, sir?"Asked Castilian Soldier #2

"Just 10 kilometers from the town, we all need to set up a camp and create division first before the attack."Said Pedro

"As you said, my Lord."Said Castilian Soldier #2 and he's walk away to tell the others.

"Why don't landed directly at the town? We can conquer it right there if we did. *cough!*"Said Fernando

"My older brother will pay for stand up against me and for fighting for a bastard. He will die... painfully..."Said Pedro

Later, at town of Alentejo, the fishermen tell everyone in town about the invasion and order an evacuation. Then, the governor of the town

send a messenger to the capital to tell the noblemen about the coming invasion of the Castilians. Count Joao of Barcelos goes to prepare an army

while Duke John of Lancaster writing a letter to request the reinforcement from Kingdom of England.

Meanwhile, at Aviz Castle, in the Grand Master's office...

"Grand Master!"Said Aviz Knight #1

"Your beloved lady and her companion wish to see you."Said Aviz Knight #2

"Let them in."Said Grand Master John and then two Aviz Knights let the beloved lady of their Grand Master,

Philippa of Lancaster, daughter of Duke John of Lancaster. Who is coming with her is an aged man in black robe.

"Your Highness..."Said Philippa as she's bowing to her beloved.

"Oh no... not you too!"Said Grand Master John

"Please! John... Portugal is in crisis! You have to do something!"Said Philippa

"But I am not the King of Portugal!"Said Grand Master John

"Mr. das Regras..."Said Philippa and she's turn to look at the aged man she brought with her.

"This is Joao das Regras. He is a jurist and lawyer, he is here to tell you why must take the throne."Said Philippa

"I will not called your your Highness... for now."Said Joao

"Just tell me why should I take the throne."Said Grand Master John

"Well..."Said Joao


	141. Portuguese Interregnum Part 3

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 141 Portuguese Interregnum Part 3

At shore 30 kilometers away from Alentejo...

"Set up the camp!"Said Pedro and he's walking with Admiral Sanchez to the nearby bill and take a look of the port town.

"I'm waiting for you, brother. I'm waiting..."Said Pedro

Meanwhile, at Gate of Lisbon...

"FOR PORTUGAL!"Shouted Nuno

"FOR PORTUGAL!"Shouted Portuguese Soldiers and 300 of cavalrymen ride out follow their general with

1000 of foot soldiers and 400 of crossbowmen are following from behind. The army ride across the land,

through the rural places, across the rivers and into the forests for many days. And finally, they arrive

at the port town of Alentejo, where the army of the Castilians is waiting for them. They see that the whole

town is now empty as they're entering it.

"No sign of people, sir."Said Portuguese Soldier #1

"Good."Said Nuno

"General Alvares!"Said Portuguese Soldier #2

"What is it?"Asked Nuno

"The Castilians army had set up a camp 30 kilometers away from the town. Want to begin the attack now?"Asked Portuguese Soldier #2

"Not yet. They don't know that we're here. We must checking the town first."Said Nuno and he's send some of his men out to investigate the town.

Unbeknowst to them, two Castilian spies are watching them from above of the nearby trees, outside of town. Later, they return to inform this to

Lord Alvares and Admiral Sanchez immediately.

Later, at Castilians' camp...

"Finally... they had arrive!"Said Pedro

"Before begin the attack, we should give them *cough!* a chance to surrender and retreat. *cough!*"Coughed Fernando

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!"Asked Pedro

"I am the one *cough!* who is in charge *cough!* of this operation. It *cough!* is my decision of what will happen *cough!* to this army."Said Fernando

"Fine..."Said Pedro

"We will send the emissary to them. *cough!*"Coughed Fernando

"As you said, sir."Said Castilian Soldier and he's walk away to prepare an emissary.

After that, the emissary was prepared and then got sent out to the Portuguese army.

The emissary arrives and tell General Alvares that if he surrender and order his army

to retreat, none of them will get killed but the general refuse and send the emissary

back to the Castilian army. With the negotiation failed, Lord Pedro Alvares quickly mounted up

and leading all Castilian cavalrymen out to the port town. Upon the hill, two Portuguese guards

had see an army of Castilian cavalrymen, led by Lord Alvares himself, is heading directly to them.

They run back to the town and tell this to General Alvares. Then, General Alvares comes up with a

plan of square tactics. He orders all of his men to go out of town to confront them with no horses.

Then, order the foot soldiers to arm themselves with spears and taking the fist line of the square

while the crossbowmen are in the second line. When the army of the Castilian cavalrymen arrive,

Lord Alvares orders them to go surround them and the Portuguese soldiers are surrounded.

General Alvares orders all crossbowmen to shoot out to the Castilians while the foot soldiers begin

to stabbing the cavalrymen with their spears. As day go by, the Castilians keeping coming in.

And as they keep coming in, more of them getting killed. Lord Alvares is astound and shock from

what he is seeing, most of the cavalrymen of him got killed while the Portuguese soldiers remain

safely in the square that they made of from themselves. Then, the Castilian foot soldiers sent by

Admiral Sanchez himself arrive and begin the battle with the Portuguese soldiers. But the battle is

short-lived because Lord Alvares orders them to stop and retreat. Then, the Portuguese soldiers seeing

the Castilian fleet leaving the shore and heading back to Kingdom of Castile.

Many days later, at Gate of Lisbon...

"Count Afonso is going to be so proud in all of you. You all did well."Said Nuno and then gate of the capital opens and

showing them a figure in front of them, the Grand Master of Order of Aviz, Grand Master John.

"Your Highness?"Asked Nuno

"Welcome back, General Alvares. I, Hish Highness, King John of Portugal is so proud in all of you."Said John


	142. Portuguese Interregnum Part 4

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 142 Portuguese Interregnum Part 4

A year later and 4 months later, after the battle Aletenjo ended with the Portuguese victory. Grand Master John of Order of Aviz finally

accepts his position as the King of Portugal and take it. With the English allies return by the ask from Duke John of Lancaster,

the Kingdom of Portugal is now ready to fight against the Kingdom of Castile, but the Portugueses had also long forgotten

that the Castilians are possessing the very dangerous weapons with them. The three monsters that had destroyed the campaign

of King Ferdinand of Portugal in Galicia a few years ago, along with the people from Kingdom of France that supporting them.

And the worst of all, the Kingdom of Portugal is now one of the places in Europe that filling with people who are having the Black Death.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Chamber of the Sirens...

"Two wars in one time again... neat..."Said Adagio

"It's like a fire across the continents. From Europe to Africa, at least."Said Aria

"We're not batteling the Moors this time."Said Adagio

"Actually, we had not fought against the Moors for quite a long time."Said Sonata

"I know that. It's just... the Nasrid siblings usually fighting each other for the throne of the Kingdom of Granada. We should strike them now!"Said Aria

"They usually fighting each other right? Then, their descendants will also do the same."Said Adagio

"How do you know that?"Asked Sonata

"They're living in a vassal state. Our vassal state to be exact and they're royalty Muslims. If I remember correctly from the time we were in Cordoba,

The Caliphs of Al-Andalus are also had many children and those children grew up and fought against each other and their cousins for the throne."Said Adagio

"Ooh... but... didn't we are the ones who caused those to happened?"Asked Aria

"Yes, yes we did."Said Adagio

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!"Said Adagio and two soldiers walk into the chamber.

"The King and the Queen had made the decision."Said Solder #1

"They need you to come and hear it."Said Soldier #2 and the Sirens nod to them.

Later, they arrive at the throne room and bow before the royalty of Kingdom of Castile. Sitting beside

the King and Queen of Castile are the sons of King John and his first wife, Eleanor of Aragon, named Henry and Ferdinand.

"Your Highness..."Said The Sirens

"You called us?"Asked Adagio

"I, the King of Castile, cannot have myself nor my men stand in this war with the abominations that were casted out by God.

The assistance of them are no require in this crisis. This first war of mine needing to be move by hands of God, not from demons."Said John

"I am truly sorry, ladies."Said Beatrice as she's looking at the shcoking Sirens. They can't believe that the King decided to not seek help from

their monsters. He should have know that this is the best way to defeat the rebelling Portugal but no, he has too much pride as King of Castile

to ask help because this is his first war.

"You all can go now."Said John and the Sirens get up and leave the throne room and wondering how Castile will be victorious without their help.

Few days later, King John sets up an armada for the new round in his conquest of Portugal. He saild with Admiral Sanchez and the armada to control

the battle himself. His goal is to capture the capital of Portugal, Lisbon. With an army 10000 men, he believes that the Portuguese soldiers will stand

no chance against him. But the King of Castile had forgotten that the disease of Black Death is spreading all over from China to Africa and Europe.

And 2 in 3 of his soldiers in this operation were already infected with the disease.


	143. Portuguese Interregnum Part 5

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 143 Portuguese Interregnum Part 5

Few months later, the armada arrive 15 kilometers away from Lisbon, the capital of Kingdom of Portugal. The Castilian soldiers quickly unloaded

their weapons, horses and other equipments that they need in this siege. When the army is ready, King John gets on the horseback and lead his

army toward to the city of Lisbon. The Castilians are also bring the cannons with them in this siege operation.

Later, at the Walls of Lisbon...

"BOOM!"

"What the heck?!"Asked Portuguese Soldier #1

"LOOK!"Shouted Portuguese Soldier #2 and he's point out to the army of Castilian soldiers that coming nearer and nearer.

In the Plains...

"FIRER!"Shouted Castilian Commander and his cannoneers shoot cannonballs to the walls and the city.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Lisbon, in the Throne Room...

"Your Highness, the city is under attack!"Said Afonso

"Defense it, we will!"Said John and he's get up from the throne and run with the Count of Barcelos to prepare an army for the defense of the city.

As they're preparing the army, the armada that brought the Castilian soldiers here had left the shore and make its way to Lisbon to supporting

the soldiers on land.

Aboard the Command Ship...

"We're in position, sir."Said Castilian Sailor

"*cough!* Good. *cough!*"Coughed Fernando and every sailors on every ships in the armada prepare the cannons and wait for the command

of their Captains and their Admiral. But before Admiral Sanchez can order his men to shoot, one of the ships in the armada got shot

by the Portuguese cannoneers on the walls. So Admiral Sanchez orders to shoot the walls down immediately.

In the city, King John and the best of his cavalrymen are now ready for the battle. Despite being just a small forces, they are very well-trained.

So they ride toward to the gate of the city.

Meanwhile, at the Walls of Lisbon...

"Keep firing!"Said Nuno and his cannoneers keep firing the cannonballs to the Castilian Armada.

"Sir, the King orders the open of the gate."Said Portuguese Soldier

"But once we did, they will break in immediately!"Said Nuno

"Trust the King, General. Trust the King."Said Portuguese Soldier

"Fine! Open the gate!"Said Nuno and the men at the gate quickly open the gate of the city.

And then, the cavalrymen leading by King John of Portugal himself ride pass the gate of Lisbon and heading straight

the army of the invaders. They point their spears toward the crossbowmen and spearmen that running toward to them.

Despite have more soldiers, the fast of horses is on the side of the Portuguese cavalrymen. They be able to impaled

and killed countless of the spearmen and crossbowmen of the Castilian Army without losing a member in their forces.

King John of Castile saw this and order some of his cavalrymen to go out and get rid of the problem. Both cavlary forces

the clash into one another and fighting for their lives. Both sides manage to killed some members of the cavalry forces

of one another but the luck is on the side of Portugal because the Castilian cavalrymen begin to coughing in blood and then

making themselves become easier targets. King John of Portugal and his men seize the chance and wipe out all cavalrymen that

came to confront them. But before they can move forward, more of crossbowmen, spearmen and cavalrymen of the Castilian Army

are coming toward to them. Coming in the form of a one massive single army, the King of Portugal and his men have no choice

but to retreat back into the capital of Lisbon. The King of Castile watching from his tent, smile out in evil.

"You all can run and hide... but can't run far off."Said John

4 Months Later...

"BOOM!"

"It will take few months to take those walls down. *cough!*"Coughed Fernando

"But we been here four months already."Said John

"Right on scheduel, sir."Said Castilian Commander and he's walk away with the King of Castile.

They go into their own tents and get some rest but few hours later, they heard the scream from the outside.

They get out and found out that 2 in 3 men of the army are coughing with blood coming out from their mouths and dying,

the dying also including Admiral Sanchez. The doctors and nurses of the camp begin the investigation and give the King,

the Commander and the healthy soldiers a very bad news.

"They infected with what?!"Asked Castilian Commander

"The Black Death."Said Doctor #1

"For the sake of everyone that still alive. We must return to Toledo immediately."Said Doctor #2

"But we can't just abandon the siege! We had been here for four months!"Said John

"There is any kind of cure?"Asked Castilian Commander

"The nearest Plague Doctors are in Barcelona, in the Kingdom of Aragon."Said Nurse #1

"You better write the letter, Your Highness. See that if the King of Aragon will be kind enough to let some of the Plague Doctors

to come to our kingdom and heal the people who infected with this disease."Said Nurse #2

"What about them?"Asked Castilian Commander as he's looking at Admiral Sanchez and some of the infected soldiers.

"It's too late for them. All we can do is hoping that God will rid them out of his misery soon."Said Nurse #1

"So... Your Highness? What should we do?"Asked Castilian Commander and everyone turns to look at their King.

"Retreat..."Said John


	144. Portuguese Interregnum Part 6

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 144 Portuguese Interregnum Part 6

After the decision was made, the surviving Castilian soldiers prepare to retreat. But just when they're about to do,

the cannoneers on the walls of the capital shoot cannonballs down to many ships and destroy them. The ships that survived

from the attack quickly let the Castilians to come aboard and sail away as fast as they can. As the remaining of the armada

is leaving, the Portuguese soldiers in Lisbon cheering and celebrating for their victory over the Kingdom of Castile.

Aboard the Command Ship of the Castilian Armada...

"Rest in peace, Admiral Sanchez. You will not die in vain. Portugal shall fall with me as its King."Said John

"Your Highness!"Said Castilian Captain

"What is it, Captain?"Asked John

"Many of your men begin to questioning about where are we going, Your Majesty."Said Castilian Captain

"To A Coruna in Galicia. We will resupply and find more soldiers from there."Said John

"To A Coruna!"Shouted Castilian Captain

"To A Coruna!"Shouted Castilian First Mate and later the armada begins to make its way to A Coruna.

Back in Lisbon, King John of Portugal orders and gives command Count Joao of Barcelos to set up

an armada to go after the Castilian Armada to ensure that they won't come back anytime soon.

Few weeks later, at Harbor of A Coruna...

"Commander, you go find new soldiers for the next siege. I'll write a letter to the Plague Doctors in Kingdom of Aragon."Said John

"As you commanded, Your Highness."Said Castilian Commander and he's walk away with a group of his men to find more soldiers for the next siege operation.

Then, the King of Castile gets on his horse and ride toward to the Tower of Hercules, the fortress-tower of A Coruna. There, he meets the Archbishop of Santiago

and have a drink and a talk with him about the spreading of the Black Death in his kingdom. The Archbishop agrees with the idea of asking help from the Plague Doctors

that living Barcelona to come and help the people of Castile. So King John begins to write the letter immediately.

Meanwhile, in the Marketplace of Toledo...

"Tell me why are we out here again?"Asked Aria as she's covering nose and mouth with a napkin.

"The Queen of Castile wanted to know how many had been infected and how many had been died by this... Black Death disease."Said Adagio

and she's covered her face with a mask made of napkin. Then, she give each one to Aria and Sonata so they can walk among those who were

infected without get infected by them or smell the stink of the corpses. The Sirens knew about the Black Death for a long time ago but

never even care because seeing that more than half of the people of Castile is still fine by then. But now, because of the ignorance,

the Black Death had spread out everywhere. Not just in Castile but also most of Europe.

"For once... I'm glad I wish we can return to Equestria, if we can of course."Whispered Sonata

"I wonder where this Black Death came in the first place."Said Aria

"Some people said that it came from the Eastern Lands. Far beyond the homeland of the Arabs."Said Adagio as she's investigating the sicking people.

"Then Afirca and the so-called Byzantine Empire must have the people who are being infected with the Black Death as well."Said Aria

"Indeed."Said Adagio

In the meantime, at Tower of Hercules...

"BOOM!"

The Archbishop and the King of Castile quickly run to the window and then see an armada of the Kingdom of Portugal are shooting to the

warships in the Castilian Armada of him. All soldiers of him and the soldiers that were already positioned in the city quickly run to the

harbor with weapons to defense the city. Some men manage to get on the ships and sail out and begin the attack on the Portuguese Aramada.

"FIRER!"Shouted Castilian Commander and the cannoneers on every ships in his armada begin to shoot to the ships in the Portuguese Armada.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

Some ships in the Portuguese Armada separate themselves from the armada and heading toward to the beach

and shoot cannonballs out to destroy the houses and everything around the beach. The Portuguese Armada is

still keep going forward and attacking the Castilian Armada ruthlessly and violently. Finally, the Portugueses

manage to destroy the two largest ships in the Castilian Armada and sacking some of what they had just resupplied.

Seeing the two largest ships of the armada got destroyed, the Commander and the Captains order the retreat back to the harbor immediately.

After they retreated, the Portuguese Armada sail back to Lisbon to the celebrate their victory.

Later, at the Harbor of A Coruna...

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Me and the Captains did our best."Said Castilian Commander as she giving their King the apologetic on their faces.

"Go buy more horses. This time we go home by land."Said John

"As you commanded, Your Highness."Said Castilian Commander and he's go with the others to find and buy more horses.


	145. Portuguese Interregnum Part 7

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 145 Portuguese Interregnum Part 7

After bought more horses, King John of Castile goes back to the Tower of Hercules to meet the Archbishop of Santiago named Juan Garcia Manrique. There,

the King of Castile gives him the mission to conquer the second-largest city in the Kingdom of Portugal, Porto. The Archbishop accepts the mission and go to prepare

an army for the conquest of the city of Porto. The King had left some of his men in his army with the Archbishop with him for this mission.

With that, the Archbishop of Santiago is now have 2700 men in his army. With eveyrthing ready, he departs with his army to the city of Porto to conquer it.

Meanwhile, in Tower of Castle of Toledo, two Castilian noblemen named Lord Joao Ramalho and a cousin of the King of Castile,

Count Pedro de Trastamara are discussing about the conquest of the Kingdom of Portugal.

"My cousin should have see that only with those monsters' aid only. We will be victorious!"Said Pedro

"But the King had made this decision to not use them because they're the unholy beings from the Underworld!"Said Jaoa

"Does it matter? If they're the unholy evil beings, God should make sure that will never be found ever again since their imprisonment!"Said Pedro

"What do you mean by hat?!"Asked Jaoa

"The God sent these monsters to aid the Kingdom of Castile because we're the greatest vassals of him."Said Pedro

"There are billions of Christian people across Europe! What made you thought and said of that?!"Asked Jaoa

"Have any other better reasons?"Asked Pedro

"Those girls are lucky in finding things?"Asked Jaoa

"Well... can't argue with that... but whatever. Even that it was luck, we can't just waste it, didn't we?"Said Pedro

"What do you have in mind? I knew when you talk like that, you're up to something."Said Jaoa

"We... are going to aid the Kingdom of Portugal."Said Pedro

"What?!"Asked Jaoa

"I know that means treason but... if we're going to teach the King of Castile such a lesson about don't waste

a good gift in vain. This... is the best solution!"Said Pedro and he's offer a hand to Lord Ramalho to shake.

"For Castile..."Said Pedro

"Fine... for Castile..."Said Jaoa and he's grab and shake Pedro's hand.

"Ahem!"Coughed Female Voice amd both noblemen turn aroudn and see the Sirens.

"Planning on doing a treason?"Asked Adagio

"We're doomed!"Said Jaoa

"It's okay. We won't tell anyone."Said Adagio

"We're kind of like the people like you two."Said Aria

"Why's that?"Asked Pedro

"Because Adagio and Aria here really love to see how the King of Castile gonna win this war with no aid from our monsters!"Said Sonata with a squee follow it.

"You three too?!"Asked Pedro

"Yep. We really love to his face that filled with the fear, shock, doubt and the best of all, the indecisive."Said Aria

"So... you three are gonna just let us go?"Asked Jaoa

"Of course!"Said The Sirens

"Thank you, Donas."Said Pedro and Jaoa and they walk away from the Sirens.

"And one more, you can take a forces from our own private army. If you wanted, of course."Said Adagio

"You three allow that?"Asked Pedro

"They hadn't go in a battle for a while. So you can take some them to warm themselves up."Said Aria

"Thank you for the assistance of you three."Said Jaoa and he's walk away with Count de Trastarama.

"And don't forget to make up some lies and get rid of the Castilian flag or anything that lead to us or you!"Said Sonata

"Already think of that!"Said Pedro

Later, at the Evening, Count Pedro de Trastarama and Lord Joao Ramalho ride out with a small forces from the private army that given by the Sirens

out to the Kingdom of Portugal and help its King defending his kingdom from the Castilians that are invading their land. Few hours after they had left,

King John of Castile, the Commander and their soldiers had return without notice that two of the noblemen and a small forces of the soldiers had left.

Few months later, Count Pedro and Lord Jaoa and their forces finally arrive at the capital of Portugal, Lisbon. At first, they're about to get arrest but

when they said they come in peace with intention of helping the people of Portugal. But the King of Portugal still don't believe them but when they give

King John a box of gems and a news about the invasion of the Castilians at the city of Porto. King John decided to put a trust in them but still order his men

to keep an eye on them. Then, a messenger bursts in and give the King of Portugal a message that the countryside near of Porto is being attack by the Castilians.

So King John give the two Castilian noblemen a rank as commanders and command them to lead their forces with go with the reinforcement to the city of Porto.

Combined with the reinforcement, the army of them is now have 6800 men. They quickly go out from Lisbon to defense Porto.

Few weeks later, at Fort near the River Leca...

"CHARGE!"Shouted Pedro and Jaoa as they're riding their horses toward to the Castilian cavalrymen. They pull out their swords and begin the fight

against the people from same with kingdom with them. Seeing that the reinforcement had arrive, the Portuguese soldiers behind the walls quickly open the gate

and let some horsemen and foot soldiers to go out and help while others still at the cannons and shooting at the Castilian invaders. In just a few days,

the Castilian Army finally got defeated and scattered across the Kingdom of Portugal because the Archbishop of Santiago was captured, made army is now leaderless.

Lord Jaoa Ramalho and Count Pedro de Trastarama return to Lisbon with their soldiers and give the King of Portugal a farewell and return to Kingdom of Castile.

When they return, they expected that King John of Castile is gonna be very furious and sentenced them to death but to their surprise. No one else know about their

departure to aid Portugal and of course, they decided to keep this as a secret.


	146. Portuguese Interregnum Part 8

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 146 Portuguese Interregnum Part 8

Few days after the battle at Leca River near the city of Porto, Archbishop Juan Garcia Manrique got released and return to Santiago.

When he is about to travel to Castile to report the treason that Count Pedro de Trastamara and Lord Juan Ramalho had caused. They came

to him and pay him with 1000 of golden coins and a few of gems for not telling anyone about this. The Archbishop refuses this so the

two Castilian noblemen order their men to seize him and knock him out cold. They take him back to Santiago and go to meet a Gypsy woman.

There, the Gypsy hypnotizes him to forget about the treason that Count de Trastamara and Lord Ramalho had caused. Later, they take him

to the Cathedral of Santiago and when the Archbishop wakes up, the hypnotize did by the Gypsy woman is work and they have a good talk with

each other before the two noblemen return to Toledo. For King John of Castile, his stubborness in not asking aid from the monsters of the Sirens

is still intact with him. Then, he comes up with a new plan. This time, he's going to establish a blockade in the Tagus River in the territory of

the Kingdom of Portugal to ensure that there will be no ships in that kingdom can reach its capital. For the scattering Castilian Army from the time

of the battle at Leca River, they scattered out into small forces and travelling the Kingdom of Portugal and taking many towns in the name of Kingdom of Castile.

At Harbor of Guadarrama River in Toledo...

"Hope the God will granted you the victory, Commander."Said John

"Hoping that too, Your Highness."Said Castilian Commander and he's walk aboard the Command Ship.

"Release the sails!"Said Castilian Commander and all 53 ships in the armada begin to release their sails and begin to sail out into the river.

The armada keeps sailing until its reachthe territory of the Kingdom of Portugal. When it reached, the Castilian Armada begins to attack every

Portuguese ships they saw to prevent any witnesses from telling the people in the capital of Lisbon about this invasion.

Aboard the Command Ship of Castilian Armada...

"FIRER!"Shouted Castilian Commander and the cannoneers on his ship begin to shoot out to the ships in sight.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

A lot of people got thre out from the ships by the power of the wave that caused by the explosion of the cannonballs that hit their ships.

Many Portugueses fell into the water, some were drown because can't swim, sone were bruend with the ships and some managed to hide themselves

under the remains of their ships. When the Castilian Armada passed, they come out from hide and quickly get on to land and run to find help.

Few weeks later, the Castilian Armada manage to arrive in the position that its commander wanted. Just the 20 kilometers away from Lisbon.

There, the Commander orders to establish the blockade. He orders 20 ships with the Command Ship to stay at front while the rest will be

looking forward for destroy any ships that came from the capital of the Kingdom of Portugal.

Few days later, in Castle of Lisbon, in the Throne Room...

"... and now... without no any furthur to do. General Nuno Alvares Pereira, by the right of His Majesty, by the will of the God,

I will dubbed thee as the Count of Barcelos and Arraiolos!"Said John and he's grant the General of Portuguese Army as the Count of Barcelos and Arraiolos.

"Thank you, Your Highness."Said Nuno

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"Shouted The Messenger as he bursts out through the door.

"The Castilians had established a blockade on the Tagus River and destroyed many ships of our people. We must act quickly!"Said The Messenger

"Count Nuno Alvares Pereira, would your like to have your first action as the Count of Barcelos and Arraiolos as destroy this blockade?"Asked John

"It would be an honor of mine, Your Highness."Said Nuno

Later, at the Harbor of Lisbon, 34 of warships led by Count Alvares Pereira sailed out to confront

the Castilian Armada that is blocking the ships of the citizens of Portugal from reaching its capital.

When the Portuguese Armada clashes into the Castilian Armada, the battle immediately begin. Despite do

only shooting from the archers, crossbowmen and cannoneers, the Portuguese Armada manages to become the

winner in this battle because the new Count of Barcelso and Arraiolos decided to do something crazy. And

that crazy action is to having two ships accompanying him heading straight into the Castilian Armada very fast,

shooting all ships if the enemy in sight and have their ships clash into the Command Ship and destroyed it.

The Portuguese Armada may lost three ships but the destruction that happened to the Castilian Armada had scare

the heck out of the Castilians and caused the remaining ships of them to flee back to Toledo.

Aboard the Second-In-Command Ship of the Castilian Armada...

"Ooh..."Groaned Castilian Commander as he's lying himself down on the ground.

"That action... is the craziest... of all actions... that I... had ever seen!"Said Castilian Commander before falls to unconscious.

"Great... how are we gonna explain this to His Majesty?"Asked Castilian Soldier #1

"Nah... it's his problem. Not ours."Said Castilian Soldier #2

"I'm not in that too."Said Castilian Captain


	147. Portuguese Interregnum Part 9

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 147 Portuguese Interregnum Part 9

After lost in naval battle in the river near the capital of Kingdom of Portugal, King John of Castile is very frustrated

and very angry about this. But then, he receives a news from his own soldiers that living in Portugal that many towns in

Portugal are now being occupied by the scattered Castilian soldiers from the battle at Leca River. This news bring the happiness

and joy of the King of Castile back and orders a reinforcement immediately. By asking from the messenger, he found that

the messenger was came from the town called Viseu. With knowing where the messenger came from, the King of Castile send out

the reinforcement to helping the Castilians that are occupying that town immediately.

At Gate of Toledo...

"FOR GOD! FOR CASTILE!"Shouted Castilian Commander and he's ride out with 600 horsemen of him.

Watching them riding horses out from the city from their chamber in the castle, are the Sirens.

"Another plot, another battle."Said Aria

"And one more failure to Castile in war against Portugal."Said Adagio

"How can you two be sure of that?"Asked Sonata

"Because... 1 We don't like that King Jerk of Castile! 2 Since this war had started,

the Portugueses are still being the only side that still being victorious!"Said Aria

"Well... who knows... we may be the victorious one this time."Said Sonata and she's walk to grab a a cup of milk to drink.

"I can't believe she will still think of that!"Said Aria

"Let her. She will soon realize it."Said Adagio

"Or maybe not."Said Aria

The Castilian Army riding across the entire forests, plains, hills, mountains and rivers until they reach the Kingdom of Portugal.

With the messenger that were sent by the Castilian soldiers from the town of Viseu, they will be able to find it in no time.

As they're moving forward into the lands of the Kingdom of Portugal, more dangeros it got because the entire kingdom itself is

their enemy. Its people and soldiers can come out anytime and report of their invasion to the King of Portugal. And what they feared

had come true when two Portuguese hunters that go on boar-hunting see them are moving forward to find the town of Viseu. They quickly

end their boar-hunting, get on their horses and riding to the nearest town to report this to the authority about the Castilian invasion.

Later, at Trancoso, at the Governor's Mansion...

"The invasion?! By the Castilians?!"Asked Portuguese Governor

"We saw them with our own eyes!"Said Portuguese Hunter #1

"You have to do something about this, sir!"Said Portuguese Hunter #2

"We can't just send the letter to Lisbon. That will take forever for the army to come!"Said Portuguese Governor

"Then it seems that we're on our own."Said Portuguese Commander

"And with the Black Death still spreading out and both kingdoms have people who had been infected,

we don't have many men as many as Castile have. I heard that they have the Plague Doctors to help them."Said Portuguese Commander

"So... what should we do?"Asked Portuguese Governor

"All we can do... are gathering men as many as we can and waiting for the arrival of the Castilians."Said Portuguese Commander

Few weeks later, the repor about the plundered and burned of the town Visue that caused by the Castilians had spread out like

a wild fire in the northern regions in Portugal. All Counts, Lords, Dukes and Governors in the regions quickly formed the armies

for the defense of their own lands from the invaders. After the attack, the Castilians had took many survivors in the burned town

of Visue as prisoners of war and bringing back with them to Kingdom of Castile and they are returning to their home by using the

same road that they had used got here. But they don't know that this time, there will be an ambush.

At the Evening, in the Forest near Trancoso...

"We should set up a camp here. It near the place where we once set up the other one when we got here."Said Castilian Commander and his men

take stop and unloading the stuffs from the backs of horses that they need in set the camp up. In the surrounding bushes, the Portuguese soldiers

are hiding behind and some, inside of them, and waiting for the chance to attack and liberate the captives from the Castilians. Suddenly,

a Portuguese Commander shows up near the head of the line of prisoners and tell those at the head about his plan and they keep whispering

to one another until the end of the line. Then, he goes back into the bush. 45 minutes later, the Castilians finished set up their camp

and that is the moment that the Portugueses are waiting.

"NOW!"Shouted Portuguese Commander and many Portuguese musketeers come out from hiding and begin to shooting at the Castilian soldiers

Due to that they didn't brought firearms with them, the Castilians must rely on torchwoods, swords, spears and crossbows just like when

they plundered and burned the town of Visue while the Portuguese soldiers have all like them but with muskets came in the involve.

The Portuguese prisoners see this and immediately cause a riot against their wardens and take their weapons from them and join their liberators.

The battle keeps continue until the Moon rise and nighttime arrive, the surviving Castilian soldiers decided to flee away. After the bloody battle,

They go to Trancoso, where the Governor is waiting for them. He's give the former captives foods and shelters. Later, at the morning, the Governor

orders the Commander and his men to escort the people from Viseu back to their home. Meanwhile, the Castilians had returned to their camp in the forest

and saw the mess that caused by the Portugueses. They seeing 400 of corpses lying on the ground, among these are 7 of captains.


	148. Portuguese Interregnum Part 10

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 148 Portuguese Interregnum Part 10

After another lost in this war, King John of Castile begins to write the letters and sent them out. One is going to the Kingdom of Sicily

while another is to the Kingdom of France. In the same time, King John of Portugal decided to write a letter to ask help from the people

from the Kingdom of England as well. It is a coincidence because their allies, France and England, are also in a war against one another

as well, which happened for almost a hundred years now, almost a hundred years now. After a long waiting, the allies of both kingdoms

had finally arrived and begin the plan. The Kingdom of England sent 100 longbowmen and many of the veterans from the previous war

with France to help the Kingdom of Portugal while the people in the Kingdom of Castile got the help as 2000 of heavy cavalrymen from

France and a handful of the Sicilian mercenaries. Few days later, before the departure for the battle, King John of Castile receives a letter

to come and confront the Portuguese Army at the place called Sao Jorge near Aljubarrota. The King of Castiel accepts the challenge and

lead the army out with the the Portuguese nobleman who had allied with him, Lord Pedro Alvares Pereira, older brother of Nuno Alvares Pereira,

along with 15000 of foot soldiers, 600 of lancers, 8000 of crossbowmen, 2000 French heavy cavalrymen and the Sicilian mercenaries.

In Portugal near the town of Leiria, in the plain of Aljubarrota, the Portuguese Army and its English allies had set up a camp and waiting

for the Castilians on the northern side of the hill of the plain.

Four months later, Midday in the Plain of Aljubarrota...

"Here is the place, Your Majesty."Said Pedro

"But I see no one here but us."Said John

"There!"Said Pedro after seeing two Englishmen on the hill.

"ALL CAVALRYMEN! PREPARE TO CHARGE!"Shouted John

"PRPEAPRE TO CHARGE!"Shouted French Cavalrymen

"CHARGE!"Shouted John and 2000 French cavalrymen charge out to Portuguese and English enemies.

All 1700 Portuguese lancers quickly set up the line. Then, the King of Castiel orders the crossbowmen

of his to follow the French cavalrymen and support them but to the Castilian crossbowmen surprise, the French cavalrymen

immediately disorganized and let them heading into the lancers alone. All English longbowmen that standing behind the lancers

quickly prepare their weapons and fire out, killing many crossbowmen and many disorganized cavalrymen. Seeing the outcome of the first round

is very null, King John of Castile orders the entire army of him to go surround them and squeeze them until they surrender. The Castilian soldiers

and the Sicilian mercenaries quickly run out into the battlefield to supporting the retreating Castilian crossbowmen and French cavalrymen. Soon,

the survivors of the first round join the second wave with the Castilians and the Sicilians and charging toward to the Portuguese Army and its English allies.

The army quickly split into two divisions and go surrounding their enemies. So King John of Portugal orders the crossbowmen and longbowmen to pull back while

letting the lancers and all of the 4000 foot soldiers of him to keep advancing through the remaining of the space that left open by their enemies. Suddenly,

the group of dark clonds come, blocking the heat of the relentless Sun and begin the raining. After few hours of fighting for their own kingdoms, the time of

sunset arrive and the sky is now clear and the battle is nearer to its end. Both sides suffer a heavy losses but yet, none decided to surrender. Both sides keep

fighting one another until the Castilian Army is finally indefensible and the Portuguese Army seizes this chance and attack the Castilians and their allies.

King John of Portugal cuts the flag of the army and the royal standard-bearer of Castile off and let his horse and his soldiers to step on them.

When that happened, that snapped King John of Castile. He begins to looking around himself and seeing the madness that is destroying his men and his allies.

The screaming of pain, blood and the dead bodies of men and horses are everywhere. The mind of King of Castile is finally break. he just sitting on his horse

and with the completely emotionless face that filled with indecisive, shock, fear and doubt. Suddenly, His Majesty King of Castile falls from the horseback, into the mud.

His soldiers and the allies of him saw this and begin to panic, thinking that the King of Castile was dead. Lord Pedro Alvares Pereira falls from his horse as well but manage

to get up in time and he also manages to snapped some men out the panic and order them to continue to aid him in this battle. Then, he finally confronts his younger brother,

Nuno Alvares Pereira, who is the now the being both, the General of the Portuguese Army and also the Count of Barcelos and Arraiolos.

"We meet again, brother..."Said Pedro

"Last chance, brother. Surrender."Said Nuno

"I will never take order from the follower of the child that born from common woman!"Said Pedro

"So be it... brother..."Said Nuno and he's pull out his sword and Pedro order four men beside him to kill his younger brother. But only end up got killed by him instead.

The others behind the Lord Alvares Pereira quickly runaway from and rejoin the panicking Castilian Army and its allies.

"You or me... one will live... and one will be with God today."Said Pedro as he's pulling out his sword.

Then, both of them running toward and screaming to each other. Then, their swords clashed and they slowly stop running.

Both turn to look back at one another and suddenly, the older brother, Lord Pedro Alvares Pereira, fall down to the ground and die.

"Hope that God will have mercy on you, brother."Said Nuno as hes's walk away and then get on his horse. Then he's ride out to rejoin his army.

After the Sun gone and the nighttime arrive, the Portuguese Army finally stopped pursuing their enemies and let them and their King retreating back peacefully.


	149. Portuguese Interregnum Part 11

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 149 Portuguese Interregnum Part 11

After the defeated at Aljubarrota, the Kingdom of Castile is suffering a heavy lost and so did the King of Castile himself.

The great King John of Castile who was once an ambitious, overconfidence and prideful man had turned into a very doubtful and indecisive man.

Despite its suffering, there still are many Castilians out in the Kingdom of Portugal and still holding many towns in the name

of their King. For the Kingdom of Portugal, King John of Portugal sailed off to England to sign the treaty and marry with his bride,

Philippa of Lancaster, the daughter of Duke John of Lancaster. The King of Portugal left his trusted General and Count, Nuno Alvares Pereira,

to in charge of the kingdom while he's in the Kingdom of England. Two months later, Count Alvares Pereira receives many letters from the citizens

of Portugal that there are many Castilians running around and claiming the towns and villages in the name of their kingdom. Count Nuno knew that

he can't just sending an army to get rid of them because if he did, they will be away just for a short time and will return later.

In the Castle of Lisbon...

"So... what are you suggesting, Your Highness?"Asked The Vizier

"The famine and the Black Death are still plauging the people. But it is need to be done..."Said Nuno

"What is need to be done, sire?"Asked The Vizier

"How much foods do we have in stored?"Asked Nuno

"Much enough to provide us for... ooh... now I'm understand your plan."Said The Vizier

"If we give the people the foods that they needed, they will be healthier

and some maybe able to help the soldiers in my plan."Said Nuno

"But what about the Black Death, sir? It is one of the major problems as well."Said The Vizier

"Castile is still holding them right now. I cannot do anything about that. So we have no choice but to let plague continue its rage."Said Nuno

"And... anything else or more you wanted me to do?"Asked The Vizier

"Yes, order the servants to collecting some of the foods from the warehouses and giving them to the people in the capital.

For the other that far off, write the letters to them to order the other noblemen do the same."Said Nuno

"Yes sir."Said The Vizier and he's walk out from the throne room.

Two months passed, the famine in the Kingdom of Portugal is slowly dissolving down. People begin to be happier despite

the fact that the Black Death is still spreading out over Europe and Africa. With the people begin to become better, both physically and mentally,

The Count of Barcelos and Arraiolos orders to seek more men who wanna fight for the kingdom and join the army. Due to the help that they got,

many men and even some women had came to Lisbon and signed up to join the army. The army maybe not big, but Count Alvares Pereira was already had

the concept of his plan in his head. Instead of atacking the Castilians that roaming around Portugal, they will go to the region of Andalusia in Kingdom of Castile

and conquer a few of its towns in order to show Castile that Portugal is once again strong enough to stand against Castile. After the three weeks of training,

Count Nuno Alvares Pereira forms an army at the town of Estremoz and march out, passing the village of Vila Vicosa and town of Olivenza and finally, entering the

Kingdom of Castile. The Portuguese Army marches toward east and conquered the defendless town of Villagarcia and then heading toward to the town of Valverde.

The news of the invasion of the Portuguese soldiers reaches the ears of the Grand Master of Order of Santiago, Calatrava and Alvantara named Pedro Muniz.

So he decided to takes the matter into his own hands and forms an army from 20000 men immediately, which mostly are from the local townspeople

and a handful of noblemen with only a bit of experience of brutal tactics.

Meanwhile, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"You heard about the invasion, Adagio! And you decided to do nothing?!"Asked Aria

"Calm down, Aria."Said Adagio

"Why should I? Our kingdom is at risk!"Said Aria

"I agree with Aria on this, Dagi. We can't just let those Portuguese guys conquer us!"Said Sonata

"Besides, we got what we wanted. King John finally learned his lesson about being so prideful

and overconfidence about the war in absorbing Portugal as part of Castile once again."Said Aria

"The King may recognize how weak he is now, but the people of Castile, however, are not..."Said Adagio

"So you wanted them to be teach by the same lesson that happened to that jerky John?"Asked Aria

"Indeed, Aria. Sometimes, when the leader surrender. That doesn't mean the followers must do as well."Said Adagio

"So what's gonna happen to the Grand Master of Order of Santiago?"Asked Sonata

"He may got the same thing like King John or... worse."Said Adagio as she's looking through the window

and seeing the Castilian Army is departing into a battle against the invading Portugueses.

The Castilian Army riding horses non-stop through the days of everyday and only rest when the time of night arrive. Few months later,

the Castilians finally arrive at the river near the town of Valverde. The Grand Master of Order of Santiago orders a portion of his army

to go across the river whiile the rest remain at where they are and go surrounding the Portuguese Army when they arrive at the river.

Whne they arrive, the battle quickly begin so Count Alvares Pereira orders his army to form a square with the baggage of the supply on

the center. As the Portuguese Army is crossing the river to go confront another division of the Castilian Army, which have 10000 men.

With that many of soldiers, the plan on landing on the other side of the river is failed. So the Count quickly puts the vanguards of

his army into the beter position to fight against the Castilian soldiers on the shore that they came down. With his vanguards fighthing

them off, Count Nuno Alvares Pereira quickly orders he rest of his army to moving across the river but the Castilian archers on the other side

shoot arrows down from to them. As they're moving acorss the river, the General of Portuguese Army saw a banner of the Grand Master of Order of Santiago

so he's order all of his crossbowmen to shoot back to the Castilian soldiers. With the rain of arrows from the Castilian archers is lesser and lesser,

Count Alvares Pereira orders massive attack with himself heading directly to Grand Master Pedro Muniz. When they both encounter each other, they both

has a duel but in the end, the Grnad Master of Order of Sanitago got wounded and fell down to the ground. Then, the General of Portuguese Army seizes

this opportunity and stab hin trhough the stomach to his death. The Castilians saw this and begin to panic, the surviving Castilian soldiers quickly

retreat back to the capital of their kingdom.


	150. The First and the Last Battle

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 150 The First And The Last Battle

Five years later, King John of Castile died in horse accident during the festival of Farfares,

after he died, his eldest son, Prince Henry III got crowned as the King of Castile. When his

reign came in, the reformation of the Kingdom of Castile then begin. Instead of ordering more wars

to be happen like what his ancestors always do, he wanted peace for his people. Despite knowing that

the Castilian Armada and Army had became more official and stronger and be able to defeated many English Fleets

or even stopped many Portuguese invasions. He's seeing that these wars are destroying his kingdom and his people

and he needed it to be stopped. He be able signed the Treaty of Bayonne and stop war between the Castile and England

and also make peace with the Kingdom of Portugal after his army stopped their invasion at Badajoz by marry with the

second daughter of Duke John of Lancaster named Catherine. King Henry even reduces the persecution and give the

better treatment toward the Jews. This is the period that Castile mainly never been at war. But that is soon to be change.

In the Kingdom of Granada, civil war between the royal brothers and their male cousins of the Nasrid dynasty never

ever to be stop. It will end when the last of the claimants destroyed or the other competitors surrunder to him.

And the winner of this period is Prince Muhammad VII.

At the Gate of Alhambra Palace in Kingdom fo Granada...

"All hail Emir Muhammad VII of Granada!"Shouted The Imam

"EMIR MUHAMMAD! EMIR MUHAMMAD! EMIR MUHAMMAD! YAAAAYYYYY!"Shouted Granadans

"I shall do my best! Rule all over of you with justice, I will."Said Muhammad

"And what... shall be your first action... Your Highness?"Asked The Vizier

"The expansion... of my kingdom! We will take what were once part of the mighty Al-Andalus Empire

that was once ruled by the great Caliphs that descended from the Great Muhammad himself!"Said Muhammad as he's looking at his people.

Among the crowd of the Granadans, the Sirens are watching the whole event. They were "tasked" by the King of Castile himself, which is

actually their own will, to come to investigate the situation in the Kingdom of Granada because Castile had ignored the kingdom of the Moors

for such a very long time and never even care about their attacks during the time when Castile and Portugal were fight against one another.

"Finally... what we have been seek..."Whispered Aria

"A war?"Asked Sonata

"No... negative energy! Never have much as this since the war with Portugal!"Whispered Adagio

"Wait! I thought we all hate that jerky King John of Castile!"Whispered Aria

"Yes but... his hatred toward King John of Portugal was very useful! provide us with a lot of strenghts and powers to our magic!"Whispered Adagio

"So... what should we do now? I mean... how is this low-leveled civil war among those Nasrid guys are going to help us?"Asked Aria

"With many peace are established with Castile, from England to Portugal! We can finally return to our primary objective!"Whispered Adagio

"Conquer Al-Andalus! Ooh... now that is what I like to hear!"Whispered Aria and she's walk out of the cheering crowd with her friends

and go to the nearest stable, get three horses and ride out from the city of Granada back to Toledo in the Kingdom of Castile.

Few months later, they arrive back at Toledo and quickly make their way to the castle and inform the King and Queen of Castile

about the plan of conquest of the Moors.

In the Throne Room of Castle of Toledo...

"This is a very big problem, Your Highness. We need to take actions!"Said Adagio

"But there has to be another way *cough!*"Coughed Henry

"Your Highness, sometimes, there are people who can't be reason with."Said Aria

"Like this new Emir of Granada. From his sound, he is very serious in doing this!"Said Sonata

"Henry... no one can prevent the war forever. All we can do are just delaying it from happen."Said Catherine and this making her husband to thinking of what to do.

He knows that his poor health is only growing worse and worse only. There is no escape from the fateful day that he will leave this world. Then, he's turn to look at his

young children, Prince John, whom he named after his father and his two daughters, Princess Catherine that was named after his wife and also his eldest child, Princess Maria.

"*Cough!*"Coughed Henry and he's look up to the Sirens.

"I only wanted my kingdom to be safe and have peace... but it seems that only a delay, it can be."Said Henry and he's get up from his throne and walk toward to the Sirens.

"Go get Lord Juan de Tovar of Cevico! I need him in this mission! I shall prepare an army!"Said Henry and he's walk toward to the door with some of his guards.

Later, the Sirens summon Juan de Tovar to come and helping the King of Castile prepare the army. The Sirens also offer their three monsters to be use in this battle.

King John gladly accepts this. With all men armed and ready, the King of Castile and Lord of Cevico lead their army out to confront the Moorish invaders at the place called

Collejares, the plain located between Ubeda and Baeza, the frontier between Kingdom of Castile and Kingdom of Granada. Few months after travelling, the Castilian Army finally

arrive at their frontier and seeing the actions of the Granadan soldiers. King Henry orders Count Estruch, Hodei and Dip to go as the front of them and attacking the Granadans.

When they three enter the battlefield and begin the fight, the first squad of the Granadan soldiers are shock to see these three supernatural beings can defeating them easily.

Count Estruch and Dip biting, slashing and sucking their blood while Hodei orders the raining to happen and the lightnings to fall down and killing some Granadan soldiers.

Emir Muhammad VII and his men beside him can't believe what they actually seeing, in just a short time, the first squad got destroyed. Only five of them be able to return

to their camp.

At the Granadan's Camp...

"Then squad two and three! CHARGE!"Shouted Muhammad and both squads of the Granadan soldiers riding out to defeat the three monsters.

Even with the powers of these three monsters, some Granadan soldiers manage to avoid from being slash, bite of struck down by the lightning and go to

confront Castilian soldiers. At the Camp of the Granadans, three cannoneers ordered by the Emir of Granada to shoot out to the Castilian soldiers and their

three monsters, especially, their three monsters.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The Granadan soldiers that fighting three monsters saw the cannonballs floating directly to them and quickly retreat back to the camp.

The cannonballs hit the ground around the monsters and explode. Both armies stare at the black smoke from the field in shock.

So the Granadan soldiers that still fighting against the Castilians quickly retreat back to the army through the field but then,

Dip and Count Estruch jump out of the smoke and killing them with the sword and claws. Then, the dark clouds gather up in the sky

and the wind suddenly become faster and faster. The wind blows the smoke away, revealing Hodei standing with raising a staff in the air.

The wind beginning to circling around and become a small tornado and suck all Granadan soldiers in the field into it and blow them out into

the sky and fall down to their death. The Emir of Granada and his soldiers at the camp watching in awe and shock of the mighty powers of these monsters.

With see no way of winning this battle, Emir Muhammad orders the survivors to retreat back to the capital immediately. Seeing the Moors are running away,

the Castilians blurt out the big cheer for the three monsters and return to Toledo. But the happiness didn't last long, few months later, King Henry III of Castile

finally died due to his poor health on the day that should be the happiest day in every years, the Christmas Day.


	151. Battle of La Higueruela

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 151 Battle Of La Higueruela

After King Henry III of Castile died, his eldest son, Prince John got crowned became King John II of Castile

and his first action is to join the civil war between brothers and cousins of the Nasrid dynasty, the rulers

of the Kingdom of Granada. He sent the Sirens in disguised as Muslim women to see the situation in the city

of Granada. The Sirens find that Emir Muhammad VIII had been killed after the invasion that led by one of

his brothers, Muhammad IX, who is now the Emir of Granada. The Sirens go into the Alhambra Palace as the maids

so they can find more information about Emir Muhammad IX but they find the other member of the Nasrid dynasty

instead and his name is Prince Yusuf IV, who is also wanted to rule the Kingdom of Granada as well. So the Sirens

expose themselves to him and ask him to come with them back to Castile with some of his followers. The Prince of Granada

accepts this and flee with the Sirens with some his men and servants.

Few months later, in Castle of Toledo in Kingdom of Castile, in the Throne Room...

"Your Majesty..."Said Yusuf and he's bow down to the King of Castile as so as his followers.

"Rise... Prince of Granada..."Said John and the Moors rise up from the bowing position.

"From what Dona Adagio and her comrades had informed me, you wanted to be the Emir of Granada..."Said John

"It is true, Your Highness. They also told me that you can provide me with the military support."Said Yusuf

"It depends on what you can offer to me."Said John

"As long as I am the Emir of Granada, Granada will pay to Castile and I shall do my best to secure the raids

that are happening in the frontier of our kingdoms that caused by the Muslims and Jews."Said Yusuf and the King of Castile

begins to thinking of what did the wannabe Emir of Granada had just offered to him. Few minutes later, he finally decided.

"Hmm... very well... you got my support."Said John

"Thank you, Your Highness."Said Yusuf and he's offer his hand to the King of Castile to shake, which he accepted.

"But I can't lead the army myself, I... got a wedding to attend in Aragon."Said John

"Ooh..."Said Yusuf

"But my favorite and trusted knight, Duke Alvaro de Luna of Trujillo, can help you with that. He is a fine horseman

and also skillful with lance and of course, he is a writer."Said Jonh nand he's turn to look at the Sirens,

who are sitting nearby and had been listened intently on everything they just spoke.

"Dona Adagio, Dona Aria and Dona Sonata, would you be kind in tell this to

Duke de Luna when I'm out to my wedding in the Kingdom of Aragon?"Asked John

"Yes we can, Your Highness."Said The Sirens and they get off the seats of them and leaving the throne room.

Few days later, Duke Alvaro de Luna finally arrive and prepare an army for Prince Yusuf and his soldiers.

After the army is ready, they ride out from the city of Toledo and heading down into Andulasia to the Kingdom of Granada.

Few months after the departure from the capital, they finally reach the frontier and ride across it into the the land of

the Jews and Moors. They heading to a grass valley called La Higueruela and set up the camp there. Yusuf writes the letter

to Emir Muhammad IX to come with his army to fight him and his Christian allies.

A week later, in Alhambra Palace in Granada, in the Throne Room...

"Challenge me for the control over this kingdom, huh? And with the infidel Castilians?!"Asked Muhammad

"What would you wanna do with this, my Emir?"Asked Vizier

"Prepare the army! I will go crush Yusuf by myself!"Said Muhammad and later, the army of Moorish Granadan soldiers ride out to the grass valley of La Hiegueruela

to confront Yusuf and his Christian allies. A week later, the army arrive and set up the camp on the other side of the meadow. The soldiers of both sides are still

resting until their commanders will give an order and that happen in the next day after the arrival of the Granadan soldiers. Emir Muhammad orders all horsemen and

lancers to ride out kill all Castilians and capture Yusuf. Duke de Luna and Prince Yusuf quickly reorganize their army and send out all lancers, horsemen and crossbowmen

into the battlefield. The lancers and horsemen of both sides clash into one another and quickly fight for their own lives. The Castilian crossbowmen go surrounding the

Moorish soldiers and then open fire. Countless of arrows heading straight and kill many of them instantly. In short time, the Moorish Granadan soldiers cannot fight anymore

and quickly retreat back to their camp. Emir Muhammad IX once again got captured and send out into an exile to the frontier between Castile and Granada.

Few days later, in Throne Room of Alhambra Palace of Kingdom of Granada...

"All hail Emir Yusuf IV of Granada!"Said Imam and everyone in the throne room, including the Castilians are celebrating for the newly-crowned Emir of Granada.

Meanwhile, on street of Town of Cieza, frontier of Kingdom of Castile and Kingdom of Granada...

"You will all pay! Yusuf, I will return and retake the throne. Then, the Castilians will pay for forcing the Muslims and Jews to live in shadow!"Whispered Muhammad


	152. Battle of Los Arpachornes

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 152 Battle Of Los Alporchones

After got sent into the exile to live at the frontier of both kingdoms, the exiled Emir Muhammad IX of Granada

begin to recruit the bandits, mercenaries and bounty hunters that are Muslims like him to gather an army to conquer

the province of Murcia, the nearest land of the Kingdom of Castile to Kingdom of Granada. With many new men at his disposal,

the former Emir presses on and launch the attack on the towns on the frontier of Kingdom of Castile and sack the supplies of

the towns and also use them as bases of operation. With a support from the new army and have enough supplies, he's march out

into the Kingdom of Granada and heading to its capital. When he's arrive with his great army, the former Emir demands the current

Emir of Granada, Yusuf IV to step down from the throne or be killed. The Emir refuses and challenge on a one-on-one duel.

Later, at the gate of the capital, the former Emir and the Emir come to confront one another. Both armored men get on their horses

and pull out their swords. Then, they both quickly ride out to confront one another. The former Emir uses his sword behead Emir Yusuf

and the headless body immediately fall from the horseback. Muhammad turns to look back and when he's seeing the outcome of this duel,

he's get dwon from his horse and take the crown-turban off the head of Yusuf and replace the turban on his head with it instead.

"You all now have the new Emir and as I had told you all before, my subjects. Al-Andalus will one day come back

into our hands."Said Muhammad and then the Imam walks out from the crowd of people and come to meet him face-to-face.

"... all... hail Emir Muhammad IX of Granada!"Said Imam and all citizens and soldiers of around quickly bow before their new Emir.

Later, he's return to Alhambra Palace with his men and offer the bandits, mercenaries and the bounty hunters that he had recruited

back in Cieza the permanent services to the army as the military leaders, which many of them accepted but some still wanted to go

on their own like before they were hired by him. Then, he's begin the planning on his conquest of the province of Murcia from the

Kingdom of Castile and also the rest of Al-Andalus. And to ensure that the Castilians wont suspect anything else, he must paying them

the tributes. Later, he's married and have a daughter named Aixa, whom he taught to hate the Christians for destroyed Al-Andalus Empire.

For many years, he's paying the tributes to King John II of Castile, planning on conquer his kingdom, and also recruiting more warriors

and mercenaries from the Wattasid Empire in Africa to help. Finally, at 17 March of year 1452, the Emir of Granada finally it is time to

declare the war with the Kingdom of Castile. The Emir gathers an army and give command to one of his Berber bounty hunter named Malik ibn Al-Abbas

who's got the position as the Commander. After the army is ready, they quickly leave Granada and heading up north and then goes east toward to the

province of Murcia and begins the raid on the fronteir towns. The rural people stand no chance against the well-trained Arab and Berber warriors

so they ask the Governor to writes the letter to the King of Castile. Few months later, the messenger arrives with news from the frontier of Murcia.

In Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"They had violated the treaty, Your Majesty!"Said Adagio

"You must stop this!"Said Aria

"I-I... I..."Said John and then he's turn to look at his wife, former Princess Maria of Aragon.

"People are worth more than gold."Said Maria

"Leave this... to us... Your Highness..."Said Adagio and then she's begin to sing with her friends.

"AAAAHHHHHHAAAA! HHHHAAAAAAHHHAAAA! AAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!"Singing The Sirens nd then the eyes of the King and Queen of Castile then glow green.

"You will send our monsters to destroy the invading Muslims."Said The Sirens

"It will be done... my Ladies..."Said John

Few months later, at the City of Lorca...

"BANG!"

"What the heck?!"Asked Malik as he's looking at the gathering dark clouds in the sky.

Then, a vampire riding on a black horse and a vampiric black dog heading toward to them.

Suddenly, the lightnings begin to falling down from the sky and struck in many Moorish Granadan soldiers.

The Moorish archers look up in the sky and then saw a Djinn in cloak is controlling the weather to destroying the army of them.

So they aim their bows to him and shoot out but then lightings fall down and destroy them along with the archers.

Count Estruch and Dip arrive begin to kill the Moors by slashing them and sucking their blood. As time go by, with 400 got killed,

including Commander Al-Abbas. The Moors quickly retreat back to their kingdom.


	153. Conquest of Constantinople (Speical)

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Note: This is the special chapter that mainly focus on the Byzantine and the Ottoman Empires.

Chapter 153 Conquest Of Constantinople (Special Chapter)

A year after the humiliation and the lost in battle in Murcia, Emir Muhammad IX finally ask for peace and promise to the King of Castile

that as long as he live, he will keep the Kingdom of Granada as vassal state and will paying tributes to him. King John is very much

please with this and decided not to conquer the Moorish kingdom. Despite that the operation had fell before even it had started,

The Emir of Granada is yet to stop thinking of retake Al-Andalus to come back to Islam again. As he's sitting on the throne room,

his daughter, Aixa, comes in with a news that she believe that may help her father feel better.

In the Throne Room of Alhambra Palace, Kingdom of Granada...

"Father..."Said Aixa as she's walk to the throne.

"If you're asking for aid about competetion for love between you and that Christian girl who is nothing but slave,

I am not interesting because I'm very tired of this silly game between you and that infidel girl."Said Muhammad

"No, I'm not here for that... partly. I'm here on political business."Said Aixa

"Well... I'm listening..."Said Muhammad

"The war between the Kingdom of France and the Kingdom of England is still rage on and... the Ottoman Empire is still keep growing."Said Aixa

"I thought you were going to say something that I don't know-"Said Muhammad

"No, no, no! It's about the Ottoman Empire! There are some people were saying that..."Said Aixa

"What? What did they said?"Asked Muhammad

"They're going to conquer the capital of the Byzantine Empire, Constantinople!"Said Aixa and then her father's eyes go wide.

"WHAT... did you just said?"Asked Muhammad

"The-the... Ottomans... are going to... conquer Constantinople!"Said Aixa as she's shriking in fear from her father's look.

"Constantinople... the greatest and the largest city in Europe... fell into the hands of us, the Muslims..."Said Muhammad as he's walking to the window

and look outside into the beautiful view of the city and the surrounding grasslands and woods. He is now thinking of the possibility of his conquest for

Al-Andalus to retake it from the Christians with the help from the Ottoman Empire. He also heard about the greatness in conquest of the current Sultan

of the Ottoman Empire, who receives the title as the Conqueror.

Meanwhile, far across to the East of the Mediterrenean Sea, at the City of Constantinople...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"Keep going!"Said Ottoman Soldier #1

"Go! Go! Go!"Said Ottoman Soldier #2 and then the eighth Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Mehmed the Conqueror runs out from the camp to see what are coming.

"They're back!"Said Mehmed as he's turning to look at his Commander, Zagan Pasha.

"I told you, Your Highness, that that victory was too easy. We shouldn't gave the order to Admiral Baltoghlu and his armada to leave for the Golden Horn."Said Zagan

"It wasn't my idea to sent him and his armada away!"Said Mehmed and Commander Pasha turns to look at his soldiers.

"Alright men! Second wave incoming!"Said Zagan

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

Countless of the burning cannonballs that shot out from the cannons at the walls heading right toward to the Ottoman Army and explode and kill many Ottoman soldiers.

The 7000 of Byzantine swordmen, spearmen, lancers, horsemen, crossbowmen, archers and musketeers run out from the gate of the city to confront the

incoming Ottoman soldiers. Both armies clash into one another and begin the battle for their own lives. Sultan Mehmed gets on his horse and ride out with a group

of Ottoman horsemen to go the center of the Byzantine Army. As the battle on land growing heater, the battle of the naval forces of both empires at the Golden Horn

are also engaged into the very deadly naval battle.

"Admiral Suleiman Baltoghlu, the Geonese naval forces had arrived."Said Ottoman Sailor

"Order all ships on the left flank to deal with them! We will keep taking the walls and this part of the city and its harbor!"Said Suleiman

"As you said, Admiral."Said Ottoman Sailor and he's return to his duty.

"FIRER!"Shouted Ottoman Cannoneer and he's light up his cannon and shoot out to the coming Byzantine warships. Then, the other cannoneers do the same.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

Aboard the Byzantine Command Warship...

"Shoot them with everything we have!"Said Byzantine Captain

"Sir, yes sir!"Said Byzantine Sailor and all cannoneers begin to shoot out to the Ottoman xebecs. The Byzantine archers and crossbowmen

light their arrows with Greek fire and shoot out to every xebecs in the Ottoman Armada. The captain of the Geonese naval forces, Giovonni Longo,

come to intervene in this naval battle by open fire at the xebecs that sent by Captain Baltoghlu.

"FIRER!"Shouted Giovonni and all cannons in his naval forces open fire to the Ottoman xebecs.

In the meantime, at Plains before Constantinople...

"Keep shooting!"Said Zagan and all cannons behind shoot out to the walls of Constantinople.

"Come on men!"Said Zagan and he's run out with his soldiers to confront the rest of the Byzantine soldiers that still

keep coming and coming. As Zagan and his men are fighting at the front, Sultan Mehmed and his horsemen are taking care

of the crossbowmen, archers and musketeers of the Byzantine Army.

Meanwhile, at the Gate of Constantinople...

"Why are you all stop shooting?!"Asked Constantine

"There are hundred of our men in the rank, Your Highness!"Said Byzantine Cannoneer #1

"We can't just shoot them, Your Majesty!"Said Byzantine Cannoneer #2

"I DON'T CARE!"Shouted Constantine

"As you said, Your Highness..."Said Byzantine Cannoneer #1 and he's begin to shoot out along with the other cannoneers again.

Later, in the battlefield, the Byzantine soldiers begin to notice the explosion that caused by the shots that came from their cannons.

So the Commander of the Byzantine Army quickly order a retreat to go back into the city immediately.

"They're retreating!"Said Mehmed and the Byzantine soldiers are running pass him and his horsemen back into the city.

Then, Sultan Mehmed and his horsemen ride back to the camp for the victory they gained today. They know that one day,

the city will finally surrender to them.

In the meantime, at Castle of Toledo in Kingdom of Castile, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"Hmm..."Groaned Sonata

"What now, Sonata?"Asked Aria

"It sounds weird but I think the fight with the Moors sort of far from over."Said Sonata

"Maybe she's right, Aria. I heard a bit of changes in the east of the Mediterranean Sea. The growing of those Ottomans."Said Adagio

"Great! We got another big enemy!"Said Aria

"Patience Aria. I believing that a solution maybe on its way."Said Adagio

"I hope so, Adagio. I also hope so."Said Aria

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!"Said Adagio and then a servant and the youngest child of King John II of Castile walk in.

"Princess Isabella requires... the fun with your friend, Dona Sonata."Said Servant

"Come here, Princess!"Said Sonata and the little Princess of Castile run to Sonata.

"Can ou tell ee a storee?!"Asked Isabella

"Yes, yes I can! "Said Sonata


	154. Beginning of Granada War

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 154 Beginning Of Granada War

A month later, the great city of Constantinople finally fell into the Ottoman Empire. Sultan Mehmed the Conqueror

enters the largest city of Europe with his army. He orders the execution of the Byzantine Admiral named Loukas Notaras

and the leader ofthe Ottoman defector named Orhan Celebi for against the Ottoman Empire. For the last Emperor of the

Byzantine Empire, Emperor Constantine XI, his people who escaped from the city remembered him as the brave warrior-king

who fought against the infidels until the last breath. Some people even say that there is an angle came down from the

heaven, turned him into a marble and placed him under the Golden Gate of Walls of Constantinople, where he waits to be

brought back to the land of living again and recreate the lost empire. The Ottomans converted the largest Christian Orthodox Church

called Hagia Sophia into the imperial mosque and rename the Constantinople as Istanbul. This victory of the Ottoman Empire had made

a very great blow to the entire Christian community, give the ability to the Ottoman Empire to continue the spread of the power of Islam

to Asia and this also stopped the trading route called the Silk Road from China permanently. With the Silk Road ended permanently,

the Ottoman Empire is now blocking the way to Asia and also keep growing bigger and no Christian European monarchs dare to fight them,

Europe is now in completely shut out from India and China and their resources. In the Iberia Peninsula, the Kingdom of Granada is still paying

tributes to the Kingdom of Castile and also still having the civil war among the brothers and male cousins just the other time before. For Kingdom of Castile,

with King John II of Castile now died, his eldest son, Henry takes the throne and become the King of Castile instead and like his grandfather,

he has no desire in doing conquest, only doing political embassy and democracy for all of his people to ensure their safety. This makes the Sirens

feeling very weak and terrible but their suffer won't last long. After he died, he gave his sister, Isabella, the throne of Castile but his daughter,

Joanna wanted the throne as well. So the second civil war of Kingdom of Castile begin. The war rage on for four years until Joanna and her

Portuguese and French allies surrender and sign the peace treaty with Isabella and her Aragonese allies.

Later, Princess Isabella gets marry with King Ferdinand II of Aragon and forming the Catholic Monarchs.

In Dungeon of Castle of Toledo, in Kingdom of Castile...

"You're free to go, Your Highness..."Said Castilian Soldier as he's unlocking the cage and let the man inside out.

The man is none other than Emir Muhammad XII of Granada, grandson of Emir Muhammad XI of Granada. The Castilian soldiers

and the Sirens escorting him for few months on the journey back to the Kingdom of Granada. A week after arrive in his kingdom,

he's finally return to his palace. Unbeknownst to him, Adagio, Aria and Sonata in disguise had already snuck in.

But his uncle, Muhammad XIIII, is not amuse with this at all.

"How... dare you... to show your face again?!"Asked Muhammad XIII

"Uncle..."Said Muhammad XII

"DON'T CALLED ME YOUR UNCLE! YOUR WORTHLESS MEAT!"Shouted I-Hasan and he's geet up from the throne and walk toward to his nephew.

"I trusted you with the negotiation with the Christians but you failed... and the worst... you have too much of your father in you."Said Muhammad XIII

"My father is a great man with great intelligence. And so did... 'my mother'..."Said Muhammad XII

"Don't speak about that infidel woman in front of me! That woman and my brother mean nothing to me! After he divorced with Aixa

and left for that Castilian lady! And so do you, who prefered that infidel stepmother! I don't care that she already converted or not,

she and my brother, are now the disgrace of this great Nasrid dynasty like you!"Said Muhammad XIII and he's push his nephew down to the ground.

"GUARDS!"Shouted Muhammad XIII and the guards quickly run into the throne room.

"Take this worthless man out of my sight!"Said Muhammad XIII and the guards grab his nephew.

"Hold on!"Said Aixa as she's getting up from the pillows that she was sitting on. Then, she's walk to her grandson

and then take the turban-crown off him and give it to her brother-in-law.

"Your uncle is right. You're not fit to be Emir. Now go!"Said Aixa and the guards escort Muhammad XII to the gate and throw him out.

Behind the pillars of the throne room, the Sirens are hiding there with their gems glowing from absorbed the hatred toward Muhammd XII

of the Emir of Granada and his mother.

"Ooh..."Groaned Muhammad and then a group of people approach them. One of them is a woman with two young kids and a baby boy.

They're the loyal followers of Muhammad XII and the woman is his wife, Morayma and the children are his sons and daughter.

They had been waiting for him and hiding in the city since his captured by the Castilians in Cordoba at 1483.

"I assume that begging at them to let us come back had failed..."Said Morayma

"Indeed."Said Muhammad as he's getting up.

"So... what should we do now, Your Highness?"Asked Berber Man

"We can't do anything here or live here anymore..."Said Arab Man

"Well... my grandmother and my uncle said that I'm not fit to be the Emir of Granada.

I'm nothing like my father. He made the right choice... when he decided to marry my stepmother..."Said Muhammad

"What do you suggest?"Asked Morayma and then the Sirens walk out from the gate and meet them face-to-face.

"I asked the Queen of Castile to brought them along in case of something like this. They can take us all to meet Her Majesty."Said Muhammad

"We don't get the point, Your Highness."Said Arab Man

"I can't rule Granada. Not anymore. So I'm going to give it to Her Majesty Queen of Castile."Said Muhammad


	155. Deal with the Catholic Monarch

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 155 Deal With The Catholic Monarch

When nighttime arrive, Adagio, Aria and Sonata lead the former Emir of Granada and his family out from the capital of the kingdom

and heading up to north to the Kingdom of Castile. They travel by horses for a few months, across the plains, forests, rivers, hills

and some villages and towns and finally, they arrive at Toledo, the capital of Kingdom of Castile. Later, they enter the castle to go

and negotiate with Queen Isabella of Castile and her husband, King Ferdinand II of Aragon.

"So you wanted to... give up your kingdom?"Asked Isabella

"Yes."Said Muhammad

"And how do you know that you're not going to betray us as we're taking over it?"Asked Ferdinand

"Me, my family and my followers would like to stay in Toledo. To ensure our safety from our enemies Granada and to prove to Your Highnesses

that we didn't plot a plan to seize control of the parts of the lands got conquered by your army."Said Muhamamd

"Parts that got conquered?"Asked Isabella

"You Christians may watch us Muslims as nothing. But know this, we are the one who brought many technologies,

the better political system and of course, many of gold and goods for our homeland, Al-Andalus."Said Muhammad

"Al-Andalus?"Asked Ferdinand

"The name that the Muslims using to call the entire Iberia."Said Adagio

"And it's Arabic."Said Sonata

"I know that it's Arabic, Dona Sonata."Said Ferdinand

"But I'm confuse with the part that you no longer wanted to rule Granada but also don't wanted many of its lands to be conquered.

It feels very oppose with one another. It is impossible that both situations can existing the same time."Said Isabella

"The point is that after the conquest of my former kingdom, you both must ensure the culture and custom of Islam with it.

That is what I am asking for in exchange for rid my uncle from the throne, ended the civil war among my family and for the

better lives of the people in my kingdom, that had been tiring for choosing sides and fighting in this pointless war."Said Muhammad

"Hmm..."Groaned Isabella as she's close her eyes and begin to think of this deal. Few minutes later, she's open her eyes and get from the throne.

"The reconquest of our ancestors needed to be finished. With the permission from you, former ruler of Granada. We shall make it happen and as

reward for the surrender of the kingdom of him to us. We will make sure that the people of yours in Granada will still have the right in culture,

custom and religious practice of Islam."Said Isabella

"Ooh... thank you... Your Highnesses... thank you very much..."Said Muhammad as he's salute with his wife, children and followers of him to the

Queen of Castile and the King of Aragon, who accepted his deal in exchange for this conquest. Beside the throne, the Sirens smile out with a bit

of evil in it. Their goal is now about to be accomplish. The entire Al-Andalus/Iberia in their hands with the royalties of Castile and Aragon as

its puppets rulers while they're the ones who truly behind everything that they had commanded.

Meanwhile, far across the Mediterrenean Sea, at the Harbor of Istanbul...

"Admiral Ahmad Reis and Admiral Piri Reis!"Said Ottoman Sailor as he's running toward to them.

"What is it?"Asked Ahmad

"Sultan Bayezid is too busy with the war against the rebellion Persians and half of of our military forces are mainly conquering the Mamluk Empire.

We're on our own on the mission to help the Emir of Granada to protect his kingdom from being dominated by the Christians."Said Ottoman Sailor

"Hmm..."Said Groaned Ahmad and Piri, they both had read the letter read by Emir Muhammad IX that was wrote from those years ago, when Constantinple

just got renamed as Istanbul. They feeling that as people who woshipping the same religion, they must go and help them out of this madness.

After thinking for five minutes, they finally made the decision.

"Then we'll do it!"Said Ahmad

"Regardless of what the Sultan will said."Said Piri

"As you said, sirs!"Said Ottoman Sailor

"Then prepare an armada! We will go to Al-Andalus!"Said Ahmad


	156. Siege of Malaga

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 156 Siege Of Malaga

After the negotiation between the Catholic Monarch, Muhammad XII, his family and his followers staying in the guesthouses of

the royalty of Kingdom of Castile. Queen Isabella of Castile and her bethroted, King Ferdinand of Aragon are preparing the combined

army from the soldiers of their own kingdoms. The target is the city of Ronda and Marbella. Later, the King of Aragon himself lead

the combined army out to the city of Ronda. They travel south into Andalusia and then sneak into the frontier of Kingdom of Portugal

before cross back into the Kingdom of Castile and then enter Kingdom of Granada. This expedition had took three months of travel and

when they arrive at the city of Ronda, they quickly lay a siege on it. Due to that the Emir of Granada actually has the power in the capital

only, the siege by the Christian forces taking only 15 days to complete. With Ronda fell to them, the Christians quickly heading to the city of Marbella

and take it. With Marbella fell, the Kingdom of Granada is now lost one of its main bases for operations in the sea. After Marbella fell, King Ferdinand

and his men stole one of the warships and sail away to escape the angry Moorish soldiers and citizens of Granada.

Two years later, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"It has been two years now and those two didn't make another move yet!"Said Aria

"War takes time, money and men, Aria. If one of them is lacking, it will be the best to keep stand still."Said Adagio

"With both kingdoms are now union... in some ways... we have plenty of soldiers at our disposal! We even have the

King of Aragon and Queen of Castile at our disposal! We should we waiting from take over the last remnant of Al-Andalus?!"Asked Aria

"If we make a sudden bold move, the soldiers will begin to question about the King and the Queen, which might end up at us."Said Adagio

"So we have to let them decide on their own like those others before them?!"Asked Aria

"Adagio has a point in this, I think... right?"Asked Sonata

"Indeed, Sonata. Unless we wanted our cover to be blow, then we should the sudden bold move."Said Adagio

"Can we at least advice them what to do next?!"Asked Aria

"That is depend on the time. Do you think it is the right time?"Asked Adagio

"Well..."Said Aria

Later, in the Throne Room...

"Malaga?"Asked Isabella

"What will get from took over Malaga?"Asked Ferdinand

"From what we heard, Malaga is the major city port of the Kingdom of Granada, more important than Marbella."Said Aria

"Beside from being one the main base for sea operations, it is also the place where the people and the goods from Africa came."Said Sonata

"So if we take it, Granada is doomed!"Said Adagio

"My dear, how many firearms we have now?"Asked Isabella

"My merchants got the latest and the best firearms from wherever they can find for us. We have plenty of them at the disposal of our men."Said Ferdinand

"Good."Said Isabella and then she's turn to look at the former Emir of Granada.

"Did you happened to have the followers of yours in that city?"Asked Isabella

"Most are Jews, Your Highenss."Said Muhammad

"Spare the Jews? Not my style."Said Ferdinand

"For the reward we will get, my dear."Said Isabella

"Fine..."Said Ferdinand and he's order his servant to get a bottle of ink, feather and a paper to him.

After he got what he ordered, the King of Aragon begins to write the letter to the Archbishop of Santiago

to prepare an armada for him at the city of A Coruna. After finished writing, he sent his messenger out

to Galicia to the city of Santiago to give this message to the Archbishop of Santiago. Few months later,

the King of Aragon arrive at A Coruna and begin the expedition to the city of Malaga in Kingdom of Granada.

As they sailing pass the sea of Kingdom of Portugal, the Castilians and the Aragoneses are witnessing the

ships of Portugal are travelling forward to Africa. With this movement got sighted, the stories about Kingdom of Portugal

is conquring Africa from the Muslims and trying to find the way to get to India are turn out to be true after all.

But they can't concentrate of that, for now, the main target of them are to conquer the last kingdom of the Moors and Jews

in Iberia to complete the reconquest that their ancestors had started.

Few months later, at the Sea near Malaga...

"All cannons! Open fire!"Said Ferdinand

"Open fire! NOW!"Said Castilian Captain and the cannoneers light the cannons up and shoot the cannonballs

out to destroy the city and its harbor. As the Christians are taking over the city, the Governor of Malaga

begins to write the letter to Emir Muhammad XIII Nasrid about this battle. Few days later, after received the message,

the Emir of Granada rides out with his army to protect the city of Malaga.


	157. Siege of Baza

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 157 Siege Of Baza

After arrive at the major port city of Malaga, Emir Muhammad XIII Nasrid and his soldiers are very shock to see that the

entire city and its ihabitants are in the great suffer. Many Jews in the city come to aid the Christians in the battle.

At first, King Ferdinand is about to order the attack but when the Jews show him and his men that they're the followers of

the former Emir Muhammad XII of Granada, they let go of them and let them aiding them with weapons, foods and water.

With the Jews are their help, Malaga quickly fall without being help by the Emir and his soldiers. When the smoke is clear,

the warships of the Castilians and the Aragoneses already departed with many of Jewish people who aided them, leaving the

other inhabitants to be punished by slavery that he just put on them.

Two years later, in Castle of Toledo, in Chamber of the Sirens...

"One battle happen and then another two boring years entered."Said Aria as she's sitting on the pillows.

"Why are you so upset, Aria?"Asked Sonata

"I mean... what's up with the cannons and muskets anyway? Why the crowns of both, Castile and Aragon, had to spent the entire

budget of them for these gunpowder-powered weapons anyway? We have plenty of crossbows, swords, spears, horse and war dogs!

Weren't that enough? I hoping that this conquest of Al-Andalus will finish soon!"Said Aria

"War requires not only patience but also money, Aria. No money means no-"Said Adagio

"... no more supply and weapons for the war! I know! You told me that a lot!"Said Aria

"And it's up to Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand as well for the next move."Said Sonata

"Which is us who made the decision for them just like others before them!"Said Aria

"But with no weapons or supplies, impossible for us to give them the order to do anymore attack."Said Adagio

"Argh! Where the heck are the merchants when we need them?!"Asked Aria

Meanwhile, at the Gate of the Castle...

"We got cannons, muskets, gunpowders and food supply that were ordered by the King of Aragon, Ferdinand II of Aragon, to be specific."Said French Merchant

"You and your men wait her while I go to inform their Highnesses."Said Castilian Soldier and he's walk to get the King of Aragon and Queen of Castile.

Later, King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella walk out with the soldiers escorting them to the gate. The merchants take off their hats and salute to them

and then show them what the King of Aragon had ordered from them.

"These are the firepowers and the foods you had ordered, Your Highness."Said French Merchant

"Good... good..."Said Ferdinand and he's turn to look at Isabella.

"What do you think, my dear?"Asked Ferdinand

"I... would like to lead this battle myself."Said Isabella

"Your have the great skills of sword and horse riding that doesn't mean-"Said Ferdinand

"Just because I'm a lady that doesn't mean I can't defense myself."Said Isabella

"Well... I respect your decision... but do you have the armor?"Asked Ferdinand

"Already ordered."Said Isabella and she's point to the armor suit, helmet and cape among the firearms on one of the carts.

"Target?"Asked Ferdinand

"Baza."Said Isabella

Later, the army of horsemen, cavalrymen, soldiers, lancers and cannoneers depart from the city of Toledo with its leading is

Queen Isabella of Castile. The Sirens are watching from the window from their chamber on the castle and hoping that Castile will won

this battle like the other times before. Unlike the previous campaigns of her husband that attaking the harbor cities, she decided to

take on the frontier instead. For three months of the departure, they finally arrive at the frontier of Kingdom of Granada and crossing

it to find the city of Baza in the Moorish Kingdom.

Few days later, at the Field near the City of Baza...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The burning cannonballs hit at the walls of Baza but all they left after the explosion were just scratches.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"Those walls are a one heck fishbone in my throat!"Said Isabella as she's looking at the walls of Baza.

"There is no use, Your Highness! We already used the full power!"Said Aragonese Captain

"We had tried enough! Commander, order all cannons to raise up into the air!"Said Isabella

"But wouldn't that a bit too risky?"Asked Aragoense Captain

"I know what I am doing!"Said Isabella as she's getting on her white horse. Without more questions to ask, the Captain orders the cannoneers

to raise the cannons up into the air a little bit more and fire out. The cannonballs that got shot out float high into the air and then fall

down into the city and cause the many explosions and many dead of people. With the first attempt worked, the cannoneers continue to shoot in the way

that they got ordered while Queen Isabella is leading the horsemen, cavalrymen, lancers, soldiers and musketeers toward to the city. Inside the walls,

the panicking soldiers and citizens unlock the door to go out but have to confront with the incoming Christian soldiers that led by the Queen of Castile instead.


	158. Ottoman Empire's Intervention

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 158 Ottoman Empire's Intervention

It has been many years since the letter from Emir Muhammad IX that requested the help from the Ottoman Empire had been sent.

But now, after the long journey from Istanbul, two Admirals of the Ottoman Navy, Admiral Kemal Reis and Admiral Piri Reis had

established the bases for operations in the western Mediterrenean at the port cities of Annaba and Bejaia and Island of Djerba.

for the incoming naval battle in Iberia. After the establishment, both Ottoman Admirals travel up north to Iberia with their fleet

to the city of Valencia. There, the fleet landed far away from the nearest city, at the shores that connecting to the forest.

In Captain's cabin of the Flagship named Goke...

"Which is the nearest town?"Asked Kemal

"Let's see..."Said Piri as he's pull out the map and open it.

"We're here and the nearest town is..."Said Piri and he's move his finger to the spot that written as Elche.

"This."Said Piri after he's landed his finger on it.

"The city of Elche. It can be a good base of operation for the conquest of Valencia."Said Piri

"Captain! Prepare all men immediately!"Said Kemal

"Yes sir!"Said Ottoman Captain and he's leave the cabin.

"Well... here we are, uncle. We did it! We reached Al-Andalus."Said Piri

"Remnant of Al-Andalus and its Christian Kingdoms to be specific, my nephew."Sad Kemal

Later, all boats landed in the water as all men are moving down from the xebecs and heading to the land.

When they reached the land, the Ottomans waste no time to set up a camp but move toward inland immeidately.

With Piri has the map in his hand, nothing could go wrong, for now.

Behind the Trees...

"Look!"Whispered Castilian Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Aragonese Soldier and his partner points out to the Ottoman soldiers that are heading toward to the city of Elche.

"The Moors!"Said Aragonese Soldier

"Be quite!"Said Castilian Soldier and his partner nods to him.

"These guys are Ottomans. The greatest Moorish people of this time!"Said Castilian Soldier

"Of this time?"Asked Aragonese Soldier

"I heard that they managed to conquered Constantinple and renamed it as Istanbul many years ago!"Said Castilian Soldier

"WHAT?!"Asked Aragonese and his Castilian partner quickly shuts his mouth with his left hand and turns to look at

the Ottomans once again. When seeing that they still don't know that they are here. He's release the hand from

the mouth of his partner slowly and quickly get to his horse and so did his partner. After they got mounted,

they ride out as fast as they can to the city of Elche to warn its people about the coming invasion.

Later, at the Evening, in City of Elche...

"Quickly! We need all firearms, NOW!"Said Governor as the soldiers of both, Castile and Aragon, are helping him evacuate the

city and loading weapons as fast as they can. With all soldiers are now armed and the citizens are now hiding in the old castle,

everything is set for the battle to happen. 30 minutes later, the Ottoman Army finally arrive and they have everything, from

the armored cavalrymen to the cannons and even musketeers. The Ottoman musketeers and cannoneers open fire to the wall of the

city, destroying it. With one part of the wall got destroyed, the Admirals ordered their men to run into the city immeidately.

The Castilian and Aragonese soldiers try their best to defense themselves but only got death sentence instead. But instead of attacking

in the way of destroy, the Ottomans just sacking the city and take whatever they wanted with them. Those who didn't get in their way were

allowed to survived to live for another day. The sacking continue through the entire night, the surviving soldiers can't do anything but

to run to hide with the citizens and watching the Ottomans sacking their city. At dawn, the Ottomans leave the city and return to their

ships and heading back to one of the bases of operations of them in Africa. After the crisis had passed, the Governor begins to write the

letter to King Ferdinand of Aragon and Queen Isabella of Castile, telling them that the Ottomans had declared a war with Castile and Aragon.


	159. Treaty of Granada

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 159 Treaty Of Granada

A few months after the Ottomans came and declared a war with the Catholic Monarch, Sultan Bayezid II of the Ottoman Empire recall

both of his Admirals from their operations in the western Mediterrenean to help him and his army in the conquest of Egypt.

Unable to deny the order of the Sultan, Admiral Ahmad Reis and his nephew, Admiral Piri Reis, have no choice but to left

their campaign that shall aid the Moors of Granada. That is mean the Muslims and Jews in Granada are now alone to against

the union of Castile and Aragon. Next year, the Christian naval forces of Castile and Aragon conquered Almunecar, Salobrena

and Almeria from the Moors. The only lands that the Muslims and Jews are holding now are just the city of Granada and three

villages in the mountains of Las Alpujarras. In defeated, Emir Muhammad XIII of Granada and the other members of Nasrid dynasty

that on his side left for Tlemcen in Africa. Leaving Granada leaderless and defenseless. Seeing the opportunity, the Muslims and Jews

who are the followers of Muhammad XII and their Christian allies lay a siege on Granada and after the long eight mouths, the city finally

surrender and let the Christians of Castile and Aragon subjugate and annex Granada to be part of Castile.

In Republic of Genoa, at Harbor of Genoa...

"The ship is ready!"Said Geonese Captain as a family is gathering before it. The father and the mother are looking at their sons.

"Domenico! Susanna! We need to go now!"Said Geonese Captain

"Christopher, Bartholomew, good luck with the journey."Said Susanna

"Of course, mother."Said Christopher as he's hugging his mother.

"Goodbye, father."Said Bartholomew as he's shaking a hand with his father.

Then, both men leave their parents behind and get on the ship and sail to Iberia.

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Toledo, in the Throne Room...

"The treaty?"Asked Ferdinand

"The conditions for surrender the kingdom of my dynasty to you."Said Muhammad

"Well... go on."Said Isabella

"Are you sure, Your Highnesses?"Asked Aria

"I don't think that is such a good idea!"Said Adagio

"But it may not."Said Sonata

"Abbas, write it."Said Muhammad

"In Arabic or their language?"Asked Abbas

"Their language."Said Muhammad

"Yes sir."Said Abbas and he's pull out the paper, feather and ink.

"Okay, first... that both great and small should be perfectly secure in their persons, families, and properties.

that they should be allowed to continue in their dwellings and residences, whether in the city, the suburbs, or any other part of the country.

that their laws should be preserved as they were before, and that no-one should judge them except by those same laws.

that their mosques, and the religious endowments appertaining to them, should remain as they were in the times of Islam.

that no Christian should enter the house of a Muslim, or insult him in any way.

that no Christian or Jew holding public offices by the appointment of the late Sultan should be allowed to exercise his functions or rule over them.

that all Muslim captives taken during the siege of Granada, from whatever part of the country they might have come, but especially the nobles

and chiefs mentioned in the agreement, should be liberated. That such Muslim captives as might have escaped from their Christians masters,

and taken refuge in Granada, should not be surrendered; but that the Sultan should be bound to pay the price of such captives to their owners.

That all those who might choose to cross over to Africa should be allowed to take their departure within a certain time, and be conveyed thither

in the king's ships, and without any pecuniary tax being imposed on them, beyond the mere charge for passage,

and that after the expiration of that time no Muslim should be hindered from departing, provided he paid, in addition to the price of his passage,

the tithe of whatever property he might carry along with him. That no one should be prosecuted and punished for the crime of another man.

That the Christians who had embraced Islam should not be compelled to relinquish it and adopt their former creed.

That any Muslim wishing to become a Christian should be allowed some days to consider the step he was about to take; after which he is to be questioned by both a Muslim

and a Christian judge concerning his intended change, and if, after this examination, he still refused to return to Islam, he should be permitted to follow his own inclination.

That no Muslim should be prosecuted for the death of a Christian slain during the siege; and that no restitution of property taken during this war should be enforced.

That no Muslim should be subject to have Christian soldiers billeted upon him, or be transported to provinces of this kingdom against his will.

That no increase should be made to the usual imposts, but that, on the contrary, all the oppressive taxes lately imposed should be immediately suppressed.

That no Christian should be allowed to peep over the wall, or into the house of a Muslim or enter a mosque.

That any Muslim choosing to travel or reside among the Christians should be perfectly secure in his person and property.

That no badge or distinctive mark be put upon them, as was done with the Jews and Muslims.

That no muezzin should be interrupted in the act of calling the people to prayer, and no Muslim molested either in the performance of his daily devotions

or in the observance of his fast, or in any other religious ceremony; but that if a Christian should be found laughing at them he should be punished for it.

That the Muslims should be exempted from all taxation for a certain number of years. That the Lord of Rome, the Pope, should be requested to

give his assent to the above conditions, and sign the treaty himself."Said Muhammad and he's grab a cup of wine and drink it.

"Oh yeah! Now that is much better!"Said Muhammad

"Okay..."Said Ferdinand and Isabella


	160. Kingdom of Spain

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 160 Kingdom Of Spain

After have the treaty signed on the last day of October in 1491, the Castilians, Aragoneses and their Muslim and Jewish allies

depart from Toledo and heading down to Granada to announce the victory of them to all inhabitants of it in the next day.

The Sirens are also join in this expedition as well. A few months after the departure, they finally arrive at the gate of Granada.

As the expedition keep going, the merchant ship from the Republic of Genoa is also arrive at Valencia, along with two important passengers.

"Thanks for the ride."Said Christopher as he's salute to the captai nand then walk out with his brother.

"So... where're we going again?"Asked Bartholomew

"To Lisbon, where the King and Queen of Portugal are residing."Said Christopher

"Then let's get going."Said Bartholmew and he's go to purchase two horses for him and his brother

and they ride out to find way to Portugal. As they're riding, they came across the front of the

city of Granada. There, the Columbus brothers witness the fall and surrender of the Moors to the

great Catholic Monarch of Castile and Aragon and their armies.

At the Gate of Granada...

"You're the descendant of the Nasrid dynasty, you don't wanted to humiliated yourself."Said Ferdinand after seeing that Muhammad XII is having

a doubt that he should hand over the key to the city of him to him or break the deal that they made and make himself the Emir one gain. But then,

his horse walk toward to the King of Aragon and the former Emir of Granada gives him the key of the capital city of his kingdom to him.

"My people are your people now. Give them the fair treatment for me."Said Muhammad

"We will..."Said Isabella as the Muhammad's salute to both them before get back into the line among

the Muslim and Jewish people who wanna join him to find new home in the Wattasid Empire in Africa.

From afar, the Columbus brothers is watching the whole event in pride of seeing this part of Europe

is now no longer an Islamic State.

"And so... after Your Highnesses ended the war of the Moors who reigned in Europe, and finished the war of the great city of Granada, where this

present year 1492 on the 2nd January, I saw the royal banners of Your Highnesses planted by force of arms on the towers of the Alhambra."Said Christopher

"Who are you talking to, brother?"Asked Bartholomew

"Myself..."Said Christopher as he's looking at the Castilians and Aragoneses that are entering the city and pulling up the flag of Castile to be on the top of all towers.

"Even that they won this war, far from over, it is. With the Ottoman Wars is spearding out, the wars with the Muslims are far from over..."Said Bartholomew

"That is why we're here, brother. To offer the solution to all Christians."Said Christopher

"You mean... the people of Portugal, right?"Asked Bartholomew

"Stop questioning me, Bartholomew."Said Christopher

"Sorry, brother."Said Bartholomew

"Now, we must not make Your Highnesses of Portugal waiting for long."Said Christopher and he's continue his journey

with his brother to the Kingdom of Portugal to meet its King and Queen and offer them a plan of him the solution

that the entire people of Europe wanted. The way to reach Asia without get into conflict with the Ottoman Empire.

Later, in Alhambra Palace...

"... you both are now... husband and wife..."Said Archbishop as Ferdinand and Isabella are kissing each other.

Then, the crowd of people begin to cheering for the royal couple the reunified kingdoms. Now, Castile and Aragon are the one same kingdom.

"So... rename it back as Visigoth?"Asked Isabella

"A bit too ancient, if you ask me, Your Highness."Said Aria

"This is your time, not the time of those Visigothic people, Your Highness."Said Adagio

"You have the right to name it as whatever you wanted."Said Sonata

"Jut don't use the too ridiculous one."Said Aria

"Aria!"Said Adagio

"My apology, Your Highness!"Said Aria

"How about... Spain?"Asked Ferdinand

"Spain? I like that. The Kingdom of Spain, it is."Said Isabella

"All hail Kingdom of Spain! The Kingdom of the Followers of Roman Catholic!"Said Ferdinand

"FOR SPAIN! SPAIN! SPAIN! SPAAAIIINNN!"Shouted Everyone

Outside of Alhambra Palace, a young Muslim woman in cloak named Sayyida Al-Hurra is watching the wedding

of the royalties of both Christian Kingdoms in hatred and anger for the actions of them to her home.

"It... wasn't over... yet!"Said Sayyida


End file.
